New World, New Life
by Appacio
Summary: A powerful legend forgotten milleniums ago, has been revealed again. Harry travels as an International Secret Agent, to stumble upon this invincible power. Full summary inside my Profile. HG Romance flares. This is Harry's adventure of a lifetime.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. They belong to the great mind and imagination of J.K Rowling.

**Chapter One, Prologue**

Sound asleep in one of the beds at St. Mungo's was Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. Pale in the face with nasty scars all over his face, the nurse couldn't help but brush back Harry's hair to reveal the most famous scar in the world, the lightning bolt. Legend within his name, Harry was praised by the wizarding world since he was the age of one.

Throughout his life, the boy-who-lived defied any point of logic avoiding the deep spiraling hole of death countless times before enraging the growing power, Lord Voldomort to finally come out from his command post and challenge Potter to the final duel of the century. This day was to be recorded as one of the worst battles in centuries, written down in historical books as the "battle of the snow covered plains." December 31st, Voldomort was defeated by a powerful white light shot through Harry's wand that blinded everything.

Filling the atmosphere with massive amounts of white light, every wizard or witch on the globe closed their eyes before opening them again to witness the sky clear as can be. Bewildered witches and wizards of all ages walked out of their homes to witness the birth of the 'new age' as finally, the tyranny of Voldomort has been defeated.

Upon the sky, there sparkled millions of stars and shining the brightest of them all, the moon shone it's pure light upon the body of Harry. From the center of the plain, Voldomort was nowhere to be seen, decimated by the sheer might of the white light. Harry looked up at the clear sky enjoying the beauty of the night before his world promptly blacked out.

Little did Harry know. A legend forgotten milleniums ago, lost through history, is about to be reborn. A power so unmerciless...that if controlled by the wrong person, would seek to diminish the globe. Our young Harry is about to embark on the adventure of his lifetime. History is what made us...but it can also destroy us...

* * *

A muggle boy walked out of his house into the backyard having seen a blinding light appear from outside his bedroom window. Walking outside, the boy watched in awe as the clear sky shone its' beauty with twinkling stars as far as the eye could see. Another voice was heard from inside the house. 

"Eric! Come inside the house this instance! It's way past your bedtime!"

Eric looked back and shouted towards the kitchen window. "Mom! Quick! Come outside! The stars are so big!"

Disgruntled at her own boy's discipline, the mother walked out and peered at the sky. "Oh my god, that's amazing. Jim dear! Come look at the sky! It's absolutely marvelous."

The husband of the family walked out in reading glasses and a book in his hand and looked up into the sky before gasping. "It's beautiful."

The family of three stood and cuddled each other staring in awe at the sky before the T.V aired a special news repot back in the sky.

"Good evening my fellow residents of the Washington D.C area," an attractive news anchor spoke with a bright smile. "It is reported that a brief flash of white light appeared momentarily before everything disappeared in the sky. Scientists around the globe marvel at the fact that around the world, no clouds are currently in the sky. Our chief scientist Craig believes that a supernova has recently exploded in one of our nearby galaxies. But to be calm, no damage has been done to the Earth and we recommend all residents to walk outside and enjoy the beautiful scenery of the sky before we will be reporting about the new year celebration at Times Square. Don't miss our broadcast in half an hour. Have a good year."

* * *

New years finally came as wizards around the world cast up fireworks to celebrate their savior's work in the death of Lord Voldomort. Little did they know, muggles around the world also displayed their fireworks in the clear night sky. Booming noises and fantastic colors, all come together for the happiest day in many people's lives around the world. All with much enthusiasm welcome the New Year.

* * *

Harry woke up to a blinding white light currently stinging his eyes. Groaning, Harry lifted himself up to a sitting position before examining his surroundings. _St. Mungos._ Nurses and medi-witches and wizards rushed into the all white room to attend to their most important patient. Harry was lost between the shuffling of white robes and serious looking wizards before being forced to drink a dreamless sleep draught. Eyesight getting fuzzy, Harry laid back down with one last thought in his mind before a dreamless sleep caught him. 

_Ginny._**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: So, what do you think. I'm planning for this story to be a multi-chaptered novel. Be sure to give me suggestions and comment on what's good and what's not. **

**Edited.**

**-Apac**

* * *


	2. The Right Answers

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 2: Getting the right answers.

* * *

**

Seated in one of the many comfy couches at St. Mungos waiting room, Hermione looked tenderly at the sleeping redhead man in her lap. Ever since the last seconds of the final battle, she and Ron have been waiting in St. Mungos for nearly two days to finally get to meet their best friend, Harry. Hermione winced briefly in disgust at the loud snores that Ron made during his sleep causing many tired and annoyed patients to glare at the couple.

Even though Ron might have "a teaspoon of emotion" or "room temperature IQ" as so pointed out gladly by Malfoy, Hermione still loved Ron. During rough times in the war, he would protect her with his life and show that Gryffindor bravery and loyalty proudly. Even thought some aspects of Ron might be a bit, reckless, Ron had the heart enough to love Hermione and that was all she needed to love him back. Gently brushing her fingers through Ron's fiery red hair, Hermione didn't notice a medi-wizard walking towards the couple.

Hermione looked up in shock as the medi-wizard grunted before holding out his hand. "Good evening Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley," looking amusingly at the large man's head in Hermione's lap. "My name is Dr. Louis." Hermione shook Ron awake.

"Huh, what? Not now Mum, five more minutes," Ron managed to mumble before rubbing his check deeper into Hermione's lap.

The medi-wizard's face turned from amusement to serious as he summoned a white see-through clipboard into his hand with a swish of his wand. "About Mr. Potter's wellness..."

This got both Ron's and Hermione's attention as Ron practically jumped off of the couch and landed, hard, on the white carpet of the waiting room. Hermione abruptly stood up wide-eyed at the news of their best friend. "What about Harry! He's fine right?"

Ron, after rubbing his back and neck a couple of times, slowly stood up before putting an arm around Hermione's waist. "Will we be able to see him doctor?" Ron asked seeming pretty tense.

Dr. Louis's serious expression turned into a soft smile before answering, "Yes, Harry has just woken up and is apparently threatening one of our nurses for answers to his questions. We thought it would be best if you answered his questions."

Both Hermione and Ron nodded and replied, "Lead the way doctor," following Dr. Louis through a series of hallways and passages before walking into an elevator. The Doctor shouted out "St. Mungos, special treatment center, eighteenth floor," to the speaker. After a brief moment of not moving, the elevator suddenly zoomed up and in a matter of seconds. The elevator doors opened revealing hundreds of medi-wizards in their long white robes bustling around carrying clipboards and pushing carts full of medications and potions.

"This way," Dr. Louis instructed turning a left and leading Hermione and Ron into another maze of hallways. Finally reaching door 119, the doctor slid the tip of his wand into a slot attached to the door before swiping it down like a credit card scanner. The door beeped and was unlocked. Hermione and Ron practically ran into the room eager to see Harry.

* * *

Harry was at the time frantically trying to crawl into a sitting position before wincing in pain at his stomach's scars before lying back down. Turning his head right, Harry saw a middle-aged man with brown hair wearing white robes lead two people into the room. One with Fiery red hair and one with wavy brown hair that fell down to just below her shoulders. 

Harry beamed before wincing in pain again. _Curse these scars, now I have to deal with all of you. And to feel this much pain just to smile!_ "Hermione! Ron!"

Hermione and Ron ran to Harry's beside promptly before kneeling on each side of his bed and taking each one of his hands into their own. Hermione was the first to talk.

"Harry your alright. How are you feeling!" Harry smiled before wincing and talking slowly.

"I'm feeling bloody fine, except these damn scars!" Harry remarked gesturing to the small gashes on his face. "Okay, Hermione, you being the one with almost all right answers. I need them, fast. I'm growing crazy sleeping my arse off in this white room. All I know is that I defeated Lord Voldomort." Ron cut off Harry before he could speak another word.

"Bloody hell mate, you've just destroyed the dark lord. You deserve all the rest you need. I asked one of the nurses outside and she said that you will be ready to leave tomorrow. All I'm asking you right now is to make sure you don't break anything else and we'll pick you up tomorrow evening. Everybody's aching to finally see you again. Mum yelled in my face yesterday morning for not being here in St. Mungos in case you needed help. Ginny's worried sick about you!" This caught Harry's attention as his emerald eyes lit up.

"Ginny? Is she alright?"

Ron spoke out calmly. "Yea, she's alright but she's been acting strangely these couple of days. Sometimes, she misses you like there's no tomorrow. At other times, she just doesn't want to mention you. Women." Hermione reached across Harry's bed to slap Ron on the arm before turning her attention back to Harry.

"Harry, we need you to be a good boy and stay in bed. We will be having a party at the Burrow so make sure you will be prepared to meet everyone." Hermione's playful face turned serious. "I mean everyone. Mad-eye Moody, Tonks, you name it." Ron then burst out from excitement.

"Can you believe it! That nut Cornelius Fudge finally got booted from his position in Minister of Magic. The new Minister of magic will be William Samson! He's definitely a better Minister considering his younger years being an auror and his recent years being a politician! We definitely will be seeing no corruption in the ministry any time soon!"

Harry was slightly dizzy from all the information shared about the New Year. _Geez, I'm missing a lot just sitting in this bed. I need to get out. _"Alright guys, hold out on the rest of the information. I'm glad that you two came. The doctor wouldn't let anyone else come. He said only close friends and family and since the whole Weasley family is huge, I decided with just my two best pals."

Suddenly, a nurse rushed into the room shooing Ron and Hermione from his bed. Ron yelled out before he got pushed out the door. "We'll see you tomorrow Harry!"

Harry yelled through the open doorway. "Don't be late Ron or I will personally get out of this bed and curse you into next century. I don't think I can stand this forced hibernation any longer!"

Dr. Louis appeared back in the doorway. "Now Mr. Potter, you need your rest. There are many people expecting your presence for the giving of the ceremony at the Ministry Ball occurring in ten days. Get your rest."

Harry grinned before taking another sip of his sleeping potion. Yep, tomorrow will be another busy day, along with the next few days. _But hey, no more Voldomort crawling on my doorstep awaiting to murder me in one way or another. I guess I can take that.

* * *

_

**Authors Note: Well I'm just saying that his story will be a novel-length story. Next few chapters...What's going to happen at the Burrow? If you have any review or suggestions, do write comment them out to me. **

**This chapter has been edited.**

**-Apac**


	3. Moonlit Meeting

**Dislaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. They belong to Ms. Rowling.**

**Chapter three: Meeting in the moonlight**

**

* * *

Deep in the Rocky Mountains of the American winter night, a lone stranger walked up a large stairway built of stone and hung off the edge of the mountains. Panting when finally at the top of the long series of stone stairways, the stranger's eyes almost bulged out of his sockets as he stood in the shadows of Harrison Manor.**

Sitting upon a large plateau that seamed to be manmade on the side of the mountain, the largemansion's four stories stood proudly with gleaming lights out each of its' large Victorian windows. Walking slowly towards the large main doors of the manor crossing large fountains and roman pillars, the stranger realized that this area was filled with magical power. It practically cackled around the area, as the stone steps seemed to spit out short sparks of white electricity every time the stranger's black shoes took a step.

It started to snow lightly making the stranger pull his black cloak tightly around himself as gasps ofhis breath could be seen. Increasing his pace, the stranger almost ran to the front doors before pulling one of the door's large knockers. A loud "Bong" cracked making the stranger wince slightly and cover his ears. Large footsteps were heard approaching the door. The main entrance opened slowly before another shock was given to the stranger.

Out from behind the large door stood a large male with a bald and gleaming head. Glancing up to get a good look at the caucasian man's face, the stranger could tell this large man was easily almost 8 feet in height. With large bushy eyebrows and sharp black eyes, the man seemed to be a bit annoyed at having a visitor this late in the night.

His appearance shown that he was definitely not going to bed. The large bald man was wearing a large black tuxedo with a white bowtie that fit on a humongous gangly body. The stranger reminded himself to not piss of this large man. Extending his full body out into the blowing snowstorm, the large man stretched out his long muscular arm.

"Good evening…" The large man was asking for the stranger's name.

Eyes widening in realization, the stranger quickly obliged. "M-my name is Welton."

The large man nodded his huge head before going back to his introduction. "Good evenig, _Welton, _you have been expected by Mr. Lee. Allow me to introduce myself, I am the butler of the house. This way."

_He's the butler of the house!He's more like a bodyguard! _Welton thought to himself before realizing the Butler had already walked straight into the darkness. Running after the Butler, Welton looked around briefly as he ran. _This guy must be filthy rich, I see pillars everywhere and these paintings are enormous!_ Running at a faster pace, Welton noticed the many doors locked at each side of the long hallway. Finally seeing the Butler stop at a large, two-door passageway, Welton stopped and panted hard from the running. The Butler looked annoyed at this puny visitor.

"This way _Welton_, do not touch anything! Follow me closely." The Butler said in his gruff and aggressive voice. Pushing the doors open, the butler walked into a well-lit room.

When Welton followed, he almost fell over at the massive size of the room. As high as four stories, walkways were seen to wind right off the walls. At the middle of the room, two golden stairways with expenisve, red carpeting rotated between each otherto finally level out and head towards one side of the rectangular room connecting with the hallways that wound around the room. This massive interior seemed to be the size of a football field. A large fountain could be seen to rise straight up with the two stairways. Located on the ground was a large royal navy colored rug that stretched to every corner of the room.

"This way." The butler spoke bluntly, his voice echoing off the walls. "Walk faster, the master of this house does not like to be kept waiting."

Welton practically ran to keep up with the Butler's long legs passing numorous abstract objects and large paintings. After about 120 yards, they stood in front of another large door, this time, a golden door with no windows.

"Inside, now! Mr. Lee is waiting for you in there. Do not anger him or you will face the consequences from me," The butler's sharp, dark eyes flashed dangerously as he pushed Welton into the room before walking away.

Welton slowly walked in after hearing the large golden door close with a "click." Now he was alone with Mr. Lee, the mysterious individual who sent Welton the mysterious letter in the blue envelope when he finished his usually check-up of the patients at St. Mungos.

Pulling out his folded letter, Welton read the neat cursive handwriting again.

**Dear Dr. Louis, **

**I have recently gained information about a certain individual who I have great interest in. Please come alone to this address written on the backside of this letter. You will be payed well and I assure you that your life will be in no danger. This is urgent.**

**With utmost care,**

**Matthew W.L.**

Well, no harm coming. Dr. Louis walked slowly to the large window ledge on the other side of the door. Peering outside, Dr. Louis could see snowflakes falling rapidly in the misty mountain terrain. The moon gave only a dim light that cascaded through the window that pooled out about 5 feet from the window ledge. After enjoying the scenery,Fr. Louiswas startled bya smooth silky tenor voice.

"I've been expecting you Dr. Louis. So glad for you to join me here in my comfortable abode." Dr. Louis whirled around only to see darkness past the pool of light the moon shone through the window. Gripping his wand just in case, he heard the same voice this time to his right instead of his left.

"Wand down Dr. Louis, there's no need to defend yourself. I am currently unarmed."

Turning to his right, Dr. Louis spoke in a strained voice, "How do I know that, show yourself! Lumos!" Dr. Louis stared in shock as nothing came from his wand.

A soft chuckle was heard, this time from the center right in front of Dr. Louis, maybe ten feet away. "As you have already found out, magic cannot be performed in this room. I call this room the "peace" room. No one can use magic in here. It is forbidden.This is where I relax.

Dr. Louis was getting scared and anxious. Pointing his wand right in front of him, he yelled out, "Show yourself!"

A sign was heard in return and smooth footsteps were heading towards Dr. Louis. Anxious, Dr. Louis stepped back a few paces until he felt his legs hit the window ledge. Finally, after a few painful seconds that seemed forever to Dr. Louis, Mr. Lee finally appeared into the moonlight. The first thing that stepped into the moonlight was two pure white dress shoes with golden buckles. Slowly walking into the dim light of the moon, Mr. Lee presented himself to Dr. Louis. Dr. Louis gasped in shock…

* * *

Ginny woke up with a gasp. Looking around, she sat up and glanced at the clock. _Almost noon, ugh! Why didn't anyone wake me up!_ Jumping quickly out of bed, Ginny grabbed from her wardrobe jeans that showed off herlong legs and a white sweater. After pulling out a pair of white socks, Ginny opened her bedroom door and walked to the nearest bathroom.

Passing Ron's room, she glanced inside. _Messy, smells like goblins, and a worn down quidditch book of the Chudley Cannons. Yep, Ron's sure normal. _Glancing on Ron's bed, it seemed to Ginny that Ron left in a hurry. With a quick shrug, Ginny reached the bathroom before quickly shutting the door. Turning the shower faucet to her desired temperature, Ginny stepped in.

After about 20 minutes of showering, Ginny walked out of the room wrapped in a white towel and proceeded to dress back in her room. Fixing her hair in front of the mirror, Ginny used a quick drying spell Hermione taught her in fifth year before a loud remark was heard from the mirror. "_Ginny dear, you look fine. You sure look excited today. Might I ask the reason?" _a grandmotherly voice talked to Ginny as she finished drying her hair.

"Yes, by the way. Harry's back from the war and I can't wait to meet him again! It's been so long. Almost two years I do believe." Ginny looked at herself in the mirror. At the height of 5'5, Ginny had certainly grown from adolescence into a young woman in these two years. Her body was curvaceous and she had long, slender legs.

Her face held soft features while her hair was the same fiery red colored as her brothers. Falling just below her shoulders, Ginny's hair contrasted well to her chocolate eyes. The mirror promptly whistled before Ginny broke into a soft smile and practically skipped downstairs. The golden rays of sun brightly lit the kitchen of the Burrow as Ginny saw Mrs. Weasley, the plump and red haired woman that was the center of directing love in the Weasley household. She had the weight of 8 men and Ginny on her shoulders worrying about their lives everyday during the war. Now that Voldomort was defeated, Mrs. Weasley looked marvelously younger as she scurried across the kitchen flicking her wand at certain areas getting Lunch ready. Noticing Ginny enter the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley's eyes lit up.

"Oh Ginny dear! You've finally woken up. I had to yell at your brother for sleeping in yesterday and not being by Harry's side. Poor boy must be dead tired by now. He's coming for dinner tonight! Weasley's and their friends only party. No one else. Let's have some good family time since the war's over." Mrs. Weasley ran over and hugged Ginny. "Come help me with the dishes, Tonight's party's going to be the best one in Weasley history!"

Ginny smiled. She definitely liked her mother without all the stress of worrying on her. She remembered when she would wake up in the middle of the night to find her mother sitting by the fireplace staring into the fire. Ginny had wanted the best for her mother to be happy. Now the war was over. Mrs. Weasley was better than ever.

"Okay mum!" Ginny walked over to the sink before starting to wash the leftover dishes from the morning breakfast. A bell rang at the door. Mrs. Weasley hurried over to the door. Several seconds passed before Ginny heard Mrs. Weasley's voice again.

"Ginny! Your boyfriends here…"

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey, be sure to review. I know, they are very addicting to authors. Well, we finally introduce Ginny into my virtuous plot. A heads up to my fellow readers. This story isn't about Harry and Ginny getting together right away. That would be too cliche. As Shakespeare wrote, the road of love is never smooth. Expect a few problems. But, to assure you all...the love will blossom to become strong as diamond. Ginny will be major in this story.**

**This chapter has been edited.**

**-Apac**


	4. Seeking History

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Chapter Four: Seeking History**

* * *

Dr Louis was pushed out of his anxiety as Mr. Lee finally stepped out from the darkness. He gasped. From the rather peculiar Butler that served the house and the mysterious pictures and architecture of the house, Dr. Louis had the idea that Mr. Lee would be just the same. Tall, muscular, and strangely barbaric. All those ideas flew out of the Doctor's head as a middle aged man walked out into the moonlight. 

Mr. Lee had silver hair slicked back. He wore a khaki colored silk suit and seemed to be on full attention as Dr. Louis stared at Dr. Lee's silver piercing eyes. Dr. Louis felt that those eyes could penetrate instantly into the deepest part of your soul and find out about your deepest secrets. The man was like a new generation of Merlin. Wise beyond his years, and always showing that strange calmness around daner. Experience where it really counted. He was pushed back into reality when Mr. Lee started to talk.

"Good evening Welton, if I we may talk on a first name basis." Mr. Lee held out his hand. Dr. Louis shook it hesitantly and nodded agreeing on the first name basis. "You may call me Matthew. I am here for you to deliver an urgent letter to one of your patients. He is of first-rate importance and I do not want any failures."

Mr. Lee walked out towards the window looking out at the snow-covered mountains. Dr. Louis turned his head to watch Matthew's outline as he started once again. "For both of our sides, it's a win-win situation. You will be paid accordingly and I will get an important letter to a person of most importance. I have heard from my other 'connections' that Mr. Potter will be getting his official letters of hiring from the ministry, auror training, teaching positions, quidditch, etc. These letters will arrive this morning. I want you, Welton place this letter in that stack. Understood?" Mr. Lee's order was a demand. His silver eyes emanating a peculiar type of aura that made the old man tower over the Doctor. Dr. Louis was a bit surprised.

"So let me get this straight Matthew. You want me to deliver this message to one of the most important patients in St. Mungos history?"

"That is correct Welton." Lee pulled out a delicate blue envelope from his khaki silk suit. "Be sure that _only_ he gets it. I don't want this letter going through security or any other kind of defense. So the reason I called you here was because I wanted this under the radar. No news, no investigation, nothing. Is this all understood?" Mr. Lee handed the envelope to Dr. Louis.

Dr. Louis hesitated for a second before pulling his hand back. "Why do you need to contact Mr. Potter? I am sure that we can arrange a meeting." Dr. Louis immediately regretted questioning this man. His eyes seemed to flare up as Mr. Lee whippedaround towards Dr. Louis and started walking towards the scared man. However, Mr. Lee stayed calm.

"Dr. Louis, I am sure that you are suspicious of my actions tonight but I want to assure you that this matter is urgent. As you probably know, you are still alive as of right now. Do not make me change my mind. Your bank account in Gringotts will double considerably once this deed is done. I assure you that I mean no harm."

Trapped, Dr. Louis had two apparent options as of this minute. Either deliver this mysterious envelope to Mr. Potter at St. Mungos or step right into hell's gate wondering what this Mr. Lee and that horrendous Butler could do to him. _Great. Now I'm really in trouble_.Dr. Louis was having inner termoil as he fought with that conscience. _That Butler could break your neck_...

"I'm losing my patience Dr. Louis, what is your decision?" Mr. Lee had the envelope still in his hand stretched slightly towards Dr. Louis.

Dr. Louis was breathing fast. Perspiration started to run all over his head and scalp as Mr. Lee's hard, piercing stare kept him frozen to this very spot beside the window. Finally making his decision, Dr. Louis started walking forward, wand raised. Walking closer and closer to Mr. Lee, Dr. Louis finally stood face to face with this man. He was of the same height but looked very intimidating. In one strong movement, Dr. Louis grabbed the envelope and slowly started to back up.

Mr. Lee had a small smile on his face. Dr. Louis wanted to get out of here, fast.

"I'll need a portkey if I have to race the morning mail service."

"Dr. Louis, I have made that arrangement." Pulling out a small golden sphere from his suit, he handed it to Dr. Louis. In a flash, the doctor was gone.

* * *

Mr. Lee was now alone. Slowly, he walked towards the door where the nearest switch could be found. Flicking it on, the room was suddenly immersed in light as the large chandelier illuminated any sign of darkness. Sighing, Mr. Lee pulled out a book from the nearest bookshelf and sat in a comfy couch placed in the side of the room. This room was the library to Harrison manor and it just held one of the most important meetings that Mr. Lee had finished in his life. 

Now only one question remained in Mr. Lee's mind as so many answers were given away. _Could Dr. Louis be trusted?_ Using Legimency during their brief but powerful conversation, Mr. Lee scanned the doctor's mind but found nothing suspicious. Perfect work record, good grades in school, no charges were currently put on him in the last three years, and Head Boy at school in 1991. From the many years of experience that Mr. Lee had in his peculiar life, he understood human characteristics. Dr. Louis could have been stubborn and rash and took the envelope completely lying to him or the doctor was such a good person that once he portkeyed back to the hospital, he could be walking to the ministry of England this minute as Mr. Lee was thinking. But that was no matter now. His job done, Mr. Lee began reading one of his favorite books, "Great Expectations."

_Don't worry yourself, Harry was worth the risk._

Suddenly, the Butler knocked on the door. Hearing a "come in" from Matthew(**Mr. Lee**), the Butler entered. After shutting the door, Butler walked to the window to witness the snowstorm, then he appeared to be brainstorming about how to carefully phrase the next few words. Scowling, he paced around the room before he was ordered to stand still by Mr. Lee.

"Really Butler, what is the importance that you currently trying to phrase out to me. Say it straight to me Butler. Is something troubling you?"

The Butler hesitated before bowing his eight-foot tall feature towards the master currently sitting on the couch. "Master, forgive me for saying this but do you really think that the letter would be delivered to Mr. Potter? I personally do not trust that _Welton_."

Chuckling, Mr. Lee stood up and walked over to the troubled giant. Gesturing his servant to a nearby painting hung in a golden frame on the opposite side of the wall. "Take a look at this portrait Balthazar. Do you recognize him?"

Disgruntled, the Butler looked up at the portrait. After living in this house for nearly a decade, he's seen his fair share of portraits. They were all the same, same clothing style, same expressions. They all seemed blank and non-important. This picture looked the same as all the others.

"Master I don't see a difference."

"Look closer Balthazar. Examine his face features." The Butler (Balthazar) let out a low gasp.

"It can't be.."

Smiling, Mr. Lee decided to give a bit of a history lesson to his servant. "This man painted in this portrait is a special close friend of mine. We both worked together to build the structure of this house and keep it standing. Sadly, he passed away five years ago. As you already know, this room that you're standing in is the library. Look around, what kind of portraits do you see?"

Balthazar looked around quickly scanning the room before turning full circle to face his master again. "I know master, these portraits are your closest family and friends."

"Exactly." Grinning, Mr. Lee went on. "The man that you see on the wall has, or had, a special relationship with me. My dear Butler, you've served me for this many years and you don't know my history yet. Come, sit. Let's enjoy this evening living in my past memories."

The Butler and Mr. Lee sat together on the nearest couch. "Now, where should I begin?"

The Butler thought for a moment before a rare smile was seen to crack on his face. "How about at the beginning?"

Chuckling, Mr. Lee started. " Well, I was born 43 years ago on a cold on thanksgiving day. My parents lived on the outskirts of Germany, currently controlled by the Russians you see, since World War Two ended a couple of years ago. My childhood was rough having to live off instincts. I stole, even if it was wrong because when you were hungry, there was no right or wrong, the only that mattered was life or death."

Mr. Lee looked around the room pointing to two portraits in particular. One of a middle aged man with streaks of long blonde hair forming a messy hairline. His face was contorted and he looked physically serious and grim. With two large light-blue eyes, and a over-large nose, he looked, well, not exactly comforting to look at. Another portrait was hung right next to the man's. In this portrait stood a beautiful woman wearing a simple red dress. Her hair was close to silver flowing gently just past her shoulders. She had soft features with light-hazel eyes and a picture perfect smile. She was considerably better looking than the man.

"Those two portraits," Mr. Lee said pointing to the two, "are my parents. Yes, my father looks hideous." Mr. Lee added in noticing the Butler's barely noticeable smirk.

The Butler put his head down in disgust at himself. "I am sorry master."

"Quite alright Balthazar, for I must say I look more like my mother than my father." Mr. Lee had a cheeky smile on his calm face. "Let me introduce them. My dad is Bartholomew Linke whilst my mom was July Linke."

The Butler seemed deep in thought and Mr. Lee's sharp eyes easily caught that. "I know, my last name isn't near both of theirs. There's a special reason." Scratching his head, Mr. Lee continued with a sigh.

"Both of my parents were killed when I turned 14. The Russian ministry needed a scientist for studying their latest curses in developing and they drafted my father. He simply refused saying that he wanted to be by my side when I grow up." Mr. Lee sighed again. "This is the hardest part. "One night, I heard wizards come into my small house. I was just fourteen and I received my first wand at that birthday. They murdered my parents. Those people wearing with masks. I don't remember much but I do remember their dark purple cloaks. They had a symbol that they were wearing, on a necklace."

Mr. Lee squinted his eyes as if trying to remember.

The Butler had to say something. "Master, you don't need to remebe-"

"No! It's coming back to me. They had a symbol." Mr. Lee was thinking harder until his eyes popped open. "The golden symbol hung to a necklace. Think about a triangle. Only the sides formed out of gold. On in inside of the triangle stood a circle, also with only it's side formed out of gold. Inside the triangle was the "eye". I don't remember what the symbol means or what it's called but I'm sure it's all going to come back to me."

Smiling softly, Mr. Lee stood up and paced in front of the couch. The Butler sat still on the couch soaking up the new information. Mr. Lee stopped pacing around the couch.

"Butler, have you found out any information about our latest visitor? Dr. Welton Louis?"

The Butler stood up straight and repeated all the information off the top of his head. "Yes sir. From the records that I've just received, it said that Mr. Louis was born 24 years ago. Father, unknown. Mother, alive and living comfortably in Scotland. I don't know much about the father since my hypothetical guess is that he died before the birth. Mr. Louis's mother is Anne Marie Louis. Nothing more is said. Lots of personal stuff."

Mr. Lee smiled. "Very well. On with my story. After the unknown men raided and murdered my small house, the only thing that was left were a few blankets, a small bed, and a suitcase where my father kept under the floorboards. Inside, is discovered the most extraordinary documents I've ever seen in my life. They were pure genius."

Mr. Lee stopped pacing and sat back own on the couch. "The reason why my mother married my dad was not because of his good looks or his money for he had none of both. But the most important thing he had was a pure heart and a great mind. One of the best I might say. My father's work was supposed to be passed down to me once I turned of age. According to the events that happened, I inherited the suitcase early. That was where my fortune turned my dear Balthazar."

Mr. Lee looked around the room before breathing slow breaths and starting again. "My father was a scientist but he was also a historian. In all of his life, he's studied ancient secret societies and their treasures. I grew up traveling the world trying to find all of his secret treasures. From where I am right now, I would seem to be pretty successful wouldn't I?"

The Butler nodded. Mr. Lee grinned, continuing. "I have one last treasure to find. This one was big. So big that the whole history of wizardry could be altered. My father left me the first clue. I've spent the past three years of my life trying to figure the clue out but to no success. But that can be put on hold. I need Harry Potter. His assistance with me will help greatly. Whatever the risk is to me, he is worth it."

Mr. Lee walked up to the portrait of his old friend that he pointed out to the Butler earlier. "Do you know why I met our dear visitor Dr. Welton Louis with the light off?"

The Butler briefly nodded a 'no' before looking at the portrait. Something seemed off. Something…familiar.

"My dear Balthazar, the reason I left it off was because if Dr. Louis saw this portrait, he would promptly faint. Time was not an option considering I needed the letter sent right at that instance. Do you know who this close friend is?"

The Butler nodded a "no" again.

Mr. Lee sighed before lifting both of his arms towards the humongous painting. "This, Balthazar, is my closest companion in my journey. We met when I went to England in search of Celtic treasure. He was the most logical wizard I've ever met. His name…Patrick William Louis, Dr. Welton Louis's father.."

The Butler gasped. "I knew I recognized something on that portrait! Does he know?"

Again, Mr. Lee smiled. "As a farewell present, I gave him the item that was most precious to his father. He will know once he sees that item and he will surely come back to me for answers."

The Butler grinned. "Excellent." Mr. Lee's cunning sure payed off.

* * *

_White lights._ Harry opened his eyes to close them again from the blinding white light. Blinking a few times, Harry opened his eyes to look around recognizing the white all around the St. Mungos emergency rooms. 

"Ah, good morning Mr. Potter! You've finally woken up!" A pretty nurse ran into the doorway, her blonde hair flowing after her and white robes fluttering everywhere. "You must be feeling weak, here drink this."

Harry grabbed the potion bottle the nurse was holding before sipping the liquid. A warm tingling feeling spread through Harry as he felt his strength come back to him. Taking a few more drinks, Harry put down the potion and sat up.

Dr. Louis appeared in the doorway wearing a traveling cloak and a very anxious look. "Ah Mr. Potter, your daily mail is here. Letters from the ministry, Hogwarts, auror training, etc."

Putting down the mail, Harry noticed Dr. Louis drop a golden sphere onto his bed. There was small writing on the sphere. _Patrick William Louis._ That was all Harry saw as the doctor quickly snatched up the golden sphere and ran out of the room.

Getting the attention of the pretty blonde nurse, Harry asked the condition of his doctor. The nurse looked confused. "Oh Dr. Louis came in today looking all confused and shocked. I have no idea of the reason. Maybe he's won the wizarding lottery or something holding that golden ball. But no matter, your friends will pick you up from here in about a few hours. Do look through your mail Mr. Potter." After that statement, the nurse left the room smiling.

Harry picked up his glasses from the counter next to his bed and put them on. _Clear images._ Now Harry could read. Picking up his first letter, it had small neat handwriting on the top.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to say that you have been accepted to the Auror Academy in Scotland. Here you will learn the skills in fighting dark wizards. We will be very pleased and honored if we have the famous Harry Potter join our school adding to the ranks of England's Aurors. Please respond by owl A.S.A.P_

_Logan Welsh_

Harry was seriously thinking about joining the auror academy since he had no-where else to go, as of right now. Defense against the Dark Arts has always been one of Harry's major strong points.

The next few letters were from different English Quidditch Teams. This of course was another option for Harry. Flying through the air was definitely a plus for him.

The third letter was from the minister of magic himself, Will Samson wanted a one-on-one meeting with Harry before the ministry ball.

Harry noticed that there was still a few letters in the pile but one in particular caught his eye. It was in elegant in royal blue color and had only a name written on the front.

Mr. Potter 

Harry was just about to open the letter when Ron rushed in the room. "Bloody hell mate! Still in bed! You've been sleeping more than me and you're STILL in BED!" Ron checked his watch.

"Get up mate, it's time to go back to the Burrow. Everyone's waiting for you!"

After several minutes of cursing from Harry and Ron pacing around the room like a caged tiger, the two were finally ready. Stuffing his letters into his pocket, Harry left the hospital thanking all of the doctors as he went out. Traveling down the elevator, Harry and Ron walked to the outside muggle London streets where they walked into a deserted alley afterwards.

Barely able to keep his excitement inside him, Harry couldn't wait to go back to the Burrow. This was his "family." The people who supported and cared for him during his most needed and hard times. Harry was going back home.

With a _Pop, _Harry and Ron apparated back to the Burrow.

* * *

**A/N: The Burrow. This is where it all begins. Review, tell me your thoughts. If you are confused about Mr. Lee, things will begin to clear up. Keep in mind, clues add together to form one major revelation at the end. **

**This chapter has been edited.**

**-Apac**


	5. True Feelings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Chapter Five: True Feelings.**

**

* * *

**

"Harry, you alright mate? You seemed to still have some jelly legs from sleeping in St. Mungos' beds too long." Ron stretched out his hand towards Harry who was currently lying on the floor. Harry looked around at the lush green hills of the Burrow countryside before grabbing Ron's outstretched hand.

"Thanks mate. Guess I better be a bit more careful next time." Ron chuckled.

"Yes you better. You wouldn't want to get splinched. Dad read in an article of a couple splinching themselves in downtown muggle London. The ministry had to obliviate everyone's mind near the area." Ron's face was red from laughing. "You should've seen the picture on the front news! The couple walked around beheaded with no arms. Quite a scare for the poor muggles really."

Harry made a mental note to practice apparation during his stay at the Burrow. Loud music could be heard from the backyard indicating that the party was already in full swing. Slowly walking towards the Burrow, Harry decided to get some information about the Weasleys. "So Ron." Ron turned his head indicating to Harry that his full attention was on him.

"How's your parents these days? Any news on your family now that the war is over?"

Ron stopped for a moment looking at the sky before turning his head back towards Harry and walked towards the front doors. "Well, my dad still works for the ministry but he's got a promotion. Head of misuse of muggle artifacts section. From what I've seen of mum, she looks younger now that all that stress of the war is off of her shoulders. Once she's relaxed and happy, the whole family is. Bill is in the backyard with his wife, Fleur. He traveled to somewhere in India last summer to research ancient treasures for Gringotts and came back with a sack full of antiques. Funny how most of the jewelry is shaped from monkeys and elephants." Ron cracked a cheeky smile. "Who would want a golden elephant sitting on their desk? Those fat hunks can't do squat but act like a hose. Quite crazy really."

Opening the fence, Ron allowed Harry to walk into the yard before closing it again. "Percy has finally crawled back to the Burrow once the new ministry of magic went into office. He now has a job in the courts of Wizengamot." Ron scowled. "Sometimes Percy is just too snobbish. I mean, what makes him think he's better than all the rest of us?"

Harry thought back to his fifth year where Percy was literally bowing beneath that oaf of a minister Cornelius Fudge. To tell you the truth, Harry wasn't looking forward to seeing Percy, either.

Ron's scowl turned into a crooked grin. "Fred and George have opened another shop! This time in Hogsmeade. Their business is booming. You have to personally thank them Harry, they kept everyone sane during the war. Quite geniuses those two." Ron had a sense of pride surround him.

"Charlie is here. He's still single since tending for dragons take a lot of time off of their lives. Psh, why doesn't he just marry one?"

Harry had one last question to ask. "What about Ginny?"

Ron seemed a bit uncomfortable before the front door opened to a very happy and frantic Mrs. Weasley. Buried in one of Mrs. Weasley's fierce trademark hugs, Harry couldn't get the answer from Ron.

"Oh Harry, your alright! My oh my, you've certainly grown tall." Mrs. Weasley looked up at Harry's 6"2 tall frame. Even though Ron was still taller at 6"4, Harry was proud of his height.

Two identical voices could be heard from behind Mrs. Weasley. "Harry! Long time no see. How's it been?"

Fred and George appeared from behind Mrs. Weasley. Both twins were identical and Harry still had a hard time figuring one of them from the other.

"Welcome to the Burrow!"

"You feeling better!"

"Toffee?"

Harry was just about to accept before Fred and George were pushed out of the way by a brown-haired girl. Hermione ran up to Harry and gave him one of her trademark bone-crushing hugs.

"Hermione!" Harry managed to gasp out.

Ron squeezed Hermione lightly before she let go. "Merlin Hermione, Harry hasn't broken any bones yet and he doesn't plan to anytime soon."

Hermione backed away before bursting out in happiness and hugging Harry again. "Oh Harry, you looked so weak in St. Mungos! Look at you now! You can stand and walk!"

Harry rolled his eyes before speaking slowly. "Yes I can _walk_ Hermione." Harry walked around the room before standing back in front of the brunette with a cheeky smile.

Hermione cracked a grin before punching Harry playfully on the arm. "Prat."

Harry mocked a bow and slapped Ron in the hand. Ron promptly walked to Hermione's side and put an arm protectively around Hermione's waist. "Well, that's just about all here. There are a few guests of Fred and George but no one else. The Burrow is currently hosting a small family party for you Harry.

Harry smiled. "I'm glad I met the Weasleys." He was just about to walk to the backyard where the music was currently playing and the smell of Mrs. Weasley's great cooking wafted into Harry's senses when another voice was heard, this time from the stairs.

"Hey Harry, nice to meet you here!"

Harry whipped back around towards the stairs where one of his friends from Hogwarts was currently standing. "Dean!"

The dark-skinned man grinned before walking the rest of the way down the stairs and shook Harry's hand. From the corner of his eye, Harry noticed the Weasleys look a bit uncomfortable and anxious. "What are you doing here Dean?"

From the look on Dean's face, Harry quickly changed his sentence." I mean, certainly a surprise to see you here Dean! Did Ron invite you?"

Dean was just about to respond when a firm voice was heard from the stairs, this time belonging to a female. Harry recognized the voice immediately. "I invited Dean."

Harry whipped back towards the stairs even quicker before quickly running up the stairs towards the voice. "Ginny!" Harry swept Ginny into a hug and she hugged back. But something felt wrong, it seemed to Harry that Ginny didn't hug him back with much enthusiasm at all.

Letting go of Ginny, Harry's face fell back to Dean where he stood with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Harry slowly walked back to Ron and Hermione's side. He sensed tension in the air from all the Weasley's as the Burrow seemed to be frozen in time. Glancing around, Harry saw the look of anxiety on everybody's faces, and somewhat guilty expressions on the faces of his two closest friends, Ron and Hermione.

Harry looked back to Ginny. She was beautiful. Flaming red hair stretching beyond her shoulders. Herbrown eyes sparkled in the sunlight. Her face was the only one with an emotionless expression in the room. Harry needed to say something.

"What's going on? Ron, Hermione?"

Ginny broke the freezing atmosphere in the Burrow before walking down the stairs and walking towards Dean where he put a protective arm around Ginny. Ginny finally said something.

"Harry…" Everybody held their breaths. Harry was starting to put the pieces together as his deep emerald eyes held Ginny's stare. "Dean was invited by me to the Burrow."

Harry visibly relaxed. "So that's why Dean's here."

"He's my boyfriend…"

Silence.

* * *

Ron slowly turned his head towards Harry as he saw Hermione do the same. Hermione was the first to say something after the long silence. 

"Harry...?"

Ron saw the look on Harry's face and he suddenly felt sorry for the poor guy. It seemed as if hundreds of emotions were sweeping on and off of his face. Glancing down, Harry's fists were clenched and shaking. _He's trying to hold his emotions inside_. Ron turned his attention back to Harry's head and he saw his emerald eyes focus on the couple standing on right in front of the stars.

(Rons POV)

Finally, one firm emotion held firmly to Harry's face. He smiled and congratulated the couple in a cackled barely heard voice. Dean was smiling widely, that git. My sister Ginny also had a few emotions on her face but women, they're hard to read them.

Harry walked slowly out into the backyard and disappeared. Hermione looked at me. After being Harry's best friends for nearly a decade, we can't be fooled by his fake emotions. Damn it Harry, he's wallowing in pity right now. Hermione glanced at me, silently signaling at me to _talk to him._ I nodded my head and walked slowly towards the backyard. Passing Dean's still beaming face, I felt the extreme urge to punch that ugly grin off his face.

That's right I said it! I do not like Dean Thomas! In fact, I hate the idea of him being my sister's boyfriend, much less if he's _really_ lucky, her husband. _Over my dead...body…_

I needed to find Harry fast. Rushing out the back door, the afternoon breeze hit my face causing some of myhair to clash horribly into my eyes. Brushing the annoying bangs out of the way, I glanced around. Party tables, balloons, music. No Harry in sight. Dragons Dung!

Stuffing my hands into my jean pockets, I started to wander the ground of the Burrow. So much has happened since we were at war. Nearly two years of unexpected news. Harry can only take so much… After defeating Voldomort, he shouldn't go back to being somewhat incomplete. What me and Hermione wanted was for him to spend the rest of his life in deserved happiness.

I feel somewhat guilty. My Family made Harry feel this. That means I am involved to the fullest. The problem, I don't control Ginny. She has her own heart and I give her every right to live her life. But Harry's happiness is what I also want. Oh Merlin, what do I do now? This is a dead end…

Walking to the edge of the lake, I see a distant profile.

"Harry!" As fast as my legs can carry me, I run towards him.

* * *

(Normal POV) 

"Harry!"

Harry turned his head from the lake to a very anxious looking redhead running straight towards me. "Ron?"

Slowly, Harry stood up and patted the dirt off his jeans. Ron reached Harry before stopping a short distance between Harry and himself. He coughed.

"Hey..."

"Hey Ron…"

Harry managed to smile a bit before turning back towards the lake. Picking up a smooth rock, Harry skipped it across the lake waters causing the peaceful water to stir in small circular waves. Ron also turned towards the lake, picking up a rock and playing with it awkwardly in his hands.

"Look Harry…" Harry immediately knew where this conversation was going.

"No Ron, you do not need to be sorry. Ginny made her decision and I'm… happy for her." Harry picked up another rock and skipped it into the lake. Ron stayed silent for an awkward moment before slowly walking to Harry and putting one of his large hands on his friend's shoulder.

"Harry…you don't need to do this to yourself. Stop hiding your feelings. You're killing yourse-"

"How am I killing myself Ron! How am I hiding my feelings! Don't cut into things you don't understand!" Harry immediately regretted his anger and sat down on the ground burying his head beneath his hands. Ron was now used to Harry's anger breaks but since the beginning of the war, Harry barely yelled at anything. This was just too much…

Walking slowly towards Harry, Ron sat down next to the base of a tree and sighed. "Mate, I know exactly how you feel... The love of your life going out with another person. It just tears you apart, maybe not from the outside but on the inside, it wears you down to almost nothing." Ron's voice was calm.

Harry immediately understood Ron. Harry paid his full attention on Ron knowing he had something important to say. Harry understood Ron was trying to help and Harry inwardly thanked God that Ron was his friend.

"One name Harry, one name caused me almost 5 years of pain in my chest." Ron held his heart for a few minutes, breathing before continuing. "I guess it started our in second year. I finally came to realize that I needed Hermione, we needed her but I was different. I enjoyed her presence even though you might have not realized." Ron stopped and looked at the sky reminiscing in the trio's past Hogwarts experiences.

"Who knew that I cared for Hermione during third year? Heck, half the time we were yelling at each other and I made her cry Harry! I made her cry! Thinking back, it still hurts. But the thing I don't believe is that she _forgave_ me. After so much misery that I caused her from first to second _and_ third year. Three years Harry and she forgave me!"

Ron was now deep into his conversation and Harry had no intention to stop his best mate.

"Fourth year…" Chuckling, Ron threw a nearby rock into the lake sending ripples everywhere. "Fourth year was when I as brought to my senses Harry. She went out with_ Krum. _That was when the pain set in. That was when reality struck me hard in the chest like lightning. But the pain stays…it doesn't leave you. It haunts you and it destroys you inside."

Ron picked some grass from the nearby shrubsand started playing with them unconsciously.

"During the Yule Ball, I guess you kinda figured out about my crush to Hermione. Yes, she was absolutely beautiful that day but that was not the reason why I loved her. Her heart and soul and inner aura was what attracted me to her like a magnet."

Ron put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry, when have you ever seen my Hermione give up. When has she ever said, let's just give up and try again?" Harry thought back.

"No Harry, she never did. She helped us get the sorcerer's stone, she helped us figure the riddle that even Dumbledore couldn't figure out about the Basilisk. She outsmarted all of the teachers in the school solving a riddle centuries old! Think back to third year. When I accused her of so many false accusations, did she ever go into her room and cry her eyes out? No! Harry, she went and helped you figure out that Sirius Black was you godfather and even more important, that he did not kill your parents Harry! You engaged a werewolf, and flew Buckbeak to escape an innocent person from a most horrible death, and with the eyes of the ministry and a couple hundred dementors on your back. That Harry, is what I call immovable pure golden soul. Without her, we both wouldn't be here right now."

Ron had a small smile on his face, his blue eyes shining in the sunset. The lake was now a golden color and there were a few swans floating around enjoying the weather.

"Harry, I want you to understand me. I don't want you to make the same mistakes as I did."

Harry whipped his head around towards Ron. "What mistakes Ron? You have the heart of Hermione, what else could you want?" Quickly seeing the alarm in Harry's eyes, Ron quickly shook his head and smiled again.

"No Harry, I want nothing more. Through the gates of hell or heaven, Hermione will be beside me and I will be there to protect her." Ron looked like he was about to release a great weight upon his shoulders.

"I mean by being a prick like me and ignoring my feelings!" Harry was surprised by Ron's emotions this evening. Staring into his blue eyes, Harry saw a few traces of tears in Ron's eyes. Ron was pouring his heart out.

"Ron, you don't need to-."

"No Harry, I need to explain this! I ignored my feelings for Hermione and I went through even greater pains. Not for just me, but for Hermione also. I hurt her Harry! I _hurt_ the love of my life! I was too stupid and too hotheaded to realize. I didn't even realize that she liked me too. I wouldn't believe it! It just cannot be true right? Wrong!"

Ron grabbed both of Harry's shoulders and shook him lightly.

"I don't want you to make the same mistake as I did! I don't want you to almost ruin your life! Just because you won't believe the possibilities! I know how you feel! Hermione felt like I didn't love her and she went out with someone else! It broke both of our hearts! We were sending each other so many different emotions, mixed signals! I made an even greater mistake! I went out with another girl right in front of Hermione to make her jealous!"

Harry held his palm up towards Ron to calm the emotion down. Ron may have the emotion of a teaspoon as pointed out by Hermione but when he's really serious, he could make anyone near him feel the powerful emotions that he's currently flowing through his system. This made no difference for Harry. He was shaking. The power of love for Ron and Hermione was so great that Harry felt himself shake and the ground rumble around the tree base that Ron sat near.

"Ron, I want to ask you one question."

Ron gave his best friend his full attention, occasionally wiping the tears that he couldn't keep inside. "I'm sorry Harry."

"No Ron, don't worry. I'm glad that you're feeling this way. It just proves Hermione wrong that you have almost no emotion. In fact, you're overflowing with it. But enough of the jokes Ron. I am glad that you feel this way about Hermione. You two have a strong bond almost unbreakable. But one question Ron."

Silence. Harry breathed before letting it out.

"What is love Ron? How do you feel it? How do you know when you're in love?"

Ron thought for a moment, thinking carefully.

"Well Harry, to tell you the truth, love can't be expressed in words. But I can tell you this. Have you ever felt that when one of the people you care about is in danger, would you risk your life to save that person?"

Harry thought about his parents.

"Like Hermione, during the war, I saw a death eater fire a spell at her and I ran as fast as I could without even registering in my mind what I was doing. Before I knew it, I was out cold sprawled on the ground. I woke up in a nearby medical tent with Hermione sat crying on my bed right next to me. I took a pretty nasty curse in the chest."

Unbuttoning his shirt, Ron revealed his chest where a large scar was cut from his right shoulder to his left hip. Harry winced at how bad the scar looked.

"That was when I finally confessed to Hermione about my feelings. And since then, we have never been apart. Never. There' might've been an argument here and there, but hey, that's life. There are no two people in the world that share all their interests. A relationship has their arguments."

Ron cracked a smile at Harry.

"I'm just telling you that there will be chances in love, even if there doesn't seem like one. It will come Harry. Trust me."

Harry was proud of his best friends. "Hermione is really lucky to have you Ron."

Ron broke into a grin. "No Harry, we are really lucky to have each other…"

Ron stood up and stretched his hand towards Harry currently sitting nearby. Harry took the hand and hoisted himself off. Both men patted the dirt off of their jeans and started to walk back to the house. Ron spoke out.

"Come on, we need to visit Hermione. The female mind is much better at these things Harry. I admit it, from personal experiences, men are dimwits at love. Try to prove me wrong. All men first start out as blockheads. We always go in the wrong direction. You need a friend's help that actually knows what she's doing."

Harry broke out into a smile. Wow, Ron definitely has grown more mature throughout his years. Harry was deeply impressed. No more clue-less Ron. A more grown up, more mature Ron has taken his place.

"Ron, another question."

"Fire away Harry."

"How do you know that I will have another chance with Ginny?"

Ron stopped and put a hand on Harry's head ruffling his hair. "Brotherly Instincts my friend, Brotherly Instincts…Trust me."

Harry and Ron walked back with large smiles on their faces. Harry would remember this important conversation for the rest of his life. With a grin, both men raced back to the Burrow where they would find their missing piece to the trio. The piece that stuck them together to make them inseparable. They went to find Hermione.

* * *

**Authors Note: Before any of the action starts, i just needed people to know more about the characters. All of this information will become necessary once the story progresses. Review!**


	6. Misunderstanding

**Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 6: Misunderstanding**

* * *

(Hermione's POV) 

"Ginny, if you're that anxious about him, how about you go talk to him?"

Ginny looked down and started to play with her hands. I looked around and saw Dean talking to Mrs. Weasley. She looked a bit annoyed. _Merlin Gin, what did you get yourself into? Dean's been unfaithful to us all during the war. Instead of going off to war like the rest of us, he stayed behind saying he wanted nothing involved! Nothing involved with this! Harry just saved the future of the wizarding world!_ I've never met such an insolent person of such arrogance. It just makes me sick.

Glancing back at Ginny, I turned and saw that she was looking frantically in one direction. She quickly walked away to join Fred and George by the food buffet. Looking in the direction that made Ginny so nervous, I cracked a knowing smile.

"Hermione!"

* * *

Harry looked at Ron. He seemed to be excited to see Hermione again. His face brightened up and his eyes twinkled as Hermione glanced back at us. For a second there, Harry thought he saw Ginny but he quickly shook that thought away. Ron's voice boomed over the music. 

"Hermione!" Ron started to run to the girl of his dreams. Once reaching Hermione, he quickly wrapped her in a hug and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. She seemed shocked for a second before she returned the kiss, with just as much enthusiasm. Wrapping their arms around each other, the young couple could be happy for the rest of their lives just staying in that position.

Minutes passed…more minutes passed. Harry wasn't uncomfortable in front of a couple showing their love, no, he was happy for them. Those two were in the dark so long before finally gathering their wits and telling each other how they felt. If this was the outcome, it wasn't so bad.

Harry glanced around observing the rest of the party. It seemed as Mr. Weasley arrived when Ron and Harry were talking by the lake and was now helping Mrs. Weasley prepare the feast. Dean was nearby; talking to the twins while Ginny sat on the table and listened. Harry felt an unnecessary churn in his stomach whenever he glanced at Ginny.

Harry whipped his head back to Hermione and Ron who were now deepening their kiss by the second. Harry had to stop this before he would be cursed with the never-ending nightmare of what his friends were doing…nocturnally.

Harry cleared his throatrather loudlybefore turning his head to glance at a nearby tree. Hermione and Ron immediately stopped their kiss with guilty looks on their faces. They had been so caught up in their kiss that they forgot all about Harry standing there.

Now that Harry knew they stopped their…activities, he looked back at the couple. Hermione had a hint of a blush for embarrassment. Usually, she was the one able to keep her feelings in check but Ron was like the key to her heart. She couldn't deny him any of her love.

Ron had a _sorry Harry_ look on his face before he grabbed both Harry's and Hermione's arms and lead them inside into the living room. Sitting with Hermione on the love couch, he gestured for Harry to sit on the single recliner directly opposite of the love couch.

Harry sat down uneasily knowing what the conversation was going to be. Hermione glanced at Ron and immediately understood the current situation. _I mean, they have some kind of secret language in their eyes. Bloody scary sometimes _Harry thought. Harry usually didn't put up his emotional feelings right on the outside. He almost always kept them inside. But these were his best friends in the world, he trusted them with his life.

(Harry's POV)

A long awkward silence followed before one of us said something. It was Hermione.

"Harry, we know about your feelings with Ginny." Damn, she always gets to the point.

I glanced at her and stared directly into her chocolate brown eyes. Sighing, I was defeated. My emotions are out, my heart is on my sleeve... To tell you the truth, I felt a _little_ uncomfortable. "I know Hermione…"

Ron decided to join this conversation. "Harry, I want you to get this straight before we start, we are your friends, and do not keep anything from us. It will be easier for all of us."

He laid a hand on Hermione's shoulder and continued. "This will be one of the most difficult question that you will have to answer in your life, and certainly the most important. Simple, but an important question nonetheless."

I breathed in a breathe of air and stare directly into Ron's eyes awaiting the question. The suspense…

"Do you love Ginny, Harry?" Here goes nothing…

"Yes Ron, I've loved her since fifth year… I'm just thinking…Ginny might've moved on. I mean, I'm definitely not the best boyfriend, it was so short and the war!" I sighed.

"I only had so much time to spend with her." All this conversation was taking its' toll on me. My emotions were starting to run loose.

Ron looked at Hermione urging her to continue. "Do you regret anything that you've done with Ginny?" Both Ron and Hermione looked anxious.

I smiled, "Not at all."

Ron and Hermione relaxed with knowing smiles. They stood up and walked towards me beforehe was in front of me kneeling. "Well, I'm sorry for this but we can't fix this. Sadly, we're not gods." He smirked. I said nothing. Ron and Hermione smiled sadly acknowledging that I didn't want to cooperate.

I couldn't take this anymore. I needed to release my feeling. Both Ron and Hermione were slowly walking towards the door. "Ron, Hermione, What I'm about to say comes from my heart and soul. Please, once I start, I may not be able to stop." They both sat down carefully giving me their full attention.

I sighed. "Ever since sixth year, these feelings that I started to experience came within me. At that time, I had no idea the meaning of those feelings. I felt jealous, I felt worthless, and I definitely felt anger whenever one of Ginny's boyfriends kissed her, hugged her, or even be a little intimate with her. I was stupid Ron, I pushed those feelings back."

I started to play with my hands, and scooted a bit in my couch to get comfortable. Ron and Hermione still haven't moved from their couch.

"But a light came when dark times were running amok. Dean broke up with Ginny and all feelings of depression, worthlessness and frustration changed into hope, and maybe even love." I thought back, smiling lightly.

"I gathered up courage from where, I have no clue, but the best part was that I did it and asked Ginny out." I grinned, remembering.

"She accepted."

I looked up and saw Ron and Hermione smile a little too.

"Ever since we were…a couple, I felt the happiest that I've ever felt in months, years. I loved her touch, her voice, and her soul. Ron, I loved every part of your sister."

My smile disappeared.

"But Voldomort was still at large…Having any relation to me was a deep risk. If he weren't here, I would probably still be with your sister. I would love her for the rest of my life. We would love each other…" I wished so much that the dream could come true, but reality hit me. I'm in this room right now, without the love of Ginny.

"Dumbledore died, right in front of me. I felt so weak to be able to do nothing and so helpless. If I couldn't save Dumbledore, how could I keep Ginny safe? An inner war raged in me for days on end until the funeral. I would make a decision that I will probably regret for the rest of my life.

I tried to hold my emotions back. My friends were being so helpful to me and they made it easy for me to express my deepest feelings.

"I broke up with Ginny…Not because I didn't love her anymore, but because I wanted to protect her from death's gates. Voldomort had already gotten into my mind and found Sirius, the one person who I cared as real family…Someone who knew my parents. Voldomort broke into my mind and found my relation to him. He manipulated me to break out in complete confusion and barge into the Department of Mysteries."

I sat back in my recliner and moved my hand through my hair.

"Sirius found out and came to try to rescue me. He…" Hard, this was extremely hard to do reminiscing in my past most darkest memories.

"He died trying to protect me. I lost him…forever. I couldn't take it anymore. Too many people died to save me. My parents, my godfather, and in my mind…the next would be Ginny." My voice started to waver.

Hermione walked over to me and put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I found myself become stable emotionally again from feeling her warm hand.

"Ron."

Ron also walked over to me and put one of his hands on my shoulder as I buried my face into my hands.

"I knew Ginny would come save me if I was in trouble, I knew that she would risk her life. I already lost so many people in this war that I couldn't, wouldn't lose anymore. I knew you two wouldn't let me go alone. I couldn't afford to lose any of you. But you wanted to come because you cared for me. You don't know how much I thank you two everyday. Whenever I was broken, you would repair me by just reassuring me. Thank you, for the millionth time guys."

Ron and Hermione had soft smiles on their faces, their eyes bright and sparkling in the sunlight coming in from the window.

"I knew Ginny would be like you guys. She wouldn't stop herself from coming with me. She would put herself in grave danger. I had no choice. I _had_ to break it off with her. I know that I hurt her completely but I had no other choice. If I still won the war but Ginny had died, there would be no other reason to live. This _feeling_."

I put both of my hands on my heart and looked up. Staring into Ron's blue eyes, I saw understanding and staring into Hermione's eyes, I saw a few tears attempting to leak out.

"I hurt myself terribly by making this decision an I probably hurt her even more. But one thing kept me alive during the war. I knew she was safe, and knowing that, I was able to sleep."

I looked at the family portrait located above the fireplace. There was the whole Weasley family during my fifth year. There was Ginny, happy and smiling at the joke that Fred and George performed on Ron. Poor Ron, his skin was green... Shaking my head, i returned to my rantings.

"During the funeral, she said that she understood. That eased me for a moment but deep inside, I knew that she was hurt. Even more badly, _I_ had hurt her. I had just broken the heart of probably the most important girl in my life. I didn't want to do it but I was forced to. All because of the war and Voldomort."

After saying the name, I felt something prying itself loose deep inside me. I felt power, I felt the need for revenge at Voldomort. Pure hatred. My friends, quickly realizing my outburst of magical power for the room started shaking, hugged me and tried to calm me down. Ron grasping my hand into one of his and Hermione hugging me and whispering words of reassurance. I felt myself become calm again. I breathed in and I felt the room breathe with me, the walls slowly move in and out.

Hermione and Ron let go of me and moved back slowly. "Harry…"

I looked up at Hermione's calm face. "Yes."

"I would just like to say these words. Me and Ron both understand your difficulty and want to help you but this is your life Harry. Ginny is alive thanks to you. We are _all_ alive thanks to you Harry. You are a hero Harry, not because of your birth but because you deserved it. You just defeated the darkest lord of this age. The only thing that I want to say to help you is to talk to Ginny."

"Great words of wisdom from Hermione." Ron chuckled elicting a soft punch from Hermione. "We both want to help but as you see, only one person knows how Ginny feels... Ginny herself. Talk to her Harry."

I stood up and smiled. My friends, always giving me great advice. "Thanks guys."

Ron and Hermione both grinned. "No, Thank _you_ Harry."

* * *

(Normal POV) 

The trio walked out of the house to the backyard where the small party was still in full swing. To Harry's and Ron's amusement, Fred and George had somehow turned Dean into a quacking chicken. The twins were howling in laughter spilling their drinks everywhere. Ginny was trying to calm Dean down but to no success.

Harry looked around. Bill had arrived with his wife Fleur. She was as beautiful as ever, not even a day older. Quite crazy to Harry. Bill still had his trademark ponytail and looked quite happy holding his 4 yr old daughter, Grace.

Grace had her mother's hair, and her father's family great sense of humor. She giggled as Bill spun her around continuing to talk to Arthur Weasley.

Charlie had also arrived. He was talking to a newly arriving Percy about his latest dragon breeding and Percy seemed mildly interested occasionally yawning. After talking with all the new arrivers, Harry was confronted by Grace.

She was the cutest girl in the world. Her blue eyes sparkling with mischief and her long silver silky hair flowing past her shoulders. She ran up to Harry and hugged his knees.

"Uncle Hawy!"

Harry cracked a large smile before picking up the squealing girl and placing her on his shoulders before running around the backyard causing peals of giggles from the young girl. Bill looked at Harry and smiled before waving and returning to his conversation with Mr. Weasley. Harry was definitely good with kids.

Harry was just about to give Grace another ride when a someone tapped him on the shoulder. Twisting around, he showed shock as the person who tapped him was Ginny. Presenting herself in all her glory in the sunset, she looked like a goddess. Her soft red hair flailing softly in the wind and her eyes, sparkling with emotions.

Harry put Grace down with much protest from the small girl before Fleur came and scooped up her child thanking Harry. Harry smiled at Fleur before turning his attention back at Ginny.

She seemed uneasy.

"Harry, we need to talk."

* * *

Harry visibly tensed up. Following Ginny to the well-worn trail to the lake, he stuffed his hands into his pockets before Ginny looked back at Harry. The atmosphere was tense and uncomfortable. 

"Ginny."

"Harry."

Harry and Ginny smiled at each other before Harry gestured Ginny to continue.

"Harry…I just-"

"Why did you do it Ginny?"

Ginny was surprised at the sudden outburst from Harry. "Why did I do what?"

Harry seemed annoyed as a scowl appeared on his face. "Why did you go out with Dean." Harry looked up to see Ginny's expression turn from anxious to anger.

A sting could be felt on Harry's face as he was suddenly slapped by Ginny. Tears were starting to appear in Ginny's eyes as she tried to shake them away.

"Why Harry! Why! Because he came to me! He helped me and cheered me up in my most time of need! YOU LEFT ME! Do you know how much that hurt!"

Harry tried to make a remark but held it in wanting Ginny to express her anger. He felt he deserved this. Staring helplessly into Ginny's temper filled eyes, the redhead was beginning to release some of her Weasley temper on poor Harry. Harry hung his head.

"Day by day I cried Harry. I knew that you wanted to protect me. I knew that but the good old days of falling for Harry Potter were over for me. I thought my dream had come true when you asked me out and you were a perfect boyfriend! It all ended for me at Dumbledore's funeral! I thought you didn't love me anymore! I thought you didn't want me around!"

Harry looked up quickly. In a soft cracked voice, he replied. "I didn't want you to get hurt Ginny. I-"

"You didn't want me to get hurt Harry! Are you going to act like one of my brother now! I've had protection all my life and I'm tired of it! I thought you didn't want to see me anymore. Did I do anything wrong Harry! WHAT DID I DO!"

Harry saw Ginny was now flowing freely of tears and had the extreme urge to hug her and comfort her but reality hit him, hard. She wasn't his. "Nothing Ginny, nothing at all. It's because-"

"Because what Harry! Was it because you only wanted me to get a snog or two! Is It! Why would you not let me help you with the war! Why-"

"Because I LOVE YOU!" Harry shouted out at the top of his lungs. Slowly, his piercing gaze held Ginny's. Ginny crossed her arms in front of her chest. Surprise evident in her tear-streaked eyes.

"The reason that I did it was because I love you Ginny! I knew that you wouldn't want me to go without you! I knew that and it hurt that I had to break it off with you! It hurt every single day and night!"

Ginny was silent.

"I knew that you would risk your life for me when I'm at war Ginny and I couldn't let that happen! I've lost almost everyone I've cared for. Sirius, My parents, _Dumbledore_! I wouldn't let you do the same! I didn't want to do it Ginny! Tell me one thing! If I was about to die, would you sacrifice your life for mine!" Ginny stayed silent before a remark automaticall came out of her mouth.

"Not anymore Harry…" Ginny immediately regretted saying that for she saw hurt evident in Harry's eyes.

"Well I would Ginny." Harry spoke softly and clearly. "I would sacrifice my life any day for you. If you were to die..."

Harry sighed, head still hung low..."I wouldn't be able to live on. I wanted you to be safe Ginny. If Voldomort found out, you would be in such danger…I didn't want that to happen. I didn't want to do it Ginny but I had to…The only reason I slept every night was knowing that you were safe…I did all this, because I love you. I still do."

Harry looked up, his emerald eyes were soft and tears were appearing in them that made Ginny lose herselfin the piercingswirls of greenof her once lover.

Harry looked at Ginny. She slowly walked forward. His heart was suddenly pumping faster. She looked like she was going to kiss Harry…Harry put his arms around Ginny's waist as Ginny's lips came closer and closer.

Harry was just about to kiss Ginny but deep inside, an inner war had been won. He pushed Ginny away. "No, this isn't right Ginny…You told me yourself that you…don't love me anymore."

Harry choked out these words. Glancing up he saw Ginny trying to shake her head into a 'no' but Harry's hope was all lost.

"Besides Ginny." Ginny looked up at Harry with tears flowing freely in her eyes. "You have Dean."

Harry slowly walked away from Ginny before giving her a sad smile. Turning he slowly started to walk back up the path back to the Burrow. He was gone.

Ginny stood there regretting every minute of this conversation. Yes, she had definitely wanted Harry back, but her inner Weasley anger pushed all that away. Why did she have to be so stubborn! Harry had said that he loved her…

Those few words echoed in Ginny's head. _Because I love you Ginny_.

Ginny wanted torun to Harry and kiss all sense away from him but something held her back. That wretched anger. She had misunderstood Harry completely. He did this…for her…for her safety. Harry's hero side had appeared to his fullest glory with love right behind and Ginny had pushed all that away because of the misunderstanding. She had just broken Harry's heart, the heart so pure that he tried to keep her safe. He would sacrifice his own life for her…

Weak in the knees, Ginny sat down near tree base and buried her face in her hands sobs getting louder. Deep inside she knew that she had just broken off any hope of being with Harry again…

_What have you done Ginny..._

_

* * *

_

**Author's note: Well, this chapter was extremely hard to write. Hope you review and if you have any suggestion, feel free to tell me.**


	7. Regretting

**Chapter 7: Regretting**

* * *

She had just made probably the biggest mistake of her whole life... Running up the trail , she rushed past the party. No Harry in sight...

Damn! Ginny continuted to run into the house, she quicklysprinted up the stairs towards her room. Hermione! She could help her!

Ginny wanted to apologize to Harry…She wanted so much more with Harry. She had her chance right in front of her and she didn't take it. _I am such an idiot!_ Running into her room, she saw Hermione sitting on her bed clearly evident that she was reading.

Hermione looked up. "Ginny?" The redhead had tears streaking from her eyes and she was shaking.

"Hermione! I have to find Harry!"

Hermione stood up at Harry's name! "Ginny! What happened! Did Harry get kidnapped!" Hermione prepared to rush to the backyard to tell everyone before Ginny held her arm.

"No Hermione, Harry's…I talked to Harry Hermione."

Hermione visibly relaxed. Having no idea what Ginny was talking about, she sat down along with Ginny on the bed.

"Tell me what happened Ginny. What did you talk about?" _So Harry has more wits than I thought_. Hermione couldn't help but grin.

"Well…I wanted to talk to him and we began to walk to the lake. All went well until we started talking about Dean. He asked why I went out with him?"

Hermione stayed silent rubbing Ginny's arm to keep her calm. She still had no idea what had happened out there.

"What did you say Ginny?"

Ginny breathed in and out before speaking in barely a recognizable squeak. "I-I...

Hermione's soft face immediately turned grave as she stopped rubbing Ginny's arm and stood up. "What did you say Ginny!" Hermione said in a more firm voice.

Giny tried to speak clearly. "I...slapped him. I;m sorry hermione. I just got so angry!"

"What!" Hermione's soft voice was gone...

Ginny looked up to see Hermione clearly upset over this. "I know Hermione…I regret…slapping him but my temper…it just exploded. And Harry, he just looked at his feet looking so helpless. That just made me feel more angry. He didn't say anything!"

Hermione paced around the room getting more upset by the second. "Maybe he wanted you to finish Ginny. He felt like he deserved your anger! That's Harry, he doesn't yell at people anymore. He takes the punishment."

"But I misunderstood Hermione! I thought he didn't love me anymore!" Ginny was starting to cry again. Hermione made no attempt to comfort Ginny anymore. Growing up and developing a motherly protection over Harry, she was infuriated.

"But he said that he loved you right? I know Harry would do that."

Ginny nodded." Yes, he said he loved me. He said he would sacrifice his life anytime for mine. Then-"

"Then What?" Hermione's piercing glare was making Ginny regret even more about her latest actions. Stuttering, she continued evidently not wanting to.

"I said…that i…didn't love him anymore." Hermione stopped pacing. She had her back to Ginny and Ginny could only imagine what Hermione's face looked like.

Hermione softened and turned her glare back at Ginny. This time she didn't yell. Her voice was calm but piercing. This was when Hermione was really upset. She used her full knowledge to break anyone that upset her.

"Listen Ginny and listen to me well…" Ginny tensed up and looked at Hermione like a scared dog.

"Do you know how hard Harry has tried to keep you safe, how it hurt him everyday to break up with you? Did he mention that in your conversation?"

Ginny nodded.

"Did he mention that he lost so many people that he cared about close, like family. Ginny, he's lost his parents, he's lost his godfather, he's lost just about anyone who acted like a guardian to guide Harry through his difficult times!"

"You were special Ginny. You were to him more than just a friend. Did you understand that he was tired of losing the people that he cared about?"

Ginny shook her head in a 'no'.

Hermione was relentless. "You know that inside he didn't want to break up with you. You _knew_ that he loved you. You_ knew_ that he didn't mean to hurt you Ginny. You knew everything! There was no misunderstanding! There was only frustration that he actually did this. He didn't want to break off with you Ginny! He only did it because he cared about you too much!" Hermione had traces of tears wellowing up in her chocolate brown eyes.

Ginny was now wallowing in shame and pity. Hermione was right...

"Ginny…look at me!"

Ginny quickly looked up.

"You broke Harry's heart didn't you? You…let all your years of anger out on him when he was the most weakest."

"Merlin Ginny! He just took out Voldomort! Do you know how tired he is! He's an emotional wreck right now!All those years of being safe Ginny, and this is how you repay him! I know Harry loves you and I am positive that you love him back. Is that right!"

Ginny nodded her head, tears silently escaping.

"Hermione walked towards the door. "What have you done Ginny…"

"I don't know! I broke his heart! I know that! That's why I want to find Harry and apologize to him! Where is he Hermione!"

Hermione stopped at the door. "He left Ginny. He went with Ron to one of their daily hangouts."

Ginny gulped at this, Ron was going to know…

"Ginny…you have probably just made the worst mistake in your life. You know you love Harry and he just told you that he loves you himself. You ruined it. Where's your heart Ginny?" Ginny looked down.

"I need to go to Harry, who knows what he's doing right now." _Hang in there Ron_.

Ginny immediately stood up. "I'm going too!"

Hermione opened the door before stopping Ginny. "You…will...stay…here…" she growled.

Hermione walked out and slammed the door.

Ginny was left in her room now. All was silent except from the talking downstairs. Feeling sick, she sobbed into her bed. An idea finally came up in her mind.

_The Ministry Ball_. It was tomorrow. She had to apologize to Harry and do much more at the ball. She had to fix this.

* * *

"She did WHAT!" Ron bellowed out causing all of the customers at the Burning Grail to glance annoyingly at him.

"Really Ron, its' alright. Part of me always knew that she didn't love me anymore…No need to hope." Harry took a sip of his butterbeer before the food arrived. Harry dug in but Ron did nothing.

_That's strange, Ron would never say no to food._

"Ron, don't worry about me. I'm fine." Inwardly, Harry felt like a wreck. But Harry was good at keeping his emotions in check. He put on a brave face.

"I'm sorry Harry…"

Harry looked up. "Why Ron, there's nothing to be sorry about. It's not your fault that she hates me. Besides, I'm sure she's happy with Dean."

Ron banged his fists on the table. "Dean! Dean is the worst boyfriend I've ever seen! That bloke has no job! He ignores Ginny most of the time!. Inwardly, I know he only wants Ginny because of her body!"

Harry shrugged. "It's her life…"

Ron was shocked. Taking a sip of his butterbeer, he stared at harry eating peacefully. Suddenly, he understood.

"Stop hiding your emotions Harry…"

Harry looked up. Damn, Ron knew. "I'm sorry Ron, I'm just…hurt, s'all"

"Ginny…" Ron looked ashamed. He was just about to say something when suddenly Hermione appeared through the front door. She glanced frantically around around the pub before sighting Harry's raven hair. Walking as fast as she could, she avoided tables and chairs before pulling Harry up from his seat and hugging him.

"Wha-"

Hermione shushed Harry. "Harry, I'm really sorry."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Why is everyone sorry tonight?"

Harry sat down looking at his feet. Hermione pulled a chair from the table and sat down next to Harry. Putting a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder, she coaxed Harry to looked into her eyes. Her eyes were soft and anxious.

"It's alright guys. This is just a rejection. Anyway, I've had my chance, I just didn't grasp it and hold onto it."

Ron interjected. "No Harry, as Ginny's brother, I have a right to say that this was her fault. I'm terribly ashamed of her attitude…" Ron looked down.

Harry stared at Ron before squeezing his shoulder's lightly. "It's not you fault Ron, it never was.. I just have to move on I guess…"

Hermione and Ron looked at each other helplessly. They stayed silent.

Harry, noticing the silence decided to change the subject. "So, Ministry Ball's tomorrow. You guys coming?"

Ron smiled. "Wouldn't miss it Harry. We'll be right beside you."

Harry smiled inwardly at his friends. They were here at one of his roughest times.

"Come on Hermione, have something to eat. It's on me."

Hermione smiled. "Harry's such an understanding guy."

After much eating and laughing from the trio, Harry stood up and excused himself just as Ron was spitting out food from talking to Hermione. She looked disgusted.

Walking through the men's room, Harry remembered something. "That letter…" Reaching into his pocket, Harry took out the elegant blue letter. Slowly opening it, the letter itself popped out and black writing started to appear on the parchment. Harry read out loud.

_Dear Mr. Potter…_

_

* * *

_

"Ron, swallow before you talk!" Hermione had to fix Ronald's serious lack of eating manners.

Ron gulped before something popped out in his mind. "Why is Harry taking so long?" It's been almost 20 minutes!" Hermione looked shocked.

"Harry's business in the _toilet_ is none of our Ron!" Hermione giggled as Ron made a face at the word toilet. "I'm not hungry anymore."

"Really? Wow, I never thought that I would live long enough to hear Ron say that." Harry sat back down, clearly emotionless in the face. Hermione went back to her salad. Ron tried to ditinguish Harry's emotion before giving up. If Harry wanted to keep something from them, it was alright.

"Guys..." Both Hermione and Ron stopped eating. "I've decided to say sorry to Ginny tomorrow. I guess it's worth the risk. I jsut don't feel to great right now making her cry."

Hermione inwardly cried out in frustration. _Harry, you are so clueless sometimes! _Ron seemed a bit uneasy.

"I'll come with you. Besides, it's the Ministry Ball tomorrow. Perfect chance to say something to my sister casually."

Harry sighed. He had jsut read one of the most peculiar letters that he's seen in his life. Whose this Mr. Lee? From the letter, this mysterious individual knew everything about Harry. He also knew that Harry wanted a job, something not too into the public."

Harry decided to keep this information from his two friends. This can be discussed later.

Sighing, Harry went back to his butterbeer.

_Tomorrow can change everything..._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: Well, the ministry ball tomorrow where Harry makes a powerful decision. Remember to Review!**


	8. Ministry Ball

**Chapter 8: The Ministry Ball

* * *

**

"Harry, wake up mate!" Ron's voice was heard from the other side of the room. Harry opened his eyes before quickly closing them again and shuffling back into his warm bed. An agitated grunt was heard across the room before footsteps were heard and walking right into the direction of Harry.

Ron walked quickly across the room before trying desperately to wake up Harry with his wild frantic grunts and his hands trying to shake his best mate awake. Ron was getting more agitated by the second before playing his trump card. "Harry, Ginny's outside…"

Harry's eyes burst open and he jumped straight up from his bed, cracking heads with Ron landing both men on the floor.

"Ow Harry! What was th-"

"Ginny! Here? At the Leaky Cauldron?"

The trio after finishing their dinner decided to hang out at the Leaky Cauldron bar nursing warm mugs of butterbeer and talking into the very abyss of night about their futures. Ron had just got a job interview for the Chudley Cannons and he accepted with much happiness.

Hermione had received almost ten times more job applications than Ron earning her the right to travel all over the world as scientologists, Professors at prestigious colleges, and Auror Academy in Ireland. Wanting to stay as close to Ron as possible, she accepted the job as Transfiguration Teacher in Hogwarts.

Being nearly too woozy and sleepy to apparate back home or even attempt to walk, they just crashed in one of the extra rooms at the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione, having the ability to always stay on alert, asked bartender and caretaker Tom to take care of her two boys. Later, she apparated herself back to the Burrow.

The apparent reason for Ron being so frantic in the morning was because of the letter sent from Hermione that arrived six hours ago and it being nearly evening, Ron woke up with a start.

"Where's Ginny Ron! I'm not dressed yet!" Harry was brushing himself around the room trying frantically to search for his clothes while Ron sat on the floor of the two-bed room still rubbing his forehead."

"Bloody Hell Harry!" Ron felt a bump on his head. "That hurt!"

Harry was confused. "Ron, in case you forgot that you told me…a female is waiting for us outside that door!" Harry stopped running around and pointed at the wooden door that was the exit to the room. Ron looked over at Harry. Bloody Hell, he was definitely on high alert. He hasn't seen Harry that anxious since death eaters were reported to be attacking Hogwarts.

In the mix of frustration and anxiety, Harry's eyes seemed to have turned a deeper shade of emerald, his magical aura was cackling around him and his morning hair made his hair seem untamable, not that it was tamable…ever. And all of this just because of Ginny?

Harry stared at Ron. "Ron! It's not polite to keep a lady waiting!" Of course, maybe sometimes…Ron wouldn't know.

Ron chuckled at himself. Ginny had so much power over probably one of the most powerful wizards in the world…Bloody hell.

"Harry…" Harry looked over at Ron, his eyes blazing. "Ginny's not out there…" Harry seemed confused before rushing over to the door and opening it.

Peering outside, Harry looked all around finding no Ginny. A group of young witches suddenly crossed Harry's path and looked at him, some with smiles of lust and appreciation for the view, and others, glad to just have met him face to face, and wearing nothing but boxers…that was a plus.

_Wait…nothing but boxers_! Harry looked down. Indeed, Harry was nude in all his glory except his boxers. Quickly running back into the room, he slammed the door, apparently red as a tomato in the face. He slumped against the door and blew out a large breathe of air.

Harry looked over at Ron who was now a piling heap of rubble on the ground howling in laughter. Tears were streaking out of his eyes as Ron's face was now the same color as his hair.

"Did you see the looks on their faces Harry! Bloody Hell, you'll never hear the end of this one!" Harry stood up straight before pulling on his clothes silently, still red in the face.

"Okay Ron, you _git_, if Ginny's not here, then why did you wake me up!"

Ron's howls turned into chuckles as he held his chest, attempting to calm down. "Mate, I'm sorry but waking you up is like waking a boulder. I had to."

Harry scowled at Ron. He crossed his arms over his chest and blew some of his hair out of his eyes. "You're telling me that was all a joke!"

Ron stopped chuckling and was now completely serious. "No, but I wish it was, Bloody Brilliant wouldn't you say!" Harry's face was emotionless.

Ron cleared his throat. "Anyway, Hermione sent us a letter telling us that we are to go to the ministry ball in seven hours!"

Harry snorted, seven hours Ron…in case you couldn't count, seven hours is still a long time away."

Ron shook his head. "There's a slight problem."

Harry's attention span was growing short and he was bored. "What is it now Won-Won."

Ron gave Harry a scowl before replying. "This letter was sent six hours ago! Incase you haven't been counting, and adding up the time you made a bloody fool out of yourself, that adds up to 40 minutes to completely get dressed in our robes and head out to the ministry of magic!"

Harry jumped again. "Nuts…"

Ron snorted before opening the parcel from Hermione. "In here are our dress robes, delivered from Hermione of course."

"Remind me to thank her later Ron."

"Will do mate."

Harry pulled out his dress robes before one more serious situation popped up in his head. "Ron?"

Ron looked up, "Yeah?"

"Just one more thing from you. Promise me."

Ron snorted, about what?" His face registered an evil smirk.

Harry scratched his head embarrassingly before continuing. "Don't tell Fred and George about this morning…"

* * *

"Ooooo, where are they!" Hermione whined looking at her watch on her wrist. "It's almost 8! I thought I sent the letter to them at 1!" Hermione stood up to her fullest height tiptoeing around trying to look around the crowd of finely dressed Ministry workers and their dates preparing to enter the ballroom. Mr. Weasley walked towards Hermione.

"Alright there Hermione?" Mr. Weasley walked up to the brunette before putting one f his hands on her shoulders. Mrs. Weasley appeared seconds later.

"Arthur, where are Ron and Harry?" She too looked a bit anxious. Harry was the honored guest to the Ministry tonight and it would look terrible for Harry to miss his own ball in honor of defeating Voldomort. Hermione glanced frantically up at Mr. Weasley. "I sent them a letter at 1 in the afternoon to wake up! I gave them seven hours to get ready!"

Mr. Weasley smiled. Don't worry Hermione, Ron's probably being dragged out of bed by Harry right now...

* * *

"Harry! Get your fat _arse_ out of that door right now!" Ron checked his watch impatiently.

"Coming mate! This hair is just ticking me off!" Harry was seen to still be inside the room in front of the enchanted mirror trying to comb his hair.

"It's _useless_ dear…" the mirror replied.

Ron looked at his clock. 10 minutes! "Harry, come here! I'll fix it for you!"

Harry walked out the door and bent his head towards Ron. With one of his large hands, Ron jabbed at Harry's head ruffling his hair before removing his hand, angrily huffing. "There, looks as good as new!"

Harry picked up his glasses that fell on the floor, scowled at Ron, and ran towards the entrance to Diagon Alley, with Ron fast in tow.

Harry and Ron were both dressed with the regular black dress robes with a white dress shirt. Made of fine silk and the lightest of materials, Harry and Ron paid a hefty amount to get them custom made. Ron's had a blue bowtie with royal navy blue lining on the outer edges of his dress robes while Harry had the same design, except his linings were dark forest green.

Their robes fluttering behind them, both men made it to the entrance of the alley before promptly disapparating with a CRACK.

* * *

"Well…here we are Ron…" Harry looked at the shop with broken windows. He, along with Ron walked towards the alley trying to find a telephone booth.

"Ron, you find it yet?" Ron shook his head. Harry looked around before noticing the red telephone booth at the end of the alley. Signaling to Ron, they both crammed inside the booth and dialed the latest password, 6-1-1-8. The telephone surged for a second before a clear feminine voice was heard over the receiver.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state you name and your business."

Harry went first. "Harry Potter, Ministry Ball."

"Ronald Weasley, Ministry Ball."

Two badges popped out in the change dispenser. Harry and Ron both stuck it to their robes before the telephone booth closed on all sides and started to travel downwards. After speeding down hundreds of yards, the telephone booth finally stopped. The clear feminine voice was heard again.

"Ballroom Floor, Enjoy your visit at the Ministry of Magic."

Ron and Harry walked out to be greeted by a house elf. Looking back, Harry saw the telephone booth close again to serve back upstairs towards the alleyway.

"Good evening…gentlemen." The house elf bowed low. "Welcome to the Ministry Ball. If I may be allowed to take your cloaks from you, please proceed down the hall to the entrance." The house elf bowed again before gesturing over at the large two-door opening at the end of the hall. Graciously, he took Harry's and Ron's cloaks and scurried off to a nearby counter awaiting to greet the next guests.

Harry and Ron walked slowly towards the doorway, moonlight pouring out from the large cathedral-style windows in the great hall. Their footsteps were heard clearly on the smooth marble as it echoes through the walls. Everything seemed so…empty.

"Harry, are we really that late that everyone's gone inside?" Harry looked at his watch before sighing.

"Maybe Ron, I mean we're half an hour late. It's 9:30 p.m." Reaching the large doorway, Harry flicked his hands and the door immediately sprung slowly apart giving way to the millions of lights inside.

"No Way!" Ron bellowed out. Inside the doorway was like a large garden with hundreds of hedges and fountains. On every hedge, hundreds of light fairies were lounging about giggling at each other. Harry looked up. Millions of stars were twinkling at them.

"Wow." Sighting a garden path through the large garden, Harry gestured to Ron to follow him. Going across countless gardens of fairies and bridges over an artificial river that twirled around the garden, the two men finally reached some life.

"Finally! _People!_" Harry had heard it too. Loud chattering were followed by peaceful and flowing music could be heard.

"Just beyond that door Ron." Harry and Ron paced themselves to the large doorway.

Approaching the doorway, Harry flicked his hands again and the doorway immediately opened. Once inside, Harry could feel the eyes of hundreds of wizards and witches burning into his scar.

The soft mutterings ceased and everyone turned their attention to the two new guests.

Silence.

* * *

"**Harry Potter!**" A tall man with a balding head and glasses reached Harry, his dark robes billowing out behind him as he practically ran excitedly towards Harry. Reaching out his hand, he introduced himself.

"Minister of Magic William Samson, Mr. Potter. It is a pleasure to finally meet you!" Harry shook the Minister's firm hand before another voice was heard.

"Ron!" That voice Ron cold recognize anywhere.

"Hermione!" Hermione ran full speed through the crowd before she hugged Ron with one of her bone-crushing hugs. Ron was ecstatic. She looked beautiful wearing her hair up with the exception of small tendrils of curls framing her face. Her periwinkle dress dazzled in the twilight and her eyes sparkled like the moon.

The Minister started a small conversation with Harry and suddenly, the ball was started again. Music was heard and mutterings started again. It was clear to Harry and the Minister that everyone in the room wanted to talk to Harry so Minister Samson pulled Harry aside before laying a firm hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry, we have important business to talk about. This way please." Harry followed Minister Samson out towards the entrance of the ball and into the large gardens. There, the minister pulled out his wand and fired an incantation at a nearby hedge. Slowly, the hedge opened up creating a small door to walk through. Following the minister into the hedge, Harry found himself in a medium sized room with two couches. Looking back, Harry noticed the hedge had closed itself again, trapping him and the minister in this room.

* * *

Ginny's stomach churned terribly. She had seen Harry run into the ballroom, always making his appearances known to everyone. He looked good enough to eat. His breaths could be seen coming out in short puffs as the cool air tinged his slightly red face. His hair was wildly messy that made Ginny urge to run her hands through them Then, there were those eyes. Oh those eyes could reach into the souls of every single person in this ballroom. Those emerald green eyes and the glasses that magnified the color. The moonlight shone on him making him look godly. His body-

"Ginny?" Ginny turned around to her date disgruntled.

"What Dean?" Dean had his arms over his chest and he looked bored. His eyes searching around the room looking for easy witches to seduce.

"You mind if I…use the bathroom for a sec?" Ginny snorted. That meant leaving Ginny and never seeing her again until the end of the evening where he would come back rejected and angry. She herself didn't know why she accepted Dean's dated. It was anger, yes, to make Harry jealous. But there was no other reason. Nothing. Ginny racked her brain. Deciding that this was the perfect time to break off with Dean, she whipped around to find Dean already gone. Angrily huffing herself, she went to find Ron and Hermione.

* * *

"You're doing _what_ Minister!" Harry was quite surprised at the Minister's proposal. William Samson just smiled.

"I have appointed you into the order of Merlin Harry, _First_ Class." Harry looked dumbfounded. He quickly ran a hand through his hair and glanced around frantically.

"I can't accept Minister, I didn't defeat him alone. Without the help of-"

"I do not change my mind easily, Harry." The Minister reached into his robes pocket to produce a single golden badge. On it, wrote:

Harry Potter

Order of Merlin, First Class

"Harry, I hope that you understand that you were the one who demolished Voldomort. Take this badge as a reminder for the greatness that you've done to our world. Take it as a thank you from the Ministry of Magic's all around the world." Minister Samson smiled as he gripped Harry's hand and placed the badge in his palm before closing the golden boy's hand.

"Thank you Harry." Harry had something else to say.

"But Ron and Hermione, they-"

"Will also be given Order of Merlin badges. Third Class if I may say so for their help in defeating Voldomort." Harry noticed that the Minister didn't stutter when he said the evil lord's name. That gave Harry a smile.

"Thank you Minister, it's and honor." The minister took out a fancy golden watch from his pocket.

"Merlin's beard! We've been in her for twenty minutes! This way back to the ball!" Minister Samson opened the hedge and walked out towards the ballroom, Harry close in tow.

Harry stared at the golden badge in his hand before closing his hand over the badge and holding it over his heart. He looked up towards the thousand of stars.

"Thank you mum, dad…"

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat at one of the round tables fit for four, clearly watching the ball and the people dancing. Harry wished that he could dance like that. The Ministry Men danced splendidly with their spouses. Harry thought back to the Yule Ball during fourth year. What an embarrassment.

"Ron, if only you can dance like that." Ron snorted. His face seemed to hold some kind of pride.

"I could if I wanted to…" Hermione giggled.

"Well, Prince _Charming_, care to dance?" Hermione held out her soft hand towards Ron. Ron looked at her hand for a long moment before Hermione had to practically drag him to the dance floor. Ron looked over Hermione's shoulder in a _help me_ plead but all Harry could do was chuckle and shrug his shoulders.

Once the young couple disappeared onto the dance floor, Harry was sitting alone at the circular table. He was occasionally glancing around until an old friend tapped Harry on the shoulder. Surprised, Harry whirled around to find himself face to face with Remus Lupin's soft caring eyes.

"Mind if I join you Harry?" Harry shook his head before taking a sip of his punch. Once Lupin sat down, Harry noticed a bubbling liquid in his goblet.

"What's the drink?" Harry asked Remus Lupin curious of the sizzling drink.

Lupin looked up at Harry before taking another sip. "Wolfbane Potion." Remus muttered annoyingly gesturing at the moon with a flick of his head. Harry immediately understood. The potion kept Remus's wild side in check during the full moon cycle. Remus took a sip, made a nasty face, and turned his attention back to Harry.

"Harry, what do you plan on doing once you're free. I mean, I'm sure you've got tons of job applications." Harry thought back.

"Yes I have, but none I'm particularly interested in." In Harry's mind, there was one letter that he had interest in. The elegant blue letter addressed from Mr. Lee.

"Harry, Remus!" Remus and Harry both swerved around to come face to face with Tonks. The sudden movement made her wobble a little as she tripped herself on a leg of the chair before Remus caught her just before she hit flat on the floor.

"Thanks Remy." Tonks gazed adoringly at her hero. Harry groaned. Whenever these two were around, they were all lovey dovey. For gods sake! Get a _room_!

"Wotcher Harry!" Tonks sat down next to Remus. "So, what do you plan on doing for a living?"

This question again… "I haven't decided yet. Maybe travel the world or something. I always itch to go around the world since I was 7 and living with those dreadful Dursley's. I've never been anywhere in my life outside England. Ron's been to Egypt and Hermione's probably been everywhere." Harry took another sip of his punch looking towards the dance floor. Poor Hermione, Ron's big feet were relentless. Harry suppressed a chuckle as Ron stepped on Hermione's foot again.

Tonks and Remus looked at each other before turning their gaze back to Harry. "Harry…"

Harry looked back at Remus.

"We are just telling you now, no matter what you do, we will both be proud of you." Harry's heart fluttered. So many people had helped Harry and he felt lucky to know so many great individuals.

"Thanks Remus. I appreciate that."

"I'm sorry Hermione." Ron and Hermione were walking back from the dance floor. Hermione was wobbling a bit.

"It's alright Ron, only practice makes perfect. " Tenderly, Ron summoned a chair from a nearby table before helping Hermione sit down and sitting down in a chair himself. Now the table had five people.

Harry glanced around and saw Dean eyeing someone. Turning his head in Dean's gaze, Harry saw Ginny eyeing him. She was standing there in the middle of the ballroom. Merlin, her beauty made Harry choke on his breath. She was wearing a midnight black dress that fit her curves torturously for other males in the ballroom. She had a tint of blush on her face, her blue eyes twinkling in the fairy lights. Her hair was down and was in soft waves. Harry's stomach did flip-flops.

The room seemed still. Dancers around the room seemed to move in slow motion as the only one that mattered was Ginny. Harry stood up. Ginny's gaze followed Harry's eyes as he stood up. Harry swallowed. The room started turning. Slowly, the two began to slowly walk towards each other. They were getting nearer. Ginny seemed to become more beautiful the closer Harry walked to her. She was like a magnet, slowly pulling Harry towards her. Harry, without even registering in his mind, found himself on the dance floor before he even realized it.

He was so close to her, yet she seemed so far away. Just a few more steps.

Harry reached out his hand and Ginny reached out hers…

"Ginny!" Dean's voice was heard as he rushed past Harry, pushed him out of the way as he kissed Ginny hungrily. Ginny seemed to want to escape Dean's hold but he held on tight.

Anger flowed through Harry and was just about to pull his wand out before the Weasley twins appeared out of nowhere and assaulted Dean before the whole dance floor ran amok. Shaking his head, Harry sighed and walked back to the table. He had made his decision.

* * *

**Author's Note: Continuation in next chapter, Review!**


	9. Leaving

**Chapter 9: Leaving**

**

* * *

**

"Ron, Hermione, Remus, Tonks, I've made my decision!" Harry got the table's attention. There was silence in the background, no fighting was heard, nothing. The five were in a world of their own.

**Silence.**

"I need to go away, far, _far_ away!" Harry's gruff voice was heard breaking the silence like a bullet through glass. Hermione looked horrified as she saw the look in Harry's eyes. His emerald eyes showed flames of anger and frustrationas everyone's skin at the tablegrew goosebumps on them.

"But where will you go Harry?" Hermione squeaked. Harry pulled out a blue letter from his robes' pocket and read the letter out loud.

_Dear My Potter,_

_I know myself that you would want to travel the world. Leave England for a change. I have a proposal that will tend to your every needs. Meet me at the address signed at the back of this letter. Bring none of your belongings, you won't be needing them. I will be expecting you the morning after the English Ministry Ball. Goodnight Mr. Potter._

_Signed,  
Mr. Matthew W. Lee_

Harry stuffed the letter back into his robes. "I'm leaving right now. Goodbye Ron, Hermione, Remus, Tonks, maybe some day we'll meet again." Harry sighed. "I'll write to you guys, don't forget to answer them.

Harry had a small smile on his face. Ron spluttered, Merlin Harry was not joking. He was leaving England. Before anything was said, Harry had left through the front doors of the ballroom into the garden, energy cackling behind him.

The table was silent, Remus and Tonks having blank looks on their faces, Hermione replaying all that Harry said over and over again, and Ron in complete stupidity opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

* * *

"Ron!" Ron snapped out of his daze and saw a frantic Ginny running towards their table. "Where did Harry go!" Ron said nothing. All he did was point at the door continuing into the garden. Ginny looked at the door determined and ran after Harry.

* * *

Harry was now past the garden and into the cathedral style hall. His magical energy cracked around him as the large cathedral style glass broke into splinters seconds after Harry ran past them. Behind him, it looked like a hurricane had just passed through the hall.

"Harry wait!"

Harry stopped, Ginny's voice. He needed to get far away, as far as possible. Looking at the telephone booth, he groaned. It would take too long. Ginny would catch up. Harry did not want to talk to Ginny right now. Adrenaline was racing through his blood. Harry looked up. Ministry anti-apparition walls. Harry grinned. In a second, he disappeared in a CRACK pushing himself through the security walls of the Ministry like a hot knife through butter.

Ginny looked at the spot where Harry just stood. A house-elf ran towards Ginny.

"Madame, Mr. Potter has left his cloak." Ginny looked at the dark cloak in the house-elf's arms before gently taking it from his arms. Folding the cloak in her arms, she could smell the scent of Harry. Mountain Pine and Aftershave. Ginny looked towards the spot where Harry stood again.

He was gone…

* * *

Harry couldn't and wouldn't leave England now. He still had two more places to go. Now walking through the front gates of Hogwarts, he raced past the large plains of grass past Hagrid's hut. The moonlight illuminated the large castle walls as the Great Hall was currently lit with thousands of candles. The students must be at dinner, thought Harry.

Winds swept across the plains of grass creating waves upon waves of grass to slow past Harry's shoes. Pushing forward, Harry found his destination.

Dumbledore's Grave.

Yes, the white tomb where the last of his great guardians had died, all for the good of the world. Harry learned in his long hard teenager life that for good to happen, you had to lost your loved ones, it's the endless circle of life. Life creates death and death creates life. The natural balance…

Dumbledore's words echoed in his head. "Just keep fighting and _fighting _to keep evil at bay." "I will _always _be with you Harry."

Harry walked up to the tomb, the wind sweeping the grass around the tomb like waves around a single island.

_Nobility of spirit…intellectual contribution…and greatness of heart_. Harry chuckled as Dumbledore's few choice of words were _nitwit, blubber, oddment, and tweak._

Harry stood at exactly this spot almost three whole years ago. The day Dumbledore left us all in the real world. But no, Dumbledore was still here, his spirit forever connected with this world. Harry touched his heart. Dumbledore's still with me.

Harry produced a single rose as he gently walked towards the grave and laid it beside the grave.

Harry stepped back a few paces before he noticed something was missing. Dumbledore was definitely a powerful, but peculiar wizard. Smiling, Harry got a farfetched idea.

Harry walked towards the grave again, this time summoning a pair of periwinkle socks with twinkling stars engraved with the wool. Smiling, Harry stepped back after placing the pair of socks beside the rose. Something Dumbledore always wanted but no-one sent him.

"Goodnight Dumbledore" Harry smiled softly before disapparating away.

Harry's last visit before setting off on his life adventure. Godric's Hallow.

* * *

Looking beyond the horizon, the sun was starting to rise bringing a golden tinge to the mist-covered dewy grass around Harry's parents and his godfather, Sirius. Located right under a large tree that gave the graves shade, Harry slowly walked towards the three places of eternal resting.

Harry knelt down besides the three graves giving his respect towards each of them before time was almost up. He had to leave soon.

An idea popped into Harry's head, brandishing his wand out, he walked towards his dad's grave.

_James Potter_

_Kind Soul_

_Brave Heart_

_World's best husband_

Harry started to write on the grave. Standing up and admiring his work, he gently started to work on his mum's grave.

_James Potter_

_Kind Soul_

_Brave Heart_

_World's Best Husband_

_World's Best Dad_

_Lily Potter_

_Intellectual_

_Kind Soul_

_Brave Heart_

_World's Best Wife_

_World's Best Mum_

Harry scratched his head. What to do with Sirius?

_Sirius Black_

_Pure aura_

_Uncommon Care_

_Snuffles_

_Worst Dog-Breath in World_

_World's Best Godfather_

The sun was up. Harry's time was up. Harry stood up and wiped his eyes before opening up his letter. Inside was a portkey that would be activating in ten seconds.

"Sirius, Dad…" Harry looked from one grave to another. "Take care of mum."

And after that, Harry disappeared in a flash of white light.

* * *

Butler Balthazar walked from the front door towards Mr. Lee's study room. Tapping on the doorway, he was ushered in.

"Master."

Mr. Lee looked up from his work. Balthazar cleared his throat.

"You guests will arrive tomorrow." Mr. Lee looked pleased.

"All five of them Balthazar?" The Butler nodded.

"Prepare the conference room! Tomorrow will be a great day!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright, the next chapter is where everything begins. A new Life for Harry. Review!**


	10. Harrison Manor

**Chapter 10: Harrison Manor**

**

* * *

**

Well…here he was, the destination that the portkey took him. Harry glanced up, mountains... Harry looked around. Lots of them. Humongous rocky terrain ascending towards the sky like unmerciful barren giant. In the shadows of the mountains was a large lake.

Pulling out his wand, Harry walked forward towards the mountains, robes billowing behind him, the wizard noticed a set of stairs, made of pure stone, weaving around the mountains. There was an opening in the mountain, but Harry decided against exploring in this mysterious place. There might be some delusional creature currently hibernating in that cave.

"Oh my god. I have to go all the way up _there_?" Harry really wished that he had his broomstick right now. Sighing, Harry started on his trek up the horrendous mountain.

Strange, my job is on top of these mountains. What am I, a _tour_ guide? Travel the world, tend to my needs! A _tour guide_! Harry groaned. He was now at the first ledge of the trip. Looking up, he still had three more ledges to go before the stairs disappeared.

Looking back down, Harry gasped. The lake wasn't natural, it was a crater. Huge chunks of rockwere leftaround the lake including a few trees. Patches of grass grew mostly near the lake being its' source of water.

Harry continued on towards the top. Second ledge… The air was getting thick. He was panting._ Merlin, these stairsgo on forever_.Third ledge, fourth ledge… The stairs were slippery now, probably from the melting of snow. Harry was just about to take another step before he slipped himself falling backwards back down. There must be 15,000 feet between him and the ground.

Thinking quickly, Harry swished his wand forming a red brazened whip. With a slap, the whip caught against the nearest boulder giving Harry enough balance to stand up straight again. Panting, Harry sat down on one of the stair ledges and calmed himself down before continuing his trek up towards the top of the stairway.

Harry groaned, the small staircase ended. The small one set of stairs currently flattened to a plateau. Flat land. It stretched straight forward for a quarter of a mile before stretching out into 6 flights of stairs side by side, handrails separating all of them.

Harry tentatively walked forward noticing large statues of Roman Soldiers built out of marble staring at him with their expressionless faces. Passing the soldiers, Harry made it to the six flights of stairs.

Looking up, Harry scratched the back of his head. This was like the Olympic staircase. Determinedly, Harry marched up the stairs one by one…

_Yes, Finally_! Harry thought. He was on the last stop before the mountain flattened into a plateau again. Harry looked up, his eyes wide from shock. Currently situated on the plateau was a large manor, at least four stories high. It had two large wings, both spanning out for probably a fifth of a mile. It had gleaming windows all mirroring the sun's rays making it hard for Harry to look straight ahead at the mansion. Looking sideways, large fountains sprayed their water towards the heavens while more statues stared at Harry with emotionless expressions.

Walking forward, huge electrical spurts shot out from the ground being quickly sucked into the edges of the Roman Statues' swords. Throughout his years in Hogwarts of anywhere else magical, this has never happened to Harry before.

There was the front door, all 17 feet of it.

Harry knocked on the door. After a few moments of silence, footsteps were heard to come towards the door.

Here he was, in front of a huge mansion, with electricity spurting out from the ground. Not to mention he had to climb about 16,000 feet just to get here. What more could happen.

The door opened, appearing behind the door was a tall man with a gleaming, bald, head. Harry was literally shocked out of his wits! This guy was almost 8 feet tall, muscular, and dressed in one of the finest suits Harry's seen in his life. A black and white tux with a black bowtie. He reached out one of his long hands. He was the direct opposite of Hagrid. He looked stern, was cleanly trimmed, and looked a billion dollars.

"Good morning Mr. Potter, I am the Butler of this house." Harry shook his hand. _This is the Butler!_ The Butler had a firm grip that just shouted confidence. Harry, at the height of about 6 feet had to stand on his toes just to get a good look at the Butler's head.

He had hard features on his face, his black eyes sharp and cunning. He was wearing glasses that tinted whenever the Sun's rays got too hard to handle.

"How did you know my –"

The Butler shushed Harry up before tapping his own forehead. Harry immediately understood, his scar.

"Also Mr. Potter, I would like it very much if we were to call each other on a first name basis. Call me Balthazar, or Balty." Harry nodded his head before being ushered into the large mansion.

"I see you've taken the stairs Harry," Balthazar said noticing Harry's disheveled clothes. Harry choked.

"You mean there's another way up here?" Balthazar smiled. "There's an elev-"

"An elevator! Where was it!" The Butler kept walking towards the end of the long hallway before stopping at the door. "You mean you didn't see the cave right next to the stairs. Situated right inside was the elevator."

Harry groaned. So much for common sense.

* * *

Mr. Lee paced around the conference room unconsciously. The conference room was a large white room with no windows that had a huge oval oak meeting table in the middle with large leather chairs accompanying it. The walls were covered by large portraits of last set of people that Mr. lee had here, almost ten years ago. 

"There are only three three of my expected five people here!" Mr. Lee thought. Running a hand nervously through his silver hair, Mr. Lee looked at the conference table again.

There, sitting at the left side of the table, situated two chairs. Sitting in on of them was an African American that seemed to glance at clock on the wall every few seconds. The other leather chair was empty.

The chair for the most important member of the group was also empty. This made Mr. Lee even more nervous as he glanced at his gold Rolex again.

Sitting on the right side of the table sat two ladies. One with long, blonde hair that looked bored and annoyed at having to sit down for this amount of time. Sitting next to her in the other seat sat one of the quietest ladies that Mr. Lee has ever seen. She had short, midnight black hair that went to her shoulders. Her demeanor was soft yet mysterious as Mr. Lee sensed her inner aura observing the room. _Ah, a phantom_ Mr. Lee thought.

Phantoms were creatrues that didn't need wands for they perfected wandless magic. They rarely talked, having no need to since every speel issued from them was spoken in the mind. Quit dangerous creatures really.

Three people, thought Mr. Lee, this was going to be a long day. There was suddenly a knock on the door. Ease settled into Mr. Lee's face as he ushered a 'come in' to the Butler. Once the door opened, everyone looked at the new arrivers.

* * *

Harry was shocked and surprised to his every wit. Through the door that the Butler held was a cathedral style room that was at least the length of a football field. Royal Blue carpet spanned out the length of the floor before approaching the middle of the room where two flights of stairs could be seen spiraling around each other. 

"This, Harry." The Butler explained proudly, gesturing at the large room filled with expensive portraits and invaluable antiques, "Is what we call the _Core_ Room. To get anywhere within the house, you have to walk past the opening passageway," Balthazar gestured at the door leading to the long hallway they just walked through. "The Core room has one hallway leading to every part of the manor."

Harry looked around at the different doorways situated in the Core Room.

"This way Harry, master is waiting for youin the conference room." Instead of walking straight towards the stairs to the center of the room, Harry followed Balthazar turning a right and following the wall of the room. Occasionally glancing at the portraits, Harry noticed that all the portraits had one major similarity. No matter what the portrait was, female, male, young, old, they all had sharp piercing eyes that signified their keen eyesight. This just magnifies their eye color to an unimaginable clarity.

The Butler stopped at the last door on the wall. It was a large oak door that seemed to be polished everyday. On the very top of the door, there was a large 'V' plastered in gold.

"Harry, this is the conference room. Usually you briefings will be located here."

Balthazar knocked twice. Harry heard a 'come in' before the Butler opened the door. Harry, taking a few breaths, followed the Butler.

Walking into the room, Harry noticed a large oval oak table in the middle of the table. There were two black, leather chairs on each side and one at the head of the table. At the other head of the table stood a small platform that rose about 2 feet off the ground.

Currently standing on the table was one of the most mysterious men that Harry had lay eyes on. He looked like a silver wolf. His keen eyes stared right into Harry's making him feel inferior to the middle aged man. The man's silver hair radiated in the light above the room and he was wearing silky khaki colored robes.

Looking around the table, Harry was met with also the stares of two people. One of the stairs was a large African American man with dark eyes and very short curls for his hair. He had a smile on his face. Putting down the magazine, he stood up to greet Harry.

There were alsotwo women in this room, one with blonde hair that was staring at Harry in a bored manner and the other, the Asian woman that was not even looking at Harry at all.

"Harry Potter!" Harry looked up, the middle-aged man on the platform had a large smile on his face, showing his golden teeth that beamed in the light. He apparated without a sound to Harry's side before grasping has hand and shaking firmly.

"It's a pleasure to have you in my manor Harry. Welcome to Harrison Manor. My name to you will be Mr. Lee." Harry shook Mr. Lee's hand tentatively before the African American moved in on Harry's other side. Harry couldn't help but not but notice that his name was not treated with any flashes of light or countless people flocking up to him asking for autographs. He was treated like an old friend.

Mr. Lee composed himself, much relieved that his most important recruit had arrived before apparating back to his perch on the platform.

The African American stretched out his hand towards Harry. "Pleasure to meet you Harry, my name is Lawrence MacKenzie, but you can call me Lucky, just to my short."

Harry also shook Lucky's hand. Lucky was about the same height as Harry, having the muscular build and a face that almost always held a hundred watt smile. Harry immediately made Lucky his new friend.

* * *

"Woud everyoneplease take a seat." Mr. Lee boomed over the commotion pointing towards the leather chair at the head of the table. Harry sat down slowly, with Lucky sitting right beside him on the left side of the table. 

The room was silent again as Balthazar slipped out of the room during the greetings. Harry tapped Lucky on the shoulder. "Hey Lucky," Lucky lifted his head from the magazine that he was currently reading to smile at Harry, giving him his attention. "Who are those two girls there?" Harry asked pointing slowly to the right side of the table.

Lucky frowned. "From what I've heard, those two are our partners." Harry glanced at the blonde having an instanttingling feeling in his stomach. She glared at him before crossing her arms above her chest and glaring back at Mr. Lee. The Asian woman looked up at Harry as if observing him for a moment before turning her attention back at Mr. Lee.

Mr. Lee tapped his wand three times forming large bell sounds that spread throughout the room. Everybody turned their attention to Mr. Lee.

"Now that we're all quiet and situated, I would like to introduce myself." My. Lee cleared his throat before beginning. "As many of you already know, my name to be called around here is Mr. Lee. My full name is Matthew Wilson Lee. I am currently 48 years old and growing older by the second, mind you all." Mr. Lee grinned. After glancing at all the members in the room, he continued.

"I would like to know your names and what you did in your life." Mr. Lee pointed his wand at Lucky first. He stood up and spoke in clear American English.

"My full name is Lawrence MacKenzie, but you may all call my Lucky to be short. I am currently 25, making my living as an Auror. One of the best if I might say." Harry groaned as Lucky boasted for a while. Glancing across the table to his right, Harry noticed the blonde-haired woman trying to keep her temper in check and the dark haired woman still silent and seemed to be daydreaming.

"I was born in Seattle and lived there all my life. Throughout wizardry school at Chartrain, I have become Head Boy and graduated with top marks in all of my classes for the decade. My name is well known through the Western U.S for defeating 6 dragons at once on my expedition to southern California. I-"

Mr. Lee cleared his throat. "That would be enough Mr. MacKenzie. Thank you." Lucky sat down quickly realizing he had been ranting on for about ten minutes.

Mr. Lee pointed to the blonde haired woman now. She gracefully stood up in her robes and spoke in one of the most beautiful feminine voices Harry's heard in his life.

"My name is Madison Weber," Shebrushedsome the bangs out of her eyes with a cute flick of her head. "I am currently 22 and am working as Assistant to the Minister of Magic of America's assistant. I was born in Boston and attended Salem Academy for my wizarding school." After that, she sat down.

The Asian girl now stood. Her voice was calm and precise. "My name is Victoria Hwang, I am 24." Nothing else was said as she sat down slowly.

Harry was quite surprised at the Asian girl's demeanor. Yes she was shy, but she also didn't seem to want to share any of her past with any of them. It was Harry's turn. Confidently, Harry stood up and put his hand in his robes pocket. Running a hand through his hair and sighing, he began.

"My name is Harry Potter, currently 19." Harry felt thestares of everyone in the room on him making himfeel uncomfortable.

"I went to Hogwarts for six years before I went to war with Lord Voldomort." Nobody around the room gasped or had their eyes opened wide for saying the evil lord's name. Mr. Lee wasseemed quite impassive about the name and Harry swore that he heard him mutter 'that's my boy Harry' somewhere in his murmurings.

Harry sat down after wanting to say nothing else. It's not that he had nothing to say, if Harry wanted to talk about his past, he could've wrote books about it. It was just Harry found it uncomfortable to talk to anybody about his past until he got personal with them.

Mr. Lee cleared his throat catching the attention of all the people in the room.

"Well, now that we've all properly introduced ourselves." He glanced at Victoria. "I would like to explain why you've all been called here." Mr. Lee's face turned from smiling and warm to serious and grave.

"You are all as of right nowmembers in one of thetop secret organizations of the western hemisphere."Mr. Lee pulled out a golden 'V' badge and attached it to his robes.

"You will be trained to fight in case the world is ever in danger against power lords. Mercy, unfaithfulness, and soft is not in our dictionary. You will be trained to become leaders, fighters, and the most prestigious heroes in the known wizarding and muggle world." Harry noticed the smirk on Lucky's face. Observing his acts, Harry thought that Lucky was definitely one of those fame-hungry people.

Everybody was silent. Mr. Lee's voice was hard and commanding, gluing everybody into their seats and not daring to interrupt him.

"As you already know, this job will be dangerous. Yes, you will risk your lives and yes, some of you may die."

Mr. Lee looked around the room glad that nobody gasped or had fear in their eyes. The people he recruited have faced the gates of death countless times to be almost immortal.

"Harry." Harry looked up at Mr. Lee. "When you fought against Voldomort, did you realize that his followers were a clan?" Harry nodded. A clan where the followers usually were afraid of their monarchy, Voldomort, and followed every command he gave like scared dogs. Quite pathetic really.

"Well, there will be no more clans to fight against. We'll leave that to the Aurors." Harry breathed out a sigh of relief. Harry's fight was personal. Now he had to fight to keep evil at bay, for the world.

"What we'll be going against is even worse!" Harry looked up again. "We will be going up against secret organizations, begging themselves to be known around the world. Let me name a few."

Mr. Lee stuck up three fingers. "There is one finely known organization in Russia and one in Europe. Those two names cause devastating numbers in deaths and stolen antiques. They dominate the eastern hemisphere. They are the Russian and Italian Circle of Fire. Those men are the worst that we'll be going against. They have no fear of death, they have ingenious minds of their own, and can manipulate you to even turn against your own commorades"  
Harry felt an ancient power rise within himself. Power flowing through his veins as Mr. Lee talked.

"One final group I need to inform you about. They have the worst recognition known in the wizarding world. They're the largest known secret organization in the world. Their name, Knockturnal. For centuries, I have studied this group, originating in Egypt and now organized in almost every single part of the known world." Mr. Lee cracked a smile.

"This is why we have several partner organizations." Mr. Lee summoned down a plasma T.V from the platform. On it, there was a large map of the United States and three blinking red dots located around the country.

"The United States," Mr. Lee continued, "Is known to have the most impenetrable security in the world. The CWA (Central Wizarding Agency) and the FAE (Freedom Against Evil) are currently controlling any sprouting organizations. This is why we are located in the United States. No-one dares test our security. This is the ideal location to train. After training, you will be traveling around the world, some alone, others with partners to help agencies fight against these evil organizations."

Mr. Lee flew the T. V back to it's place on the wall. "Let me warn you all, these thre organizations that I've talked to you about isn't all there is in the world. There are thousands unknown to us, some deadlier, some unorganized and weak, but still nonetheless, an enemy." Mr. Lee pointed to his golden 'V' badge.

"In case you don't know, we will be called the Elite V." V meaning 5 in Roman.

"But there are only four of us!" replied Madison. Mr. Lee smiled.

"The fifth should be on his w-"

"Mr. Lee!" Mr. Lee smiled at the newcomer currently standing under the doorway.

"Here he is now." Harry looked back towards the door.

"Dr. Louis!" Indeed, his doctor at St. Mungos was currently standing right in front of him, panting.

"So nice of you to join us Welton." Dr. Louis strode up to Mr. Lee and brandished his wand out.

"Tell me about my father Matthew!" Just as Dr. Louis was about to mutter a spell, an enraged Butler gave a heavy blow to Dr. Louis's midsection. Harry heard a crack. With a nod, the Butler carried the unconsiousDr. Louis out of the room.

"Well, that was…interesting." With a flick of his hand, the doorway closed.

"Our fifth member will be Dr. Louis. He will not be attending any missions with you but instead, will be our doctor. Last time, I made the grave mistake of not having a doctor in the field, all my members died." Mr. Lee was deep in thought.

"Now, I want all of you to wait outside, get to know each other a little bit. I will have individual conferences with you alone after a moment.

Harry stood up along with the rest of the members and walked outside back to the core room where a few couches were situated near the door.

Harry was shocked to say the least. He plopped down on the nearest couch before Lucky sat next to him.

"Lot of information isn't it?" Lucky said. Harry looked at Lucky before smiling, noticing Madison and Victoria sitting on a nearby couch. They were whispering quietly.

"Yea, but we get to ask all of our questions to Mr. Lee during the conference." Lucky nodded.

"Mr. MacKenzie!" Me. Lee called from inside the conference room. Lucky stood up stiffly and approached the door before disappearing after the door closed. Now Harry was alone.

Looking over at Madison, he noticed that she was also glimpsing at him for a second before looking away to examine a nearby portrait. Shaking his head, Harry looked over at Victoria. She was quiet as always, the mysterious type of girl.

Reclining back on the couch, Harry let out a breath thinking about what had happened for the past week. His broken heart with Ginny, defeating Lord Voldomort on New Years Eve, getting his order of Merlin Badge which was safely tucked in his pocket at the moment. Now, he was here, in the building of probably one of the most powerful wizards in the western hemisphere. What a bizarre week.

At the moment, Harry felt inferior to all the members around him. Lucky was well built and looked to be pretty intimidating, when angered. Madison, although very attractive, seemed to have the ability to lash out on any males opposing her and throw them hard into a brick wall. The Asian girl, though shy, scared Harry the most. When she looked up, a cold feeling swept through Harry's stomach.

"Harry Potter!" Mr. Lee called out. Walking towards the door, he noticed Lucky walking out with a large smile on his face.

"Good Luck," Lucky said giving Harry a pat on the back. Harry thought that this was pretty ironic. Getting luck from a guy called Lucky.

Letting out one last breath, Harry went into the room to understand more about his job. Mr. Lee definitely looked like a respected man.

_Here goes nothing…_

Harry walked into the room.

* * *

**Author's note: Well, you will get to know these new characters in the next few chapter. Review!**


	11. Powerful Secret

**This chapter should explain a few things.**

**Chapter 11: Powerful Secret

* * *

**

Harry walked tentatively through the door. Mr. Lee was currently sitting in on the other side of the conference table, looking through sheets of paper wearing his glasses. "Sir?"

Mr. Lee looked up before shuffling his paper a bit and putting them back into a folder.

"Come in Harry." Harry walked towards the table. "Please, sit down."

Harry sat himself down on the other side of the table before leaning forward and awaiting Mr. Lee to start giving him the briefing. Mr. Lee cleared his throat before clasping his hands together on the table and taking off his glasses, looking directly at Harry.

"Harry, I need to explain to you everything you need to know about the Elite V" Mr. Lee summoned a painting to appear on the wall. Harry looked at it. On the painting, there were six people. Three girls, two boys wearing the golden 'V' badge on their chests and a much younger Mr. Lee in the middle all waving at Harry.

"That, Harry, was the last generation of Elite V. They were the best group that I've had yet. Harry looked at the painting again.

"How many generation were there before this one?" Mr. Lee scratched his head before reclining in his leather chair.

"I believe three Harry. I started this secret organization when I was 20. Best thing I've done so far." Harry scratched his head.

"What exactly is it that we do?" Mr. Lee smiled before pulling out a piece of golden paper with Harry's name on it.

"That's exactly the question that I want to hear Harry." Mr. Lee smiled even wider. "As of when you wear this badge, Harry, you'll be given the command of every single Auror Division on the planet." This hit Harry hard. _Every_ single Auror division on the planet. Merlin, _that_ much power?

Mr. Lee pulled the Elite V badge from an envelope. "Harry, you must listen to me carefully. Yes, this is exciting but you will have to earn this badge. We, as the Elite V are the difference between Commanders and Rulers. We neither spend every time of our life fighting nor do we rule over large areas. We simply do a little of both." Harry didn't understand. Mr. Lee sighed before racking a hand through his silver hair.

"What I mean is that to tell you straight forward, you won't spend your whole time on the battlefield, heck, you won't even spend a quarter of the time on fieldwork. You will be called in when cases get too dangerous or are almost impossible to solve." Harry nodded.

"What do we do with the rest of the time?" Mr. Lee called in his Butler through a microphone who apparated right behind him a second later.

"You will train Harry. This is Balthazar who is my Butler, but he is also my Bodyguard and trainer. He is a the best trainer i have so listen to his directions. "You may leave Butler."

Balthazar took a bow before apparating away.

"Also, during you free time, you can travel." Harry's eyebrow scrunched up.

"Travel?"

"Travel."

"Why-" Mr. Lee stood up raising his hands high up into the air.

"Well Harry, when I was thinking of this system, I knew that your mind would turn into slime pretty soon because of the overload of work. This is one of the advantages of having five people. They would travel over the world stopping from town by town as a regular muggle or wizard and scout out any suspicious activity. You are allowed to stay at any town for any certain amount of time." Mr. Lee smiled.

"It gives the team mobility around the world in case of calls of danger." Mr. Lee summoned a large map of the world. "Let's say you're currently in Italy Harry," Mr. Lee's finger landed on Rome. "And there's a stress call in Russia."

His finger traveled to Moscow. "We wouldn't want you apparating all the way up there. No matter how skilled you are at apparating, you will have a high chance of splinching yourself if you travel long distances."

Harry finally understood. "So that means that there is a high chance that someone closer to me will be able to answer the stress call leaving me time to apparate short distances and reinforce him if he or she needs it." Mr. Lee beamed.

"Correct Harry! This is the advantage of teamwork and mobility!" Harry nodded before asking another one of his questions.

"How long can we travel?" Mr. Lee took out another sheet of paper, wrote his signature on it, and answered Harry's question.

"As long as you complete your training Harry, you will be allowed to travel anywhere you like."

"How will I pay fo-"

Mr. Lee cracked a smile again. "That's my next point Harry." He folded the large world map and put it away. In its place, Mr. Lee summoned a large Plasma T.V. It turned on before showing the world in precise clarity from space. Mr. Lee took out a keyboard and typed something into it. Now Harry, growing up with muggles, was not surprised by all of this. On the map, there appeared millions of large green dots.

"Those," Mr. Lee pointed to the green dots, "Are the countries currently on our pay role." Harry looked at the dots, there were millions of them.

"How much money do we get each month?" Mr. Lee waved his wand in the air writing a series of numbers. Harry's eyes opened up wide once he finished. He couldn't talk.

"Billions Harry, Billions of pounds, dollars, Galleons. Muggle or Wizarding, they pay us all."

"A month?" Harry was incredulous.

"This just proves how dangerous some of our enemies are. The countries are willing to pay large amounts to keep them safe. And as for the muggles…" Mr. Lee read Harry's next question from his mind. "Let's just say I have a lot of muggle friends situated around the globe."

Harry was speechless.

"This just helps Wizarding to Muggle relationships even more. As long as we'reagreeing and on their side, the muggle governments would never turn an evil eye on the Wizarding world. We are working as allies. Sometimes we help them, and always, they return the favor. The muggles pack a pretty big punch in their equipment. Ever seen a tank?"

Harry shook his head. "A tank?" Mr. Lee smiled before shaking his head too.

"You'll see in one of your missions."

"But Mr. Lee, what do these evil organizations want from the world." Mr. Lee's world turned grave.

"Harry, I do not understand fully human psychology but answer me this, what does a man with money want, what does a man with power want?"

"They want more power and more money sir."

"Precisely! The human mind is filled with greed. There are people everyday who are willing to do anything for money. Just name it Harry. Heck, you even pay people to have _sex_ with you. That's _preposterous_!" Harry thought for a moment.

"That's not _all _that they're trying to do is it Mr. Lee?" Mr. Lee stood up before walking over to Harry's side and kneeling, taking one of Harry's hand into his. His eyes were piercing and warm.

"Harry, I want you to keep a terrible secret. You're the only person who's ever asked that in my life. Before I explain something to you, I want nothing to leave this room." Harry gulped.

"This secret is powerful but dangerous at the same time." Harry nodded to show Mr. Lee that he understood.

"Harry," Mr. Lee sighed. "Some secret organizations don't just want power or money. They keep a powerful secret under their breaths. This secret is so powerful that it may alter the history of the wizarding world to what it now is today." Mr. Lee's eyes went cold.

"Whoever knows this secret would be in great danger, for if told, would die. Did I tell you about the secret organization Knockturnal?" Harry nodded his head.

"That organization was formed millenniums ago Harry, holding a secret so dark that they have the power to control the world." Harry was dumbfounded as he processed this information in his head. Millenniums? Powerful Secret?

"Where did they start their organization Mr. Lee?" Mr. Lee's hand on Harry's gripped him even harder.

"Where the beginning of dark magic began, where dark wars originated and terrible things happened. If they didn't stop the wars, the globe would be destroyed." Harry needed to know the location.

"Where?"

"Egypt, Harry. The first ancient wizarding empire of the earth. Their power, dark magic." Mr. Lee looked at Harry again, his eyes bigger than ever.

"Harry, have you ever heard of summoning a monster?" Harry shook his head.

"Well sir, I've heard of monsters like giants and dementors and animagus's, but not summoning a monster. What in Merlin's name is that?" Mr. Lee lips were thin and pale.

"No Harry, I meant to summon monsters so powerful that they would destroy the Earth if they got into the wrong hands." Mr. Lee stood up and stared at a blank wall, he seemed to be daydreaming.

"My father was a historian and scientist Harry. He himself found out that there were things much worse than summoning monster. Certain Kings and Nobles in Egypt would summon armies of monsters to wage war. Armies Harry! Tens of thousands! Dark Wars raged everywhere for power over these monsters. More and more monsters were created during this war. The earth was in danger of being destroyed!" Mr. Lee whipped back, eyes bloodshot red.

"Until one day, there was one true king called the Pharaoh. He created a monster so _powerful_ and mysticalthat he wiped out all dark forces opposing him. As you would probably guess Harry, evil lords tried to seize that monster from him. After the Pharaoh decided that it was too dangerous for even himself to wield the powerful monster, he locked it up in a tablet to be kept forever sealed in its captivity. Legends tell us that the monster's power was so great and it being so huge that people would have to be blind and have no brain to go against it." Mr. Lee sighed wearily.

"That is, until Knockturnal figured out a way to bring it back to life Harry. For centuries, they have scourged the land looking for clues that the Pharaoh has left behind in desperate need of summoning that animal back." Harry let the breath he was holding go.

"Why?"

"Why else, to destroy anything living on the Earth. For centuries, that organization has never breeded with anyone else but their own kind. They are self-centered and believe that there is only one race that is allowed to live." Harry thought about the purebloods.

"They have almost all the clues to succeeding Harry. They are so close. That's why they are so desperate." Harry began to panic.

"What if they do find a way to unleash that…creature!" Mr. Lee was calm and under control to Harry's surprise.

"Well Harry, that faith lies with me." Harry was once again confused.

"You see, my father found one of the Pharaoh's clues on accident on one of his travels. He didn't understand what it did, it was just some kind of riddle that made no sense to anybody." Mr. Lee looked back at Harry. "So he thought…"

"He was killed by that same organization for some reason." Harry looked at Mr. Lee's cold expression. "Harry, if you put clue upon clue together, you'll notice that my father found the last clue about the Pharaoh. That's why he got killed. That's why they are so desperate!"

"Mr. Lee, where exactly did you put the clue?"

My. Lee sat back down in his chair. "They ransacked my father's house, but found nothing to their interests. So they left me to rot. But, as luck may have it, my father left that studies in his suitcase hidden under the floorboard, where I later found. Inside his studies were the most wonderful golden information I've ever seen. Using them, I used my teenage years to travel around the world and grasp that treasure. You see many of them located in the core room, do you not?"

Harry nodded his head.

Mr. Lee summoned from out of nowhere a wore-down leather suitcase and made it fly down to his hands.

"In here Harry, is what keeps the faith of the world in check. If I keep this here, in safe captivity, the world will not reach any danger from that creature."

Harry breathed in and out trying to calm himself down. "What if someone does sir?"

Mr. Lee had another smile on his face. "Another genius move by the Pharaoh, my pupil. The Pharaoh had excessive physical and magical strength. Anyone that doesn't have an ounce of blood in them containing the same DNA as the Pharaoh will die from the creature. Just a safety factor."

"Harry, there's a reason why you need to train." Harry understood that, he pretty much sucked like crap right now.

"You magical power is pretty high, 80 out of 100 Harry but your physical strength is pitiful." Harry looked down.

"If someone took your wand away from you, what would you do?" Harry was speechless.

"From Blathazar, you will be trained in every singe aspect of physical training possible, and from me, you will work to improve you magical strength. After we believe you are ready to be sent out, you will get this badge." Harry saw it again. The golden 'V'.

Mr. Lee smiled, any other questions Harry?"

Harry cracked a smirk. "How much do I get paid again?"

* * *

**Next Few Chapters: training starts, you get more close and personal with the new characters. Review!**


	12. New Begginings

**Chapter 12: New Begginings**

_

* * *

_

_Mr. Lee smiled, any other questions Harry"  
Harry cracked a smirk. "How much do I get paid again?"

* * *

_

Harry's head was buzzing with excitement as a whole new world unfolded on him. Yes, this was the world of secrets. Powerful organizations, unknown wizardry…Harry was now treading in dangerous waters.

Mr. Lee sighed. "Harry, I need you to listen carefully. Iwon't beaccepting any jokes around when we are talking about serious business." Harry nodded his head showing that he understood before folding his hands in his lap.

"You will get paid decently, as I would like to add it, for we will get our budget paid from uncountable associations in the wizarding and muggle world but do not expect it to be billions of dollars."

"I don't really need the money sir…" Harry thought about his already large financial deposits from his parents and Sirius's deaths. It would be too greedy to accept more than necessary. Mr. Lee seemed to have read his mind, pulling out a white sheet of paper with all of Harry's financial documents written on it.

"Ah, I see that you are in perfect financial condition Mr. Potter." Harry smiled. "As I will assure you now, Mr. Potter, you will get paid the necessary amount for I will not accept my members to go unpaid. Your money will be put into your Gringotts vault." Harry accepted the compromise.

"But Mr. Lee, sir." Mr. Lee looked up from his paperwork back to Harry, giving him his full attention. "When Voldomort was still at large, why haven't I heard of any of this Elite V from any of the students or teachers?"

Mr. Lee broke out into a smile. "That isbecause the elite V was not needed Mr. Potter"

Harry broke out in outrage. "Not needed! Do you know how many deaths occurred because of Voldomort and his circle of death-eaters! Do you know the pain that we all felt in England!" Mr. Lee remained calm and silent.

"As sources tell me Mr. Potter, I do believe that there was already a secret organization helping you, Harry." Harry had mixed feelings.

"A secret organization? None that I know of, except the DA who I trained myself. But surely that can't-" Mr. Lee stood up once again and walked over to Harry's side, putting a large hand on his shoulder to calm Harry down.

"Harry," Harry's wide eyes looked up at Mr. Lee's confident form. "I do believe that there was a particular organization kept underground, but in my sources of information, you have heard of it."

"Then would you care to tell me, Mr. Lee?" Mr. Lee grinned.

"Gladly…" Harry crossed his arms. Surely no secret organization he's heard of ever helped out in the war against Voldomort. "I do believe, that this organization was formed when Voldomort was rumored to have come back to life. What was it called again?" Mr. Lee scratched the back of his head. "Ah, I believe it was called, the Order of the Phoenix, led by Albus Dumbledore himself. Quite an amazing man I would say." Harry was ashamed at himself to have forgotten the secret organization that his parents were in during the first Voldomort war. An idea struck Harry.

"Sir? If I may ask…how do you know about Dumbledore?" Mr. Lee looked surprised for a moment before his featured calmed down again. "Who doesn't know of Dumbledore Harry? One of the greatest wizards of the century, in my humble opinion." Harry accepted the comment, failing to notice the slight twinkle in Mr. Lee's silver eyes.

"Surely you do know that the organization was kept a secret from any Ministry Officials, am I correct?" Harry nodded. Even he himself had no idea what had gone on in those meetings that occurred in Grimmauld Place. "Well, the Elite V is distinctly different from the order of the phoenix, even though they are both classified as secret organizations. We, have the permission of the governments around the world to come and leave at will from the borders of their countries. We are known in their government but kept hidden from the public. We are the superior organization."Mr. Lee tied his hands behind his back.

"We have a strict code of honor for each other." Mr. Lee walked back to his seat before wearing his glasses again and continuing the explanation. "Once we are in public, you are to have distinct Alias's which only government officials and our other allies know about"

Mr. Lee placed all of his documents back into his black suitcase before pulling out one golden sheet of paper. "To us, you'll be Harry. But to others who have no idea of who you are, you will call yourself Henry Palmer, Billionaire and owner of several respected companies"

Harry stood up quickly. "Wait! What!" Harry was confused to see Mr. Lee stay calm.

"Yes Harry, it will be dangerous and stupid to go around the public calling yourself part of a secret organization, wouldn't you think? During muggle and wizarding parties that have no idea of or existence, you will strictly call yourself Henry Palmer. During your regular missions and trainings, you can go by your real name." Harry was just about to speak when Mr. Lee cut in.

"As for the companies, you will not need to worry an ounce about them. You are the owner and all you have to do is check once in a while to make sure your blockhead employees don't screw themselves. I will hire a whole circle of professionals to run your company so you need not worry about anything"

"That's a lot of information to suck in Mr. Lee." Mr. Lee's face features were serious containing no hint of mirth. "To my members, Harry, I do not like keeping any information from them. I am flat out to the point with them. No funny business and misunderstandings about anything. If you have any, come straight to me. Understood"

Harry nodded his head. Mr. Lee's features turned soft again. "You must be tired Harry, take a good night's sleep. My Butler will personally guide you through our halls to your room. Tomorrow, we will begin training."

After a final handshake, Harry left the briefing room to be welcomed by the Butler.  
"Harry, I hope that Master did not stuff too much information into your brain." Harry shook his head wanting fully to 'hit the hey.'

The Butler led Harry away from the briefing room just as Madison's name was being called out. Looking behind, Harry saw Madison walk into the room, neither scared nor clue-less.

"This way Harry." The Butler gestured towards the two spiraling staircases in the middle of the room. Harry and The Butler quickly climbed the flight of stairs before a long bridge spanned out into four directions, one into each area of the house.

"The north passageway Harry, is to the gym." The Butler pointed his long finger towards north, where the long passageway ended with a large set of double-doors, seemingly locked." Harry acknowledged the information into the back of his head. So this is where he would be beginning his training tomorrow.

"The west wing is the girl's wing. A strict warning, unless you want to get yourself slapped, burned, and dumped into the mountains like trash by your fellow female team-mates before they get comfortable with you, I would highly advise not to stray to that direction." The Butler had an evil smirk on his face. "Our last generation of males seemed to have a keen sense of direction leading them towards the females. Lets just say, not many males stray into that wing after the incident. I dare not stray there myself." Harry nodded.

The Butler grunted before pointing towards the south passageway. "Over there is our library. Any research needed to be done on special cases, feel free to search and read to your heart's content. You will notice master's fine knowledge for books." Harry thought that the library would be heaven to Hermione. He himself, had no interest to spend everyday moping around the library for books.

"Ah, our last direction, east. That is where you and your friend Mr. Mackenzie will stay during you time here. You will find you room fit for your comfort needs. Goodnight Harry, master will be expecting you for your magical training tomorrow morning at 8"

The Butler shook Harry's hand and turned to walk back downstairs towards the briefing room.

Harry, wanting to desperately get some sleep before tomorrow, paced himself to his room. At the end of the long hallway filled with paintings of people Harry had no clue about, he reached two large door. One on his left that had the name Lawrence Mackenzie, on his right was a door with Harry's name embroiled in gold. Grinning, Harry gently opened the door into his room. Once inside, Harry closed his door and backed into it examining the beauty of his living quarters for the next few years. It was expensively furnished with leather couches situated near a fireplace big enough to fit the Harry himself into it.

On the other side of the room sat a large black oak polished desk accompanied by a soft and comfortable chair. Harry's eyes scanned his room from the large closet, to the few bookshelves next to his desk, to the large bed right in the middle of the room. There it was, the king sized bed, furnished with silky covers, a few comforters, tons of white, fluffy pillows, and a mattress that felt like a cloud. Harry had the urge to jump onto his bed before another room caught his attention.

Turning to his left again, Harry noticed a door leading to another large room. Walking towards the door, Harry realized that this room was definitely his bathroom. Inside, sat a huge marble tub, with a shower situated next to it. There was a clean toilet, and two marble sinks. Over by the wall, four fluffy white towels hung beaming off the massive lighting of the bathroom. Harry was set. This was definitely going to bring him a good night's sleep.

Walking back over to the table, Harry noticed a large bald eagle currently perched on his desk. Harry noticed a small white card with fancy handwriting on it.

_Dear Harry,_

_Since I know that you will be sending and reading letters from fellow friends and family, you are given my permission to own Falcon, the fellow bald eagle on your desk._

Harry looked towards Falcon. The large bald eagle stared back at him before flopping its' massive wings and gesturing with his beak towards the pile of letters that were also situated on the desk. Harry looked back at the note.

_As your letters will be sent long distances, Falcon here has the perfect body build to fly anywhere in any time. He is my most trusted bird. Do take care of him._  
_Mr. Lee._

Harry put the note down before yawning and reaching towards his pile of letters on his desk. Handling the first one, he noticed that this letter was from Ron and Hermione. With a smile, Harry tore open the letter before trying to read Ron's messy handwriting.

_Harry! Hermione and I have no idea where to send this letter so we just gave it to Pig and hope for the best. How are you doing! Do you know how worried my mom was. She nearly had kittens! It took both Tonks and Remus to finally calm her down explaining to her that you've went to a safe location. I've earned my position on the Chudley Cannons! Starting Keeper too! Here comes Hermione…she has got a lot to tell you about._

Ron's messy scribbles were replaced by Hermione's neat cursive. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Reading Ron's handwriting was like reading Egyptian Hieroglyphics.

_Harry. Everybody's so worried about you. Are you alright, are you fed? Listen Harry, if you ever feel like coming back to England, feel free to! I got accepted by McGonagall as Hogwarts new Transfiguration teacher! Harry, I still don't know who this Mr. Lee is nor do I have any idea about what you're doing right now. Do write back!  
_

_Sincerely, _

_Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger _

_P.S: Ginny broke up with Dean _

Harry put the letter down.

Part of Harry felt glad that Ginny finally broke up with that loser. Another part of Harry screamed out, _To Hell with Ginny…_

A knock was heard on the door. Harry called out 'come in' before the door to Harry's living quarters opened and close with a 'click'

"Harry." Harry stood up immediately recognizing the voice. It was Lucky. Harry groaned a bit at seeing Lucky having already showed and now sporting one of the bathroom's royal blue robes. Lucky always liked to look rich.

"Good evening Lucky." Lucky walked forward excitedly before leading Harry to his bedroom window.

"Would you look at this!" Lucky's right arm was outstretched towards the window where quite a sight could be seen. From the backyard gardens of Harrison Manor, Harry could see the layer of snow currently covering the hedges and gardens. Out past the garden, millions of city lights could be seen twinkling in the midnight darkness.

"Lucky, we're so near a muggle town, won't they see us?" Lucky turned to Harry.

"Didn't Mr. Lee tell you? This manor and its' grounds areprotected by an anti-muggle security. Any muggle that might walk past it will only see a bare mountain with a warning sign saying: _Warning, high chance or avalanche.  
_

Harry nodded, understanding. Hogwarts and the World Cup had been like that. Lucky grabbed one of Harry' s shoulders.

"Harry, what did you get on your physical and magical strengths?" Harry turned before raising an eyebrow.

"What does it matter? We're all here to train and get better." Lucky shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck, an embarrassed expression evident on his face.

"Just my curiosity. I got a 60 for my physical strength. That's pretty good wouldn't you say." Harry shrugged.

"Yea, I guess that is pretty good. I only had a 30." Lucky did not laugh at all. This surprised Harry for he thought Lucky kind of reminded himself of Draco. "What did you get for you magical strength?" Harry racked his brain.

"I do believe I got an 80 to be precise." Lucky's eyebrows disappeared. "80! Merlin I only had a 65!" Harry shrugged. "I'm guessing that we'll learn more about our magical strengths tomorrow at training then. We'll know more about our physical strengths when we have Balthazar, our Butler train us." Lucky nodded.

"Thanks Harry, I'm glad that I'll be working with you." Harry smiled and patted Lucky on the back before Lucky tiredly walked out of the room. Harry heard a 'click' telling him that Lucky had gone back to his room. Harry's eyes were getting heavy. Walking slowly towards his bed, Harry plunked onto his soft and comfortable bed before falling asleep quickly, still in his dress robes.

* * *

_Harry was walking slowly forward, trying to see through the soft mist approaching him. He knew that on the other side, something good had to be there. There was soft music playing in the air. Harry squinted forward. _

_Someone was coming towards him and that someone was beautiful. She had her red hair in a tight bun with a few curls falling out to frame her face. Her eyes were sparkling with happiness as her rosy lips formed into a large smile.  
_

_Harry found himself grinning too. _

_It was Ginny. _

_Ginny walked slowly towards Harry until they were inches apart, bodies almost pressing into each other. Harry looked deeply into Ginny's blue eyes. She looked content.  
_

_Dance with me Harry…

* * *

_

**Author's Note: Training starts tomorrow for Harry. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review!**


	13. First Observations

**Author's Notes: In your reviews, I have noticed that a number of you want to know when Ginny fit back into this story. As the author to this story, I have decided that yes, Ginny will be a big part towards the second half of this story but will only appear for sections before the real plot starts kicking in. Meanwhile, I have expressed my thoughts that Harry should be in anger towards Ginny. For him to heal, I might want Harry to have a few other...love interests at the time. (Thinks thoughtfully) You can have your opinion on this, express yourfeelings about Harry having other gf's in the review.The heart takes time to heal. Okay, I'm ranting.Enjoy this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: First Observations**

* * *

Harry woke up to an awful ruckus moving around on his bed. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes, Harry managed to see a bird hopping around near his midsection on the bed. With the sleep mist clearing from his mind, Harry's sight quickly beheld an angry bald eagle jumping around and flapping his enormous wings near his chest. Quickly reminding himself that today was the first day of training, Harry towed himself out of bed and towards the bathroom.

"Ruddy bird!" Harry said gruffly to Falcon, now made his personal pet companion. Falcon seemed to have understood Harry for he flapped out his wings and flew towards Harry before pecking Harry hard on the head before flying back to his perch on the desk, now back facing towards Harry.

Shocked, Harry shook his head before walking to the bathroom. Opening the door, he jumped into the shower and had a nice, hot rinse before turning off the water and wrapping a white fluffy towel around himself. Looking at the mirror, Harry noticed his hair was messy as usual. Shrugging, he skipped doing anything to his hair afraid it might look worse and moved on the brush his teeth. After rinsing and spitting, he wiped his mouth and walked out of the bathroom.

Falcon was currently perched on top of Harry's wardrobe, probably indicating to Harry that he was to dress in one of the uniforms that Mr. Lee prepared for him. Not that Harry had anything else to wear, unless he was to wear the now tattered Ministry Ball dress robes, now lying in a bundle on the bathroom tiles.

Opening the wardrobe, Harry found a note stuck to the side of the wardrobe door.

_Harry,_

_Magical training will commence at 8:00 straight every other day._

_Physical training will be at the same time, on Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday._

_You will have Sunday free._

_Mr. Lee_

_P.S: wear your training robes, conveniently located in this wardrobe._

Harry's eyes wandered to the training robes made custom to Harry. Unlike Hogwarts' school robes, these were royal navy in color. Reaching a hand to graze the material, Harry felt soft silk and cotton, that were sewn togetherfirmly by some kind of fiber.

Looking on the left side of the closet, Harry noticed a number of khaki colored pants, a few white sweaters, and white socks. Located on the bottom of the wardrobe were 6 pairs of tennis shoes, all white with a single blue stripe stretching out on the side of the shoe.

Wearing the training uniforms, surprisingly,Harry felt no extra weight added on to him. All of the clothing seemed to be lightweight and particularly strong and comfortable. Reading the note again, Harry looked at his watch and jumped in shock. Training starts at 8. It was now 8:20!

Bursting out of his room, Harry ran down the long hallway towards the gym. Turning a corner, Harry heard his name being called out.

"Harry!"

Whipping around, Harry sighed in relief. There, running out the room across from Harry's, was Lucky. He apparently seemed to have overslept and was late too. Well, at least Harry wasn't the only one late. If he were to be punished, then he wouldn't be punished alone. A shudder ran through Harry thinking about what an angry Butler might do to him.

"Lucky! Come _on_! We're _late_!" Lucky quickly ran up to Harry before stopping.

"I think we both know we're late. Our objective is the get to the gym without wasting any more _time_!" Lucky ticked his finger at his watch.

Groaning, Harry ran ahead, with Lucky following close behind. With the light tennis shoes on, Harry ran at breakneck speed towards the intersection. Once arriving, Harry turned to the north passageway to the gym.

There it is! The large gym double-doors! Harry paced himself as the large doors got closer and closer. With a quick flick of his wand, the door opened slowly.

A white flash of morning sunlight hit Harry in the face as the gym doors open. Covering his eyes with his hands, Harry noticed Mr. Lee, with the two female members of the group, Madison and Victoria, who seemingly looked quite aggravated of having to wait. Next to Mr. Lee stood a rather tall woman. At 6 feet, she looked intimidating for a woman. She wore long, white robes and had a stern look on her face. Her chocolate brown hair was tied into a tight bun and her sharp catlike eyesight focused on Harry immediately. Harry gulped.

"Ah, Harry, so you've finally decided to join us." Mr. Lee stepped forward in his royal navy robes with a calm look on his face. Lucky came panting into the room seconds later as Mr. Lee greeted him too.

"So now that we're here, let me introduce you to one of our instructors. Harry, Laurence, I would like you to meet Ms. Gordon. She herself personally instructed the last generation of Elite V members."

The middle aged woman stepped forward and reached out her right hand for both Harry and Lucky to shake. Harry, though just an inch over Ms. Gordon's height, was slightly intimidated by the woman as her eyes scanned Harry's face, stopping momentarily at his scar, before she went over to Lucky and greeted him.

Harry took the time to look over at the girls, who were standing next to Mr. Lee, chatting lightly with the middle-aged man. They were wearing the same robes as Ms. Gordon, a pure white color that looked just as soft and strong as Harry's royal blue ones. Instead of Khakis, the women wore a white skirt that reached to just blow their knees, accompanied by the white sweater.

Victoria had her hair tied in a ponytail, and was scanning the gym with her dark eyes. She wore her robes closed. Harry scratched his head. Ever since their first meeting last night, Victoria showed no real strengths except for being shy and quiet. Her long silky black hair shone brightly in the sunlight.

Madison was a totally different story. She wore her training uniform stunningly as her long, blonde hair was down on this typical occasion. Her blue eyes sparkled with interest as she glanced around the room, then returning to lightly chat with Mr. Lee. Harry felt himself blush slightly as she looked over in his direction before pulling out her long, dark wand and polished it with her robes.

Harry directed his attention to the gym. It was just one large room with almost no furniture. There were three large cathedral style windows that let the morningrays light the room brightly. On the neatly wooden tiled floor, Harry noticed a large dueling rink situated in the middle of the room. The lines were painted blue as it outlined a large rectangular shape. Looking up, Harry admired the roof and it's large roof art. This reminded himof one of Florence's church roofs Harry read while grazing through one of Hermione's muggle studies books.

All attention was directed into the center of the room where Mr. Lee cleared his throat loudly. "Now that we're all here, I would like to assign you all partners to work together and help each other during this period of training and to duel." Madison looked around before she asked Mr. Lee her question.

"Mr. Lee, I have noticed that there are only four members of our group. May I ask where are the Butler and Dr. Louis?" Mr. Lee smiled as he focused his attention on Madison while Ms. Gordon joined him in the dueling rink.

"Miss Weber, Dr. Louis will not be training for us. He, will be trained by Ms. Gordon here," Mr. Lee gestured to the stern middle aged woman standing next to him. "Ms. Gordon will train our Dr. Louis in the curriculum of field healing. Our Butler is currently tending to him in our hospital quarters located on the third floor." Ms. Gordon decided to cut in.

"If any of you are wondering what Dr. Louis will be learning, he will be trained to heal in dangerous situations, and with efficiency too. I will make sure he accomplishes what he needs."

"Thank you, Ms. Gordon." Mr. Lee smiled as Ms. Gordon as she slowly walked away towards the cathedral windows. From there, she swayed her wand in a circular motion for a few moments before the ground looked like it was starting to melt. Forming slowly from the tiled wood, 10 training dummies molded themselves from the wood to stand firmly behind Ms. Gordon in army stances.

"We have disciplined dummies?" Harry asked out. His voice echoed throughout the grand gym until Mr. Lee gestured towards his teaching companion. Nodding, Ms. Gordon put his wand away and did a cutting motion with her right hand. Immediately, the dummies dropped out of their disciplined stances to run full speed towards Harry.

Harry could see nothing, only blurs of brown shapes rushing around the gym heading straight towards him. When they were almost at Harry's feet, he heard a few clinks of a metal and before he blinked, ten sharp Katanas were pointed straight at Harry's throat.

"Whoa! That was fast. They move like ninjas!" Harry heard Lucky yell out from the doorway. Harry struggled around not daring to breath more than necessary in case one of those sharp blades impaled his throat.

"Uh, Mr. Lee?" Harry managed to squeak out. Nodding his head, Mr. Lee waved his hand straight across his body. Immediately, the ten dummies lowered their swords from Harry's throat and walkedslowly back five pacesbefore kneeling on one knee, clearly waiting for more orders.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Mr. Lee was beaming. "These dummies were the proud work of Ms. Gordon here. They have a knack for being tough for our members. I myself, along with Butler, have a hard time disarming these training dummies."

Harry rubbed his neck as he slowly walked forward towards the dueling rink. Lucky, after shaking his head at the dummies, followed Harry's lead towards the dueling rink.

"Now, before we get off course, I would like to assign you each partners. These partners that you have will be permanent. That means, during your first few missions, you will work with each other to complete them. I expect full teamwork from you and your partners."

Once Mr. Lee finished, Harry looked at Lucky. He seemed to nod his head as his attention focused back to Mr. Lee.

"Our first duo is Mr. Mackenzie…" Lucky stepped forward, wand in hand. "Against Miss Hwang." Lucky's step faltered as he glanced at Victoria from across the dueling rink.

"You two will work together on your first few missions in case things get a bit…dangerous." Harry's gaze landed on Madison. Her face was expressionless, but Harry saw a hint of annoyance in her eyes.

"So that leaves Mr. Potter with Miss Weber." Mr. Lee beamed. "I would like to witness you duel each other just to confirm your magical and physical strengths in combat. Mr. Mackenzie and Miss Hwang on the field first."

Lucky walked towards Mr. Lee on one side of the dueling rink as Victoria headed in the direction of Ms. Gordon who was standing on the other side. Mr. Lee seemed to give his pupil a pep talk as Harry noticed Lucky nod his head quite a few times and glance over at Victoria. Ms. Gordon had her hand on Victoria's shoulder as both women looked in the direction of Lucky.

This sent a chill down Harry's spine. That Ms. Gordon looked pretty tough. She along created those training dummies. What kind of magical power could she control herself?

Mr. Lee, now done with the prep talk, left Lucky as he went over to the center of the dueling rectangle. Ms. Gordon joined him there moments later. Looking towards the dueling rectangle, both Lucky and Victoria seemed ready for the duel.

Mr. Lee and Ms. Gordon both held up their wands and four large metal walls lifted themselves out of the wooden floor and stood blocking all view of the dueling field. Harry heard a small crack as the large metal shields became transparent. They were protective barriers.

"Now, show me everything you got. Don't hold anything back." Both duelists nodded. "There are restriction so I'll keep it simple. No Unforgivables. This is just a friendly duel."

Lucky stood in his ready dueling stance, wand pointed straight at Victoria's heart. Harry glanced over at Victoria. She seemed to have made no movements at all. She was standing perfectly still, her body facing Lucky. Her closed white robes hid her hands and feet, as she seemed to be concentrating.

Mr. Lee lifted his hands and counted down from three. After he lowered both of his hands, the duel had begun!

Lucky started with his first move. He produced an effective shield charm and dug his feet into the wood, ready for any attack heading in his direction. Victoria seemed to be studying Lucky's shield before a small smirk was formed on her face, after quickly being camouflaged into another emotionless face. She muttered something under her breath and flew towards Lucky.

Wait, _Flew_? Harry focused on Victoria's feet, except the only thing there were a flutter of robes, as Victoria seemed to have glided straight across the dueling rink at a fast pace. Merlin, she moved like a ghost. Lucky also seemed surprised at this unexpected movement by his partner as he seemed to back up slightly, his wand held tightly in his right hand.

Victoria was getting much too close! Out of a flurry of sudden moves, Lucky flew a couple of stunner spells straight at his attacker. The large red beams of the stunning curses flew straight towards Victoria.

The girl stopped before her two hands appeared from below her closed robes. She held up her two hands as if signaling stop. The stunning spells collided directly into her two hands before forming into giant red balls of energy. Victoria slowly closed her two hands as the stunning spells decapitated into nothing.

Harry eyebrows lifted in shock. Who in the world could stop a spell taken straight forward! The stunning spells were stopped and demolished as if they were puffs of air. Turning his attention back towards the duel, Harry noticed that Victoria started to glide towards Lucky again! Her pace was unstoppable! She formed an O with her hands a small ball of energy started to appear in her clasped hands.

With a small push, the small ball of white energy burst towards Lucky's shields. Harry momentarily jumped as the white ball of concentrated energy clashed with Lucky's shield. A shrill sound echoed around the hall like the sound of a bullet piercing through glass. Harry, shocked, stood and watched as Lucky's shield broke like glass when pierced by a bullet, slowly falling apart.

Lucky was also shocked himself. Quickly, his face turned from a shocked and surprised expression to one showing determination and strength.

Harry chuckled; they were just testing the waters, observing each other's movements. Lucky flipped his wand into the air and caught it like a dagger. Using the wand tip, he seemed to slash four large gashes in the air. Victoria was still moving towards Lucky in a fast pace.

Harry's eyes widened at the four large gashes that Lucky made in the air. Slowly, they fraternized into four large, sharp metal wheels. With a stroke of his wand towards Victoria, he banished the spinning wheels of death towards Victoria. Ah, the spinning wheels of death. Always the preferred tactic to use against werewolves.

Harry looked over at Madison. She seemed impressed by Victoria's ability to stop spells straight forward. With her arms crossed, she quickly glanced at Harry as if summing him up. Harry's eyes turned from surprised to determine as he felt a small spark of fire lit in his emerald eyes.

Harry, with renewed vigor, watched as the spinning wheels collided into Victoria. She seemed to have been able to slow the wheels down as she fired small balls of energy towards Lucky's fast approaching wheels.

Quickly forming a defensive stance, Victoria lifted her arms to form an X after digging her heels into the ground. A large mysterious force surrounded the Asian girl like a bubble. The spinning wheels collided. Harry observed at the defensive force Victoria used was definitely strong, since it showed no signs of letting up.

Victoria's eyes had turned from expressionless to cold signaling that she had enough of playing around. Her shing hair fell out of her ponytail to slowly fall framing her face. Her eyes turned from dark brown to completely black as the Sun's light seemed to be sucked into Victoria's aura. Looking towards the direction of the Asian girl, Harry noticed that the room was considerably darker on her side of the room.

Harry felt a strong burst of wind coming from nowhere. His raven hair blew in his eyes as he quickly tried to brush them away with his hands. Harry glanced back at Victoria. The wind was heading directly to Victoria's defensive field. After reaching the defensive bubble, the wind started to swirl around causing massive amounts of air currents to flow freely around the room causing everyone's hair tofly up. Keeping a hand on his forehead, Harry noticed that Victoria was now cocooned in a spiraling tornado as the wind circling her grew to greater speeds.

With a loud yell that echoed off the walls, she banished all of her energy, tornado, and sharp wheels to head directly towards Lucky. Lucky, being unable to dodge the massive attack got trapped inside the tornado. Harry could see nothing, just a mass of fast, twirling winds!

Victoria had her hair flying around as she raised both of her hands towards the sky. Energy started to gather in her palms as she formed a large ball of energy, this time with cackling energy sometimes jumping to the surface like lightning. She banished it towards Lucky, who was currently unconscious in the tornado. The ball raveled at mach speed before colliding into the tornado, causing everyone to briefly cover their eyes from the white light currently encompassing the room.

Harry looked up only to see Lucky fly from the collision towards Harry. With a clunk, his unconscious body hit the protective shields that Mr. Lee summoned before the duel with a clunk before falling back down towards the ground.

Harry winced at the condition his fellow friend was in. He had gashes all over his body as blood ran freely onto the ground. Twenty feet away, the twisted tornado decapitated leaving the four large, sharp wheels to drop onto the ground with a 'clang.'

Victoria, now calm, rushed over to Lucky before reaching a hand down to feel his pulse.

"He's still alive!" Harry heard her soft feminine voice echoed in the room. Mr. Lee and Ms. Gordon were already rushing towards Lucky with a conjured floating bed.

"He better as hell be alive!" Harry yelled out as he too was running toward Lucky as the shields were banished. Madison slowly walked towards Lucky as she stood behind Ms. Gordon.

"Will he be alright?" She asked Ms. Gordon.

Ms. Gordon seemed to be calm. "Nothing I can't fix young lady." She levitated Lucky onto the floating bed before smirking at Mr. Lee.

"Females, one. Males, Zero." After those words, she promptly dissapparated, heading towards the hospital quarters.

Mr. Lee sighed as he glanced back towards the dueling field. Harry watched as the wooden floor seemed to melt everything on the ground inside the dueling rink to later form back together into another rectangular dueling boundary.

"Well, that was interesting. Miss Hwang, I have to congratulate you on your superb wandless magic and defensive skills. Excellent for a phantom." Harry racked his brain for a moment.

"A phantom! That was the reason she was so powerful." Harry read in one of Hermione's books that phantoms were magically talented but if they lost their magical aura, they would be as good as muggles for theyonly hadmeager physical talents.

Madison looked around the room and then back at Harry, a small smile forming on her soft lips. Her blue eyes sparkled withexcitement as she grabbed her wand from inside her robe, ready to commence the next duel.

Mr. Lee, having noticed Madison's actions, cleared his throat. "Now Miss Weber, as eager as you may be, we will have to wait for Ms. Gordon to return reporting for Mr. Mackenzie before we start anything."

"No need fore that." Ms. Gordon fluttered into the room with her white robes billowing as she walked through the door of the gym. "Mr. Mackenzie will be fine and is currently in care by Butler."

Mr. Lee beamed. "Excellent, nothing a bit of magic can't cure." He whipped back towards Madison and Harry.

"You may walk to you positions."

Harry took his position at his end of the dueling rink as Madison took hers. Victoria was lounging nearby, clearly interested in this duel's outcome. Mr. Lee walked to Harry's side, as he did to Lucky's.

"Harry, this duel is just to show me your current combat skills. No need to be nervous though. Now, Madison is truly an impressive duelist as I have overlooked her files. My most important rule Harry, never underestimate someone, no matter how well you know them." Mr. Lee patted Harry on the back before walking onto the sidelines later joined by Ms. Gordon.

They both summoned the large protective shield again as he felt the large metal walls bang into the ground with a 'clink.' Harry soon found himself being stared at by Madison. She was pulling her hair into a ponytail being tied by a red bow. Harry had no time to admire her, the metal walls were becomingtransparent again as Mr. Lee's voice could be heard again.

"Start the duel in three"  
Harry whipped out his wand and went into his dueling stance.

"Two!"

Harry felt butterflies form in his stomach as Madison stood in her dueling stance.

"One!"

Harry was just about to fire a spell when another voice boomed from the gym doorway.

"STOP THE DUEL!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hmmm...Harry's duel. This should be quite intersting.**


	14. You Worst Nightmare

**Chapter 14: Worst Nightmare**

**

* * *

_"Start the duel in three"  
_**

_Harry whipped out his wand and went into his dueling stance.  
_

_"Two"  
_

_Harry felt butterflies form in his stomach as Madison stood in her dueling stance.  
_

_"One"  
_

_Harry was just about to fire a spell when another voice boomed from the gym doorway.  
_

_"STOP THE DUEL!"

* * *

_

Harry looked towards the doorway where the Butler currently stood. Glancing over at Madison, he saw that she had lowered her wand.

"Balthazar, what is the meaning of this intrusion?" Mr. Lee had a look of confusion and a slight mixture of annoyance on his face. Butler closed the large iron doorway before walking towards the dueling rink.

"Wouldn't miss this duel in the world sir." Harry glanced over at Madison, noticing that she was observing the field. Harry quickly thought about what spells and curses he would use against the blonde girl that he was dueling.

Ms. Gordon stepped forward. "What about the occupants of the hospital quarters?"

"They are both fine and currently sleeping. The sleeping draught I gave them packs a powerful punch. They should be up by midnight." Ms. Gordon checked her watch. It was currently 10 in the morning. "Very well Butler, you may watch."

Butler smiled politely and bowed before he took his place beside Mr. Lee.

Mr. Lee, noticing both his duelers studying each other, decided to continue what he began. "Wands up!"

Harry glanced away from Madison in surprise. Realizing that Mr. Lee was going to restart the duel, he quickly reached for his wand inside his robes. Madison had done the same.

"Now, let the duel begin in three!"

"Two!"

Madison held her wand and was pointing it directly at Harry's heart.

"One!"

Instead of pointing his wand towards Madison, he pointed it at the ground, poised to strike.

"**Begin!"**

Madison had shot a stunning spell zooming at full speed towards Harry. Using his Quidditch reflexes, Harry dodged the spell and shot a reductor curse at the ground, leveling several wooden boards towards the air and producing massive amounts of smoke. From there, Harry produced a strong shield, ready for Madison's next move.

* * *

Madison was briefly surprised, as Harry had disappeared behind the fog of smoke and dust. Scanning the field, she aimed her wand directly towards the fog and fired several more stunning curses.

* * *

Harry saw stunners zoom all around him as he quickly ducked from one coming directly towards him. Her spellswere fast and concentrated. The stunning spell hit Harry's shield and pierced it. Harry only barely dodged as the stunner skimmed his left arm, producing a long gash. Harry winced in pain. The smoke was starting to clear, Harry had to think of something, fast.

Observing from Madison's position, Harry judged that the pretty blonde girl was keener in long distance fighting. Harry had to get closer. The smoke was clearing but still gave Harry enough cover to produce one more move. Harry looked at the large transparent metal shield that was behind Madison.

* * *

Madison heard a shattering sound. Smirking, she focused her hearing and pointed her wand towards where the shattering sound came from. She had pierced Harry's shield and Harry was probably injured. The smoke was clearing as Madison slowly walked towards Harry's side of the dueling rink, wand poised in hand and ready to strike.

The smoke was cleared. Madison raised her eyebrows in shock to see nothing at Harry's side of the rink. Surely she didn't annihilate him, the stunner was one of her weaker spells. So, Harry was not that powerful. Luck must've been on his side during Voldomort's final battle. Madison examined the floorboards that Harry uplifted, carefully searching for any sign of Harry's footprints. Letting her guard down was soon going to be her worst mistake.

* * *

From behind Madison, Harry charged right at her before firing a simple reductor curse at Madison. Her shocked expression was the last seen on Madison's face before she was blown twenty feet back. Her body hit the wooden floor with a thud before she scrambled to climb back to her feet.

"Not bad Harry, but remember, women fights just as well as men, maybe even better."

Harry had accioed the metal shield and was send zooming past Madison as she studied the fog.

* * *

On the sidelines, Ms. Gordon turned to face Mr. Lee before smiling. "That's right you know. Women these days do fight better than men."

Mr. Lee sent a scowl towards his companion before folding his arms across his chest and returned to observe the duel. Madison had just transfigured one of the blown floorboards to evolve into a large, black panther, ready to strike Harry at any time.

Harry held his wand before muttering something under his breath. In seconds, Harry's wand produced a large electrical white force that surrounded the wand and grew into the shape of a large electrical sword. Large, black electrical sparks were circling the zapping sword.

Mr. Lee quirked an eyebrow. "Interesting."

Ms. Gordon gazed at her companion. "Yes, very interesting indeed. I have never in my life seen such a sword of such power, produced from a wand."

Mr. Lee smirked at Ms. Gordon. "Well it seems as Harry was quite prepared for this duel. He exerts his magical powers well."

Ms. Gordon looked back towards the duel. "Madison will win, she's had more experience in the field than anyone here. That was why I asked you to recruit her."

Mr. Lee glanced at Madison, she had her wand pointed in the air and was gathering energy, currently swirling around on the tip of the wand. "She has her weaknesses, wouldn't you say Allison?" Ms. Gordon folded her arms, observing Madison.

"Yes Matthew, everyone has their weaknesses, but Madison uses her field to her advantage. Notice Harry seems a bit intimidated with the Black Panther currently circling him. He surely can't defeat that panther, let alone the blast that Madison is currently producing. The duel is over." Ms. Gordon stretched out her hand to Mr. Lee.

Mr. Lee stood still. "I wouldn't say that if I were you…"

"Why do you say that? Madison is probably the best dueler in here." Mr. Lee smirked.

"You'll see soon enough Allison, you'll see..."

* * *

Shit! Harry was currently trying to produce a plan in his mind as the large Black Panther circled him. Madison was currently producing a large ball of fire as the white energy was soon cackling and red. Gripping his electrical sword, Harry readied himself for the charging panther.

Gnashing his fangs at Harry, the panther didn't know what was coming. Harry swung his sword at the panther. The black creature jumped as Harry ducked and brought his sword back towards his right hand. Spinning around, Harry swung again as the panther made his second approach. Harry jabbed the sword forward as the Panther again tried to jump. Harry was ready this time. Quickly, Harry changed the direction of his sword to point up against the Panther's belly in one swift motion. The sword pierced the panther asthe creaturehissed in pain. The largepanther landed on the ground with a thud before the dead body demolished into slight mist.

Harry smirked, thank god for Basilisks.

* * *

Mr. Lee sneered at Ms. Gordon's gasp. "Merlin Matthew, that boy's sword coordination is impressive. He's certainly wielded a sword before."

Mr. Lee smiled. "Once I shook Harry's hand, I immediately noticed his strong grip. Every swordsman has the same trait. Even if the swordsman doesn't want to be found out about, all you have to do is shake the individual's hand, you realize the grip."

Ms. Gordon returned back towards the duel. "Madison's firing the fireball!" Glancing at Harry, he had unearthed a large wall of sand from the ground, producing an impressive wall of strong sand.

* * *

Harry swirled his wand around himself unearthing thousands of cubic meters of sand and packing them together to form a wall. Madison's fireball had grew considerably and she was ready to fire. Harry prepared himself for the worst.

Madison banished the fireball at full speed towards Harry. Madison smirked, her magical energy at a critical low. Producing the large fireball greatly used up her powers. Surely that sand wall couldn't stop the massive fireball.

The fireball spun full speed towards Harry's wall before colliding directly into it with a sickening crunch. Large blasts of fire shot up from the fireball volleying towards Harry, behind the wall. Harry had to dodge the several balls of fire as he finally stepped back a few paces. The fireball was turning black as it pierced through the defensive wall.

Madison produced another smaller ball of energy and shot it towards her fireball, creating enough force to push through the wall of sand, leaving a large pile of rubble in the middle of the dueling rink.

The fireball was now considerably smaller but still packed a punch. Harry was now out of options. He couldn't dodge completely without burning himself. He did the only smart think that screamed in his brain. He shot out a water spell from the end of his wand creating a large hose-like current towards the now closer fireball.

It was not enough, the ball of fire, now a medium-sized piece of rock shot straight for Harry, earning a direct hit on Harry's chest. Harry flew back a few feet before struggling to stand up.

Madison took this chance to disarm Harry. She produced several large black chains to form around Harry and clasp at his limbs and body. Harry was stuck. He couldn't move, his wand was ten feet away towards a slowly approaching Madison. The chains grew out of the ground, tightening its grip on Harry's body. He was doomed.

* * *

"Well Matthew, I think this duel is over." Mr. Lee clenched his teeth.

"Allison, the next move that Madison makes will decided the outcome of the duel." Ms. Gordon glanced at Madison, now pointing her wand towards Harry. After muttering a few well-chosen words, a black smoke surrounded Harry before being pulled towards his head. Ms. Gordon smirked.

"Ah, the nightmare curse. Relives you worst nightmares. Madison is weakening Harry and making him beg for mercy. One of the favorite techniques for American Aurors, wouldn't you say Matthew?"

Mr. Lee had a thinline on his lips. Harry was in deep trouble.

* * *

Harry stared coldly at Madison before she muttered a few words. "You are over rated in my opinion Harry. You've put up quite a fight, but it looks as if your luck has ran out. Good match." Madison produced a dark smog before Harry was falling into a world of darkness.

* * *

_Harry looked around. He was in the middle of the forest at midnight. The sky was black, showing no signs of stars. Only the moon shone its lone ray of hope towards the Earth. Nearby was a lakebed. Harry walked closer to the lakebed before squinting his eyes and noticing three peoplenear the lakeside. Two were currently fighting in a duel and one, which Harry noticed was a woman, was sprawled unconscious on the ground._

_Harry walked closer, before he gasped in shock. There, sprawled unconscious on the lakeside was his mother, Lily Potter. She looked to be quite beaten up. Harry paced himself as he ran full speed towards his mother._

_Once reaching her side, Harry reached for her. His hand went right through her as Harry tried to touch his mother's face. Glancing up, tears welling in his eyes, Harry saw his father currently in a duel with a darkly robed figure._

_Voldomort!_

_The dark lord had stung his dad and was preparing to fire the Avada Kedavra curse. Harry ran at full speed towards his father as the deadly curse was fired. Harry jumped in front of his dad attempting to take the curse himself. Instead, the green curse ran straight through him and hit his dad straight in the chest._

_James Potter fell down onto the soft ground, lifeless._

_Total shock passed through Harry's mind. "No" Harry gasped breathlessly. Voldomort was not done yet. He started to walk over to Harry's unconscious mother._

_"Get up pitiful woman" He sneered as he enervated his mother. Harry was powerless against all of this. His mother was going to die and all he could do was watch. Voldomort watched as the red-haired woman struggle to stand up before pulling her wand out pointed towards Voldomort._

_Voldomort smiled cruelly. "You just don't learn filthy mudblood."_

_"Wou won't defeat Harry!"_

_Voldomort struck! "Avada Kedavra!"_

_Lily took the spell and fell lifelessly right next to her husband._

_"NOOOOO! Mom!" Harry cried out, tears welling in his eyes. His heart seemed wrench right out of his chest at the sight of both of his parents' dead._

_Voldomort now turned towards Harry, red eyed visible under the hood. "You're next Potter!" He spat._

Harry glared at Voldomort, all feelings of loss and pity gone from his system. In its place, Harry felt anger, frustration, and demonic strength rush through his body! Magic sped through his veins as Harry visibly grew more intimidating, emerald eyes staring towards red! Unimaginable raw power pumped through Harry's system as the darkness was clearing away. Harry could now feel the bare iron chains around him. He glared right towards Madison, eying on his victim, standing twenty feet away. Emotions of ahte ran through Harry.

"YOU WILL PAY!" Harry roared out in anger!

* * *

Goosebumps appeared on Mr. Lee's arms as he heard the inhuman roar Harry emitted. Ms. Gordon glanced at Harry and was instantly intimidated. "Matthew, l-look at his e-eyes…" She spoke in a barely hearable squeak.

Mr. Lee glanced at Harry. He immediately was paralyzed. Both trainers stiffened at the raw energy circling around the gym.

* * *

Scared was not the right word for the situation. Madison was terrified! There, twenty feet away from her, buried in a mass of bare iron chains, were two eyes. Two piercing green eyes that burned with such intensity that she wasn't able to move. You could see every detail of those eyes. They were not warm and alert like they had been, they were flared, piercing, and paralyzing. Sparks were appearing out of thin air.

Harry let out another roar. Madison tensed up, whimpering.

* * *

Someone was going to pay for Harry witnessing one of his worst nightmares. Someone. Harry's eyes scanned the room before stopping on one victim. Raw power flowed through Harry as he let out a roar!

"YOU WILL PAY!" Harry felt strong power flow through his body as he concentrated them to circle around his body. The iron chains quivered before beingripped into thin pieces of metal right at Harry's ground. Harry didn't need to think. All he did was focus on his victim. The victim that caused Harry so much pain!

Without muttering anything, Harry pointed his hand towards his fallen wand. Immediately, the wand zoomed into his hand. Harry glared at Madison again, focusing on her. Only one object to focus on. Any otherindividuals that came in his way will also pay the consequences!

Harry grounded his feet into the wooden board, cracking the pieces of wood as he unleashed the power that only one other person in the history of mankind has ever witnessed: _Voldomort._

Harry gathered up energy on the tip of his wand forming a small white ball of concentrated energy. Harry balanced on the front of his feet as he banished the white ball towards Madison. The white ball of concentrated energy flew a breakneck speed towards Madison, uplifting all the wooden boards in its way, growing larger by the millisecond. The ball was now a raging ball of infernal hell as it clashed into the protective barriers, destroying them into nothing. The whole room was now in danger as the white ball zoomed straight towards Madison.

Harry named this curse himself. This large ball of energy would hit the victim full force no matter what protection the individual had. The victim would be immediately depleted of magical energy as the ball collided into the person's chest.

The white ball pierced through Madison and depleted any of her magical powers. She fell to the ground now with no more power left in her and immeasurably weak. The brave and confident expression on her face was gone, now replaced by the scared and whimpering expression as she gazed into the gates of Hell.

Harry prepared for his final move gathering up energy on the tip of his wand and pointing it at the floor. He called this 'total annihilation' as the white ball of energy, once reaching the ground, would spread out at the speed of light and consume the whole world in white light as it was aimed at only one victim. This was the ending move. No one could survive this curse. Harry had survived the Avada Kedavra curse but this curse was unbelievably sacred and ancient. Voldomort was demolished into nothing, not even a body part as he was cursed off the face of the world and into the gates of raging Hell!

* * *

The ball was almost complete. Harry glared once more at Madison. She had tears flowing freely from her eyes, her confidant face now nowhere in sight. She looked like a scared little girl about to be attacked. Harry's raging inferno immediately softened as he vowed to himself to never allow a little girl to be scared like that.

The ball of energy at the tip of his wand slowly lost its power and disappeared. All was silent.

* * *

Mr. Lee and Ms. Gordon were blown to the other side of the gym as Harry's large ball of white energy demolished the barriers, sending all hell towards the onlookers.

Mr. Lee stood up before helping a silent and shocked Ms. Gordon up.

"My God...," she finally let out softly.

Mr. Lee, partially scared himself, hesitantly glanced at the dueling rink.

* * *

Harry dropped his wand. It hit the floor with a 'clang' breaking the silence that had enshrouded the dueling rink. The path that the large ball of energy made led right towards Madison, digging deeper and deeper into the ground by the feet. Harry ran full speed towards a now sobbing Madison as she was hugging herself timidly, her legs drawn up to her chest. Tears were evident on her face.

Harry felt his heart break as he ran faster towards his partner. Once at her side, he kneeled and pulled the sobbing Madison into his arms. She hesitated first before she flung her arms around Harry's neck and her sobs grew longer and louder.

"I'm so sorry Madison." Harry whispered softly and soothingly into Madison's ear. She hugged Harry even tighter as Harry's robes were now getting a bit wet from the tears. Harry kept saying soothing and calming words towards Madison.

Madison hugged Harry as he had her arms around her. She didn't know what was going on. She felt weak and depleted. Once Harry's arms were around her, she felt warmth and strength surround her. She felt strangely safe as Harry rubbed her back soothingly.

Harry glanced around. Mr. Lee and Ms. Gordon were running towards the two. Butler, who had been blown back a few yards, was struggling to stand. Victoria was sitting up from her spot. Awe and Shock clearly evident from her face. The large manor creaked as the damage was finally taking its' toll.

Harry's rage had completely demolished the gym. Floorboards were uplifted from the ground as the white ball zoomed past it. The ten dummies, who were currently standing obediently next to the barrier suring the duel, were ripped to pieces. The cathedral windows were gone as millions of shards of glass lay on the ground.

Harry felt a slight breeze blow around him as his hair blew into his eyes. Harry decided to break the silence.

"I must get Madison to the hospital quarters!" He quickly picked up Madison from the back of her knees and her back as she held on tightly, her sobs now almost gone. Harry ran out of the house towards the hospital quarters.

Butler, finally realizing what was going on, ran after Harry. Ms. Gordon, who was speechless apparated away to catch up to Harry.

That left Victoria and Mr. Lee in the room. Mr. Lee had his hands in his pockets as he slowly walked out of the demolished gym.

"Never underestimate your enemy…" He muttered softly to himself. His whispers echoed around the walls of the gym. This would be one day that Mr. Lee would never forget...

* * *

**Author's Note: Man, I'm poofed. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**


	15. A New Light

**Author's Notes: Well...lots of certain reviews telling me about Madison. It's just the response I wanted to hear. To ease all of your emotions, I'mgoing to tell you this straight. I am definitely a H/G shipper, unless of course something happens in book seven that really ticks me off. Thank you all for reading.**

**Chapter 15: New Light

* * *

**

"Ronald! Wake up!" Ron, not wanting to hear that annoying voice anymore, turned over to lay on his stomach, whilst covering his head with his pillow.

A giggle was heard in the distance as Ron snuggled deeper into his covers. That person was coming closer…

Ginny walked closer to Ron apparently out of options. Ron sure could sleep through a heard of stampeding Hippogriffs. Shaking her head, an idea came into the mischievous mind of hers. Bending over Ron, she whispered a few well-chosen words to wake up the sleeping goon.

"Won-Won, Hermione's waiting for you downstairs."

It didits job. Ron had apparently jumped up on his stomach, fell off the bed, climbed back up, and was now proceeding towards the bathroom at lightning speed with his clothes for the day zooming out of the door, following him.

Ginny shook her head, her red hair sparkling in the morning sun. With a sigh, Ginny walked downstairs where indeed, Hermione was having a conversation with Mrs. Weasley while nursing a cup of strong morning coffee, brewedWeasley style…by magic that is.

Hermione slowly inhaled the coffee before a look of pure relaxation and enjoyment was clearly evident on her face. "Mrs. Weasley, this is the best coffee I've had in a while."

Mrs. Weasley, currently whipping up some breakfast, looked over her shoulder from the spot by the stove and smiled at Hermione. "Why thank you dear, at least the _women_ at this house thank me. All the boys just drink it like water on a hot sunny day and disappear through the front door. Imagine the burns they get in their throats." Hermione laughter was heard.

"Well mum, I do believe that they all have their jobs to do." Mrs. Weasley looked over at Ginny, currently leaning on the kitchen doorframe.

Mrs. Weasley sighed. "Arthur's been busy as ever. Seems as if after the war, wizards wanted to indulge themselves over muggle technology more and more. Something about a Felefision that the men and Arthur are currently studying. Arthur's been ecstatic. The picture moves like our pictures and they can change with a click of a button! That's just preposterous!" Hermione smiled knowingly.

"Ginny, why don't you come and sit down." Hermione patted the seat next to herself. "The daily prophet's here." Ginny walked over to Hermione before plopping down on the stool.

* * *

"Ah! This _hair_!" Ron looked at himself in the mirror as he tried to unravel his hair. Hermione was currently downstairs and Ron, now done showering, was flipping out at his red hair mess. Running a comb through his long hair, Ron finally gave up with a sigh. Well, he looked decent. 

Running downstairs, Ron was greeted with the sight of three two hunching over the newly arriving daily prophet. Ginny was currently sipping her morning cofee. "What's going on?"

Mrs. Weasley looked up. "Oh, finally woken up Ronald! So I guess Ginny succeeded?" Ginny looked at Ron and grinned.

"More like waking the dead…"

Hermione, still looking at the paper, glanced nervously at Ron. "Ron, Harry's in the paper." Ron scratched his head. Ginny looked at Hermione, surprised.

"I thought we told the papers that he left for-mmph!" Hermione rushed over to Ron's side and held a hand on his mouth.

"Don't _finish_ that sentence," she whispered in Ron's ear looking over at Ginny.

"Harry! He left during the ball. I have no idea where he is!" Ginny looked anxiously at the couple. Hermione gave a crooked smile.

"He's traveling the world. After the war, he told us that he needed space." Ron slouched his shoulders. Hermione would always get Ron out of trouble. Ron felt a nudge in his ribs. "OW!" He looked at his little sister, now standing up and with a look of apprehension on her face. "He, uh…he…" Another nudge. "OW! Hermione!"

Hermione let go of Ron. "What your git of a brother meant to say is that he agrees with me." Hermione glanced over at Ron, warning in her eyes. Ron just nodded enthusiastically.

Mrs. Weasley, now done with reading the front page and its' details, looked over at the three. She understood that Harry needed space after the war. What she didn't know was the reason that Harry left. "Your job offers are here. Ginny, you also have something." Mrs. Weasley distributed the letters before continuing with cooking breakfast.

Ron opened his letter and read the details. "Well it looks like my tryouts were great!" Hermione beamed at Ron. "I'll be starting practice tomorrow!" Inside the envelope was a miniature snitch. The portkey.

Hermione, having already known that Headmaster McGonagall hired her for the Hogwarts Transfiguration teacher, received a letter from the headmaster instructing to move into Hogwarts in a week, preparing her teaching plans.

Ginny tentatively opened her letter. It was from the daily prophet. Ginny looked up at her mom. "They want me to be a reporter for them." Ginny thought over this offer. Ever since she graduated from Hogwarts roughly over a year ago, she's never had a job, considering almost everybody was focused towards the war. This brought Ginny's mind back towards Harry. How much she missed him. "I'll take it."

Hermione looked over at Ginny. "Ginny, some day you'll be the best reporter in England." Ginny beamed before she ran upstairs, ready to send a letter of approval to the daily prophet.

Ron looked over at Hermione. "Well, it seems as if our lives are just starting now." Hermione sighed and snuggled up to Ron's side.

"Yea, no more Voldomort lurking behind our backs." Hermione was ready to make the most out of her new life, and so was Ron.

* * *

Harry sat in the chair next to his partner's bedside. He glanced around the hospital quarters. Three of the current Elite V members were sleeping or out cold from the recent activities of the last two days. Butler and Ms. Gordon were going to each of the three to regularly check up on their status. Harry sighed. 

He heard a creak, then a click as the hospital doors opened and shut. Looking back, Harry noticed Mr. Lee walk into the hospital quarters. Slowly, the middle aged man walked towards Harry and sat down next to Harry.

"Harry, we need to talk…" Harry was expecting this. Unlike Dumbledore, Mr. Lee was very blunt in his activities.

"Yes sir...here?" Mr. Lee shook his head before touching Harry's shoulder. Harry felt himself being pulled towards something as his navel felt a lurch. Seconds later, Harry felt himself sitting in a black leather chair. The briefing room. Mr. Lee walked over to the other side of the desk and sat down promptly, clasping his hands together.

"That was quite some energy you unleashed in the gym." Harry held his head low.

"I almost killed Madison…" Mr. Lee was silent until his silver eyes refocused on Harry's emerald ones.

"What did you see in that nightmare Harry?" Harry closed his eyes before clearly speaking to Mr. Lee.

"I saw my mother…" Mr. Lee held up his hand to stop Harry before he said any more, a look of understanding on his face. He didn't want a replay of Harry's emotions. Harry couldn't stand anymore pain.

"What did you feel Harry? Your powers are quite amazing." Harry looked up at Mr. Lee, emerald eyes cold and hard.

"I felt anger flow through me, I felt frustration. Power…pumping through my system. It was as if a creature was unleashed inside me." Mr. Lee looked down at his hands for a few moments before Harry continued.

"Sir, what is this power? It just took over me." Harry sighed."I only barely stopped myself from unleashing this…this…Hell." A smile formed on Mr. Lee's face.

"This power you have felt, is one of the most overlooked powers in centuries Harry. What you control is an ancient source of magic that people underestimate for years, since the beginning of time Harry." Harry was confused.

"What is this power Sir?" Mr. Lee stood up from his chair and walked over to open the curtains, unleashing rays of sun into the darkened room. His outline was seen in the sun's powerful rays.

"Love Harry, your power is love…"

Harry stood up also. "Love?" He remembered what Dumbledore had talked to him about. How can love be this powerful?"

"It's up to the certain individual to administer your power of love. Over the years, people have done superhuman accomplishments just to save someone they care about." Mr. Lee faced Harry, his sharp silver eyes firmly focused on Harry.

"Mothers have lifted whole cars to save their child. Fathers have attempted amazing stunts to save their loved ones. Even little children who know nothing of swimming have been acknowledged to jump into the water and save their drowning parents. We don't know how we did it, something inside us just drives us towards our goal."At Harry's surprised expression, Mr. Lee continued. "You focus on only one thing, to save you loved ones even if you risk you own life Harry."

Mr. Lee walked back to his seat. "Have you ever tried to risk your life to give someone you love a chance to live?" Harry thought back to his dream and how he automatically jumped in front of his father to save him from the killing curse. Now that he thought about it, he didn't even realize what he was doing.

Harry's mother still burned in his heart. She had stood up to one of the most powerful wizards in the century to let her one-year-old Harry live.

"But sir, why did I cause so much destruction." Mr. Lee sighed.

"Anyone whose heard of your life can understand your situation. You've lost too many loved ones to one single person, your arch nemesis, Voldomort. You've lost your parents, your godfather, your guardian and headmaster. You almost lost your two best friends to that monster. You couldn't take it anymore. Your heart was set and you were not going to let anyone you care about die anymore." Mr. Lee put a hand firmly on his heart.

"From there, the love bonds cut into your circulation, powers you couldn't even imagine you had rushed through your veins. You are multiples more powerful, now that you have that one goal in mind. To save their lives." Mr. Lee looked over at Harry seriously.

"You surely are one of a kind Harry. No one has lost as much as you did." Harry shuffled his feet under the table, clearly uncomfortable. "That is why you created this power. That move you used. I've never seen anything like it."

Harry scratched the back of his head. "I've never either. It just came in my mind."

Mr. Lee smiled. "That is why you need to train and grow Harry. Once you learn to properly control your large magical reserves, you will be able to control your powers to the most concentrated extent."

Harry cleared his throat before looking back up at Mr. Lee, this time, determination flaming in his emerald eyes. "I'm ready sir."

Mr. Lee smiled. "Harry, the use of force must be guided by wisdom, and tempered by patience. I'm not saying that this training will be easy Harry. I'm warning you of this now."

"Never expected it to be Mr. Lee. My life hasn't exactly been easy…" Mr. Lee walked over to Harry and gestured Harry to stand up.

"Good Harry, over the next few years, you will be ready to face your fears, and protect your loved ones."

Harry, after shaking Mr. Lee's hand walked out of the briefing room back to his room. Things were finally starting to piece together for Harry. This explained his certain times of rage in his years of school. Stress, homework, death, and love all plagued his mind back then. His emotions couldn't take it anymore.

Once he was on the field with Voldomort, all the bottled up feelings of his anger was released, thus creating unimaginable power. Voldomort was smoked out of his wits. This love was definitely brought to Harry in a new light.

You don't simply love someone because of some attraction. Love is a feeling that most people don't recognize in their lives. Love is not how you love your wife or lover. It is about care, a deep feeling within you that arises when times are tough.

Harry thought about his best friends. Ron and Hermione, through most of their school years were moping around each other and keeping their feelings inside when they certainly cared for each other.

Harry looked up at the stairs before climbing them. Half the time, Hermione and Ron would yell at each other and have arguments when Harry was in the middle, not wanting to take sides. The real point was, he didn't need to.

After one particular fight, Harry had finally come to his senses about Ron and Hermione. They didn't hate each other. It was the total opposite. The only reason that the two bickered was because one of the two was going to do something that put their lives in danger. Hermione was usually the one worrying about Ron's life, and occasionally Harry's.

From that time on, Harry tried to bring his two best friends closer together, thus getting more bickers and arguments of the two. Ron and Hermione had built strong, brick walls placed around their true feelings, too afraid to let them out. Strong fortresses that Harry, no matter how hard he tried, could not break. From then on, Harry made one final conclusion, he was definitely not a good matchmaker.

Harry gave up on trying to bring his two friends to reveal their true feelings. He had other things on his mind. Voldomort flashing multiple times in his brain.

Harry glanced at the gym, its' doors were closed, apparently locked up. Harry went back to his thoughts. War had came during his seventh year. Most of Harry's true friends had stood beside him and fought through the end. During dark times, Harry had one light that kept him going, that one light, shining through all darkness like the moon shining on a dark ocean, gave Harry hope.

Hope beyond all other feelings, and a newer vigor to end the war. Watching his two best friends in battle, Harry recognized that love had also come out and shown itself in its true glory. From battle, there was no time to think rationally, there was only time to think with instincts. You follow your heart.

Ron and Hermione had no time to bicker with each other. Their walls were slowly crumbling due to the war. Harry recognized this one morning at camp when Ron left his tent during the middle of the night. Harry woke up in the morning to find the two snuggled in front of the fire with a small blanket shared between the two.

Harry smiled, it was truly a beautiful sight, his two best friends smiling in content and happiness during these rough times. Happily, Harry transfigured a nearby rock to a large, wooly blanket and levitated it to cover the couple and give them warmth. He realized a lot of things during the war. But at that time, he didn't understand the meaning of true love.

Love came in different forms, of all shapes and sizes. Hermione and Ron's love brought Harry to finally open his eyes. During those rough times when people were suffering, the only thing that kept them sane was the love that they shared. Times of happiness in such dark times. It was love's power. Harry didn't have that person to share his love with. Ginny was thousands of miles away.

But one thing kept Harry hoping. He would finally go back to Ginny. He would confess his love for her and everything would be as good once Harry defeated Voldomort...

That one-day finally came. The final judgment day. Harry, in his rage and love, defeated Voldomort in a flashing white light. All the while, he thought about his love. Ginny. If Harry lost this fight, then everybody he cared and fought for would die. Losing was not an option for Harry.

Inside, he summoned up all his power from his parents, Dumbledore, and his friends. That white light, it was symbolic. Anything endangering Harry's most important people in his life would suffer the consequences.

Harry thought back to his terrible nightmare during the duel. He had witnessed the two most important people in his life taken away from him…again. That same power surged through him like a fast moving current. That creature inside him arose. No, it wasn't a creature anymore. Harry understood. It was his love. The strong bond that he had to his parents, even though they were deceased. Love travels through worlds, galaxies. It can never be stopped. Harry still felt his parent's love in his heart, everyday. In dark times, the love that his parents shared had brightened up his day by a bit. Giving him hope. A neverending cycle of hope and love. _Courage Harry, Courage._ Harry could always hear their voices, giving him comforting and helpul advice.

Harry hadn't meant to overpower and endanger Madison, although she made him face that monster again. Voldomort. Through his thoughts, Harry bumped into something soft as a feminine cry of shock was heard. Harry whipped around to immediately see Madison currently lying on the floor. Well, she did look better. The potions that Ms. Gordon brewed up certainly worked.

"Madison, you're awake!" Madison smiled a bit.

"Looks like I am Harry." Her voice was soft and controlled, a bit of fear in them.

Harry shoved his hands into his pockets. "Look Madison, I'm terribly sorry about-"

Madison held up her hand from the ground. "No Harry, I think I over thought the match. I could've won from there when you were bound, but I was too arrogant. Therefore, that was the downfall of me." Harry reached out a hand and helped Madison up. Something inside Harry resurfaced through Harry's inner thoughts.

He loved Ginny.

Madison patted her skirt before smiling at Harry. "You are truly powerful Harry, and I'm glad you're on our team." Harry smiled at Madison before watching her walk towards her room. Harry turned back towards his room.

Harry loved Ginny, even though he might've been a bit…unwise with her decisions. Harry didn't blame her. He was definitely worse than her in his earlier school years. Cho Chang. Harry snorted at his horrible date. Ginny had definitely shown Harry that she liked him through her first four years. Harry was just too blind to notice anything, not to mention probably twice as thick as Ron.

Harry made one final decision. When he met with Ginny again, he would give her a second chance. Ginny sure did for him.

Harry walked back towards his room, now head much clearer from his thoughts. His next few years of training would be tough, but it would all be positive in the end. Harry was now ready. He understood.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Ginny's going to come soon, but be warned now. Don't expect them both to just fall into each other's arms and kiss each other. Not exactly realistic behavior. Strong love is built through time and I'm going to make sure theirlove is strong as diamond.Hope you enjoyed.**

**- Apac**


	16. Back to England

**Author's Notes: Hmmm..thank you all for the reviews on chapter 15. I know questions were raised about Ginny and Harry's relationship but I'll keep my mouth shut. They need a new start to their messy situation. From here one out towards the next few chapters, the plot will thicken. Enjoy!**

**-Apac**

**Chapter 16: Back to England

* * *

**

Harry woke up in a daze as he tried to sit up. Looking at the window, he noticed that it was still dawn for the Sun's early rays were just starting to set in. Reaching around the bedside stand for his glasses, Harry managed to pick them up and put them on, finally getting a clear image of the room's extravagance.

Harry silently stood up and proceeded to the bathroom. Passing his desk, he saw Falcon, his delivery pet, currently perched upon the desk with a bunch of dead mice around his feet. He seemed happy. Harry just had to make sure the stink didn't stay in the room. Harry scrunched up his nose. Quickly snapping his fingers while walking, a fresh bottle of air conditioner floated over to the desk.

Falcon, having noticed the bottle levitating near him, squawked at the bottle and spread out his wings, trying to scare his intruder. Having realized that the bottle was nothing harmful, he went back to chomping on his morning catch. Harry chuckled at the bird's behavior.

Having the water temperature at the right level, Harry stepped into the warm bubbly tub to ease the soreness of his muscles. Last night was definitely one to remember. Harry had trailed a suspect all the way to Brazil, having been a part of a large mob member; he was a _jack_ in Mr. Lee's book of cards.

The poor old pudgy Latino didn't know what he was walking right into. Of course he realized that someone was trailing him but little did he know, Harry had wanted to get noticed. From the suspects hurried movements once Harry hinted his presence, which was all he needed. This suspect was hiding something.

An old abandoned warehouse in Brasilia, who would've thought the old pile of junk would contain stolen documents of ancient times with invaluable worth. Harry was surprised that someone who was a jack in Mr. Lee's house of cards would be in control of so much treasure.

Harry snuck into the warehouse to be met up with the suspect himself and his four cronies. Noticing his presence, they stood in a firm line blocking off Harry from going any more into the warehouse.

Harry smirked. "May I ask you gentlemen where you got a hold of this invaluable treasure?"

The four men sneered. "That's none of your business _four eyes_. We have special 'connections' around the city that trade with other underground groups for these treasures."

Harry whipped out his arms. "I'm just going to ahve to make it my business then." The four bodyguards of the suspect stepped forward, forming a wall in front of him. Harry summoned a shiled before digging his heels into the ground. The four men all fired stupifying curses aat Harry as he raised his shield in front of his body. The spells bounced harmlessly off the shield with a high-pitched clang as they sped off in different directions.

Harry proceeded to walk forward towards the men, his emerald eyes clearly focused on the middle man. The four bodyguards backed up one step, intimidated by Harry's powerful shield. Harry took his chance, pointing his wand at the floor and releasing a clear white beam into the ground. The ground started to rumble as shards of cement and rock rose up from underground clearing a path straight for the bodyguards.

The bodyguards all cast protective shields around themselves to try to control the damage but their shields were of the use. They were trapped within walls of strong rock and minerals. The pudgy suspect was now in clear sight, obviously now scared of Harry's presence.

"What is you name" He squeaked. Harry lifted his bnags off his forehead to show the suspect his symbol. The criminal's eyes were now bloodshot as he stared at Harry's angry emerald eyes as if he was the devil himself.

Harry slowly and calmly walked over to the suspect. "I think the match is won Mr. Cortez. I will give you two option. You may quietly come with me to be arrested and the courts will be respectful to you. The other option is not obeying me. The cost, your life.

Sirens were heard in the background as squad cars sped into the alleyway of the warehouse. Harry's eyes flashed dangerously with the red and white of the squad car lights as he stared coldly at Mr. Cortez.

The Latin Aurors rushed into the building. "Mr. Cortez, under theft and suspected murder, you are wanted in ten countries. You have the right to remain silent!" The middle aged Auror spoke in a Spanish accent.

Harry looked at the Aurors annoyed. "What took you guys so long, I sent the signal twenty minutes ago!" The Auror apologized to Harry before rushing over to the five criminals and tying them up in a special magic repellant rope.

The captain walked into the warehouse, examined the treasure and turned his attention to Harry. "Thank you Mr. Potter. These treasures will be returned to where they rightfully belong, in the museums." Harry glanced at the captain. He was a strong tall middle aged man with a trace of a mustache and beard. Behind him two Aurors were seen to examine the warehouse.

Harry walked over to the captain. "Cortez is finally captured. This guy was starting to get under my skin." The captain chuckled.

"Don't worry, we'll deal with him from now on. Thank you Mr. Potter." Harry shook the captain's hand as he walked out of the warehouse into the Brazilian night. From there, he proceeded to apparate back to Harrison Manor.

Yep, last night was pretty rigorous, if you can count apparating through five national borders in the middle of the night. Harry stepped out of the tub of warm water and dried himself before wrapping a white, fluffy towel around himself.

Harry walked out of the bathroom and proceeded to his wardrobe where he dressed in his regular royal blue practice robes, a white sweater, and khaki pants. Harry put on his pair of white sneakers before walking out the door.

Harry started to walk towards the gym where physical training was to be today. Harry was now one of the best in that curriculum having special sessions with the Butler every night after dinner ended.

"Harry, may I speak with you in the briefing room?" Harry whipped around, noticing Mr. Lee had probably apparated right behind Harry. His face was serious and calm.

"Uh, sure Sir." Mr. Lee proceeded to apparate to the briefing room, with Harry in tow.

Mr. Lee sat down in his usually chair behind the desk, whipping out a large brown folder from a drawer. "I have to say Harry, excellent job on capturing Mr. Cortez last night. Terribly sorry for the such short notice. He was witnessed to be in Mexico. I had to get someone on the double and you were my best option." Harry nodded. I've been tracking down this particular gang for two months now sir. He was the last guy to complete my collection."Mr. Lee smiled at Harry.

"Well, I have to say myself that trailing him through five countries was not easy work sir. These criminals have special tactics of members watching their tails as they crossed these borders. I had to keep under the radar."

Mr. Leenodded. "It's been roughly two years since you first stepped foot into this manor, all wide eyed and confused." Mr. Lee looked up at the cieling remembering the past. Harry rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. It had definitely been and intriguing two years. After one year of hard training, Harry had earned the respect of Mr. Lee and was emitted to finally wear the elite V badge, a solid golden V clip.

"You are still my best recruit of so far Harry, and I expected no less from a person like you." Harry thanked Mr. Lee as a smile spread on his face. Mr. Lee cleared his throat.

"Now, as I have just found out this morning, Mr. Cortez had ownership of several large lots off the coast of England." Mr. Lee glanced at Harry, looking up from the document. "As we both know you are English and would probably like to have a manor there, I would like to offer you this large plotof land."

Harry took the document from Mr. Lee and glanced at it. "Sir, these lots are right next to the Channel! Do you know how large this lot is, and right next to the ocean!"

Mr. Lee smiled. "That was the initial reason for telling you this. You are now 21 going on 22 Harry, and in need of a proper home. I would sincerely advise you to start building the home of your choice there." Mr. Lee stood up. "I have already transferred this plot of land to you bank vault giving you full ownership. From then on, I have hired for you a crew of construction workers to build you manor. You will meet with them in about three days to discuss your house."

Harry stood up. "Thank you sir, I really appreciate your kindness." Mr. Lee beckoned Harry to sit back down.

"I'm not finished yet Harry.. As you are my top member and earned the respect of Aurors all over the world, I would like to give you a vacation. Travel back to England and visit your friends and family. Other organizations have this crime under control. I'm allowing every member a vacation." Mr. Lee's eyes were sparkling in the sunlight, a calm smile evident on his face.

Harry stood up, ecstatic, thanked Mr. Lee, and went to walk back to the gym. Harry whistled as he walked. Mr. Lee seemed to be pretty happy and content with his group of members.

* * *

Lucky had a smirk on his face as he readthe _Witch's Weekly_ article he found Madison leave on the floor. Yes, he felt a bit immature reading a female article but what was in it intrigued Lucky to the fullest extent. Lucky himself can be a bit of an oddball sometimes. 

"Madison, you do realize that Harry's one of the globe's top bachelors." Madison glanced at Lucky from her swordfight with one of the dummies and proceeded to walk towards Lucky, tying her long blonde hair together into a ponytail with a red ribbon.

Victoria, also interested, walked over to Lucky to peer over his shoulder and get a good glimpse of her fellow friend.

Lucky chuckled at how some witches commented about Harry.

_Rich, smart, powerul, sexy, edible. _"Harry's not going to like this."

"Like what?" Lucky looked up, noticing Harry emerge from the open door. Madison peered over at Harry before her face spread into a large smile. Harry had considerably filled out during these two years and was toned in all the right places.

His broad shoulders, his emerald penetrating eyes, his messy hair. He was definitely every woman's dream. Secretly, Madison agreed that Harry was certainly edible enough.

Harry walked over to Lucky, noticing that he held some sort of article behind his back."What are you smirking at?" Once noticing Lucky reading witch weekly, Harry playfully chided with Lucky. "Lucky! Witch Weekly? Seriously mate, I thought you were-"

"Dude...don't finish that sentence, and I'm not." Harry crossed his arms and grasped the article out from Lucky's hand. Once looking at the front picture, Harry's usual confident and outgoing personality immediately melted into blubber.

"Wh-, How?" Madison took the magazine from Harry's shaking hands.

"Well Harry, you seem to be Witch Weekly's top choice as bachelor. Quite an honor if I say myself." Madison looked over Harry before giving him a soft smile.

Harry finally found the right words. "That picture was taken from the American National Quidditch Cup!" Harry ran a hand through his hair.

Madison quirked her eyebrows. "So? We all know you love Quidditch."

"I didn't even notice a picture was taken!" Harry face was red at reading some of the descriptions the witches editing the article gave out. "I seriously don't think that a picture of me eating a ham sandwich should be put in an article." Harry scanned through the pages. "Lucky, it appears that you're on here too." Harry smirked at Lucky's picture. It seems as if Lucky wanted his picture to be taken. He had his arms crossed and was winking in the picture frame.

Lucky chuckled realizing that he was on the list too. "Well everybody here knows that I'm the best looking, right?" Madison and Victoria both raised their eyebrows. Lucky was silenced.

Victoria decided to join the conversation as she glided over to Harry's side. "Well, at least you'll know of all the fan mail you'll be receiving." Harry groaned and sank to the ground, carrying a startled Victoria with him. Once on the floor, Harry realized that he still had his arm around Victoria's slender body. He let her go before apologizing. Victoria, being a bit red in the face wobbled a bit when she stood up.

"Sorry Victoria, stuff just came back to me of the crazy fanmail i recieved during my schooling years. Knickers really." Lucky chuckled before picking the article back up and reading about how witches described him.

Harry rubbed his neck before sighing and walking over to one of the training dummies. He bowed to it and the swordfight began.

Lucky pretty soon put down Witches Weekly after admiring his picture beaming back at him to continue lifting weights.

Victoria and Madison, both tired from their physical training decided to just sit and watch as the men worked themselves out. From their point of view, it wasn't such a bad sight. Harry's swordsmanship skills were top class as he expertly twirled the blade in his hand and proceeded to defend himself from the onslaught of blades as a few more dummies joined into the battle.

Harry was now at odds against 5 training dummies as each of them circled him and stuck out their katanas in front of them, trying to get a clear hit at Harry. Harry, summoned another swords from the ground before forming an X in front of his chest with his two blades. From there, Harry charged straight forwards, cutting the head of one of the dummies while the others attacked Harry from all directions. The battle went on for several tiring minutes as all Harry could do was defend himself from five slashing katanas.

Harry, needing to end the battle quickly, released his magical energy into his swords allowing him to rest as his swords levitated into the air and fought with the remaining four dummies. Suddenly, all the dummies stopped moving as Mr. Lee walked into the gym.

Harry and Lucky walked over to their leader, clearly confused at his appearance. Victoria and Madison, from their point of observing Harry, walked over to join their partners. Mr. Lee looked at the four.

"Well, I am here to announce some important news. Since you are all clearly members of this organization, you won't need the safe house of this manor. You may travel around the world as you please to only answer my call of duty. Once you hear my call, you will immediately come back here to get your briefing. Understood?"

The four Elite V nodded. Mr. Lee continued. "Dr. Louis will be staying with me in the manor to proceed his medical training. If any of you need medical attention, feel free to call him." After the announcement, Mr. Lee walked out of the gym.

"Well that was brief." Harry shrugged to Lucky before proceeding to walk out of the gym.

"Where are you going to go Lucky?" Lucky looked over at Harry before smiling.

"I'm going to check out Hawaii. Heard there are more than enough schicks out there to satisfy me." Harry chuckled. Lucky always enjoyed a girl's presence.

"Lucky, I'm going back to my...family if you can call it that. Long time without meeting. We've just been sending letters to each other.I really miss them."

Lucky patted Harry on the back. "Harry, you are such a family man. I bet you'll be really good with kids." Harry's eyebrows rose. He really didn't want kids at this age. Maybe spend some quality time with his wife before some little one's came into the world. Of course that is, if Harry was ever going to get a wife. Someone who cared for him and his personality, not for his fame and fortune, unlike the fan girls.

Harry walked back to his room to send a letter to his best friends Hermione. It had been so long since they talked face to face. Ron would be there also, laughing with Harry about his ham sandwich picture in Witch's Weekly. Harry jumped excitedly onto his comfortable bed. Yep, he was ready to go back to England.

* * *

**Author's Notes: First stop, Hogwarts with Ron and Hermione. Find out how they've been doing. Ginny will make her appearance, and a special surprise will be given to Harry that will shock his system.**


	17. Hogwarts

**Author's Notes: Well, thank you all for the reviews. I have just reached the 13 thousand hit mark. I don't know if it's good ir not. Well, enough of this rambling, continue on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 17: Hogwarts

* * *

**

Well, here it is, Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This was the threshold of Harry's own life, where magic really happened. Harry walked through the large iron gates of Hogwarts, glancing up at the large illustrious castle gleaming in the morning sunshine. Each of its' large windows tinted off a soft orange glow.

Tightening his grip around his black billowing robes, Harry paced himself and walked slowly forwards towards the main gates of the castle.He looked around, noticing the lush grass of the castle grounds swaying around his feet as a new breath of fresh air blew itself from the mountains.

Harry brushed back his hair and continued up the trek. Hermione would be expecting him this morning in one of her classes. Harry smiled, wondering what Hermione would be telling the class about his arrival. With his guess, he thought that he would keep it hushed up being a surprise.

Harry had been out of England for roughly two years and his first few steps in the Scotland heights gave him so many memories of his adolescence. Harry could just imagine a younger self rushing over to the lake with his two best friends, Ron and Hermione, laughing their head off at some joke they played on Professor Snape.

Harry smiled softly at the memory. So much has changed since his years at Hogwarts…

* * *

The Great Hall was bustling with morning chatter as a new day began at Hogwarts. Headmistress McGonagall stood up from her seat in the center of the staff table and clapped her hands three times.

All the chatter and murmurs immediately stopped as hundreds of heads gave their attention to the aged woman. McGonagall smiled.

"A tide of unexpected events has turned to Hogwarts today. It seems as if we have a visitor to our school." Students in every house immediately started talk excitedly amongst themselves as they tried to guess their visitor. A few murmurs about 'Ronald Weasley', their favorite Quidditch player, living in Hogsmeade, was paying his annual visit to Hogwarts on this fine November day.

McGonagall cleared her throat and clapped her hands again. The student body immediately silenced and turned their heads to glance at the Headmistress. "As by information, our dear Transfiguration teacher, Professor Granger would like to announce this visitor. Professor?"

Hermione stood up from her seat by the Headmistress and cleared her throat giving her fellow students a smile before starting. "It is to my greatest pleasure to announce that a great friend of mine will be visiting this school today. Many of you would probably know him, having read the many books on the most spectacular wizards of the century. He…has been gone from England for a very long time and I want all of you to show him the respect he deserves." The students were starting to get an idea if this visitor. Louder murmurs echoed off the Great Hall's stony walls. Hermione cleared her throat. "May I present to you, H-"

The Great Hall's majestic door's opened revealing a tall attractive man in his early twenties. His windswept hair in its' usually messy state, his piercing green eyes showing happiness as he slowly stepped through the doorway.

Gasps were heard around the houses as all the students now had the clear view of Harry's scar, now revealed as Harry ran a hand through his hair.

Hermione smiled widely before continuing. "Harry Potter."

The students topped over one another to get a closer view of Harry as he started to walk slowly towards the staff table. He was wearing khaki pants and a green sweater that made his eye color noticeable to all in the Great Hall. His black robes billowing behind him as he walked.

The loud murmurs started again.

"No way…"

"Is that really him?"

"Of course it's Harry Potter! Look at his scar!"

"Merlin!"

Harry was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable with all the stares in his direction. Quickening his pace, Harry caught sight of a group of girls sitting at the Ravenclaw table goggling at him with dreamy expressions. Harry eyes the Witch's Weekly issue that sat on their table. He inwardly groaned.

The students all had their back turned towards him as Harry made his way through the center of the hall through Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables. McGonagall was waiting for him at the end of the long passageway.

If you looked at it from the entrance of the Great Hall, it would seem as if Harry was to be knighted by the Queen of England herself. Her subjects and guards on either side of Harry with a long passageway in the middle.

Harry reached the staff table to be greeted friendly by Headmistress McGonagall. "It's so great to see you Harry. Seems as if it was yesterday when I would be giving you a detention for sneaking in the hallway after curfew."

Harry smiled brilliantly. "Back in the day huh? Those were truly good times." McGonagall gave Harry one last, firm hug before Harry was promptly bone-crushed by Hermione.

"Hermione!" Harry managed to muffle out from her hug.

Hermione pulled away from Harry after several seconds before pulling Harry at arm's length to get a good look at him.

"Harry, it's just been so long. After classes today, you need to tell me and Ron everything!" Harry nodded his head noticing the stares he was getting from the student body.

The Headmistress cleared her throat. "Harry, you may take your seat beside Professor Granger for breakfast. After eating, Miss Granger would kindly lead you to her classroom where you'll be staying with her for the day, teaching the students."

The student body hurried to get their schedules out of their pockets to see who had Transfiguration and at what time. Groans were heard around the room and quite a few happy squeals of delight echoed around. Harry winced at one terribly high-pitched squeal as he moves his hands to cover his ears.

"Thank you Miss Longwell. Please continue with your breakfast, classes will start promptly in a quarter of an hour." The headmistress sat down and the chattering started again. Harry sat down next to Hermione before picking up his fork and knife, grabbing a fat piece of ham from a nearby plate.

"So Hermione, how's being a Professor at Hogwarts been to you?" Harry felt the hard stares of several girls in the Hall before lifting his head and glancing at one particular girl sitting at the Gryffindor table. She had long chestnut hair that went just past her shoulders. Her chocolate eyes shimmering as she idolized Harry's form.

Harry smiled at the girl causing her to blush furiously and turn in her seat to have her attention back at her plate, eating at a more quicker pace than normal.

"Well Harry, since after the war, more and more students come to Hogwarts each year with such happy expressions on their faces. It's all thanks to you and your never-ending goal to rid the world of Voldomort."

Harry smiled at Hermione. "I didn't do it alone, you helped. Your friendship and courage meant the world to me." Hermione smiled back at Harry before finishing up her breakfast.

Students were now starting to leave the Great Hall as Harry quickly stuffed waffles into his mouth and chewing quickly. Hermione had now stood up and was walking towards the staff entrance to the Great Hall. Harry quickly jumped up from his seat and followed. "This way Harry, the Transfiguration class will be awaiting our arrival." Harry followed Hermione as she led Harry forward through uncountable corridors and hallways. Hogwarts always seemed to change every year. Harry scratched his head. 'I don't remember ever stepping foot in this corridor…

"So Harry, would you like to come to my house after classes are done? Ron is dying to meet his best friend again. Took the day off Quidditch practice to wait for you." Harry caught up to Hermione's scurrying feet.

"Slow down Hermione. Never in my life could I keep up with you with your passion for learning and teaching new things." Hermione slowed down her pace to let Harry catch up to her. Harry continued while the two of them turned a corner.

"How have you and Ron been anyway?" Hermione stopped walking and beamed at Harry, holding up her left hand. Harry stared at the large diamond engagement ring on Hermione's hand before glancing at Hermione's bubbly face.

_So the bugger finally asked her_. "Congratulations Hermione! Ron is a lucky man to have you. What can I say, I'm feeling a bit jealous?" Hermione laughed softly at Harry's cheeky comments before lightly punching him on the shoulder.

"Prat!"

"Love ya too."

Harry and Hermione started to walk again, this time in a comfortable silence. After turning one last corner, for Harry was feeling a bit annoyed at all the portraits pointing their painted fingers at him and gasping, Hermione and Harry finally made it to the Transfiguration classroom.

A large group of excited students were waiting by the doorway. Hermione stepped forward and opened the door, eying all of the students to make sure none brought any Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes inside her classroom. Harry chuckled at her behavior. She made such a scary Prefect…

"You coming in Harry? I assure you, standing in the hallway is no fun." Harry quickly shook out of his memories before walking swiftly into the classroom to be greeted by masses of excited chattering from the students.

"Seventh Year Ravenclaws and Gryffindors Harry. They can be quite a bunch." Harry noticed the many dreamy stares he was getting while walking up to the teacher's desk.

Hermione cleared her throat loudly to the students. "Good morning students." The students all stopped their chattering to look at Hermione before answering, "Good morning Professor."

Harry, from his spot of leaning against the teacher's table with his arms crossed, quirked an eyebrow. _How much discipline did Hermione have to do to get her students to do that, much less Seventh Years._

A triumphant face was clearly evident on Hermione's face as she turned back to look at Harry's surprised expression. "Surprised Harry? My first rule to teaching is discipline."

Harry stood up tall, towering over Hermione before eying the students. Harry had bet that Hermione had probably told her students to act this way. Or, in Hermione's personality, rather _forced_ them to do this or get a _failing_ grade. Harry glanced back at Hermione, her face was expressionless. Harry shrugged, Hermione could just be a great teacher. Harry went with the latter.

"Class, open your books and turn to page 434." Hermione's commanding voice was stern, daring anybody in the classroom to question her. Harry found himself shake a bit under Hermione's serious voice. She's gotten way over her head. Deciding to read something instead of standing by the window being admired by the girls in the class, Harry walked over to Hermione's desk where he opened the book and turned to page 434.

"Ancient History of Summonings!" Harry looked up at Hermione with wide eyes. Hermione gave Harry a smile before returning her attention back to the class.

"Who can tell me about Summonings?" One hand flew up in the middle of the classroom. "Miss Young?" Harry glanced at the girl. That same girl that blushed scarlet when Harry smiled at her.

The pretty brunette stood up and spoke in a barely hearable voice. "Summonings are when you order an object to come towards you and be at your disposal. They are usually swords, wands, anything solid to say the least." Hermione smiled.

"Excellent Marianne, Ten points to Ravenclaw!" Harry looked up from reading the chapter. "Yes, it is true that objects can be summoned by a flick of a wand." Hermione glanced at Harry. "Harry, would you care to demonstrate?"

Harry, who had his attention near the window where a flock of owls flew by stood up immediately to stand by Hermione. Feeling the stares directed on him, Harry cleared his throat. "Um…does anyone have an object that I can summon?" Everyone raised their hands. Harry was uttering broken phrases as he tried to decided which hand to pick.

Hermione, noticing Harry's nervousness, decided to help Harry with his current situation. "Miss Young, stand up please." Miss Young stood up slowly holding one of her textbooks in her arms.

"You can't be _serious_ Professor. Harry summon things for _her_!" Harry glared owner of that voice.

"Who just said that?" A sandy haired Gryffindor boy raised his hand and stood up confidently, puffing out his chest.

Harry looked at Hermione, she didn't seem happy that someone from her own house had said that. "Mr. Price! How _rude_ of you to say that comment to one of my top students! How dare you! From my _own_ house too! Five points from Gryffindor!"

"No Professor, it's alright, I get that a lot." Harry turned his attention to the soft voice pleading to the Professor. It was Marianne. Harry silently walked over to Hermione.

"She kind of acted like you back in Hogwarts. You know, when you were first here. Please, for me, keep an eye on Marianne and make sure none of these ruddy bullies tear down her ego out any more. I used to keep my feelings bottled up inside myself. Not a good feeling." Hermione nodded.

Harry smiled at Marianne, walking forward. "Miss Young, may you please hold out your book." Marianne did what was told. With a flick of his wand, Harry summoned the book causing it to zoom into his hands with a plop.

Harry banished the book back to Marianne. "Thank you Miss Young." Harry walked back to his seat at Hermione's desk.

Hermione continued with her lecture. "Now, that is one type of summoning. Can anybody tell me about the other?"

Marianne again raised her hand. "Yes Marianne?"

"Professor, there is another type of summoning that was long extinct. It was the summoning of creatures." Everybody in the class immediately raised their heads, now clearly interested. "Creatures were summoned, usually out of another realm to brawl with one another. Some battles led to total war, destruction, and death. Some were summoned just for protection." Hermione smiled.

"Excellent Miss Young! Another ten points to Ravenclaw. Harry quirked his eyebrows.

"Merlin she has a _sister_," he muttered under his breath. Hermione stiffened, before walking back a few paces before turning to Harry, her elbows resting on the desk.

"Harry, I _heard _that." Harry smiled innocently. Hermione rolled her eyes before continuing.

"Can anybody tell me where these creatures were summoned?" This time, the sandy haired Gryffindor raised his hand.

"Where were all creatures summoned? Egypt of course." Harry's head shot in the air. This reminded him of Mr. Lee's conversation on the first day of his training. Hermione waved her wand at the chalkboard before a light sketch of Egypt was made in chalk.

"Yes Nelson, Egypt. Back in those times, Egypt was the first wizarding community on the globe. They relished the fact that they could control creatures from another realm and that gave them the advantage to keep opposing, growing magic communities small and weak." Harry held his breath.

"Simple times would be over real soon. Dark Kings and nobles ordered their creatures to attack their fellow neighbors for land and money. Small skirmishes were breaking all over Egypt causing widespread panic." Marianne raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Young?"

"Professor, the skirmishes were just the small stuff. Pretty soon, whole kingdoms fought against one another controlling armies of creatures."

"That is precise Miss Young. Egypt was dying by the years. Their once green and flourishing land was now desert. Their once happy lifestyle was now a living hell. War had taken control of Egypt. That is, until one man raised himself above all others. Not for money or wealth, he just wanted peace."

Harry stood up and walked over next to Hermione. "Can anyone explain to me how he defeated armies of creatures and dark kings?"

Nelson raised his hand. "Sir, legends say that he once controlled a terrible creature. So fierce and powerful that…that it coulddestroy the world if under rightful control." The classroom suddenly felt cold to Harry as he realized that clouds were gathering around the sun. Nelson continued.

"Some say the creature was a beast, he was a god. Some say the creature could not be defeated, no matter how many people opposed him. Every dark king feared this creature. The creature is rumored to be majestical, invincible, golden. It-"

Hermione cleared her throat. "That will be enough Mr. Price. Quite a load of rubbish if I might say. Even if it was studies, no clues were found of such a monster. No such thing existed. To technically give you all a reason for this, the _realm_ in which monsters could be summoned was closed by someone. Never _again_ were creatures summoned."

"Hermione, history is written by the winners, if I might add. What id they didn't want people to find out about this monster." Hermione was clearly annoyed of this rubbish. She looked annoyingly at Harry.

"History becomes legend…legend becomes myth. For all of you students here, if any day you have kids, this would be a good fair tale to tell them." Harry looked ever at the windowsill. The sun's rays were now shining through the window. The clouds were gone.

"Class dismissed!" Everyone started to pile up their textbooks and parchment into their bags and proceeded out of the door. Hermione sighed as she walked slowly over to the windowsill. "Such a monster couldn't of existed…"

Harry walked over to her. "Apple?"

To tell you the truth, Harry himself had no clue of this monster. Of course Mr. Lee had been explaining to him about these histories but such a thing was preposterous. Hermione took the apple and bit into it.

"Our next class will be second years Harry. Then my afternoon is free for you to come visit Ron and I." Harry smiled.

The group of second years walked into the class. At having seen Harry standing at the front of the class, the whole class squealed as their usual lazy attitudes turned to excited and anxious in a second.

Hermione shook her head. "Hufflepuffs Harry." Harry smirked. This is going to be fun…

* * *

Harry plopped down in his seat. "Who would've ever thought that second years could squeal so much. _Aw_! My head!" Harry whined as he rubbed his temples.

Hermione sat down next to him. "Oh honestly Harry, I have to go through that for months! You'll get used to it." Harry mumbled.He lifted his head andglanced around the Great Hall where all the students were having lunch. Harry couldn't help but notice Marianne sitting alone in her spot at the Ravenclaw table. Harry felt sorry for the girl.

It made him feel like he was back in his first year with Hermione acting like that. Hermione seemed to have caught Harry's eyesight. She tapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Go talk to her Harry. I'm sure you can tell her that there are people in the world who do care and love her." Harry nodded. He immediately stood up from his spot and proceeded to walk to the Ravenclaw table.

Headmistress McGonagall shook her head, a smile evident on her face. "That Harry, he's such a softie. I remember that it was his idea to save you from that troll." Hermione nodded her head, beaming.

"Yea, he's just so chivalrous sometimes. Great addition to his personality."

The headmistress sighed tiredly. "Some woman would be entirely lucky if she managed to catch Mr. Potter." Hermione glanced back at Harry.

Harry had just walked past a bunch of sixth years goggling at him. When he walked closer to them, they immediately tried to fix their hair or put on flashy smiles. Harry ignored the flirtatious girls and moved to tap Marianne on the shoulder.

"Miss Young, may I sit here?" Marianne who was sadly eating her lunch alone, scooted over instantly making room for Harry.

"If I may ask Mr. Potter, why would you want to sit with me?" Harry sighed. She was just like Hermione. She definitely needed a boost in her self confidence.

"I myself would very much enjoy the presence of a beautiful lady, wouldn't you say?" Marianne was shocked. Had _the_ Harry Potter just called her beautiful. Most _eligible_ bachelor?

"Did…you j-just call me b-beautiful sir?" Harry nodded, smiling softly.

"Please Marianne, call me Harry." Marianne shook her head, tears starting to form in her chocolate eyes.

Harry instantly felt sorry for the young women. People treated her this bad. She thought of herself like this?

"But no Sir, I mean Harry…nobody likes me. I'm starting to think I'm not attractive." Harry rubbed Marianne's back soothingly.

"Let me tell you the truth young lady." Marianne looked deeply into Harry's emerald eyes. "When I was a little younger than you, there was this girl I liked for a long time. No, she was not popular and no, she didn't think herself pretty. But do you want to know what I thought?"

"What did you think Harry?"

"I thought her the most beautiful girl in the world. She was shy, but that just made her mysterious and I itched to get to know her. All the popular girls do would just make fun of her. She would stand strong and ignore their comments. To tell you the truth Marianne, I personally didn't like any snobbish popular girls." Harry thought back on Cho and wrinkled his nose.

"Why is that. They are popular, lots of people like them, and they always get the dates."

"Well Marianne, they were snobbish. They had high expectations and they would dump their boyfriends the next day. Heck, when I went out with one, I got dumped probably thirty minutes into my date." Harry rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. Marianne giggled a little.

"Harry Potter got dumped?"

"Guilty as charged young lady. I myself stink at attracting the female population." Marianne looked around the room. Hundreds of jealous stares were directed on her. She smiled back to Harry.

"So why did you like this girl?"

"She had character Marianne. She was nice, she was thoughtful. She was as smart as anyone I met. Remind you of anyone?" Marianne shook her head.

"Well she used to be just like you Marianne. The type of girl who I would love to be my wife. She was responsible and once I got on her happy side, we would laugh all day long."

Harry patted Marianne's arm.

"Harry? Do you think anyone in this room likes me?"

Harry looked around the Great Hall. There was one particularly handsome young man at the Gryffindor tablewho just kept staring dreamily at Marianne. Harry glanced at the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. Several boys had their eyes locked on Marianne.

"Oh I'm sure there are definitely lots of boys who would love to get to know you. You just have to open up a bit." A soft smile was now evident in Marianne's expression as she wrapped her arms around Harry.

"Thanks Harry."

Harry patted Marianne's back. "Oh and if anyone dares mess with you, do not hesitate to report them to Professor Granger. She's an old friend. She can turn any male into rubble in front of her if she unleashes that anger on them. I've been in the line of fire a lot myself."

Marianne giggled.

"Ok Marianne, if any 'trouble' happens, do tell Professor Granger. You know she was just like you when she first came here. Now look at her. All powerful and intelligent, not to mention beautiful and clever."

Marianne nodded. "I personally look up to Hermione." Harry smiled.

"Clever girl…"

With one last friendly hug, Harry left the Ravenclaw table to join Hermione back in his seat.

"Well, I think that's settled." Hermione patted Harry's back. "Good job Harry, I'll keep an eye on her." Harry glanced over at Marianne. Several people were now sitting next to her and chatting happily. Marianne's face showed pure happiness as her eyes sparkled. Harry smiled._ Job well done Harry._

"You ready to go meet Ron in Hogsmeade? We'll meet in our house."

Harry stood up along with Hermione. Yep, I think I'm ready to meet Ron again.

Harry made his way past Marianne and her new friends, winked at her, and proceeded to walk out of the Great Hall. Following Hermione, he was ready to finally meet up with his other best friend. The ever laughable Ron.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Now that we've met Hermione and her current position, it's time to check on the rest of the Weasley family. The adventure has just started. Trust me, It'll be good.**

**-Apac**


	18. The Trio Reunites

**Author's Notes: For all of those readers who might think that Ginny will have another boyfriend or lover, I'm telling this straight forward. That would be absurd to weave about that web of events, might I say a little hopeless too. The set of events in the next few chapters will basically foreshadow my main idea of this story, not to mentiona quite a bit of fluff in the next chapters.Thank you for all of the reviews. Enjoy the Chapter!**

**-Apac**

**Chapter 18: The Trio Reunites

* * *

**

Harry walked out with Hermione towards the Hogwarts gates, the afternoon wind blowing softly around the grounds. His feelings were mixed between certain anxiousness and excitement as his stomach twisted itself into tight knots.

He had not seen Ron since that one night at the Ministry Ball. They had only contacted by few letters over the years. Harry stuffed his hands into his pockets as Hogsmeade village started to come into view. The village had now grown to a considerable size as citizens of the wizarding population tried to seek shelter closer to Hogwarts. All of the shops were centered around one street, Main Avenue.

"Hey Hermione." Hermione glanced at Harry as the two walked right onto Main Avenue. Hundres of shops attracted Harry's attention as they walked further into Hogsmeade. Harry even saw a miniature sized bank situated between two bookstores.

"Yes Harry?" Harry ran a hand through his hair as he warily glanced at Hermione.

"How is Ron anyway? Is he by any chance…you know…angry with me?" Hermione stopped in her tracks and stared directly into Harry's eyes.

"No Harry, he's not even a bit mad. Ron's been just fine. It had hurt him that you left on such notice but he understands that things happen in life. You just can't avoid it." Harry nodded.

"So is Ron waiting in your house right now?" Hermione nodded.

Regular residents of the village straggled around Main Avenue and window-shopped on anything interesting. Harry vaguely noticed that many were heading towards the newly opened Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

"So Fred and George are doing good business if I may guess." Hermione nodded again.

"Their business is excellent for the people at Hogwarts but to the teachers, it causes problems. Having someone set off a stink bomb in your room isn't exactly pleasant." Harry chuckled as Hermione wrinkled her nose. "They now have two stores situated in great locations. The one in Diagon Alley boomed with success.

Walking off Main Avenue and turning onto a small dirt path, Harry and Hermione passed a few houses before Harry was standing upon the living quarters of Hermione and Ron. It was a cozy abode for the young couple.

"Welcome Harry, to 1636GryffindorLane." Harry looked up at the fair sized house. The house was painted a light shade of tan along with a red roof.

"Nice house Hermione." Hermione beamed at Harry.

"It's the perfect size for me and Ron. Not too big and not too small, just enough room to have kids too." Harry spluttered, turning a shade of red. It was the last thing on Harry's mind to think about his best friends 'producing'...kids."

"Your planning to have kids now?" Hermione glared at Harry.

"Oh honestly Harry, not NOW. But I tend to think ahead of time. It comes in handy during life.." Harry smiled at Hermione's enthusiastic look on her face. The trio was going to be reunited again. The front door opened to reveal a tall red-head male beaming.

Ron emerged from the house dressed in his favorite pair of jeans and a blue sweater. He had a wide smile on his face. "Harry!" Ron ran over to Harry before the two shook hands and gave each other a manly hug. "You're finally back in England! Come in, come in!"

Harry was lead by Ron and Hermione towards the front door where a small fountain was currently situated. Inside the main entrance, a set of polished wood covered the ground while family portraits of Ron's and Hermione's families hung on each side of the wall.

Harry took off his sneakers before being gestured to the living room by Ron. Hermione walked off to the kitchen to prepare tea.

Ron sat down in a plushy sofa, gesturing with his hand for Harry to do the same. Harry sat down on a recliner, folding his hands in his lap. He couldn't help but notice Ron's usual wide smile as the two shared their time.

"Wow Ron, still taller than me aren't ya? What are you, 6'5?"" Ron nodded his head.

"Somewhere around there I bet, don't really keep track." Ron examined Harry for a second."You've changed a lot too. Where was the scrawny best friend I had two years ago?" Both men chuckled.

"Tea's ready." Hermione walked into the living room with a kettle of tea and three cups floating after her. "Tea Harry?" Harry nodded, grabbing one of the cups from mid-air. He waited while the kettle poured hot tea into his mug.

Hermione walked to Ron and sat next to him. "So Harry, what have you done these past two years?" Harry scratched his head trying best phrase his job to his best friends.

"I've been trying to make the world a better place to live in." Ron snorted earning him a hit from Hermione on the shoulder.

"Woman, what was that for?" Hermione glared at Ron.

"For being your own inconsiderate self and laughing at Harry's occupation." Ron snorted again.

"I'm sorry Harry, but your job description makes me think of some over-rated politician." Harry chuckled as Ron scrunched up his face to look serious. "If you pick me, I will do everything in my power to make sure there is a chicken in every pot, a car in every driveway, and money in everyone's pockets. Just doing my best to make the world a better place to live."

"Maybe I am a polotician Ron, would that be a problem to you?" Harry held a cheeky grin on his face.

Ron was speechless, muttering broken phrases of 'no' and 'what?' Hermione, however was not fazed.

"No really Harry, what's your job like? Your letters tous didn't exactly answer my questions." Harry smiled innocently.

"Sorry, my job's kinda hard to explain. Certain things I'm not supposed to mention to you." Hermione was torn between understanding and frustration at not knowing what Harry was doing for a living. Ron however, had a hard time keeping his frustration inside. He stood up swiftly.

"Harry, you prick! Two years and you haven't told me a thing about your occupation. What's such a secret to keep? It's not like you're some low bum…_are_ you?" Harry shook his head. Sighing, he ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Alright, I'll give you an idea of what my job is, since I trust my life with you two." Hermione and Ron both were on the edge of their seats.

"It's like some kind of organization that fights off evil. Like the Order of Phoenix remember?" Ron looked dumbfounded while Hermione was clearly racking her brain for answers.

"You mean like an Auror?" Ron blurted out.

"Somewhat." Hermione had a glint in her eyes. Harry cringed at her fast thinking process.

"Harry! You're an international agent?" Harry nodded.

"I guess that is one way to say it. The job helps me control my powers and gives me experience. I wanted to learn how to defend myself, and the people who I care for dearly, while taking out international dangers. It's a win-win situation."

Ron seemed pretty excited about the whole thing whilst Hermione had a worried expression on her face.

"Way to go Harry!"

"Oh Harry, you're putting youself in danger again!"

Both Hermione and Ron looked at each other before glancing back at Harry. Harry shrugged.

"Well being an Auror would put me in danger anyway. My life hasn't exactly been safe considering I would've been murdered at the age of one." Ron stood up and walked over to Harry, putting one large hand on his shoulder, grinning mischievously.

"So…how much do you get paid. Those jobs must be worth a lot of gold!" Harry chuckled at Ron's wide-eyed expression. Hermione didn't seem so pleased at Ron's childish antics.

"Ron! How much Harry gets paid isn't any part of our business." Hermione looked at Harry to back her up. Harry sighed again. He hated to be in the middle of things.

"It's alright Hermione. Ron, I get paid enough to get by." Ron put his other hand on Harry's other shoulder and shook Harry lightly.

"And then some! I heard from a couple of team-mates that these agents can probably live _five_ comfortable lives with money _still_ left over!" Harry shrugged.

"Maybe. I never needed the money. My parent's and Sirius's vaults added together could've had me living pretty comfortably." Harry thought to himself of his life. He really didn't need the money and he really didn't want the fame. It just all came to him whether he like it or not.

Harry looked around the living room. There was a large fireplace at the other side of the large room with a portrait of Hermione and Ron probably a year ago. Ron noticed Harry's stare. He too, looked at the portrait, ruffling his long red hair around a bit.

"Harry, we're going to replace that picture with the one from our wedding. Well, we're hoping that you can be my best man Harry. I am hoping at least and I'm sure Hermione would want the same." Harry snapped out of his inner thoughts. He smiled at Ron.

"I wouldn't miss the wedding for the world Ron, when is it?"

"It's in a month." Hermione said out firmly. "In a month, no changes at all. Rain or shine, we will have it at the Burrow. Tents will be set up in case of the weather. Since it's now late November, we will have the wedding probably a week after New Year's. Best time to start something new."

Ron rolled his eyes before whispering to Harry. "Women and their weddings. Hermione and my mum make a deadly team. They dragged me all over town just to hire a priest pick out suits for the men. Tiresome days really…" Harry chuckled. Mrs. Weasley had made quite a reputation at planning large gatherings. These things made her a totally different woman.

Hermione had luckily not heard Ron's whispers as she got up gracefully to fill up the keg of tea again. Harry, feeling himself getting anxious, still had one thing in his mind at the moment.

"Ron?" Ron walked back to his sofa before plopping down and extending his arms on either side of the sofa.

"Yea Harry?" Harry swallowed, hard.

"How's Ginny been doing?" A look of understanding appeared on Ron's face as he sighed and looked directly into Harry's eyes.

"Ginny's been doing okay lately I guess. She now works a lot ever since that promotion she got at the Ministry. Her new job is ainvestigator since she hated writing gossip about everything. Something about Parvati and Lavendor being in her compartment."

Ron seemed amused. It nowseems as if the public now enjoys to read the truth instead of made up juicy gossip. Witch Weekly hasn't changed a bit though. Harry, you're-"

"I know Ron. I'm most elegible bachelor. Just some more attention that I don't really need. Getting followed by 20 girls around town may sound like a man's dream but it gets irritating when you want to be alone. Someone's always in a bush nearby doing God knows what." Harry scowled.

Ron chuckled. "Men would kill to be you."

"I know Ron."

"Women would kill to be with you."

"Ron, stop this. I don't really want to hear about this right now." Ron laughed as he made way for a newly arriving Hermione.

"I overheard your conversation about Ginny Harry. Oh, and I've also received a letter from mum inviting the three of us to dinner tonight. We'll be leaving in about half an hour."

"Half an hour Hermione!" Harry stood up from his recliner and paced the room. Meeting with the Weasley'stonighst? Harry was definitely not ready emotionally."Will every Weasley be there?"

Hermione saw right through Harry's statement. Harry wanted to know the whereabouts of Ginny. She smiled. "No, usually most of the Weasley family would be at work so Molly sometimes eats alone or with Bill or Charlie. Depends on when they come to visit. Ron and I always give her company."

Ron spoke tentatively. "Harry, do you…hate Ginny?" Harry whipped around from his place in front of the recliner and spoke in a serious voice.

"No Ron, we both have made some serious mistakes in our lives. It's not her fault really. It was both of our faults. I'm just trying to sort this out as fast as I can, you know. It's causing both of us pain. As Hermione might have said it, procrastination never works." Ron was mortified that Harry was stating to learn from Hermione.

"Mate, you're really rubbing off of her! Snap out of it!" Ron was then scolded by Hermione as the female one of the trio talked some sense into her fiance.

Hermione walked over to Harry afterscolding Ronand patted Harry's back softly. "Don't worry Harry. This time, nothing's in the way of a good heart on heart talk. We'll make sure you two get a chance, kay?" Harry felt some weight off of his shoulders being taken off.

"Thanks Hermione. I just need to get this out of my system." Ron looked at his watch.

"Merlin Harry, time to go over to mum's! Apparate over to the Burrow will ya?"Harry nodded.

"Meet you there. Hermione?" Hermione walked over to Ron and the two linked arms. With a 'pop', the couple was gone.

Harry stood there motionless. Maybe Ginny wasn't there so Harry could have a peaceful dinner and enjoy Mrs. Weasley's presence. Harry didn't enjoy testing faith. With a last look at the portrait over the fire, Harry apparated over to the Burrow with no sound at all.

* * *

Harry emerged into the kitchen of the Burrow hearing a loud clang on the floor. Whipping around, he noticed immediately that Mrs. Weasley had dropped her cooking spoon in shock of someone actually apparating into the kitchen, with no 'pop' nonetheless. Her shock wore off as she saw Harry standing in the kitchen wiping his glasses on his sweator.

"Harry! So good to see you dear." Harry was able to see the plump Weasley mother before being crushed into a famous Mrs. Weasley hug. Harry had to resist from pushing Mrs. Weasley off. Ron did that for him.

"Merlin mum, you were suffocating him!"

"Sorry Harry dear, it's just been so long." Harry nodded saying that Mrs. Weasley didn't needto apologize.

"So Mrs. Weasley, only the four of us for dinner?" Hermione chimed in. Mrs. Weasley nodded her head.

"Maybe Bill will come in for a surprise. The house has been so empty lately." Mrs. Weasley scurried back to the kitchen where she was currently preparing the baked chicken. Harry rubbed his neck.

"Here Molly, I'll help." Harry followed Mrs. Weasley into the kitchen. Ron was once again dumbfounded.

"Merlin Harry! You can cook!" Harry smirked at Ron.

"No Ron, I'm going to _boil _water." Hermione glanced at Harry before retaliating from Ron's remark.

"If Harrycan cook! Why can't you?" Harry chuckled at Ron's slowly flushing face.

"It's alright Ron, I guess cooking for the Dursley's did help in the long run. I won't have to starve myself if I'm alone in the house." Harry walked over to the cabinet and took out a chef's knife. With a wave of his wand, Harry summoned some fresh vegetables from the sink and began cutting them on the cutting board. Mrs. Weasley seemed happy that she had some help.

"Bless you Harry, my back's getting a bit stiff from all the cooking." Harry stopped cutting and wiped his knife with a cloth.

"Go and sit down Molly, I'll take over for now. Ron, Hermione, I'll see you guys at dinner." Ron led his mother to the living room where they were going to talk about Mr. Weasley and his current job. Hermione however, stayed.

She walked up to the stove and started to whip up some chicken soup.

"Hermione,you don't need to help. You're probably tired fromyour teaching dayat Hogwarts. Go have a nice chat with Ron and Molly." Hermione smiled at Harry before picking up her cooking spoon and taking a small sip of the soup testing its' texture.

"You're just so chivalrous Harry. I don't need to rest at the moment. Besides, I would much rather observe your superior cooking skills and learning from them myself." Harry expertly cut up the vegetables before dumping them in the soup.

"My Harry, you have quite some skill with a knife." Harry shrugged.

"It comes with the job I guess." Harry's years of swordsmanship training paid off in the most unexpected ways, cooking. Harry inwardly chuckled to himself. There was a reason why Butler had conjured a giant tomatoe in the gym.

* * *

Dinner was soon served at the Burrow. The group of four sat at the dining room table to begin their supper.

"Goodness Gracious Harry! This smells wonderful!" Ron leant over the soup and immediately grabbed a spoon.

Mrs. Weasley seemed irritated about Ron's poor table manners. "Ronald! Do keep manners in mind!" Ron seemed to not notice his mother's musings as he picked a large oven roasted chicken leg and began chomping at it.

Hermione was disgusted. "Well at least Ronald learned to not talk while chewing." Ron glared at Hermione before nodding enthusiastically.

"Harry dear, this food is just delicious." Mrs. Weasley scooped some soup into her bowl.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley, but my cooking skills can't hold a candle to yours."

"Nonsense Harry." Harry was about to bite into his chicken leg before a voice was heard in the front doorway.

"Mum! I'm home!" Harry stiffened. He knew that voice…

Mrs. Weasley excused herself before sitting up and walking to the front door. "Ginny dear, back so early! I thought you wouldn't be back till the day after investigating on your latest assignment." Harry heard a slight ruffle of coats and knew that Ginny was currently taking off her Ministry Robes.

"No mum, we have Aurors on the situation right now at hand. It seems as if Pemberly finally cracked under the pressure we gave him. A good lot of information he's spitting out too. My next assignment's going to be pretty big though. Some muggle in Hong Kong has whereabouts with illegal Wizarding antiques. Something out of Egypt I presume. Contains some pretty dark magic. I'll be leaving tomorrow morning for my briefing."

Footsteps were heard walking towards the dining room.

"Ginny, we have visitor." Mrs. Weasley's voice was getting closer.

Hermione softly patted Harry's back trying to calm the stiffened boy down.

"It'll be alright." She said softly.

"Oh Ron and Hermione? I haven't seen them since last week." Ginny ran towards the kitchen. When she got to the doorway, she saw Ron's usual mess of fiery red hair, Hermione's brown chestnut curls, and an extremely attractive man with emerald eyes and dark, raven hair.

Ginny's insides jumped.

"Harry…"

* * *

**Author's Note: Geez, doing these relationships is some pretty rough stuff. Don't worry though, Ginny and Harry will make up, sparks will fly, and they will be led into a whole new world of dangers, life threatening situations, twists, and anancient legend coming back life. Next chapter coming...**


	19. Redemption

**Author's Note: My apologies for the long wait of this chapter. Took me forever to actually work on this one and to fit it to my liking. Relationships are a lot of work, involving healing, mending, and sometimes, self-sacrifice. Understanding the motives of these two young lovers was tricky, but I believe that I finally got it. Review and tell me what you think of the conversation. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 19: Redemption**

* * *

Harry stared at his plate full of oven-roasted chicken before slowly lifting his head and taking a good look at Ginny. Her long, burgundy hair fell in waves with a few long tendrils framing her face. Her dark brown eyes focused on Harry as she stood there, frozen in place. Harry glanced over her body until he met her face again. Her body was curvaceous as those teasing women's curves fit well with her sweater and dark brown skirt. A soft blush was evident on her emotion filled face from the wind that blew outside. Harry was speechless; Ginny was here again, making him unable to utter any coherent phrase. 

Ginny, while standing there frozen, took in Harry's masculine features. His well toned arms lying on the dining room table, his broad shoulders. What caused Ginny to become speechless was Harry's most noticeable feature, those piercing emerald eyes. She felt those eyes sweep across her body, looking her over once more. It was making Ginny tug on her collar a bit. Those eyes alone made Ginny's stomach do twirls. The room was now getting considerably hotter as Ginny was feeling herself become warmer by the minute. A blush was now evident on her face.

Mrs. Weasley, having evidently noticed the silence and tension, decided to shatter the unnecessary stillness of the room. This was a family dinner and nothing was going to ruin it. Little did Mrs. Weasley know, it was not anger and frustration that Ginny and Harry had on each other, rather, it was lust, shock, and a tinge of surprise that they would meet on this particular night.

"Come Ginny, you're just in time for dinner. Sit"

Hermione, being observant as she always was, noticed the unmistakable darkening of both of Harry and Ginny's eyes. Clearing her throat, she nudged Ron under the table.

Ron stood up and pulled a chair right next to Mrs. Weasley's seat. "Come sis, you're just in time for dinner; eat, before I eat it all." Ginny, knocked out of her stupor, slowly sat down in the chair to the right of her mother and right across from Harry. As she sat down, she folded her hands in her lap and looked down, not daring to meet Harry's eyes.

Hermione needed to break the overwhelming silence of the room. Ron was definitely not helping; he was chomping on his chicken as if nothing was happening. Mrs. Weasley, now finished with dinner, was cleaning up plates and dishes in the kitchen sink. This left Hermione with only one choice: start the conversation herself.

"So Ginny how was your day?" Ginny tentatively looked up at Hermione, trying her best to not glance at Harry's strong male features. She felt herself getting warmer by the second by Harry's penetrating glance on the side of her face.

Harry sat in his seat, with his strong arms folded across his chest, and occasionally glancing at the beautiful redhead in front of him before looking back down at his plate. Ginny had turned her attention towards Hermione and was talking in a soft, barely audible voice.

"Work was on a good scale today. Warrington got fired for accepting a bribe from the mob, Langston wanted me to meet with him tomorrow for a new briefing, and our last case was a success." Hermione frowned, Ginny's usually demeanor of happiness and sense of humor was now unapparent.

"Hermione." Hermione whipped her head around to face Harry.

"I'll be by the lakeside if any of you need me." A sweeping sound was heard throughout the dining room as Harry swiftly stood up, pushed in his chair, and walked out the backyard door without looking at anyone. His face was expressionless as he disappeared into the night air.

Ron, having finally finished his food, looked around.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione rolled her eyes. Ginny didn't know what to think. She was scared of how Harry would react when she had walked into the dining room, to say the least. Ginny tried to decipher Harry's face but it was emotionless.

Using her newly acquired Legilimency skills, she tried to tap into Harry's thoughts to try to get some input on Harry's current conditions. No such luck. Harry's mind was locked and no one could penetrate its defenses. Harry was a professionally trained Occlumens. Harry, noticing Ginny trying to tap into his mind, did the same to Ginny. Ginny's mind defenses were much weaker than his and he broke through easily. Having realized her inner walls crumbling fast, Ginny broke eye contact with Harry quickly,realizing that some of her most precious fantasies were probably locked in Harry's mind at the moment. Ginny looked away, too embarrassed to look straight into Harry's eyes. The surprised expression on Harry's face told her that he had seen her fantasies. She blushed as she wished he hadn't seen them.

Harry was entirely surprised to see some of Ginny's most precious fantasies. Harry excused himself from the table as he stepped out of her mind and decided to take a nice, peaceful stroll down to the lake. Ginny noticed Harry's unusual demeanor and swiftly turned her head towards Hermione.

"Harry seems a bit…shadowed tonight." Hermione gave her a serious look.

"Ginny, he's confused. After all that has happened in the last two years, he doesn't know what to think anymore." Ginny, being much more sensible than Ron, understood Hermione immediately.

"Ginny, I think that you should go talk to Harry. You two need to set things straight"

Ginny's worst fears had come true. She had dreaded the day Harry would return when he had left the Ministry Ball in a rage. It was all a misunderstanding. Ginny thought back on Dean. She planned to break up with Dean that night and confess her love to Harry, but luck had not been on her side that night. Everything was ruined.

"Hermione, what if he hates me now? What if he…you know, leaves again." Hermione nudged Ron in the ribs. Ron, almost finished with his sherbet pie, looked at Hermione confused. Once the two made eye contact, Ron seemed to immediately understand.

Ginny inwardly felt jealous of the young couple in front of her. They had spent so many years together that they could literally have a conversation through eye contact. "Sis, listen to me for a moment. How would you know if Harry still likes you if you never talk to him? Are you going to avoid him because of this"

"But Ron, I don't-"  
"Do you love him?" Ginny leaned back in her chair, speechless. Through her whole life, Ron had never been this blunt to her before. Such a question to ask now. Ginny felt her outer walls crumble to her older brother's serious look.

"Y-yes Ron…I still love him." Ron folded his arms in front of his chest and looked at Hermione. Hermione had a small smile on her face.

"Point made Ginny."

"Hermione, can you at least tell me if he still likes me?" Hermione's eyebrows quirked up before answering in a nonchalant voice.

"That is for you to find out Ginny." Ginny crossed her arms, blowing on some of her long hair that had fallen onto her face. "Can you please tell me?" Hermione and Ron looked at each other before saying in one, firm voice.

"No"

* * *

The night was peaceful. Above, owls hooted their night song as the moon shone its' lone rays of light towards the darkened Earth. Nearby, a lake gleamed silver as the water's ripples played their own melody crashing softly upon the banks. Harry walked down the trail, causing soft crunching sounds as his sneakers raked among thousands of fallen leaves. The slow wind blew through Harry's hair as he tugged on his robes to keep the warmth. 

The lake was now visible as Harry unconsciously walked towards the banks, thinking to himself. One thing that plagued Harry, confused him, and somewhat frustrated him to no end. Throughout his life, Harry has always understood people's motivations and what they thought. Throughout his life, Harry had never had a young woman confuse him to this extent. Harry sighed as he sat down on the bank, the soft ripples creating miniature waves crashing upon the sand. Harry picked up a nearby pebble and started to unconsciously rub his thumb against the smooth texture of the rock.

What had Ginny been thinking inside her mind all this time? Did she want Harry to suffer, for her own personal pleasure? Was she playing mind tricks with Harry? Harry shook his head. No, Ginny would never do that. Throughout his life, Ginny had always been in the shadows of Harry's adventures. The two had never had a decent conversation where they got to know each other well since they met. Harry was too preoccupied with other matters, including a blasted Voldemort knocking on the door. Their conversations were either a meeting in the hallway or a small conversation in the Great Hall during meal times.

Now that the rough times were over, Harry had much more time to enjoy life.  
He was going to settle down and let life take him wherever his path led him. Harry's path…Harry's path was always laid right in front of him. There was only one thing shining in Harry's adolescent life. Defeat Voldemort, save world. Harry had help along the way, but he always understood what he had to do.

Now that his supposed 'destiny' was completed, he had never been so lost before. Harry had no idea where to go after this. Scratching his head, Harry threw his pebble into the lake, causing small ripples to reappear upon the moon glistened water.

"Harry?" A soft voice was heard behind Harry. He knew who it was immediately.

"Harry, are you okay?" Ginny looked at Harry's shadowed form from the trees. A long silence was heard as the crickets chirped their melody. Ginny, being overwhelmed by Harry's attitude, wanted so badly to just rush over to him and just hug him. Her conscience battled with her and won, pouring cruel reality into her system.

_She_ had started all of this. _She_ had made the decision to go on dates with Dean. _She_ had apparently thought that Harry had not loved her back then, twofateful years ago. Ginny had made so many mistakes in her life, causing pain and anguish.

Her first year when she picked up Tom Riddle's book. There she lay, in the Chamber of Secrets, thinking above all else how stupid she had been actually to converse with the Dark Lord's memories. She had caused grave danger to knock on Hogwart's walls throughout the year through her need to keep a secret.

Not from the outside, the castle's ancient defenses could keep any danger at bay until all students were safe from danger. No, she had unleashed a monster from within the castle walls causing petrification and almost death among the student body.

Her life was now over, only eleven and in her first year of Hogwarts. Ginny's one mistake had made her injure numerous students and endanger herself now. Ginny felt her life being sucked away from her, a shadow was starting to appear right beside her. It was Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort's memory. She was being sucked into a typhoon of never-ending darkness...

Little did she know, her life was not about to end yet...

_One_ person stood between her and death. _One_ person stood firmly, fighting the large basilisk with the sword of Gryffindor. _One_ person helped her fight the slow darkness and come back into the light.

Ginny woke up, dazed,to find Harry sitting in front of her, shaking her tiny shoulders. It was love that was on her side, it was Harry. Ginny looked around the chamber. There, dead on the floor, was the dead 60-foot basilisk. She gazed at a twelve year old Harry, surprised. His messy hair was all over the place and his robes were tattered.

Ginny was automatically hypnotized into Harry's dark green eyes, full of determination and raw power. He was clutching his right arm. Ginny looked down to find a large fang bite there. Worry immediately kicked in.

"Harry, are you alright?" _Stupid_ question, he just got bitten by a _60-foot_ snake!He showed no sign of annoyance or anger at her having read the diary. Instead, he reached one weak arm and shook Ginny's shoulder.

"Ginny, I want you to get out of the Chamber, right now. Ron is on the other side waiting for you." Ginny's crush on Harry flared up as another wave of worry set into her system.

"What about you Harry" Harry had a small smile of determination upon his face.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Harry winced, holding his bite. The large, gleaming Gryffindor sword was laying on the ground, blood stained. Tom Riddle'sdiary was destroyed, ink oozing out of its' pages. Ginny remained where she was, partly of admiration of Harry and partly of her worry. Harry had risked his life to save Ginny. He sacrificed his life for her, there had to be some reason of it. Her thoughts immediately came upon Ron. He did this just because you were his sister.

Ginny wasn't going to leave Harry to die. She had to find some way to help him. That fateful day was cemented into Ginny's mind.

Now, almost a decade later, Ginny finally understood the motive for Harry. Her self-reason had improved and her common sense yelled at her. Harry didn't save her because she was Ron's sister. They had barely talked in her entire first school year. The real reason hit Ginny like a fast moving wave of cold water, splashing cold reality into her face. Harry had _cared_ about her. It was not love since they were too young to know about that. _It was care, compassion, and respect for each other.

* * *

_

Ginny looked back at Harry. He was still staring at the lake, wind blowing through his messy hair. Part of Ginny urged her to run her hands through that hair; it just looked so soft and smooth in the soft moonlight.

Millions of things were now coming together into Ginny's head. Out of those millions of thoughts, one slapped Ginny right into her face.

_You caused this Ginny. This is entirely your fault. _Ginny felt tears welling up in her eyes. Her legs wobbled as she leaned on a nearby tree trunk to support herself. She had messed this up.

That one day, Harry had told her that he loved her. _He wasn't lying._ Memories all channeled through Ginny's mind supporting that statement. Harry had been so caring to her. He respected her like a true woman, he cared for her, he worried every night about her. That was the one true reason why he had to break up during her fifth year.

Ginny lay in bed the next few nights, blinded by anger and frustration. Her heart had thought that Harry had to do this to protect her, that he really did love her. Walking throughout the corridors one day in Hogwarts, Ginny kept walking into couples breaking up. Boys dumping girls and the poor females weeping for days. What angered her the most were that the boys didn't show any emotion at all. It was like they had just swatted a fly off their arm.

Anger bubbled in Ginny's mind. Her brain had kicked in, putting her common sense into her place. Did Harry do this just to get rid of her? Was she that annoying to him? They had barely dated for a few weeks until Harry had called it off. Those few weeks were the best days of Ginny's life, and Harry himself was taking it all away from her.

Asleep in bed one day, Ginny came to one final conclusion. Harry had _used_ her. He had manipulated her crush on him just to experience her. Angrily, she pushed out all of her heart's pleadings telling her that Harry had cared for her. Frustration built into Ginny's body. She had to get revenge on Harry. Her solution came walking in on her on the platform of the train station.

It was her old boyfriend, Dean. Smiling inwardly, Ginny had confessed her _fake_ love to Dean and the two were now back together. Ginny had longed for the day of Harry's return through the years of dating.

Harry would come back, proud and courageous, until she had appeared with Dean. The moment she saw Harry, part of her felt that deep crush she had on him. Pushing those feelings back, anger immediately flew in. Harry seemed to have wanted to run away from his loss. Harry kept avoiding them.

Ginny was not through with getting back at Harry. She had to have a one on one talk with the man. Watching Harry from afar playing with Bill's daughter, Ginny couldn't help but smile at Harry's playfulness and personality towards the kids. The kids enjoyed his playful presence. A voice in her head told her that Harry would truly make a great father someday.

The day was fine until Ginny thought back to their breakup. Anger was back now, at _full_ force. She walked calmly over to Harry and tapped him on the shoulder.

_"Harry, we need to talk."_ Harry nodded. Little did he know, he was walking right into Ginny's trap. That argument, it all started with that one sentence. All hell broke loose once Harry asked that sentence.

"_Why did you go back to Dean, Ginny?"_ That was it, all of those years of hurt and anger came out onto an unsuspecting Harry. He was really in for it now.

Ginny's fierce anger lashed out on Harry unmercifully. Little did she know, Harry was being his usual chivalrous self again and staying silent, letting her vent out her anger on him alone. Nobody had ever just stood there, not arguing back at her before. Her brothers almost never let her win. Her mother and father would put get her grounded, and her teachers would give her detentions. Even Dean yelled back at her.

What hurt her the most was that sometimes Dean would completely lose it and come to physical anger on her. He would always stop himself at the last minute, with a teary eyed Ginny backed against the wall.

This was completely different. Ginny's shock had worn off at Harry's silence until all her anger was vent out. She had realized her very insulting use of words during her yelling session. Harry soaked those words into his heart, breaking down inside piece by piece until he couldn't take it anymore. There, he confessed his love to Ginny, he told her his reasons and his motives. They hit Ginny like cold water splashed in the face. She was speechless until those faithful words were spoken.

_"Do you love me, Ginny?"_ Ginny's heart exploded with love and passion until all she wanted to do was go over and kiss Harry. She _almost_ did, _until_ her damned temper flared again. _She crossed her arms and said the words that finally broke Harry's heart.  
_

_"Not anymore Harry"_

Those few words ringed in Ginny's brain over and over again, haunting her for the past two years. She wanted to take them back so much, but her chance was gone. She had said those cruel words to Harry and all he did was just walk away, walked right out of Ginny's life.

Minutes passed as the whole argument re-winded and played itself in Ginny's mind. Those hurtful words, Harry's love for her, and finally, when she had broken Harry's already weakened heart. She had just made the biggest mistake of her life. Ginny would have never thought out of all those years that one conversation could hurt so much inside. It tore her up from the inside out until she was a pile of nothing. What hurt her the most was that she had caused all of this. Ginny and her stupid temper, breaking any contact with what her heart had to say. _This was her fault._

Two years without seeing Harry's handsome face or his kind heart. _Two years…_ Every time Ginny came home from work, she would inwardly hope to see Harry there, so that she could get another chance. One chance was all she hoped for. She went to Ron and Hermione, who now knew of the whole situation. Ron was disappointed in Ginny for hurting his best friend, bur didn't blow up like Hermione did. Hermione, having the overly protective mother personality over Harry that she developed couldn't believe what she heard. She gave Ginny a few choice words before leaving the room to find Harry.

Harry was now here, _ten feet_ away from her. She had just about lost hope of ever getting Harry's love back. She was not prepared for this, Harry was finally back. She mentally slapped herself. Harry wasn't going to stand there forever! She needed to fix this.

"Harry." Silence again. Ginny tentatively walked forward, the soft sand leaving footprints among the ground. She slowly turned towards Harry, about to open her mouth.

"I'm sorry Harry. Please-" Harry held out one palm signaling her to stop. Hurt mingled within Ginny. Harry had become so angry with her that he couldn't stand to hear her voice.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" Ginny vaguely noticed that Harry hadn't called out her name. This time, Ginny forced any rational thought out of her mind and let her heart speak for itself.

"Yes, beautiful night." Ginny's voice was soft. Harry turned to look right into Ginny's eyes, his own emerald ones hypnotizing Ginny.

Ginny felt her legs wobble slightly as she lost herself in those wonderful eyes.

"Ginny, I want you to hear me out." His voice was grave and serious. Ginny braced herself to face the anger that Harry was now about to unleash on her.

Ginny was mistaken, for all Harry did was turn back towards the lake and sigh, his breaths coming out in mists from the cool night air. His voice was calm and soft.

"We both made some very bad mistakes in ourlives Ginny…" Ginny looked up, surprised. Out of all the things that she thought Harry was going to yell at her, this would have not crossed her mind in a thousand years. His voice was soft and smooth.

"No Harry, I'm sorry-"

"I'm not finished, Ginny. This time, I want you to hear about what I have to say." Ginny nodded slowly.

"I finally understand Ginny. Through all those years, it has never been clearer." Ginny was afraid of what was going to come next. She couldn't hold herself, she had to ask.

"Do you...hate me, Harry?" Her voice quivered. Harry glanced at her, before shaking his head, sighing.

"No Ginny, I don't hate you, but there is one thing that we have made a mistake of being."

"What"

Harry ribbed the back of his neck. "Idiots, we have both been idiots all our lives."

Ginny couldn't help but smile slightly. Harry had a smile upon his face too.

"To tell you the truth Ginny, I have been an idiot throughout my whole adolescence. My heart told me that I cared for you, that you were important to me. My brain told me to not think about starting anything romantic with you. Instead, I went out with Cho, and then Voldemort was at large. I couldn't think Ginny."

Harry scratched his head. "Merlin, I was probably thicker than Ron." Ginny smiled before hugging herself. The night was now getting cold.

"Harry, I've been the bigger idiot. When you broke up with me, I thought that you just went out with me to experience new things and then dump me like trash. I…just never listened to my heart." Tears were welling up in Ginny's eyes as she hugged herself tighter.

Harry, noticing Ginny's condition, walked slowly towards her. He pulled off his cloak and wrapped it around the woman's small frame. Ginny immediately felt warmth spread through her, silently thanking Harry. He looked up at the sky.

"Do you see any stars in the sky, Ginny?" Ginny looked up and noticed that no stars were apparent.

"No, Harry." Harry smiled and pointed to the moon, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Do you see the moon?" Ginny looked up at the moon's blaring rays that lit up the dark sky. Its silver beams gleamed stunningly on the lake.

"During the war Ginny, at night, I would always walk out onto a cliff and stare at the moon all night. During my war against Voldemort, I have truly learned to admire the moon's secrets" Ginny admired the full moon with its rays shining down upon them.

"The moon, such an essence. Its beauty, its light of hope, and its never ending light during dark times. I looked to the moon to find my hope"  
Ginny nodded, realizing now the moon's true beauty.

"I would sometimes talk to the moon, and it would always listen to me, in silence. The moon was my hope, Ginny." Ginny nodded. "There's one person who I felt in my heart that portrayed the power and hope of the moon. Do you know who it is, Ginny"

"Who"

Harry smiled once again. "You, Ginny." Ginny's tears that were once held back were now unleashed. A few tears escaped her eyes. Harry was not finished yet.

"You are strong Ginny, never giving up and having the will of diamond. You are beautiful, having uncommon beauty that I would always admire. Your ray of hope pierces any darkness, heading straight for my heart." Harry placed a hand on his heart.

"When times were tough, I would always think of you, Ginny. There was someone that I was fighting for. Someone special to me. That was all I needed to continue through hardships. That was all I needed"

Ginny clutched her aching heart as she sat down on the ground, sobbing. Harry, having immediately noticed Ginny now on the sand, ran over to her.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Harry rubbed a hand up and down Ginny's smooth back as her sobs grew.

"I'm sorry, Harry." Ginny looked directly into Harry's eyes, tears flowing freely.

Harry scratched his head. "You don't need to be sorry. I'm not-" Harry yelped in surprise as Ginny launched herself onto Harry, tightly hugging Harry from on top. Harry was now pinned to the ground by her body, unable to move anything but his hands as Ginny continued to weep into his chest, her small back rising and falling. She kept muttering 'sorry' to Harry.

Harry couldn't think. He was not very good with crying girls so he did the only thing that came into mind, he rubbed his hands up and down Ginny's back trying to calm her down. Slowly, her sobs grew softer until a few sniffs came out.

"Ginny…" Harry couldn't feel his legs anymore and this blasted root was sticking into his back. Ginny realized her position on top of Harry and immediately rolled off of Harry.

She longed for Harry's warmth again. She slowly stood up, brushing the sand off her knee length skirt. Harry stood up himself and rubbed his back. That blasted root…

Harry looked right at Ginny. Instantly, the girl was blushing like a schoolgirl again. Their position on the ground did nothing but increase Ginny's hidden feelings for Harry.

"Harry," Harry rubbed his arm. "So we're both alright, right"

"What do you mean?" Ginny cringed, the sentence she was going to say didn't come out right.

"You…don't…hate me…right?" Ginny looked like a lost puppy. Harry gave a reassuring smile at Ginny, causing her to flush again.

"No Ginny, never." Harry yawned. Ginny let go of the large breath that she didn't realize she was holding. She felt like crying out for joy. Love could come later. Now, all Ginny needed was that Harry cared for her.

Harry looked at his watch. His eyebrows raised. "Merlin! Look at the time! I'm late for a meeting with my construction builders!" Harry looked at Ginny. "Ginny, if you need me, I'll probably be at Gringotts in my vault." Ginny nodded. Harry gave Ginny a crooked smile before walking straight up to her and kissing her on the cheek. He gave one last smile before apparating away.

* * *

Ginny was now alone. Her anxiety was extinct and what replaced it was sheer joy and happiness. Ginny jumped up and yelled for joy. Her laughter was short lived for her wand vibrated in her sweater pocket. Opening Harry's robes, Ginny took out her wand. It was her boss. Ginny sighed and apparated to the Ministry with a _'pop.'

* * *

_

**Author's Note: Alright, enough fluttering around. Danger will lurk nearby and around every corner. A dark and powerful secret will be found and Harry goes on an unexpected trip with Ginny to aquire an ancient artifact. Prepare for the adventure of Harry's life!**


	20. An Unknown Danger

**Author's Notes: Okay, if any of you don't get my summary of the story, I have written a full summary in my profile. To get to my profile, just click on my name: _Appacio _right aboveAlso, I thank all of those that reviewed. You are greatly appreciated in my life. Hmmmm... enough rambling on this, the plot will thicken, a new danger arises. Here we go.**

**Chapter 20: A Unknown Danger**

* * *

Re-known historian Doctor Harvey Williams sat in the iron chair. The room was dark, and reeked of smells of vomit and blood. He looked down, both of his arms were clasped with iron locks, his legs seemed to have been the same, locked. 

Harvey looked forward; there was a door, an iron door that had a small circular window where a single ray of sunlight flowed through stunning Dr. Williams in the eye. The door opened.

In walked a man clad in dark robes, hiding his face behind a hood. No part of his body was visible under the shades of darkness. He walked in and closed the door.

"What do you want?" Harvey cried out in anguish. The man walked forward and took out his wand.

"Something very dear to me Dr. Williams. Where is it?"

"Where is what?" The man walked closer, pulling out his wand with him.

"The _source of power_ Doctor. Where is it?" Dr. Williams cried out in pain as he felt something cutting into his gut.

"I…don't know…" Another cutting curse was emitted from the wand as cries of pain filled the room.

"You are alone Doctor, _far _away from civilization. Tell me where it is." The doctor had enough pain. He had to tell this man something.

"Russia…" Harvey croaked.

"Russia, something tells me that I shouldn't believe you." The doctor groaned from the unbearable pain.

"I hid it there myself, in St. Petersburg, Pont-chartrain bank!" The man sneered as he backed up.

"Thank you Doctor, you have been a big help."

Doctor Williams watched as the man produce a thin green light from his wand. He had to ask one more question. "What is your name?"

The man smiled cruelly before answering, "_White Fang_."

That was the last that was heard for Doctor Williams that night as the killing curse struck straight into his chest. He slumped down, motionless knowing one thing; he had kept the location of the source secret. Everything that he told the man was lied about. He was dead, and the _source_ shall now be lost forever.

* * *

Harry apparated, with no sound at all, to a clearing in the woods. It was dark, the trees blocking off any rays of moonlight towards the depths of the woody grounds. Harry squinted his eyes and looked around. 

"Lumos!" A single point of light illuminated the surrounding area. Harry walked straight forward, the crunching sound of the fall leaves shattered the midnight silence. He was close, really close to where he needed to be.

Harry reached into his pocket and took out the map that Mr. Lee had given him. There, the 'X' on the map with the name of 'Harry Potter' was walking straight towards the destination point.

The sound of the ocean was clearly heard as waves crashed onto the nearby rocks. The trees cleared into a large plateau that was seen hanging on a cliff near the ocean. Harry walked onto the large flat land right before the cliff descended sharply into the ocean below. The Channel.

The cool ocean breeze blew a fresh wave of clean air towards Harry as his hair wavered in the strong winds. Brushing his hair away from his eyes, Harry noticed two men dressed in dark tuxedos huddling in the center of the large expanse of land. They noticed Harry's presence and began to walk towards him.

The first of the two men got to Harry first and stretched out his long hand. "Good evening Mr. Potter."

Harry shook the hand firmly before apologizing to his company. "I'm terribly sorry. I lost track of the time."

The second man walked up to him and also shook Harry's hand. "That's no problem at all Mr. Potter. We, as you contractors will go through considerable lengths to work for our boss."

Harry smiled before looking around the large plot of clear land. "Is this the place where you'll be expecting to build my future home?" The two men smiled, bringing out a large map of the area.

"Yes, this area was last the property of Mr. Cortez, your last captor. The land's now yours and Mr. Lee informed us that your wish was to build your future home here." Harry looked around.

"By the way Pierre, how large is this plot of land?" The larger man of the two calculated the numbers in his head before grinning at Harry.

"I do believe that we have roughly 10 acres to your disposal. The forest, the cliff, along with this huge expanse of flat land are all yours. That right Melvin?"

The other man nodded. Harry smiled, rubbing his hands together before conjuring up a new robe. He had left his old one with Ginny.

"Excellent, let's begin planning immediately."

* * *

Griphook waited under the Grand Entrance of Gringotts for a very special VIP. The morning sun was just appearing beyond the horizon as a fresh wave of orange sunlight illuminated the London skies. He folded his small goblin hands in front of him, waiting patiently for his special guest. 

With his keen eyesight, his special guest was seen walking up the grand steps of the bank. Griphook ran forward immediately.

"Mr. Potter sir! This way please." Harry walked up the steps before being welcomed by a goblin. He was about a third of Harry's size, but seemed intimidating nonetheless, especially with those long, green hands hidden right under their miniature black tuxedos.

"Ah Griphook, so nice to see you." Griphook momentarily stopped, before starting again towards the Grand Hall of Gringotts. Harry noticed this action.

"Something wrong Griphook?" Griphook didn't stop walking before saying out in a squeaky voice.

"You're the first wizard to remember a goblin's name Harry. We, as goblins, usually don't have names. We are inferior to the higher class."

Harry snorted, higher class. This was all Lucious' fault. "You may call me Harry by the way. Do you understand the reason of my presence?"

"Yes sir, you are here to examine your current vault if I am not mistaken." They walked right past the carts going underground. Harry seemed to visibly tense._Weren't we supposed to take those carts down to my vault? Merlin, where's the little goblin taking me?_

"Griphook, aren't we supposed to take one of those cars?" Griphook inwardly smiled. Harry was a first timer.

"No Harry, your vault is moved to one of our most well kept defenses in this bank. There's another way in that separates the bank of Gringotts."

Harry and Griphook kept walking straight, passing numerous superior goblins before reaching a large set of double doors. The superior goblins seemed to raise their eyebrows to the person that Griphook was escorting. No one of that age could possibly own such a large fortune that they had to have a separate, superiorly defended vault.

The doors opened to reveal a large steel platform surrounded by walls. Griphook led Harry onto the platform before the doors closed, engulfing Harry in darkness. Harry thanked Merlin he wasn't scared of closed spaces. All those years of hiding in broom closets, out of the lurking eyes of Filch and Snape paid of...in the most unexpected ways.

"Uh….Griphook?"

"Hold on tight Harry." The platform churned under Harry before it started to descend rapidly. Harry felt himself being pulled deeper into the darkness but for some reason, he just didn't fall over. Looking down, Harry found his reason.

The platform was glued to his shoes. Down the elevator went, going deeper and deeper into the Earth. After what felt like an eternity to Harry, the elevator finally stopped.

"Key Harry."

"What?"

"Your key to the vault Harry."

"Oh." Harry pulled out the small key from his pocket before giving it to the goblin.

"Thank you." Griphook stuck the key into the opening of the steel elevator. The elevator churned before descending again, this time not so deep before wavering to the right. Harry thanked his years of Quidditch and deep descents to catch the snitch that trained his stomach or he would be throwing up all over the place.

The elevator stopped. The double doors opened revealing a large cathedral style room made of stone. There was a long path leading to one final set of doors at the end. Stone soldiers guarded the road, each watching a section of the path, motionless. It was damp, almost as if the vault hasn't seen any life for centuries.

Harry walked forward and stepped onto the path. Immediately, the nearest stone soldier shrugged out of his frozen solid form and pulled out his massive sword, challenging Harry. Harry stared at the large stone soldier, apparently confused. _Sweet Merlin, that sword is huge!_ Griphook gripped Harry's arm.

"No Mr. Potter, allow me." The goblin stepped onto the path. The stone guardian stepped back onto his platform before he was motionless again. "Stone guardians, invincible creatures. If you break them apart, they will rebuild themselves."

Harry followed the goblin towards the end of the path. Right before the doors, the goblin stopped. Harry pushed forward, this time stopped by Griphook.

"Harry, look to your sides." Harry looked to his left and right before gasping. Two enormous sleeping dragons had their heads feet away from Harry. Harry inwardly gulped.

"Griphook, I swear I didn't see them before." Griphook smirked.

"This chamber is enchanted Harry, there are a lot of things you don't see." The goblin walked forward, careful not to wake the sleeping enormous twenty-foot dragons and once again, pulled out Harry's key.

Carefully, he inserted the tiny piece of bronze before massive locks and spells were heard to be releasing themselves from the door. Griphook turned to Harry.

"Place you hand on the gate Harry." Harry was surprised at this statement.

"What? Why?" Griphook acted professionally and carefully explained to Harry.

"The gates will not open unless a member of the bloodline touches the doors. If anyone else touches it, they will be sent inside the vault, and never come out unless the doors are opened again." The goblin's high, commanding voice echoed around the chamber.

Harry nodded and placed his hand on the cold stone gate. There was a slight tingling sensation before a wave of heat hit Harry's hand. Harry stepped back, his hand almost burnt. The door groaned before opening slowly, revealing complete darkness inside.

Harry stepped into the gateway. He just noticed that the goblin had not entered with him.

"Griphook, you coming?" The goblin shook his miniature head.

"No Harry, your vault, vault 'Maximatum 1521,'is issued to be an anonymous vault. Whatever you do in your vault Harry, is none of our business. When you are ready to leave, I shall be waiting right here." Harry scratched his head. He was going to get lost in this place.

"Can you explain to me what exactly is in this vault?" The goblin smiled.

"I thought you would never ask Harry. Your vault has a combination of the your parents, the Black's, and you recent earnings. That adds up to a hefty amount of gold, hefty enough to move your vault from its' recent location to one of Gringotts most secure vaults." The goblin moved closer to Harry. "You're one of the few people in the wizarding world to earn a ten digit salary."

"So you mean that all I have in there is gold?" The goblin craned his head to look up at Harry's face.

"No Harry, anything your parents left behind, along with anything else your vault holds, are yours. Just walk past the mount of gold and you will see a stone stairway spiraling down into another chamber. There you will find your family's treasures. Be sure not to get lost Harry."

Harry smiled, this will be interesting.

* * *

Ginny arrived in her section of the Ministry. Located right next to the aurors, the investigators were the people who had the knack for figuring out puzzles and clues leading up to a crime. Ginny's excellent instincts made her an excellent investigator. 

Ginny practically skipped to her boss's office before knocking on the door.

"Come in." The voice was low, almost angry sounding.

Ginny opened the door and walked into the room with a large smile on her face. Her boss, Mr. Long sat in his neat and polished black desk with his hands folded and his sharp, stern face scrunched into a near frown.

"I see you're in high spirits this morning Miss Weasley." Ginny's smile quickly faltered as she carefully sat in the seat right in front of Mr. Long's desk.

"Now," His deep voice boomed, "I have an important manner to discuss with you."

Ginny tensed up in her chair. Mr. Long stared directly into Ginny's chocolate eyes.

"Miss Weasley, I do believe that you've heard of the ancient tributary tabloid written thousand of years ago." Ginny shook her head. Mr. Long sighed, placing his hands behind his head and leaning back into his chair.

"That tabloid was rumored to contain a riddle. A secret code that is supposed to lead to some invincible power." Mr. Long scratched his baldhead. "I personally believe that this is all rubbish. According to history, no such power could've existed. But no matter the circumstances, the Minister of Magic _insists_ that we get a hold of the tabloid."

Ginny nodded. "Sir, how do we expect to get a hold of the tabloid?" Mr. Long smiled.

'That is already taken care of. Certain organizations have held a hand to accompany us on this mission. One, being the Elite V. If _they_ are involved with this, then this _must_ be big. It is a necessity to get that tabloid Miss Weasley." Mr. Long opened his desk drawers and took out some documents. Briefly scanning the pages, he held them out to Ginny.

"The individual that has control over the tabloid is located in Hong Kong." He visibly grimaced. "The world-wide headquarters of secret underground mobs. I personally wouldn't go there to do business. The good side of this is you get to travel. Hong Kong is a beautiful city. Just don't go to the wrong people. Be careful Ginny."

Ginny's eyes widened. "Wait sir, you want me to go into mob central alone, and retrieve the tabloid?"

"Not at all Miss Weasley, you will have help, a trained professional if I may say, to accompany you. He will meet you at the Peninsula Hotel in Downtown Hong Kong. I have arranged to have a meeting with Mr. Chang, the individual who owns the tabloid for a wealthy couple to have interest in his artifacts." Mr. Long gazed straight into Ginny's eyes.

"You, Miss Weasley will be acting as the lucky wife of Mr. Henry Palmer." Ginny inwardly cringed. Who in the world is Henry Palmer? Another idea blasted in Ginny's mind.

"Sir, do you mean that I have to sleep in the same room as this guy?" Mr. Long sighed.

"That is what we expect. Mr. Chang is a muggle, and will certainly have spies on your backs throughout your visit to him. If one of you two act peculiarly, he will suspect something and cancel your visit. You are our only option Ginny. All of the rest of our investigators are on Winter Break." Ginny sighed. _Oh brother. This doesn't seem so good anymore. Sleeping in the same room acting as someone's wife._Ginny was a strong-willed woman and she'll be damned if this _agent_ ordered her around like some _dog_ on a leash.

Through her contract deals, she had specifically called off Christmas breaks to try to get her mind off of Harry. The plan now backfired on her.

"Yes sir, I will do what I must." Mr. Long rose and shook Ginny's soft hand.

"Very good Miss Weasley, you will be taking the plane to Hong Kong international Airport. From there, you will be transported, muggle way, to The Peninsula Hotel. You will meet your partner at the lobby. Good Luck Miss Weasley. The fate of the tabloid is in your hand, not to mention the Minister's request. Your passport." Mr. Long pulled out a small booklet.

Ginny nodded. "I'm leaving immediately by commercial airline?"

"Precisely Miss Weasley. You have an hour to get onto that jet. I suggest youleave immediately Miss Weasley."

Ginny nodded, stood up and walked out of the office. She sighed, brushing some of her loose long hair out of her face. This was the first time that she went out of England on a mission. _Hopefully not the last, _Ginnythought_. I like travelling.

* * *

_

Harry walked out of Gringotts with only one item in hand. Down by the chamber where all of the Potter family treasure was kept, Harry's eyesight met with a peculiar wooden box. Engraved upon the top, there was a small triangle, tip pointing upwards towards two large peculiar circles. Scratching his head, Harry picked up wooden box and opened it. Inside, Harry hardly believed his eyes.

Shuffling the small wooden box inside his pocket, Harry had an urgent post from Mr. Lee.

_Harry,_

_An important manner has occurred. Please meet me at St. James Park immediately!_

_Signed,_

_Matthew W. Lee_

Harry gave the owl a sickle for his services and flew down the grand stairs of Gringotts, running towards the nearest apparation point near the Leaky Caldron. Rushing past masses of daily shoppers in the morning air, Harry barely glanced at the many who pointed fingers at his recognizable face.

He had no time for signing autographs. Something was up, something terrible. There was a reason that forced Mr. Lee to come to England and Harry was just about to find out. Once near the Leaky Caldron, Harry braced himself and apparated to St. James Park.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat, disheveled in an expensive yacht currently residing in the Thames River. After the war, his family fortunes were taken away from him, along with both of his parents. Lucious Malfoy and Narcissa were currently in Azkaban. 

Draco was now terribly alone, left with nobody else in the world to care for him. For two years, Draco has searched the streets of London looking for any type of job or circumstance where he could support himself. No such luck.

He was rightly about to commit suicide before he got a ring on his muggle mobile. Picking up his cell phone, he answered.

On the other end, a strongly accented English man spat into the phone.

"Draco Malfoy I presume?" Draco gulped. This man sounded intimidating. Draco mustered up all of his courage left in him. He couldn't and wouldn't sound weak.

"This is him." Draco sighed. Who in the world would call him at this time, in the middle of the night? A cackle was heard in the phone.

"Excellent, I presume that your life is at a downfall and you're currently looking for a suitable occupation. I am asking if you are for hire?" Draco swallowed the large lump in his throat.

"Yes. My skills are for hire." A long silence was heard.

"Meet me at my Yacht tomorrow, I will send you my address by owl post." Draco couldn't place out this person's accent. _Where in the hell is this guy calling me from?_

Here he was, in this mysterious man's yacht waiting for his presence. Draco looked around. This man must definitely be wealthy, the large yacht's hull was at least 60 feet long. Soft Italian music played in the background.

Footsteps were heard heading up the stairs to where Draco was currently sitting. Draco stiffened. A large burly man wearing a black cloak emerged from the stairs, his body covered with the loose black cloak.

"Draco I presume." Draco nodded. The man's voice was low and gruff. He held out a black cell phone. "Press four."

Draco nodded mutely and pressed the four on the cell phone. The cell phone rang…and rang…and rang…

"Who is this?" The highly accented English man answered. Draco was between running away from this scene or answering. Draco swallowed again.

"Draco."

"Ah, Draco, my servant. I have a job for you."

"What is it sir?"

"I want you to go to St. Petersburg in Russia. From there, I want you to find me a ring." Draco cringed.

"But there are millions of rings located in Petersburg, how will I know which is the right one." There was a long silence.

"This ring is just not any ring. I do believe that it is located in a vault. Go to the Pont-chartrain Bank in Wizarding St. Petersburg. My assistant will arm you with all you need."

The large man with the dark cloak pulled out a suitcase. From the suitcase, he pulled out a large golden square and a small key.

"Take this portkey to the bank. Once the goblin asks for the key, I want you to give him this."

"Where did you get this key?" The large man seemed to be annoyed.

"You will not pick into our business. You will keep your mouth shut inthings you can't handle. For your payment, it will be sent into your vault immediately.

Draco nodded and picked up the black phone again.

"All set sir, may I ask one more question?"

"You have 10 seconds, time is power."

"What is you name?" An evil cacklewas heard on the other end.

"They call me "_White_ _Fang_."

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hoped you enjoyed. Review and tell me what you think! Buckle up, the ride's just starting...**


	21. Mounting Tension

**Author's Notes: I would liketo thank every one of you for reviewing. Gives me that extra boost to add more of my twists into the story. This chapter's my longest yet. Hope you like it.**

**Dhapter 21: Mounting Tension

* * *

**

Harry raced across St. James Park, pigeons fluttering away from his path. Questions popped into Harry's head. Lots of questions. There was a reason why Mr. Lee had come to London, and whatever that reason was, it wasn't going to be good. Harry's day had gone perfectly so far.

He had finished planning his future home with his contractors in the morning and he located his new bank vault. Harry fingered the peculiar box that he had retrieved from his family vault before he left the bank. Its' carvings the most atypical symbols that Harry's ever seen.

Harry spotted Mr. Lee sitting in one of the park benches. He was wearing his usual tan colored silk robes and to Harry's amusement, he was feeding the pigeons. His face showed no sign of stress or anxiety as he had shown written in the letter.

"Mr. Lee." The middle aged man looked up, a brief smile emitting from his face before turning grave again. He sighed warily, his age in the fifties finally catching up with him.

"I am a bearer of tough news Harry." There was a long pause as Harry glanced slowly around the park, not moving from his stance. A family was nearby enjoying the peacefulness of the park. Harry had never felt that kind of family bond. The blood bond that most children had with their parents. The older brother tugged on his mother's sweater, pointing his finger at the Parliament building, apparently asking her a question.

The younger sister was picked up by the dad and squealed with happiness as he twirled her around in circles. He let her stand back on the ground, giggling, before kissing his wife.

A deep part in Harry's heart yearned for a mother and father to guide him through his childhood. Times were rough, living with his aunt. He had no one else in the world that cared for him at the time. No one related to him of any sort.

Harry struggled, and struggled, finding light in the most unusual places. That bond that he got, was from friends that he later called his family. The family he knew and grew up with.

Mr. Lee, after a long silence seemed to have chosen the right words to speak. "It is terrible news, that three of your comrades have been missing, presumably locked up somewhere by their captors." Harry's mind went blank.

"WHAT?" His voice was incredulous. Mr. Lee didn't look any happier.

"One by one, they disappeared from my grasp. Victoria was taken first in her hometown of Beijing. Then they tried to get Madison, she sent a distress signal to me. By that time I knew something was going on. I hurried myself to that distress signal. Once I got there, I found nothing, not even evidence."

"My last signal was from Lucky. He wrote that Madison was with him, and some shadowed figurewas chasing them. That was all, I've found nothing. Dr. Louis is safe inside the compounds of Harrison Manor." Mr. Lee took a breath.

"I thought they were coming for _you_. I had to message you quickly, leaving as little information as possible to make sure that it wasn't intercepted."

Harry lost his breath. "Lucky, Madison, _and_ Victoria all missing? One after another?" The middle aged man nodded. Harry let out his breath. "Merlin."

"I have more bad news." Harry nearly toppled over. What, now _Butler_ had been captured? He highly doubted that. No one could take that eight-foot bodyguard.

"You've got to be kidding me." Mr. Lee's face showed exhaustion and overwhelming grief.

"A murder was committed, near the Swiss Alps. Dr. Harvey Williams. His lab students gave me the call asking me to investigate." Harry braced himself, preparing to apparate. Mr. Lee noticed this and stopped Harry, shaking his shoulder.

"No Harry, you can't apparate. Anti-apparition wards are everywhere around his labs." Hay scowled.

"We'll just apparate outside the wards." Mr. Lee again shook his head.

"Harry, unless you enjoy apparating to the middle of _nowhere_, I suggest we take a jet. The lab has already sent us one of their planes." Harry scowled again.

"That could take hours! Flying all the way from London to Switzerland, not to mention his dead carcass probably rotting by the second!"

"The carcass isn't in the lab. A most aggravating picture was sent to us this morning. Dr. Louis has just announced that the Doctor's lab is quite enthralling. I myself am also curious." Harry sighed in defeat.

"Right, we'll just apparate to Heathrow airport, meet this jet they're taking us in, and get the hell over there." Mr. Lee nodded before both men apparated with no sign at all. Their presence today at St. James Park was never known.

* * *

Harry and Mr. Lee were now standing in one of Heathrow's airport's hanger '8' where they were informed to wait. 

"So how long do we have to wait on the plane? Eight hours to get to the Swiss?" Harry was impatiently tapping his foot on the hanger concrete, checking his Rolex watch occasionally. Mr. Lee was starting to grow impatient also. The jet was supposed to meet them at the exact time. It was ten minutes late!

A large jet sounded in the horizon as the whole ground shook violently. Harry leaned onto the nearest hanger pillar, keeping himself balanced. Pretty soon, a pilot walked into the hanger.

On first glance, Harry thought that he was mistaken. This pilot was still wearing his lab-coat. Harry's eyebrows rose. The pilot walked forward and shook Harry's hand, then bowing the Mr. Lee.

Harry's instinct told him Dr. Harvey Williams probably knew Mr. Lee well in their younger days. The pilot had a sad aura surrounding them.

"The plane's outside." His eyes sparkled immediately. "She's a beauty. Flies roughly in sound shattering speeds. My first time too, took her for a wild ride."

Harry and Mr. Lee walked out of the hanger before spotting the plane parked outside. Harry nearly toppled over. "You're going to fly us in _that_?"

The pilot smiled. "The X-33, future of air travel, if I may suggest." Harry gulped. The _jet_ looked more like on of those space shuttles he seen on one of those NASA launchings. The jet was all white except for two black miniature wings stretching from the main body towards the back of the plane hull.

"You must be kidding me, that _thing _can _fly_?" Harry stared, his mouth open at the weird contraption before him that was going to fly him through four different time zones. Mr. Lee immediately stepped into the plane without asking questions. The pilot followed.

Harry leniently followed, his stomach churning. The plane took off from Heathrow Airport causing tremendous airwaves to spread throughout the airport. Harry felt the sheer power of the jets located on the X-33 as he was lurched back into his seat. His mind was spinning.

He looked around. Surprisingly, this inside of the plane looked normal, almost. It was completely white, with no windows. Harry felt frozen in time in a box, with leather chairs. He glanced across the pathway to where Mr. Lee was sitting.

He was in deep meditation, having no stress at all. His calm self mocked Harry in the face. Harry felt turbulence and grasped his chair. He was too used on grasping the end of a broom to get used to flying in this _thing_.

"Mr. Lee." The middle-aged man opened his eyes and looked over Harry. "Uh, I was just wondering, is there another reason that you called me here?" Mr. Lee nodded.

"There is someone in China that I have been told to contain possession of some ancient tabloid. Indeed, he is a muggle." Mr. Lee looked thoughtful.

"That is the point of my concern. Muggles have a mind to, _play with fire._ The tabloid possesses dark magic and if that muggle somehow taps into it, who knows what would happen."

Harry breathed deeply, trying to calm himself down. The X-33 had just hit another wave of turbulence.

"I have been talking to the English Ministry of Magic. It seems that they want you to accompany one of their agents on an undercover mission. They want you to buy that tabloid from him. I have arranged a meeting with Mr. Chang to buy the tabloid." Harry was confused.

"Why can't you buy it from him?" Mr. Lee scowled.

"I have tried Harry. The old fat joke didn't allow it. He said that the Chinese trusted young, wealthy _couples_ to buy their artifacts, not some old _coot_ like me who looked like I would burn the tabloid saying it was against my nationality." Harry quirked an eyebrow.

"Sounds like you two didn't have a good conversation." Mr. Lee glared mockingly at Harry. Harry laughed and became silent again.

"Harry." Harry turned his attention back to Mr. Lee. "I want to talk to you about that spell you used on Madison two years ago." Harry sighed.

"Sir, I don't even know what it is. All I know is that the white ball that first appeared towards Madison drained all of her magical energy. The second white light is just a memory. It annihilates I guess." Mr. Lee looked at the ring in his hand. It was had a ruby engraved at the top.

"Harry, I want you to learn to control your magical power. Whenever you use magical curses and jinxes, they come out raw and inefficient. Although powerful, it has not reached up to its' fullest potential." Harry stared at Mr. Lee.

"What do you mean? What do you want me to do?" Mr. Lee sighed.

"People have different ways for relaxing Harry. I want you to find your own." Harry thought for a moment. During his lifetime, there was rarely any time where he relaxed, unless on a broomstick. He decided that it was not a good idea to relax on a broomstick. Crashing into a nearby tree or building was not some way to control your magical potential.

Harry would remember that. Little did he know, that spell could save his life...

* * *

The pilot's voice echoed into the cabin from the cockpit. "Almost at Geneva International Airport. You might want to buckle in, its' going to be a rough landing." 

_Alleluia_ thought Harry. He quickly buckled himself down, before checking his watch.

"Merlin, its' only been twenty seven minutes!" Mr. Lee looked appraisingly around the plane hull.

"This girl can fly." Harry clutched his seat when the X-33 began to descend fervently. The exhilaration was like riding a nonstop roller coaster falling stright down from probably 45,000 feet upin the horizon. Harry's trained stomach barely held.

The plane finally slowed down to a stop as the jets were slowing down. The Pilot emerged from the cockpit and opened the sealed doors. Harry felt fresh air waver in his face as the door was opened. Quickly, he unbuckled himself and walked off the stairs just outside the X-33.

The Pilot beamed. "Quite some ride, right?" Harry glanced warily at the Pilot.

"Right..." Harry's stomach churned. The pilot walked over to a BMW 318 I currently parked right near the hangar. Mr. Lee and Harry made their way to the back seats of the car.

The driver walked into the driver's seat, buckled his seatbelts, and gave the two men in the back seats a mischievous look. Harry pulled on the collar of his sweatshirt. _Oh no, fast plane, fast car._

The BMW zoomed out of the airport grounds, passing numerous confused pedestrians to wave a fist at them. Harry sank lower into his seat. He looked over at Mr. Lee. His attention was currently focused towards the Geneva Lake. Harry glanced at the lake. Yes, it was magnificent and Harry could _properly_ enjoy the Swiss scenery if the maniac driver could just drive _slower_.

The BMW swerved into the mountain roads, swerving around corners that dropped down several hundred feet. The BMW was driving higher and higher into the mountains.

"I can get you there in _five_ minutes." The driver said, sounding proud of himself while twisting the steering wheel far to the left. Harry gulped.

"How 'bout you make it six and we get there in _one_ _piece_." Harry glanced warily out the window as the car swerved again around the mountain road.

Harry swore he was going to complain to the driver after the ride.

_What was with this guy and speed?_

Mr. Lee chuckled. Harry always loved to be in control. Now he was like some test rat experiencing a space flight. Harry grasped the seat in front of him, trying to twist it like a broomstick. Instincts, flying instincts. Mr. Lee sighed. _Too bad we're in a car with some guy obsessed with speed driving us up a steep mountain at maniac speeds._

"I'm too young to have my head missing from my shoulders." Harry looked at his boss. Mr. Lee shrugged, clearly enjoying the maniac driving. Harry swallowed a lump in his throat. _How much did this guy bribe the old coot to get his driver's liscense?_

"Almost there."

"Thank God." Harry looked out the window. The car had swerved uncontrollably onto another smaller paved road and was currently descending the mountains. A large, clearly illustrious building hung off the edge of the mountain.

It was made of pure, one-way look through glass on the outside shining blindly from the sun's rays. The car grinded into the small parking lot and halted to a stop. The pilot jumped out and opened the door to Harry.

Harry stood up, legs wobbling a bit. Mr. Lee came out next, seeming perfectly fine. Harry noticed a nearing sound of engines nearby. Looking up, Harry saw a helicopter just arrive near them on the parking lot.

"There's a heliport! Why couldn't we have just taken the chopper?" Harry yelled angrily at the pilot. That ride up the mountain twisting around the steep roads had been hell.

The Pilot shot a glance at Harry, a certain spark in his eyes. "Mr. Potter, would you like to have a tour of the Swiss Alps? I'm sure Mr. Lee wouldn't mind." Harry gulped. He edged closer to the facility main doors.

"Maybe another time." Harry's voice wavered as he entered the high-tech lab. The pilot and Mr. Lee gave each other a look of mirth before entering the lab also. A gasp of awe was heard as they entered.

* * *

Ginny sat on her Boeing 767 jet headed for Hong Kong, scheduled arrival at 9:06 p.m. She looked out her window at the darkening sky as the sun prepared to set below the horizon. 

This was not Ginny's first time flying in a commercial jet. Over her last two years working for the ministry, she had flown all over England and France getting insides on the life of muggles. Her section of the investigation sparked interest in the wizarding world.

There was a man sitting in the seat next to Ginny. A man that Ginny definitely didn't like at all. He had dark brown hair currently styled in a mushroom cut. His body was probably the size of a small whale as part of his stomach was seen from his buttoned down Hawaiian shirt.

Ginny tried to ignore the large man's stares as his eyes probed to parts of her body. He made Ginny uncomfortably agitated. Ginny's fiery anger flared. Turning, Ginny glared at the large baboon.

"Who do you think you are?" Ginny's glare surprised the overweight sandy haired man. His shock wore off as a brief smile lit his face. He reached out a pudgy hand.

"The name's Dudley. Dudley Dursley." Ginny's eyes wavered a bit. Dursley, she recognized the name. Her mother would sometimes complain about their situation about someone. Now that she thought back, she finally recognized the name. Dursley, Harry's only living relatives.

A pit of loathing twisted in her stomach as she studied this Dudley's face. She could barely make out his face features that were covered in so much blubber that he could've passed for a hippo, or better yet, a male overweight _sumo_ wrestler.

Her thoughts then reeled on Harry. _Harry…his perfect personality. He had been so nice to her, and better yet, forgiven her. An image of Harry popped immediately in Harry's mind. His tanned and toned body, his messy hair that gave most women an immediate attraction to him. His boyish grin that never lost its' magic and never failed to relinquish females around the world to wobble slightly under his smile. Then, Ginny focused on one thing. _

_His eyes. Merlin those eyes were enchanting. A most uncommon eye color around the globe. Few people possessed the emerald color. The usual, being blue, brown, or black. Those hypnotizing emerald pearls drawing Ginny into Harry further and further. Ginny's stomach did several twirls as signs of her attraction were evidently apparent._

She was brought back to reality by Dudley's huge mass twirling around to face her again. He still had that hand outstretched, waving it a bit as if asking Ginny to shake his hand. Ginny hesitantly obliged, hiding her scowl.

Dudley's hand was like squeezing putty. He was holding on for far too long. Ginny tried to pull back her slender arm but was noticing Dudley eyed her tastefully. Agitation flared up in Ginny as she used her strength to free her hand. Dudley might've seemed large and strong but he was all blubber. There were no muscles apparent.

Dudley wasn't finished yet. He leaned over towards Ginny's side, giving her on of his best smiles. Ever since he was young, Dudley was praised by his mother and father, as a gift from _god_ to _women_. If Ginny had heard of this, she would've snorted. _That's a face only a mother would love._

Dudley's overconfident ego inflated rapidly as Ginny gave Dudley a small smile. To tell you the truth, she was just comparing Dudley to Harry again. She remembered clearly of how Dudley had tried boxing with Harry over their sixth year summer break. She had come to pick up Harry along with her father and saw, to her amusement, Harry sitting on a pile of rubbish. That rubbish, was a somewhat beaten up Dudley.

Ginny still remembered that day. Dudley had interpreted her smile completely wrong. "So pretty lady, what brings you to Hong Kong?" Ginny shook out of her daze and looked back at Dudley, inwardly trying not to laugh at Dudley's almost non-apparent grin. She kept her emotions tight.

"Just sight-seeing, you?" Ginny tried hard to be polite. Dudley needed some serious deflating in his ego. She noticed Dudley trying to make out a scheme.

"Say, how 'bout we sight see Hong Kong together. You know, women _just _love to be by my side. Then at night..." Ginny shot a blazing look at Dudley's teasing grin. Her anger flared up again. She breathed a few times to cool down. _Try not to hurt the boy too much Ginny_.

"Look." She pointed a finger at Dudley's whale frame. "I wouldn't go on a date with you much less _share_ a room with you even if you were god. If any women in her right mind gave you a chance, god help her." _Well, she tried._ Dudley immediately backed away,depleted and egocontrolledfrom Ginny's cold glare.

The flight attendant passed by. "Drinks?" Ginny ordered a glass of orange juice while Dudley just sat there, staring at the exotic flight attendant. The flight attendant grew uncomfortable and annoyed under Dudley's stare.

"Drinks?" She asked this a bit louder. Dudley shook out of his trance. Ginny looked away, silently signaling to the flight attendant that she had nothing to do with this man.

Dudley tried his charm again. He was just about to stand up and boast his chest out when Ginny's steely voice echoed in his brain.

"Sit." Dudley obediently sat down. The flight attendant pushed her cart down the aisle admiring Ginny's authority over Dudley. Dudley sat down, defeated. He had nothing to do now. Bored, Dudley fell asleep, snoring. His last thoughts were:

_Women these days...can't tell who are the good bachelor's around._

Ginny, thankful Dudley had fallen asleep, shuffled in her purse for her favorite magazine. Ah, there it was. Witch's Weekly. She turned to the first page where the number one bachelor of the globe winked back at her. Ginny spent the rest of the flight reading the magazine.

* * *

"Holy Mother of Merlin!" Mr. Lee glanced warily at the pilot. 

"Harry's been saying that all afternoon." The pilot nodded.

"Guess he's excited." Harry was like a child plastering himself against the glass wall overlooking the lab. Down below, hundreds of tube shaped see-through containers held creatures that challenged Harry to the furthest points of his imagination.

"Sir, what in the world are these _things_?" Mr. Lee breathed for a few seconds, trying to find the adequate words.

"They are monsters Harry." Harry seemed nonplussed. These weren't like the goblins or ogres he's seen before at Hogwarts.

"Summoned monsters." This got Harry's attention. His boyish attitude quickly turned professional as he walked slowly towards Mr. Lee and the Pilot.

"_Summoned_ Monsters?" Mr. Lee nodded. The Pilot took out his identification card and moved towards the high security door. There was a keypad with a slot on the right to slide a card. He punched in six numbers, all-resounding to have a certain sound when punched in, and inserted his card to slide down the slot. The blinker changed from red to green and the door opened with a click.

The Pilot turned his head towards the two international agents. "Coming in?"

Harry swerved around the numerous circular tubes, all containing some sort of creature bathed in a clear liquid. Bubbles rose to the surface every few seconds. "I thought that you couldn't summon these monsters." Mr. Lee looked tiredly at Harry.

"It seems that my friend Dr. Williams found some way." Mr. Lee walked over to a circular tube, observing the dead creature inside. Harry focused his attention towards the tube. The creature was the most decapitated _thing_ Harry's ever seen in his life.

_Looks like something from Hagrid's wild imaginations._

"Mr. Lee, Mr. Potter, this way please." The pilot wore his lab coat again and was heading down a deserted darkhallway. The overhead florescent lights blinked on as the Pilot walked forward, as if knowing where he was headed. After the Pilot walked further down the hallway, more florescent overhead lights turned on ahead of him, whilst the first few lights in the hallway shut off.

Harry and Mr. Lee glanced at each other before following the pilot. They twisted and turned into a maze of endless hallways until a final metal doorway could be seen. The pilot inserted his identification card before hearing a beep. The large door opened with a groan.

"The catacombs." The pilot informed the two agents.

"Merlin, this lab has a dungeon?" The pilot glanced back over his shoulder.

"The man needed some place to keep his creatures." Harry asked if there was any other creatures in the building. To his relief, the pilot shook his head, explaining that even though Dr. Williams was a cunning man, he understood when things were enough.

Dr. Louis met the three at a nearby opening in the doorway. "Welcome to Dr. Williams' office." Harry and Mr. Lee walked in. The pilot waiting outside, waiting patiently for the agents to finish their investigation.

Harry immediately walked over to Dr. William's desk. The room was all white. Furnished with uncountable cabinets and bookshelves, the room was definitely an office.

Scientific tubes and stacks of documents laid neatly on the desk. On several walls, the doctor had posters of numerous Egyptian locations. _Gosh_ Harry thought, _This guy should go live in Egypt_.

He noticed that there was a picture on the desk. Walking over, Harry glanced at the picture. All of the air in his lungs got sucked out.

Mr. Lee walked over to the picture also, Dr. Louis following closely behind. Mr. Lee's eyes seemed sad and sympathetic.

"Scares you to your bones." Dr. Louis's ghostly voice was all that Harry heard. His mind was too busy focusing on the moving picture frame. The image was black and white. There, sitting in a chair with his limbs locked, was a man about Mr. Lee's age.

Harry could tell that Dr. Williams was dead in the picture. What chilled him to his bone were the number of scars tattered on his chest and abdomen. Dark fluid trickled down the man's chest. Harry looked at the head. What Harry saw would haunt him…

The head would twist one hundred and eighty degrees every few seconds as if someone in the background was playing with the Doctor's head with a wand. Once the face emerged, Harry noticed the Doctor's eyes were white and deathly. Harry looked away, about to vomit.

Dr. Louis turned the picture so that the backside was showing. "There's a message on the back."

Harry read the messy scrawl.

_Don't mess with history_.

Harry immediately looked over at Dr. Louis. "This picture was sent here. The Doctor's location is unknown?" Dr. Louis nodded.

"The Doctor was kidnapped while on his usual stroll in the mountains. Apparently one of his students, while opening the lab doors found the facility in this mess. I've been here all morning trying to sort things out. Someone's been in here…searching around."

Harry looked over at the pilot currently standing outside. This guy was one of the Doctor's students. "How did the Doctor summon these monsters? He had to have some kind of ancient text."

The pilot seemed to hesitate as Harry's sharp eyes burned into the side of his head. "I'm…not s-supposed to t-tell you anything."

Harry crossed the enormous office to the door in six great steps. "Listen, there is some way that the doctor summoned these monsters. From what I've read, the realm to summon was closed centuries ago! And more importantly, someone found out about this! This procedure is illegal against wizarding regulations. It has for centuries! What-"

"I shall explain this." Harry looked at Mr. Lee who was currently sitting behind the desk. "Dr. Williams was a great friend, and even better scientist. His immediate interest in history gave him the idea of trying to summon monsters that wizards summoned centuries ago." Mr. Lee stared directly at Harry.

"This facility is private, no-one knows about this except his closest friends and top students." Harry's gaze returned to the Pilot.

The pilot gave up. Harry towered over him. He was an authority. The pilot obliged.

"I have something to show you." Harry and Mr. Lee both walked to the Pilot.

"This way." The Pilot walked down the dungeons towards a metal staircase spiraling down. Mr. Lee and Harry followed.

Harry gazed at the passing cells. They were rusty and battered. These creatures must've had some strength, banging mercilessly on these titanium bars. The dungeon's lights flickered a bit, causing Harry to momentarily lose his step. The pilot was walking up ahead, his silhouette darkened and mystified by the flickering lights.

This place could pass for the next horror movie. _At least there's no blood._ Dr. Williams was known to be a professional scientist.

_Do your experiment, document it, clean up. _The Dr. was apparently finished with his experiment. _Jesus_ Harry thought, _he must've found something mammoth that triggered a kidnapping and death. _

Harry felt chills go down his spine as he descended the staircase.

"Harvey had a reference of ancient text down here didn't he?" The pilot nodded. Mr. Lee sighed and continued questioning.

"I do also believe that he hides his most sacred works down there?" Again the pilot nodded.

"Sir, even I have only been down there once. His private labs only have two chambers. One for keeping all of his text and another, his personal lab. No-one goes in there." Harry and Mr. Lee pushed their legs and paced themselves. Their shoes clanging against the steely floor.

A large bronze doorway crossed their paths. The Pilot took a set of keys from his lab pocket and unlocked the door. The door creaked open with a groan.

"The library is in here. Dr. Williams is very neat—" Harry thought that the Pilot was being ironic. Mr. Lee's cool aura immediately buzzed with an unknown power.

"Someone's been through here…" Mr. Lee glanced at Harry. Harry looked at the library. Books were trashed all over the place. Someone had been in a hurry.

"Pilot, I want you and Harry to go directly to the airport. Send Harry on his way to Hong Kong. He has a mission to do. While I'm here, I'm calling every student the Doctor had. No-one's getting away with this." Mr. Lee's commanding personality kicked in.

Harry turned to walk back to the surface, the other two following close behind.

The three ran towards the lab opening, crossing uncountable white hallways until finally reaching the main lab area. The pilot opened the door with his identification card. They walked towards the parked Chopper.

"Harry, whoever did this knows about the ancient summonings. Their reason is unclear but we must stop them from obtaining every clue. That tabloid that you're supposed to get from Mr. Chang, do not fail me. Bring it to me immediately! You have a rival."

Harry nodded while the pilot started the chopper. Harry climbed in and stuck the thumbs-up sign to Mr. Lee. The middle aged man took the identification card from the Pilot and re-entered the lab. Mr. Lee and Dr. Louis were calling backup and making sure thatevery single student and friend of the Doctor's was to come here to be questioned.

The chopper took off, swerving around countless snowy mountain caps.

"Whoever this person that's messing with us, he's talking serious business." Harry looked over at the pilot.

"You've heard about the legend?" The Pilot's eyes widened as he descended from the mountains.

"Dr. Williams wouldn't stop talking about it. Sadly, I barely pay attention to his lectures. Says something about invincible power…destroy globe…and a set of ancient clues. Sounds like rubbish to me."

Harry had heard this legend too many times to question it. They all led to one thing, if the wrong person somehow re-awakened this monster, the world would be held mercy at this individual's feet.

The X-33 jet came into view. Harry and the pilot jumped out of the chopper and immediately boarded the aircraft. Harry groaned. His stomach wouldn't survive the day. Harry looked down at his watch.

7:00 p.m Swiss time. His scheduled meeting with his new partner was around 9. Harry gave the pilot a thumbs up sign before climbing into the X-33's hull.

Harry sat down in his seat on the X-33 with one thing in mind. _Obtain that tabloid at all costs. _

The plane exploded into the air, taking less than five seconds to be airborne. The afternoon mist swirled around the highway as the jet's huge engines blasted enormous amounts of power into the air.

Overhead, the sky was darkening. Faint flickers of lightning flashed around the Swiss Alps.

A terrible feeling churned up in Harry's gut. His instincts told him...he was going to be involved in something global. Something so ancient that threatened to destroy the globe milleniums ago. That power, was awakening from its' long slumber.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Ah, the next chapter. But before I reveal it to my fellow readers, tell me how you feel about this one. The next chapter will be more light-hearted. The peaceful break before the storm surges in._ The dark clouds are coming..._**


	22. Terminal

**Chapter 22: Terminal

* * *

**

While Harry flew to Hong Kong, Draco Malfoy was also in the air, thousands of miles north. Whilst in air, Draco took out his black cell phone that his master had given him. Once out, he dialed four.

The ringer rang…and rang…and rang… On the fourth ring, His master picked up.

"Who is this?" Draco summoned up his courage.

"This is Draco." His boss sounded excited. Draco looked around the empty plane to make sure this conversation didn't look suspicious.

"Ah, Draco. I assume you called to give me good news. You have the _source._"

"Yes, I have the _source_. It's peculiar though." His master didn't seem anxious.

"The ring is…different. I'm not sure if it even is a ring sir." Draco looked down upon the golden ring band upon his lap. "There's a triangle encrypted at the bottom with two circles on the top, both equal distances from the pyramid."

"Yes, that's it. Meet me at Heathrow immediately! I will explain everything to you. Then, you shall travel to dark grounds. Prepare yourself to work for theguardians Draco. You shall be honored."

Draco smirked. "Heading there right now sir." He closed his cell. A new wave of anxiety surrounded Draco. His instincts told him to back out of this immediately. His pride, told him to hold out for the long run. He would be rewarded greatly.

Nevertheless, Draco felt waves upon waves of confusion and blank flash across his mind.He was scared.

This ring that he was holding, it contained a powerful aura around it. Draco looked down at his hand.

It was shaking.

* * *

Harry's stomach was definitely not made for this type of travel. Folding his hands in his lap, Harry looked down. 

"Hong Kong in five minutes!" The pilot yelled from the cockpit. Harry prepared himself for a rough landing.

The plane began to tilt downwards and Harry felt himself being sucked into the Earth. _The damn roller coaster descends again._ He was definitely going to puke.

The landing went remarkably smooth compared with the descent. The plane turned onto a new pave of airstrip and drove towards one of the hangers. Pretty soon, Harry felt the powerful jets begin to diminish their power. The X-33 jet had stopped completely.

The pilot walked out from the cockpit, beaming at Harry. "Hong Kong, the pride of the China."

The pilot opened the cabin doors, ejecting a foldable steel ladder from the door. Harry slowly unbuckled himself and stood up, stretching. Flying in the X-33 had screwed up his circulation. His blood didn't know where to go, gravity and speed had confused it. Feeling his speeding heart rate slow down, Harry slowly walked towards the door and stepped onto the ladder.

The pilot had an impressed expression on his face. "Looks like you have a welcome party."

Harry walked down the steps and looked in the direction of the Pilot. Harry blinked.

At the opening of the hangar was a whole convoy waiting for him. Two midnight black SUV's waited in a perfectly straight line. The doors were opened. Stepping out from the SUV's, eight fully armed bodyguards appeared, each with dark tuxedos and a buzz cut. Harry realized that they each were wearing shades and wereevidently Caucasian.

The apparent leader of the group, a large, burly man with a bald head stepped forward and greeted Harry with a warm hand. Harry shook it, sensing confidence and power flowing around the man.

"Greetings Mr. Palmer. Welcome to the pearl of China. Me and my men were sent here to guard you against any…unwanted business."

Harry quirked an eyebrow, apparently having already had experience with Lucifer. The large bald man guarded Harry throughout his expeditions around the world meeting with other super-power heads of successful companies around the world.

Lucifer showed no signs of being puny, his mammoth 7-foot frame towered over people, giving them the blunt impression not to mess with him. No one compared to Lucifer in the area of speed and accuracy. This guy was a trained professional, having served with the Marines a decade ago.

Lucifer and Harry shared a bond, giving them the stable trust they needed in each other. They could interpret danger and specify help with the smallest of gestures. When Lucifer sensed something was wrong, 99 his hunch was correct.

Lucifer! So nice to see my personal guard here." Harry shook the mammoth's hand. He had to look up at his guard's face, apparently being several inches shorter than Lucifer. Harry didn't usually look up upon people, his 6'2 frame towered over business powerhouse CEO's. The men Harry met were either short, lazy, or extremely arrogant. Also, as a side fact, they were mostly midgets.

Lucifer glanced amusingly at the X-33 jet. "Nice ride Mr. Palmer." His voice was low and sharp. Harry cringed. He felt his stomach churn again. Lucifer immediately noticed this, looking straight into Harry's emerald eyes for signs of any jetlag or sickness.

The pilot answered. "Mr. Palmer's just a bit airsick. This baby can fly at groundbreaking speeds."

Lucifer barked out commands at his men before patting Harry's back. "The hotel host is especially pleased for your choice in the Peninsula Hotel. He is currently preparing your Suite, top class luxuries." A limousine pulled up right beside Harry. Lucifer beamed.

"Rolls-Royce Limousine, courtesy of the The Peninsula." The driver walked out, a short Asian wearing a crisp black suit. He walked to the side of the long stretched Rolls Royce and opened the passenger doorway. Harry looked at the Pilot who was currently talking on his cell. Noticing Harry's stare, he closed his cell and smiled at Harry.

"Mr. Lee is waiting for me Mr. Palmer, good luck." The pilot jumped back into the X-33. Lucifer tapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Sir, we must leave immediately. Mr. Lee expressed his most blunt concern to get you to The Peninsula A.S.A.P." Harry nodded and proceeded climb into the Rolls Royce Limo. The black leather seat gave Harry comfort as he felt his muscles ease. The Limo driver closed the door.

Lucifer tapped on the tinted windows. Harry slid them down with the press of a button.

"We'll cover you Harry. I'll be in front, while your second entourage will be behind you. I'll meet you at The Peninsula Mr. Palmer."

"Thank you Lucifer." Harry slid up the tinted window. He saw Lucifer bark orders to his men and they all scrambled into their dark SUV's. The Rolls Royce limousine moved forward slowly, picking up speed by the second.

Harry looked around. The whole interior of the limo was completely dark. The driver at the front of the Rolls Royce was not seen. Instead, in its' place was a large flat screened monitor. A few bottles of Champagne were sitting idly in a nearby golden ice bucket. Harry flicked on a switch, causing the limo lights to flare up. Instantly, Harry settled himself for the ride. Harry was just sipping a glass of Champagne when the monitor flicked on. Mr. Lee's face was apparent in the screen as the monitor cleared.

"I hope you're enjoying yourself Harry." Harry flashed Mr. Lee a brief smile.

"Being CEO of a muggle real estate powerhouse is the good life Mr. Lee. My closet of senior advisors carries out all of the work. Everything is in perfect condition sir." Mr. Lee smiled.

"Excellent. Now, for your mission packet. If you look to your left, there's a small cabin on the floor of the limo. See it?" Harry looked to his left and noticed a large safe box. "I want you to type in the following numbers into the keypad." Harry scooted over to the safe box, finding the keypad. "6-1-1-2-5." Harry punched in those numbers. Instantly, the safe box opened.

"You'll find a large brown envelope inside, sealed." Harry grabbed the large envelope and laid it in his lap.

"Do not open it Harry." Harry gave his boss a look of confusion. "I have more important information to brief you on." Harry gave Mr. Lee his full attention.

"Mr. Chang is expecting you tomorrow afternoon upon his yacht, The Golden Pearl. You will meet him in Victoria Harbor, where you'll discuss your negotiations." Harry nodded, negotiations being one of his strong points.

"Also, your _wife_ will be arriving at the airport in two hours. To be right, I'm guessing the time is 7:30 p.m. Hong Kong time. Meet her at the arrivals terminal. Make a good impression. We, as the Elite V, show class and elegance. I don't want some prick walking into the airport wearing baggy jeans and a rough T-shirt picking up an English investigator. That would be a joke upon us." Harry nodded, looking down at his watch. He had roughly an hour till the plane arrived.

"Who is this girl?" Mr. Lee had a blank look upon his face.

"I have no clue Harry." Harry reeled back. There was almost no time in Mr. Lee's life that he had no clue over things. "Someone from the British Ministry of Magic sent an investigator. On the ride back to the hotel, I want you to get to know her Harry. Get _close._ Remember, if Mr. Chang finds out that his all was an act, you'll have the Chinese Secret Service on your back before you can mutter out 'magic."

Harry nodded again. He was used to pressured situations. Two years of catching and manipulating top ranked criminals did this to him.

"And also." Harry looked back at the screen where Mr. Lee's face was currently residing.

"Don't open that packet until you meet your partner, is that understood?"

"Yes sir." Mr. Lee smiled, his silver eyes sparkling.

"My close friend in New York has finished your custom made suit. The tux will be hanging in your suite cabinet. Oh, and also, enjoy the Peninsula Suite. I heard it was one of the most glamorous and luxurious rooms in the world. Fantastic view I must say." Harry smiled boyishly.

Through all of his travels, Harry became accustomed with traveling luxuriously. "Sir, found out the convict yet?" Mr. Lee's carefree expression graved.

"No Harry, they'll arrive within' the next hour. I'll make sure a full questioning and investigation will occur immediately upon their arrival." Harry nodded.

"Good Luck sir." The monitor blinked for a few seconds before flashing completely off. Harry opened his robes and placed the large envelope inside. The limo was slowing down. Harry looked out the window. Large fountains illuminated the darkening sky as The Peninsula's large tower rose out of the ground, raised proudly in the Hong Kong skyline.

The limo had now stopped completely. The driver climbed out of the limo and proceeded to open the door.

"The Peninsula welcomes you Mr. Palmer." Harry stepped out, his dark, polished shoes tapping on the smooth cement. Only one thought clicked in Harry's mind…_wow._

The Peninsula hotel was definitely luxurious. It was a timeless wonder, built in the 1920's. The extravagant style was decked with uncountable high-tech devices to boost visitor satisfaction. Two bell hoppers walked straight to the limo and began to unpack Harry's belongings.

Harry smirked again. Mr. Lee had gone as far as to actually pack Harry's belongings for him and place them within the limo trunk. The guy definitely had the picture. Harry walked inside, flanked by two bodyguards and Lucifer, and approached the front desk.

The check-in registration was quick and clean. Harry signed a form before the hotel host, Mr. Wang, gladlyescorted Harry personally to his suite. Mr. Wang was a tall and professional host to Harry, giving him a private tour of the hotel as they walked among the many extravagant hallways.

Finally, Harry and his crew entered the elevator. After a short ride, the elevator bells rang a short, clear note. Mr. Wang smiled.

"Floor 26, The Peninsula Tower." Harry sighed. Pulling out his room card, he slid it through the slot before the door unlocked. Harry gaped at the sight of the room. He, Harry Potter, has just been made speechless.

Before him, was a perfectly furnished room with a full panoramic view of the harbor. The skyscraper lights dazzled in the darkening sky as yachts in the harbor flowed effortlessly around. Mr. Wang smiled graciously.

"One of the best rooms Mr. Palmer, we hope it fits to your standards." Harry's professionally side came back on. He turned slowly and smiled at the host.

"Excellent taste in room Mr. Wang, I am pleased." Mr. Wang beamed. Then quickly motioning to the two bell hoppers, he gave them a nod. They walked into the room and dropped off Harry's belongings in the master bedroom. Harry had no time to look around the suite. He would do that when he met his _wife._

Harry pulled out his wallet and pulled out two, hundred dollar bills before giving them to the two bell hoppers. They bowed graciously and left the room. The host looked confused.

"Mr. Palmer, I'm afraid that I haven't seen your wife." Harry's smile grew.

"That's good, she's supposed to be on her way to Hong Kong this minute. Business meetings in Switzerland, she was at a party back on our ranch." Mr. Wang nodded, fully accepting the comment. He turned to leave the room before turning again.

"If you have any problems, do not hesitate to call the front desk, they will connect me to you personally." Harry thanked Mr. Wang before he left. Lucifer walked into the suite with his two guards. He whistled.

"Powerful view of the harbor." Harry managed a weak smile. Lucifer motioned for his men to leave the room before standing at the door, awaiting Harry's orders. Harry noticed this and stared at the Harbor view.

"Lucifer, prepare the limo and four of your best men. We're going to pick up my _wife._ Lucifer saluted Harry before walking out, closing the suite door after him."

Harry had roughly less than an hour to get ready and meet his wife at the airport terminal. Wasting no time, he crossed a small briefing room, a gym, and a large bathroom to finally arrive at the master bedroom.

Harry admired the room. It was mammoth. A large, well-furnished King Sized bed lay in the middle with silk sheets and comforters, not to mention white, very fluffy pillows. Harry checked his watch, time was not on his side. Remembering Mr. Lee's conversation on the limo, Harry opened the large cabinet.

There it was, the suit Mr. Lee had made custom for him a few months ago. Harry remembered perfectly Mr. Lee dragging him from a just finishing meeting in New York City to guide him towards the well known tailor. Inside, Harry saw the most expensive sets of suits any man could wear. They were custom made to the finest precision.

Harry had been measured and fitted three times to ensure perfect comfort. The wool was specially imported from Italy. Harry laid out the suit on the king sized bed. He whistled.

William Fioravanti was a master at designing these kinds of suits. It gave Harry the 'power look' that not many men in the world had. It was all black, and was handmade, sewn by the world famous tailor himself.

Harry sported the suit perfectly, covering every inch of his body perfectly. Those measurings proved perfect accuracy on every part. Harry was pleased. Wearing a silk emerald tie and black, polished shoes, Harry was ready to pick up his wife. Checking his Rolex, Harry had roughly half an hour to get to the airport again.

Walking out of the suite door, he motioned for Lucifer to follow. Lucifer looked both pleased and proud that he had a powerful, handsome boss. Throughout the lobby, Harry attracted the attention of almost every female in the room. The suit gave him 'effortless command' as he strode proudly towards the exit. Following him, four fully dressed, mammoth bodyguards following behind.

All the women in the room just stared. Not many men had this much power in the world, unless they were successful, with _very_ deep pockets. The best part, this man sporting the expensive suit was young _and _good-looking. A very unlikely combination for successful men worldwide.

Laura Grove stood, her eyes transfixed to Harry as he passed. A faint scent of his cologne wafted in her senses. She immediately had the urge to jump him and carry the man to her room, having her way, pleasurably. Being a gorgeous blonde her whole life, Laura rarely stared transfixed at men, it was usually the other way around.

Laura stared at her surroundings, no women in the handsome man's arms, perfect. He was single. She admired the guy's tall, toned frame as that he walked towards the door. Her body screamed at her to make her move but her legs were paralyzed, unable to move a single step.

Four bodyguards trooped after the guy. As he reached the door, the man turned around, smiling at his head bodyguard, an impressive hunk. Laura's mind was too busy thinking about the rich guy to notice anyone else in the room. Laura's glance caught Harry's as the two made eye contact. Those eyes, the most enchanting, beautiful that she ever saw in her life. It was emerald, such an uncommon color. _Such a uncommon man. Young, handsome, rich, powerful, every women's dream..._

Laura's body tingled with pleasure as Harry noticed her stare and gave her a careless boyish smile that sent Laura's senses on overload. She had to sit down, her legs felt wobbly and weak. Before she could look up again, the man was gone.

* * *

Harry climbed into the limo proudly. This suit was well paid for. The best ten grand that he's ever spent. Once he was in the suit and looked at himself in the mirror Harry felt confidence and power flow at high speeds through his body, spreading like wildfire. Harry felt he looked like a million and a half bucks. From the admiring glances of the women in the room, Harry was sure he looked good. He sighed, Mr. Lee was an aristocrat who liked to look good himself. _Mr. Lee definitely wanted me to make a good impression._

Lucifer beamed at Harry through the window before climbing into the large black SUV. The driver started the Rolls Royce engines and they were off. Harry was going to pick up his wife.

* * *

Ginny Weasley sat upon her chair on jet Boeing 767 headed for Hong Kong. From her window view, she could see the illuminant lights of the skyscrapers coloring the harbor waters with their enchanting light displays. The captain spokeover the speakers. 

_We will be arriving at Hong Kong international airport in about five minutes. Please buckle your seatbelts and sit tight. We, the British Airways, have hoped that you have enjoyed our flight._

Ginny buckled in her seat belt before shaking awake a drowsy Dudley from beside her. He woke up, rubbing his eyes. The signal for seat belts blinked twice above them.

A whirlwind of thoughts crossed Ginny's mind. _Okay, I'm going to pose as someone's wife for the next few days. Better give my best impression._ Ginny looked down at what she was wearing. It fit somewhat.

Her long skirt made Ginny look professional and conservative while maintaining an attractive appearance as her long, attractive legs were seen below the skirt. Her white, elegantblouse hugged her curves, letting Ginny have an attractive appearance while not looking like a single women. She was reserved for her _husband_. Her long, black robes completed her attire, giving her a beautiful, young businesswoman look. Ginny smiled. Dudley had been staring at her for a long time. Her posing husband would have his eyes wide open.

The plane touched down smoothly. Ginny prepared to leave the plane, rolling her suitcase behind her and having robe in hand. She walked out into the busy airport environment, speakers blaring new arrivals and departures while civilians walked fast-paced around the airport.

Ginny was just about to set off towards the baggage claims when a voice was heard calling her name.

She turned around and inwardly groaned. Dudley Dursley was apparently walking very fast to get to Ginny's side. Once he got there, he sighed, panting before trying to regain his breath. Ginny placed her hands on her hips, apparently annoyed at the gesture. Yes, she did enjoy the stares that she got from countless men on the plane but this one was like a _rat_, never letting you go.

Dudley, having regained his breathing, stood up again before puffing out his chest. His beer belly visibly popping out of his Hawaiian shirt. Ginny tried hard not to stick her tongue out. Dudley had that smile again.

"Look woman. Girls would kill to be with me. I'm giving you a chance that not many have." Ginny was not in the mood to let her anger flow. Quickly processing in her brain a way to get rid of this man, she smirked.

"Mr. Dursley," Ginny shot Dudley a teasing smile. "You're cute (_Lie!_), but definitely not my type." Dudley, apparently ogling at Ginny's body now that she was standing up, stared back into Ginny's eyes. He seemed desperate for a date. Ginny shot Dudley another teasing grin before flicking her long, beautiful fiery red hair off of her shoulders, walking away towards the terminal exit.

_Smooth Ginny, he's now like a puppy dog._ Ginny looked behind her shoulder, her trick had done it. Dudley was rejected, but her signals forced the oversized man to follow her. Once she met her _husband_, Dudley would surely get off of her tail. A wave of anxiety swerved into Ginny's head.

Who was she going to meet? This person in her briefing was rich and powerful, name: Henry Palmer. Ginny cringed, she hoped that this man wouldn't mistreat her. Men this powerful and rich in the world would often abandon their wives totally and usually go out and play endless games of golf with their work executives. They would only come back when…Ginny cringed. _Bed._

She walked onto the escalator going down towards the monorail on the next floor. Large advertisements hung overhead as flocks of tourists passed her, heading towards the nearest McDonald's. Ginny's stomach gave an unexpected growl. She hadn't eaten since this morning and she was starving. The airplane didn't serve any good food, giving in to budget cuts. She tried to hold her stomach on drinks.

The monorail cars opened, allowing Ginny to walk into the small train and find a seat. Ginny sat down, crossed her legs, and looked around. Dudley had just gotten into the same compartment as her and was glancing at Ginny every few seconds. Ginny checked her watch, 9:10 p.m. It was getting late. Ginny's body was slowly getting tired from the day's travel. Flying from London to Hong Kong wasn't exactly done in two hours.

The monorail swerved forward at a calm pace. Ginny admired the view from the monorail windows. They were crossing overhead on a passage that connected the two large terminals. To the left and right of the clear passag, stainless glass was built to give the riders an overhead look at the airport. Airplanes of every size and shapes were coasting around. Some getting ready for flight,others getting ready to park beside the terminal.

The monorail reached the other large terminal. Ginny stood up grabbed her suitcase with wheels at the bottom. She silently thanked the style.Ginny remembered her Hogwarts days. Carrying large trunk to and from the school was no easy business.

Ginny reached the immigration terminal. In front of her, there were 20 separate straight lines, all heading towards their own desk. Beside the desks, highly professional officers stood behind high tech computers waiting for visitors to bring out their passports. Ginny dug into her robe pocket, gently scooping up her passport.

Walking to the nearest line, she waited patiently for several minutes before it was her turn.

"Next person." A savvy Chinese officer wearing a white official secret service shirt called from behind his desk. Ginny walked forward, crossing the yellow line and stood to give her passport to the officer behind the desk.

The officer showed not emotion to Ginny. He opened Ginny's passport, looking inside for any sign of it being fake. Finally, he flipped to Ginny's picture where he inserted her ID number onto the computer archives. A picture of Ginny appeared on the computer screen and the officer compared it to the woman's face standing in front of the desk.

With everything in check, the officer asked a few necessary question. "Your reason for coming to China?" His voice wasblankand he was staring at the screen, looking for any criminal records that Ginny might have had.

"Joining my husband to sight-see." Ginny tried to smile. The officer did not look.

"How long?" His voice was low and proportional.

"A week at most." The officer nodded, still studying the computer screen. He stamped the passport and closed it, handing it back to Ginny.

"Enjoy your stay in China." Ginny took the passport and thanked the officer before walking towards the baggage claim. From there, she walked onto another escalator moving underground towards baggage claim.

Dudley was right beside her now. Ginny groaned again. She was eagerly awaiting to see her posed husband so he would get rid of him. Ginny walked faster towards her flight's baggage claim.

* * *

Harry walked into the baggage claim, his four bodyguards and his personal guard, Lucifer following closely behind him. The baggage claim area was bustling with people rolling carts around carrying their baggage. Overhead, large advertisements for toothpaste shone brightly in their bright white and yellow banners. Large florescent lights shone down, leaving the white tiles gleaming. 

Harry groaned. He had no idea who his wife would be. No picture, no descrition. He had surely expected Mr. Lee to prepare him a briefing pamphlet of the girl. Mr. Lee surprised Harry even more, he also had no idea. Harry walked to the center of the large atrium, shoved his hands into his pockets, and began to look earnestly around. Harry glanced at his watch. 9:15 p.m. Surely his assigned partner didn't leave without him. That would leave him amok in mess.

He ordered his bodyguards to pick spread out and look for her. Lucifer stalled around Harry, making sure nobody suspicious was looking at Harry the wrong way.

Harry had to add a bit of his last touch. Using his wandless magic, Harry summoned a rose to appear in his hand. A single red rose.

* * *

Ginny scanned the surrounding area for her husband. She started to worry. Her boss didn't give her any type of picture to go by. She worried that this man might forget her at the airport and leave her here. Rich, powerful men have busy schedules, there was a high chance that the scenario might happen. 

Ginny looked around again, with Dudley tagging behind annoyingly. Her eyes landed on an extremely attractive man in the middle of the room. He was wearing an expensive suit that just screamed 'power' and 'money'. Looking around, she noticed that the man was the center of attention for just about every woman in the large baggage claim area.

Her eyes refocused on the attractive man. He was apparently searching for someone. Something inside Ginny told her that she recognized this person. The man's head was turning towards her direction as he scanned the room. What Ginny saw would paralyze her. The first thing that registered in her brain. Emerald Eyes. Then dark, messy hair that gave him an extremely attractive look.

Ginny was piecing together the clues until she came upon one final conclusion. _No Way!_ She thought. Her first instinct came.

"Harry!" Harry turned in the direction of the voice. When he saw Ginny, he nearly flipped. She looked attractive in one of the ways that turned Harry on the most. She looked almost shy, which was something Ginny didn't do much.

Ginny tried to control herself from drooling upon the sight of Harry. Secretly, she always had that extremely soft spot in her heart for extremely attractive men in expensive suits and nice, polished offices. An inner beast woke inside her, an animalistic instinct. Ginny had that extreme urge to crawl across that desk and straddle Harry in that chair. _Really_ she told herself, _I'd like to straddle him anywhere._

Suppressing those urges down, Ginny walked quickly towards Harry. Harry's expression showed surprise along with happiness. His emerald eyes twinkling under his messy dark hair. Ginny's legs felt weak as she ran towards Harry, arms outstretched, her suitcase left behind.

* * *

Harry motioned for Lucifer to grab Ginny's suitcase as he gently held out his red rose. Ginny didn't seem to notice as she ran full speed towards Harry and crushed him into a fierce hug. Harry was momentarily shocked before returning the hug. She was warm and slender. Harry got a small whiff of Ginny's perfume. Her hair smelled of fresh tropics. 

Ginny had to let go of Harry before her body tempted her to do anything else. That cologne Harry had on had Ginny feel warmer all of a sudden. She turned around and saw Dudley walking quickly towards her, anger and jealousy evident in his brown eyes. Ginny momentarily felt scared. Realizing Harry beside her, she grinned widely.

She snuggled up into Harry's tall and strong side, evidently seeking his protection as she looked at Dudley from behind Harry's arm.

Harry stepped forward, realizing who this person was walking towards them. "Dudley!" Harry extended his hand. His eyes showed surprise, shock, and a tinge of anger evident from his adolescent days. Harry suppressed those feelings down, he was a gentleman and the airport was no place to brawl.

Dudley shook the hand roughly before stepping back, taking a good look at Harry. His 5'8 frame was nothing compared to Harry's 6'2 as his fists balled up. Harry stiffened, placing his body to protect Ginny.

Dudley was just about to strike when a large, strong hand clasped upon his shoulder. He looked back, before jumping.

Harry inwardly smirked. "Lucifer, take care of him would you?" Lucifer glared at Dudley from atop his 7-foot frame. Lucifer cracked his knuckles.

"With pleasure sir." Dudley gulped, looked at Lucifer, and quickly fled the scene, cursing under his breath.

With all the commotion ending, Harry turned towards Ginny. _My god _Harry thought, _she looks beautiful._ She stood with an accessible poise and showed self-confidence that Harry seldom saw in the women he met. That being, most of the women Harry saw were either fugitives or flocks of fans, star struck.

"Ginny! Wow!" Ginny smiled shyly up at Harry. Truthfully, Harry was the last person she expected to see here, but the one person who she couldn't be happier to be her husband. Even if it was pretend. Ginny looked around at the jealous stares of the many women in the terminal. She ignored them, Harry was hers for the weekend.

Then something clicked in her mind. Her hope went down the drain. She was supposed to meet Henry Palmer, not Harry Potter. Her spark of excitement disappeared.

Harry noticed this unusual sadness in Ginny. "What's wrong Ginny?"

Ginny almost cried. "I'm supposed to meet someone whose name is Henry Palmer Harry. Oh I really wish he were you." Tears were welling in Ginny's eyes. She had been in heaven when she saw Harry. Now, those hopes had been stripped away from her. Spending a whole week with someone she didn't know at all.

Harry chuckled. Inwardly, Ginny was confused. _What is he laughing at, is he glad?_

"Ginny, Henry Palmer is me." Ginny looked up into Harry's eyes, trying to search his face features for the truth. A small sign of hope erupted inside her.

"Harry, this is no time to joke around." Harry stopped and gave Ginny a serious look.

"I'm serious. Henry Palmer is my muggle name." Harry took out his wallet and showed Ginny his credit card. Ginny's face turned from sad, to surprised, and then pure joy. _She was in pure bliss._

Harry shoved his wallet back down into his tux pants and handed the red rose to Ginny. "For my beautiful wife." Ginny's emotions were in a whirlwind. She launched at Harry and hugged him tightly, having the extreme urge to never let go.She was just about to kiss Harry but composed herself. If she started to kiss Harry, she had the faint instinct that she wouldn't stop with a small peck. Pretty soon, Harry would be shoved against a wall with Ginny pressing herself against him tightly, snogging passionately.

Harry let go of Ginny, who was feeling a strong tingling feeling swell up, to motion for his bodyguards to walk towards him.

"Guys, I want you to meet my wife, Mrs. Henry Palmer." Harry gently lifted Ginny's right hand and kissed the back of it tenderly. Ginny felt her face flush as the back of her hand tingled.

Once Ginny's belongings were taken, Harry escorted Ginny towards the Rolls Royce limousine, where they both climbed in.

_Funny_ Ginny thought as she sat down on the comfortable black leather, _I would always dream that I was married to Harry Potter._ Ginny inwardly smiled as she snuck a few glances at Harry. This weekend _will _be interesting.

Harry smiled at Ginny once the driver closed the door. "We have much to discuss."

* * *

Thousand of miles away in another country, three men discovered what would curse the world in the next few days. 

"Captain! Look at this place! This tomb is just loaded with gold and invaluable riches!" The captain looked around, surprise evident in his face.

"Park, Lowe, we need to tell Gringotts about this. They would pay us well for all of this." Excitement loomed around the huge chamber.

The company of three walked out of the newly discovered tomb. Right before they walked out, a large stunning spell zoomed towards them, knocking all three of them unconscious.

A lean figure clad in dark and purple robes walked towards the three.

"I must thank you three," Draco drawled. "We have been searching for this hidden tomb for centuries." Draco opened his cell.

"I'm in." _White Fang_ cackled in the phone.

"Excellent, keep the victims. We will be using them as bait later." Draco felt confused at these commands but followed the actions nonetheless. He was proud to be part of the ancient organization. His strict orders were to obtain key items from this tomb.

_Then_, Draco's silver eyes darkened, _the world will experience the true power…_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Notes: I have to say, I'm terribly sorry for the wait. It's the Easter Holidays and school is starting soon. Next few chapters will be entertaining. Ginny and Harry. That would be amusing.The easter bunny, I have to ask.How in the world they they think of that? Kids frolicking around on open grass trying to search for colored eggs. I strictly remember one of my experiences. Picking up an egg, I opened it to find a neatly folded twenty dollar bill. That day, I learned a lesson. I was around 7. You can find the most surprising rewards in the smallest of objects.Okay, enough talking gibberish. Review and tell me what you think! Happy Easter! I'm off to watch my sister pick eggs. Exciting, I know. **

**Thank you all who have reviewed on this story. You're the fuel to my fire.**

**-Apac**


	23. Getting Acquainted

**Chapter 23: Getting Acquainted**

Mr. Lee sighed as he was taken aboard the X-33 towards his summer escape in China. Meeting Harry after he got that table was key to the balance of powers. The wizened man opened his book of studies. Inside were notes, key notes that he took during his younger years.

_The tablet was of dire importance to early Egyptian Kingdoms. Using ingeniously encrypted hieroglyphics, these tablets told stories, riddles, and sometimes held clues to some of the Old Kingdom's most ancient secrets. That tablet is rumored to be lost forever in the desert lands of the Sahara, never to be found again. Throughout my studies, I have come upon a hypothesis that this tablet contains clues upon unlocking a mystified creature. Luck has it, no such thing will happen unless fate changes its' mind. If only that tablet could be found…_

Mr. Lee shut his notebook, sighing. He had been such a fool in his younger years. Now he wished that the tablet were never found. Mr. Lee opened his notebook again.

_Once the tablet is found, the legend risks being exposed again. After decades of bloodshed and disputed powers over land, one person stood up against this death, this encirclement of Hell. He rose above everyone not from authority or riches, but from a deeper magic not explainable in any cause. Historians today argued that this was all a scam to entrust the Pharaoh with greater fame and riches. I, personally disagree. Throughout my travels in Africa, I have unconsciously caught wind of the last line of clues of some sort of document. It's unreadable, but locals here explained to me the apathetic history of this wonderful myth._

_The last clue: _

_When all seems lost, a single ray of hope will shine down._

_There you will find what you lack most of all, for your eternal guardians will show you the light._

_Looks towards the heavens, listen to your will. _

_Soon, the world will know and understand. _

_-Someday, when I am older, I hope that the older me will thank himself one day. This riddle took endless nights of encrypting, hard work and never-ending talent. _

_Date of: May 8, 1986._

Mr. Lee shut the notebook, unearthing a sharp cracking sound throughout the hull.

"We'll be arriving at Shenzen very soon Sir." Mr. Lee snapped out of his trance.

"Thank you pilot, you have been a big help today.

Mr. Lee had to leave the compounds of Dr. William's lab to quickly get within closest reach of Harry. Something was stirring, he could feel it in his blood. Butler had finally arrived on cue. He would begin to question all the students. Butler's negotiation skills were unmatched. He will crack through their minds in no time and get to the bottom of this murder. Dr. Louis was currently sitting behind Mr. Lee, snoring loudly. Mr. Lee put on his earmuffs.

Mr. Lee was headed for one of the summer palaces that his closest friend had bought for relaxing purposes. The air and scenery in rural China was unmatched. Countless mountains rose above misted river plains, underneath grew thousands of bamboo shoots and trees.

The night living in countryside China was a definite choice. This was where great scholars like Confucius sat down on countless rainy nights and made one of the most powerful theories in the early ages. A theory that started one of the most sacred religions in the world. The religion for mind and soul, Buddhism.

Relaxing was not one of the reasons that Mr. Lee had abruptly traveled to Shenzen. He needed to talk to Harry once he obtained that tablet. Things were going to get tricky. Mr. Lee had noticed that once the muggle had advertised to sell that particular Egyptian tablet on the black market, thousands rose up to offer.

Mr. Lee himself had certain connections around the world. He was also sending his best agents to obtain the key item. Failure was not an option. If the tablet got in the wrong hands, there would be no end to this.

The thought that lit in Mr. Lee's mind worried the old man the most. Harry would have competition very soon. Many secret people wanted their bare hands on that tablet. It would be death to the world if someone claimed possession. The world would be on the brink of destruction. This creature, many hungry power lords underestimate its' power. If it is unleashed by the wrong hands, our globe known as Earth will be nothing but wastelands.

The plane began to descend from the air rapidly. Mr. Lee sighed. Tomorrow was going to be complicated.

* * *

Ginny sat down at the back seat in the spacious Rolls Royce Limousine with Harry right next to her. The limousine was the pentacle of luxury, with a flat-screened monitor at the very front of the limo seating area.

The soft leather seats soothed Ginny as she lay back, letting the calm atmosphere take control and settle down Ginny's beating heart. Today was not one of those Saturdays that she would relax at home with only her and mum. No, she had been called to her office at 6 in the morning to brief on her next latest mission.

This one would be her craziest yet. Ginny had never been anywhere out of England before. Sure she had traveled around Scotland and Ireland to report and investigate on multiple cases but this case made Ginny's blood boil excitedly.

Her last case was on some boring thematic case on the so-called Loch-Ness monster somewhere up north. Ginny would've almost died, sitting there perched upon the bank trying to find a snake-like monster swimming in the large lake. The giant monster was said to date back to prehistoric ages, before the dinosaurs.

Ginny inwardly snorted. No one in their right minds would want to learn much about History. Testing knowledge on their friends, she asked them certain historical questions like who was the first king of England. They would just stare at her blankly like she was on drugs. _Test failure._

_Professor Binns entered the History of Magic classroom, floating towards the front of the class. Fourth year Ginny was sitting near the back of class, preparing herself for another boring and useless history lesson._

_It was mid spring and the weather was unbearable. The sun shone down upon the Hogwarts grounds like a toaster oven, frying anything within its' rays. Even in the shades of trees, people had the tendency to sweat. _

_Next to Ginny sat Maggie Welsh, a pretty brunette who Ginny was best friends with. The class was humid and damn, sunlight shining brightly through the classroom windows. Ginny squinted a bit and tucked a loose tendril of hair behind her ear. _

"_Class, take out your books and open to page 327." Professor Binn's nasal squeaky voice was heard from the front of the classroom. Ginny reached into her bag of supplies and pulled out 'History and Magic by Lara Plum.' She immediately opened the oversized textbook and marked her page, glancing around the room. Maggie was having trouble taking out her large book. _

_Ginny gave a hand to her brunette friend, helping her pick up the large book and place it onto their classroom table. _

"_Thanks Gin," Maggie said in appreciation. Ginny smiled softly at Maggie and laid her head upon the table. This class was thedefinition of boring. Professor Binns's nasal voice was heard again as he floated to the chalkboard. _

"_Can anyone read to me the title of the chapter?" Colin Creevey immediately raised his hand into the air. Ginny sighed; Colin was almost like Hermione, always needing to be best in class._

"_Yes Mr. Creevey?" Colin cleared his voice and spoke in his high-toned voice._

"_The equality of Witches throughout the ages." Ginny's head perked up. The equality of witches? This was a peculiar chapter. All of the others were about how trolls once rampaged East Europe and the people who kept troll killings towards a minimum. Big Deal, thought Ginny. Remembering Ron's stories of his first years, Ginny thought back to how enthusiastic Ron was about the troll at Halloween. _

_Hermione was caught between the wall and the only thing between her and the troll was a few toilet stalls. Harry had done the only thing that came to his mind, lost all sense of thinking and did the immediate thing. Distract the troll, and later jump on it, being shaken around. Ginny used to love Ron's stories, always eager for more. Little did Ron know, when Harry's name came up again, Ginny's little heart would do a flip._

"_Just stick a wand up its' nose." Ginny whispered to Maggie. The brunette turned to Ginny and giggled. Ginny sighed again, blowing some of her hair that had fallen out of her face. Professor Binns picked up a piece of chalk. Oh no, thought Ginny._

_The chalk screeched on the chalkboard causing the whole class to cover their ears. Sevenletters were written on the board. Seven very large letters. From those seven dreaded letters, twenty seconds of endless ear torture was paid. Ginny tentatively looked up at the chalkboard, her ears ringing. _

"_Witches?" Ginny shot a questioning look at Maggie. She shrugged. Ginny looked back towards the chalkboard, the room getting hotter by the second. Professor Binns cleared his throat._

"_Witches, a clearly stated word for the female population of this class. To the male population, they are your opposite. To history, I'm afraid that the word mistreat and unequal fits well within these terms." Ginny and Maggie stared intently at the ghostly figure of Professor Binns. _

"_Throughout history, witches have been called upon as the 'lesser' of the sexes. They were carried on as a liability, human beings who were lower than men." Maggie shook her head, clearly disbelieving the lecture. Professor Binns continued._

"_Witches were only able to do housework. They tended animals, cooked, and looked after the children. In some communities, witches weren't even allowed to leave their house." Ginny stood up, slightly enraged._

"_Professor! That's unethical, how could we be treated like that?" A Slytherin boy smirked at Ginny from his seat at the side of class. _

"_How is it that shocking. I think that some of us only truly realize that wizards are more powerful than wizards." Ginny glared coldly at the Slytherin. _

"_You're wrong. We witches are should've had just the same amount of rights that wizards had." The Slytherin boy sneered._

"_The truth is, they didn't. Pathetic really." The Slytherin read a passage from the chapter. "Witches have always been regarded as the lower domination of the wizarding community. Those who rebelled were burned at the stake." The Slytherin shut the textbook. "Hmmm, sounds familiar. Ever heard of the Salem witch burnings?" He made sure to emphasize the word 'witch.' _

_Ginny looked towards Professor Binns for help. She rolled her eyes, the ghost was fast asleep floating above the front desk. She glared back at the Slytherin, hand gripping wand. _

_The room was silent. No one dared to interfere with the two most controversial people in their years. The Slytherin was a new breed of Draco, his cunning ability to maneuver around obstacles and always manage to get his way. Spoiled or not, it didn't matter. No one wanted to mess with the Slytherin. _

_No one until now. Ginny was known to have an internal fiery attitude burning inside her. Her wit and smarts could intimidate the largest of males. Ginny slowly stood up and walked towards the aisle where the Slytherin was sitting. Maggie tried to stop the redhead but Ginny just shrugged her hands off. _

_The Slytherin boy also stood up. The two stood facing each other in the aisle of the classroom, every eye in the room focused on them._

"_Admit it Weasel, wizards were better. They still are." Ginny stared blankly at the Slytherin. He continued. "The most powerful wizard in England is out. No one can stop him, no less a witch." Ginny stepped forward, staring directly into the Slytherin's cold eyes. _

"_He will be beaten." Ginny's eyes flashed dangerously. "He will be beaten by Harry. Voldomort will die." The whole class gasped at the name. Even the Slytherin seemed to act a bit tense. Ginny rolled her eyes. As Hermione's words came by, fear of a word only increases fear of the thingitself._

_The Slytherin seemed to suppress a smirk. "Harry, as in Harry Potter? The same Harry that the daily prophet called a raging lunatic along with our dear old headmaster! He will defeat He-Whose-Name-Must-Not-Be-Said!" The Slytherin side of the room cracked up. _

_Ginny quirked an eyebrow. "Harry has more power in himself than any of you combined in this room. I myself can only hold a candle to his courage and bravery. He holds true honor." The Slytherin folded his arms._

"_Michael will not be happy. And to think, his girlfriend has an infatuation with Potty." Ginny felt her cheeks redden. She had to act fast. Michael can not know about this._

_A quick thought processed in her mind. She smirked. The Slytherin noticed this. A quick realization told him that Ginny understood. Ginny sighed, trying to make it appear as dramatic as possible. Tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, she gave the Slytherin boy a soft, almost evil look. He gulped._

"_I understand Brian. There's no need to explain your situation." The Slytherin, Brian stepped forward, puffing out his chest. Ginny didn't budge. _

"_Wh…What are you talking about?" Ginny seemed surprised. _

"_Oh you don't know? Maybe I should enlighten the class with your secret." Brian's clenched his fists. _

"_You wouldn't." Ginny smiled sweetly to Brian before turning to the class and sighing dramatically. _

"_It seems as if I should inform you of Brian's little problem." Ginny whirled to Brian, he was frozen, speechless. _

_Maggie seemed to understand as well. Her eyes sparkled with mischief, urging Ginny to continue. Ginny looked at each one of her classmates' eyes, making sure to connect personally with everyone. _

"_It seems that Brian has had bad luck throughout his life trying to get a date. As we are talking right now, he still has no girlfriend. Now, would any of the girls in this room be willing to go out with him, once?" Ginny scanned the room. None of the females raised their hands. Ginny continued, gaining more momentum._

"_There's a perfectly good reason too. It's not that you're hideous, well, not that hideous at least. It's just that you need to act accordingly. We want respect Brian, we don't want to be treated like dogs." Ginny had personal experience with this. Just last month, Brian cornered her in the hallways, forcing her to go out to Hogsmeade. If not for Hermione, she wouldn't be here. Brian's loathsome ways were unacceptable. _

"_I have found Brian's inner motive. There's a perfectly good reason he's acting like this." The class looked clueless. Ginny was more than happy to add up the clues. _

"_Well let's see. He despises females." Ginny held up one finger. "He can't get a date." A second finger went up. "That only leaves one more plausible conclusion." She looked at the class. Can it get any easier than this?" _

"_What is it?" Brian's barely heard voice croaked. His face seemed white. Ginny showed no mercy. She had female pride._

"_You're gay." The words echoed throughout the chamber over and over again. Those clear words, now echoing in everyone's ears. The class was silent._

_A loud snort was heard pretty soon. Pretty soon, small sniggers. Sniggers morphed into laughter, later morphing into hysterics. Ginny turned towards one of the most humorous boys in her year. The fourth years called him 'Tubby'. He was chubby, but in a teddy bear kind of way. He had fallen off his chair and was now rolling on the floor roaring with laughter, tears coming out of his eyes. _

_Ginny smiled triumphantly, looking at Brian. To say the least, she knew that her hunch was true. He had a few friends that hung on him like monkeys. Other descriptions were rather disturbing. Brian's face was red as a tomato. _

_Ginny smiled sweetly at Brian, flicking her long hair off of her shoulders. As her Brother would've loved to say, checkmate…_

_Brian's contorted face steeled. He pulled out his wand, aiming it at Ginny. _

"_Mr. Wheeler, put the wand down immediately!" Ginny looked towards the front of the room. It seemed as if Professor Binns had finally woken up. Brian angrily huffed and went to sit back down in his seat. All of his neighbors scooted their chairs a few meters away from him. _

_Ginny sat down next to a giggling Maggie. She beamed. _

_Professor Binns grunted loudly. Slowly, the laughter subsided. _

"_Whatever just went on in this room should stop immediately. Back to the unfair treatment of witches throughout history." Everybody returned to their oversized texbooks._

"_Small groups were formed, creating petitions and arguments against the treatment. Only until the last millennium did the treatment change. All of you should be thankful for this change." The class just stared at Binns. _

_Ginny raised her hand. "Yes Miss Weasley?" _

"_Professor, did any female organizations succeed?" Professor Binns thought for a while. _

"_Only the most ancient. They wielded majestic powers. I can name a few. One of those organizations were a clan of forest elves. They possessed a special clan bloodline allowing them to communicate with nature. They were mostly elementals, causing controversy around the world. No one dared to mess with them. Together, the organizations thrived through secrecy." Ginny frowned. This was not her wanted answer._

"_Professor, did any of these female clans have their own rights?" _

"_Yes Miss Weasley. But only a few. There powers were respected throughout the world. They were mostly queens or princesses, acting with their power, trying to create a sense of equality. Angry wizards rose up, eventually stopping any of these activities. Their legacy faded through time. None are proven to exist to this day. Maybe some of you will eventually meet one of these women of secrecy. That would be true honor." _

_The bell rang, signaling Binns to end class. _

"_Good day class. For homework, six inches on the treatment of witches throughout history. _

_The class groaned._

To all of those males that believed that they were the better sex, they were badly mistaken. Women didn't need men, they were created to work in harmony as the creator intended to. Everything created had a direct opposite keeping the balance of equality.

The law of the universe. The first scientists thought that this was true. The sky had the ground. Night and day, water and land, male and female. More things were discovered as the ages progressed making the law more complex.

Ginny thought back to the female treatment. Over the past few millenniums, things had gotten better for women. They were slowly gaining their position in societies. Women were appointed into the government, they were given more equality. Things were quite peculiar though.

If Ginny had been alive just a few hundred years earlier, in the generation of maybe her great grandmother, things may not be the same. Not that she didn't want to live without men, Ginny gave Harry a quick glance, she just wanted to feel respected. Disgustingly, there were still people on this Earth who felt that they were better than the rest. Women were mostly acted as the _damsel in distress._ This did not make girls like Hermione or Ginny happy.

Ginny was starting to daze off. She had a tired day. Barely getting any sleep, Ginny had to gather all of her clothes to wear and board a plane leaving from a muggle airport to Hong Kong. The Hong Kong districts had no long-distance apparating points, which made traveling long and grueling.

The security at a muggle airport was heavy. Guards were patrolling around every terminal, a specially trained hound on a leash sniffing certain passenger baggage. Luckily, their nose didn't pick up on Ginny. She boarded her select plane after having a quick coffee in a nearby diner.

Her seat was a bit cramped, as she needed room to lay down. This was not her first time on an airplane. That was a good thing. After lifting her luggage onto the overhead cabinet, she sat down in her window seat and looked out. Men dressed in blue uniforms were running around waving orange sticks. Looking down, Ginny saw her luggage had been packed onto the plane hull, directly beneath her.

Then, to her dismay, a large whale of a man walked next to her wearing an oversized Hawaiian shirt. While he was lifting his luggage up, his shirt rose up. Definitely not a pretty site for Ginny. She cleared her throat and looked out the window again, watching in awe as other planes lifted from the ground on a dreary London morning. The runway lights flickered in the morning sunlight as the mist was just beginning to lift.

Ginny was too excited to sleep on the plane. Last night had been a dream to her. That pure heart-on-heart conversation with Harry had lifted her spirits up considerably. He had forgiven her, after Ginny thought that she had blew everything that mattered to her two years ago. Forgiveness, one of mankind's most loved traits.

That was the day she would never forget. What a nightmare. Harry had confessed his love to her, coming home a hero and wanting nothing more than the love of her. Her answer to him: a painful slap, and a piece of her angered mind. Her thoughts reeled back hundreds of times, remembering that night. Ginny had regretted ever since. Once Harry left, her days turned from light and slow paced, to Hell.

There were a few things that Ginny told no one, locked away in the deepest parts of her heart. She would dream of a happy and enjoyable marriage. She would plan to marry a certain green-eyed man that she was particularly fond of. Together, they would have a few giggling and happy kids. Then, every night that she dreamed, her heaven would turn into a nightmare. Slowly, Ginny's dream kids would disappear, one by one, fading away into the darkness. Next, Harry would also fade away, his body slowly turning to mist. Ginny would always try to hold onto her Harry, even if she knew that it was impossible. Sooner or later, the redhead would wake up, sweating and gasping for breath.

This was one of the things that Mrs. Weasley didn't know about. Even if the nightmares have been happening for two years. The darkness that Ginny cannot escape.

Harry looked from across the seat at Ginny. She looked to be deep in thought. "Ginny, you look exhausted."

Ginny stirred from her inner thoughts, blowing some of the loose hair that had fallen onto her face. She shook her head, smiling weakly. "A bit, quite a day I might say." Traveling on an airplane was more work than she had expected.

Harry made his way across the limo and set next to Ginny, placing a hand gently onher tendershoulder. Ginny immediately felt warmth and comfort with the simple gesture.

"Don't worry, I bet you'll like the hotel room." Ginny looked at Harry, he had a boyish smile on his face. The room, Ginny had never thought upon the thought of actually living with Harry. She was too caught up in her own thoughts. Her heart raced. Ginny quickly composed herself, breathing deeply for a few moments, calming down.

Harry watched as Ginny sat there, her small chest rising and falling. He was a bit surprised at her actions. "Ginny, are you alright?"

Ginny smiled weakly again. Harry let go of Ginny's shoulder and placed both of his hands in his lap. Ginny immediately missed the warmth. The raven-haired man sighed, looking out the window.

"Breathtaking scene isn't it?" Ginny focused her attention on the Harbor. Across the large body of water, Hong Kong Island sat glimmering in its' splendid array of skyscraper neon lights. _The festival of the lights_. Select Skyscrapers located near the Harbor would fire an array of beautiful neon colored lights towards the sky, illuminating it beautifully for the city to see. People would sit by the harbors, cuddling and enjoying the cool night air of China.

Ginny felt the urge to scoot over and cuddle into Harry's warm and comforting side, enjoying the light show with him. She quickly composed herself as she felt herself scoot closer to Harry. A sense of loss loomed around her. She had decided to take things slow. Ginny knew that she wouldn't be able to bear Harry walking away from her life again.

Harry looked back towards Ginny, his emerald eyes twinkling boyishly like a small child witnessing the true wonder of Christmas for the first time. Suddenly, his expression turned serious, shovinga hand into his tuxedo. He broughtout a large brown envelope. Ginny immediately knew what the envelope was. The mission briefing.

Harry carefully opened the envelope and scooped up the documents inside. His face turned grave. "It seems as if Mr. Chang has quite a background." He took out a few pictures and passed them to Ginny.

Ginny took the pictures, observing the black and white photograph secretly taken. Whoever this Mr. Chang was, looked intimidating. His face was sharp and clean cut, showing no sign of humor. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of circular small glasses tinted to protect his pupils from the sun's damaging rays. He had a clean mustache and a small beard. His eyebrows were bushy and scowling. This man meant business. Dealing with criminal gangs was one of Ginny's strong spots. Through two years of experience and the fight against Voldomort, Ginny's arsenal of ideas was endless. She could outwit unsuspecting mafia leaders, using her slender figure to her advantage. Many thought of her as just some damsel who didn't know her way around the streets. They would pay for their indecision painfully.

Harry had a much different perspective of Mr. Chang. Overlooking his clean-cut suit, Harry saw the bodyguards. They were lean and slim, expressing extreme agility and quickness. The Chinese were know for a number of ingenious ruthless way of fighting. Their Triads organizations could match up with the most perceptible Italian Mafia members fairly.

The Triadss were ruthless, quick, and smart. They finished business quick and clean, leaving no mark of their presence. They had specific measures of gaining information. Tortures were brutal and effective, often lasting for days on end. The cursed Chinese water torture. By dropping a small droplet of water onto the convict's head right onto the spot between his eyes, the torture was annoying and extremely effective. The endless drops would splash onto the victim's upper nose until he cracked. This task was extremely effective while not having to force any bloodshed. If the victim didn't talk, he would have unstopped Water Torture. No one could keep their mind defenses intact during this annoying experience. They would crack, quic and easy.

Harry studied their fighting styles during his training at Harrison Manor, overlooking their most deadly attack. Harry had mastered jujitsu for the most part. Butler had taught him all he knew on the sacred arts. Endless nights of hand-to-hand combat under the moon. The Triadss had another advantage. They worked effectively with long-range pistols and small guns. These guys could shoot a rat 60 yards off on a sinking boat.

What made them even more deadly was their strong knowledge of the martial arts. The ancient way of the military using spirit and mind combined with the body. Their deadly moves were fast, circling their prey like vultures. They didn't need to punch or kick. One jab in a vital spot could paralyze you neck down for life. Harry's body tensed, Butler had almost paralyzed him for life. One careless move of twisting his body, trying to avoid a punch in the gut. He paid ideally when Butler's other long arm crushed into Harry's ribcage like a huge cannonball, crushing into the bone.

Through his last few missions into China, Harry had gained a powerful alliance with the Tsai's. They were Harry's eyes and ears of the underground, warning the man if anything was going to happen. This gang would prove invaluable to Harry.

Hong Kong was the haven for strong ruthless Triads leaders. Harry sensed that he was treading in dangerous waters. If anything leaked, the Triadss were like awaiting sharks. One sniff of blood and they would surround in seconds, leaving nothing behind. Harry would be destroyed.

Harry looked at Ginny. She was here. A strong, protective aura surrounded Harry. He felt a need to protect her. He needed to get out of Hong Kong alive, with Ginny safe. That was his new number one priority.

"Ginny, Mr. Chang is known for his tactics. Trust no one in this town. They will break you off piece by piece until you're a pile of dung at the bottom of the sewer. Keep your eyes sharp. Tomorrow, I'm almost positive that Mr. Chang will send two scouts to spy on his next customers." Ginny nodded, a strong look of determination and understanding evident in her eyes. Harry beamed at Ginny. He trusted her. Ginny might've seemed to be girly but from personal experiences, Ginny could fend off for herself as well as Harry himself. The girl was just full of surprises.

Ginny looked back down at the pictures. She yawned. Harry noticed her gesture and immediately put down the documents. He scooted over to Ginny and the redhead immediately laid her head on his shoulder. Harry smiled softly.

"Maybe we can talk about this in the morning, when you are on full attention." Ginny nodded, thankful for Harry's thoughtfulness.

"Harry?" Ginny's soft voice rang in Harry's ears.

"Hmm?"

"When are we negotiating with Mr. Chang?" There was a long silence. Harry turned his full attention on the pretty redhead currently resting her head on his shoulder. This was a comfortable position. Harry could be like this all day if he had to.

"Tomorrow evening. Probably really late into the night." Ginny smiled softly, sleep overcoming her. Her eyelids felt heavy.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"When are we going to have dinner?" Harry chuckled. His emerald eyes twinkling again. Picked up a nearby pillow and let Ginny lie flat on the limo seat. Harry moved himself towards another leather seat, wanting to give Ginny room and comfort.

Ginny's insides moaned with protest. Now she was laying fully down on the cold leather seat, her head resting on a pillow. Harry opened a sealed cup. Steam could be seen from the top rising out.

"Cappuccino?" Ginny took the steaming cup and drank slowly, feeling the warmth spread throughout her body. Her weariness dissipated slightly, having gained back some energy.

Harry chuckled again. "I can see your relation to Ron." Ginny scowled before a playful smile appeared on her face.

"Trust me, Ron would be out of the limo right now following his nose trying to find food. It's just that I haven't had anything decent to eat all day. Airplane food isn't exactly edible these days." A look of worry was etched on Harry's face.

"Merlin you must be starving! Hold on." Harry pulled out a cell phone from his pockets. He dialed a number and waited for the receiver to pick up. He gave Ginny a reassuring smile. She sat up, giving Harry an amused look.

"Hello, is this the Hotel Peninsula? Yes, this is Henry Palmer, mmhmm. I would like to reserve a table for two at Gaddi's. Yes, private table please. My room?" Harry looked puzzled. "Its' the Peninsula Suite." The operator sounded much more friendly and helpful. "Mmhmm, excellent. Tell the chefs to prepare the best on the menu, my wife is currently in need of a good meal." Harry winked at Ginny from across the limo. Ginny felt her cheeks redden slightly.

"Excellent, we'll be there in around ten minutes." Harry snapped his cell phone shut and returned it back into his pockets. "Now," Harry rubbed his hands together, "down to the dirty business.?" Harry was grinning playfully again.

Ginny smirked. "Dirty business. Surely Harry, this soon and you already want to…" The redhead didn't need to finish the sentence for Harry understood quickly.

"Oh no, no. Not that." Harry's face was a bit red from the thoughts. Oddly, Ginny felt a surge of disappointment flow through her.

Harry cleared his throat before taking Ginny's hand in his. "Henry Palmer has a wife. Her name is Rachel. At least, that's what the documents tell me." Ginny playfully pouted.

"I have to be called Rachel?" Harry scratched his head. He had no answer prepared for that.

Ginny grinned. "Well you better have a bloody great ring for compensation." Ginny really didn't mean it.

Harry grinned. He reached into his pockets and pulled out a finely decorated small box. Ginny didn't need to look twice to understand the situation. She gasped.

Harry went over to Ginny and kneeled on one knee. "Would you make me the happiest man in the world by being my wife Rachel?" Ginny sat up. Her emotions were in a cyclone, she felt tears welling up. Harry's look was genuine, almost if he had wanted to ask her.

Harry opened the small box revealing a magnificent engagement ring. It fit delicately upon her third finger, a large emerald apparent with glimmering diamonds circling it. Ginny held back a sob. The ring fit perfectly to her ring finger. Harry smiled, kissing the engagement ring before reaching into his pockets again.

"Our wedding rings." He placed the smaller golden ring onto Ginny's left hand and smiled widely. Ginny's eyes were welling up with unstrung tears.

Ginny still had her part. Harry stretched out his left hand, awaiting Ginny to place his wedding ring on. Ginny gently placed the larger ring onto Harry's ring finger. Her insides were churning with unstrung happiness.

Harry took his spot next to Ginny. He and Ginny both admired the engagement ring, twinkling in the neon lights of the night. The limo made a turn onto the front pavement of the Peninsula Hotel.

"Wow Harry, it's beautiful." Harry beamed. The limo stopped completely in front of the Peninsula.

"Took me forever to find a charming ring. I was walking by Florence when I came upon this gorgeous ring. Couldn't keep my eyes off of it."

Ginny smiled thoughtfully. "Really Harry? Couldn't keep your eye off of it? Sounds like you were drooling at a new broomstick. Harry smiled cheekily.

Ginny lifted her hand and admired the ring again. Gods, she felt like the luckiest girl in the world. Since she was a little girl, Ginny would always dream of being given a ring. She didn't expect much, considering her family's financial situation. She could've lived with a simple ring.

Harry just keeps jumping into her life, making it better and better by the day. A real engagement ring that looked like it cost a fortune. Ginny was utterly speechless as she stared in awe admiring the craftsmanship of the diamonds.

The limo door opened.

"Mr. And Mrs. Palmer, welcome to the Hotel Peninsula." The Asian driver bowed before Harry stepped out of the limousine. He took a deep breath and held a hand out for Ginny. Ginny graciously took the hand, stepping out of the limousine before gasping with delight.

"Wow Harry! It's magnificent!" Harry nodded, clearly agreeing. Lucifer and his convoy pulled up beside Harry near the hotel entrance.

"Mr. Palmer, Mrs. Palmer, if any of you need my presence, call me." Lucifer held out his cell phone from the SUV's front seat. "Dial 2." Harry and Ginny nodded before Lucifer and his men drove off towards the Hong Kong night.

Ginny did a full 360, taking in the hotel's grandeur structure. A large fountain blasted a large stream of water towards the sky, illuminated in the moon's silver rays.

"Come on, let's get inside. I bet you're starving." Ginny smiled graciously at Harry before taking Harry's arm and following him inside. The officer at the front door opened the door and smiled at the couple, bowing. Harry quickly led Ginny into the Peninsula's grand main entrance.

Ginny immediately felt the difference in atmospheres from the outside compared to the inside of the Peninsula. Stepping onto the rich royal blue carpet, an immediate breath of fresh air blew softly around Ginny. Soft piano music played in the background as the calm melody echoed off of the high entrance walls.

Ginny was led further into the main entrance. Harry let go of Ginny's hand and gestured for Ginny to step towards a nearby restaurant. Ginny smiled at Harry before both Harry and Ginny walked towards the main entrance of Gaddi's. Harry went and talked to the host of the restaurant. With a quick nod, the host beckoned Ginny over.

Confused, Ginny slowly walked, being willed in by Harry's mesmerizing gaze. Harry smiled widely.

"The chef has prepared us a full meal. I hope you enjoy French cuisine."

* * *

"Merlin Harry, that was the best meal I've had in a long time!" Ginny smiled with happiness. With her stomach now full, Ginny began to feel drowsy. Harry stood up and stretched out his hand to pull Ginny gracefully from her chair.

Harry then grabbed the robe off of Ginny's chair and led the now sleepy girl to their room. Harry placed an arm around Ginny's slender waist to keep her steady while pressing 26 on the elevator.

After a quick ride, the elevator doors opened, revealing a luxurious penthouse hallway clad in chandeliers and numerous portraits of recent owners. Harry led Ginny towards their room at the far side of the hallway, the chandelier light soft and comforting. This was their room, the Peninsula Suite. The best room in the whole hotel.

Harry slid his card through the slit located on the door, revealing a small green light blinking before he hid a click. The Peninsula Suite lay open in front of Ginny's eyes. Instantly, the redhead was alive again, shaking herself out of her drowsy state.

"Harry, this room is beautiful!" Ginny's eyes sparkled with renewed vigor as she moved herself towards the balcony, where a full view of Victoria Harbor could be seen. The majestic lights of Hong Kong Island seen wavering upon the dark, shimmering waters.

The Peninsula Suite was definitely one worth paying for. Harry chuckled at Ginny's new excitement as the redhead girl was currently standing upon the balcony, enjoying the crisp night air blow through her lustrous hair. He placed a warm hand upon her shoulder. Ginny wheeled back, her hair blowing majestically.

"I thought you were tired." Ginny pouted at Harry's playful smile. She walked back into the room and sat down on one of the couches, throwing a pillow onto her lap. Harry walked back in after viewing the skyline and plopped onto the couch rightacross from Ginny, picking up a visitor's manual.

"Harry?" Harry looked up from his manual and locked eyes with Ginny. "Are there any people of our kind in Hong Kong?"

Harry smiled, knowing that Ginny's curiosity would eventually lead her to asking questions.

"Not a lot, Ginny. The only magical people who come here usually come for visiting family. Who knows, maybe Cho might be here." Harry looked thoughtful. Cho was Asian.

Ginny felt herself feeling jealous. During her fifth year when Cho and Harry were supposedly 'together', Ginny, out of her jealousy, went to date Michael Corner, a savvy Ravenclaw. To much of her dismay, Harry had still only acted platonic towards Ginny. Ginny was forced to call out her extremes. She needed someone that Harry knew personally for a while. Someone that will definitely make Harry jealous.

Her answer came right to her, again and again. Dean. Three years later, Ginny's same jealousy rose in her. This time, Ginny had self-control. She would make sure that nothing would go 'out of hand.'

Harry sighed. "There's a reason why you couldn't apparate or portkey here." Ginny shook out of her inner monologue, curious. Harry continued. "Usually areas where a large wizarding population lives, we make a porthole. From that special connection, we are linked worldwide to the rest of the portholes in the world. It's like a series of connecting areas. These portholes allow you to apparate anywhere in its' perimeter, even portkey anywhere." Harry stopped. "Well, anywhere without wards installed. Then, you have to apparate outside of the ward perimeter."

"You see England is full of wizards. You go anywhere in London. Chances are, you've seen a couple of wizards or witches without even noticing. We tend to blend in." Ginny giggled at Harry's attempt to blend with the couch. He had stuffed a couple of pillows in front of him, hiding all of himself with the exception of his face.

"That's the same everywhere. Wizards blend in. Muggles have no idea we exist, with the exception of a select few. High officials and Prime Ministers. Other than that, we don't exist in the muggle world. Magic is a fantasy."

Ginny nodded. She smiled and stood up, heading for the bedroom. Harry followed, feeling a bit tense. Harry heard a gasp from ahead of him. _Uh oh…_ he thought, now running towards the bedroom. What he saw was not what Harry expected. He expected Ginny to be outraged with the one bed, standing there in the middle of the room with a scowl on her face.

He was mistaken.

Ginny ran towards the large bed and jumped onto the soft mattress, letting herself lie down and fully release herself from any stress. She had a comforting smile lit upon her face. After several seconds, Ginny sat up and noticed Harry, leaning on the doorway, a lopsided grin plastered on his face.

"What Harry?" Harry shrugged, running a hand through his messy hair.

"I don't think you're tired at all." Harry's playful smiled made Ginny feel slightly wobbly a butterflies flew in her stomach. She held her face, trying not to giggle. Without saying anything, Ginny flopped back down onto the soft bed, laying her head upon the soft, fluffy pillow. She yawned.

"Goodnight Harry." Harry's eyebrows rose. Ginny was sleeping in her clothes?

"You're sleeping in your clothes?" Ginny's eyes opened slowly. She groaned, before a cheeky smile grew on her face.

"Fine Harry, wait while I change." She stood up slowly and walked to the closet, opening it. "Seems like the bell-hoppers carried my suitcase here while we were eating." Ginny unzipped her suitcase and took out her clothing needed for the night. She walked past Harry, giving him a wink before disappearing behind the bathroom doors.

Harry stood there, motionless. _What did hell did she just do? Wink at me?_ Harry's insides churned, a silly smile plastered on his face. He quickly changed out of his suit andswitched into his pajamas. He was much quicker than Ginny, being he only needed to put on a nightshirt and his favorite blue pajama pants. He walked towards the guest sink, preparing to shave and wash his teeth.

Ginny admired herself in the mirror as she brushed her long, beautiful red hair. She picked up the folded nightgown from the counter and felt the smooth, silky texture of the white gown.Ginny felt comfortable in this gown, as if she was wearing almost nothing. After finishing dressing, Ginny brushed her teeth and smoothed down her nightgown, making sure her delicate curves were apparent.

She had the strong urge to look good for Harry. Making sure that she looked her best, Ginny checked herself in the large mirror. Perfect.

Walking out of the master bathroom, Ginny was surprised to see that the bed was empty. Glancing around, the master bedroom was also empty. Ginny smiled, this gave her more time to complete her daily bedtime ritual. She went back to the closet and unzipped her suitcase. Inside was one of her favorite possessions.

She had picked up this possession two years ago. Ever since, Ginny slept with this like a little girl and her teddy bear. It made her feel safe and protected.

Walking slowly over to the grand bed, Ginny climbed into the cool covers. The silky sheets along with her soft nightgown made Ginny relax and fall into pure bliss. She laid down, letting her tired body relax.

"Comfortable?" Ginny's eyes shot open. She sat up and glanced towards the area where the voice came. Ginny smiled. It was Harry. He was leaning against the doorframe leading to the room again, his arms folded across his chest. Ginny tried to stop staring at those toned and strong arms. Harry's eyebrows rose as he slowly walked over to the bed.

He made eye contact with Ginny, his emerald eyes twinkling. He touched Ginny's shoulder. "I can sleep on the couch if you like. I understand if this makes you uncomfortable…" Ginny's heart thumped in her chest. Harry was always considerate considering how he grew up. He was truly an amazing young man, considering how heunderstood Ginny's conditions. This large city was unfamiliar to her, and Harry suspected that Ginny might be a little scared her first time in Hong Kong, sleeping alone in such a large room. On the other condition, Harry knew that this was the first time that Ginny and Harry had ever shared a bed, therefore causing awkward situations. Ginny smiled. Harry's next move would depend on her, no questions asked. As a woman, she enjoyed how Harry would sometimes let her be the boss, for moral reasons and also, being a gentleman.

"I don't mind Harry. Besides, I would hate to sleep in this large, dark room at an unfamiliar city." Harry smiled and ran hand through his hair. After Ginny's eyes warmly invited him, her arms out as if asking for a hug, Harry climbed into heavenly bed and kissed Ginny on the cheek before laying down and closing the room lights with a clap of his hands.

Ginny felt herself slowly sliding from her side of the bed towards Harry. Slowly and hesitantly, Ginny snuggled up to Harry. His eyes flew open, revealing two sparkling emerald eyes. Ginny flushed. She was caught, barehanded. She sighed in relief when Harry didn't bring up the subject. Instead, his eyes were focused on Ginny's bedtime possession.

He recognized it somehow. Then it clicked.

"Ginny."

"Yes Harry?"

There was a long silence as Harry's sharp emerald eyes studied the cloth that Ginny was holding.

"Was that my Ministry Ball Robe?"

Ginny flushed, she was caught again.

* * *

**Author's Note: This chapter is my longest yet. But hey, just wait until the next one. I plan to finally add some more action to the story. But first, tell me how you think about this chapter. Your reviews are greatly appreciated. One more thing, if any of you would like to see the Peninsula Suite,I will try to have the site link made out. Look carefully. _dot_ . **

**hongkong _dot_ peninsula _dot_ com/phk/accommodation13.html**

**No spaces in between.**

**No www in front.**

**If all else fails, I will paste the link in my profile. **

**Next chapter, you get an insight on the different Triads gangs of Hong Kong. Mr. Lee discovers something that will shock you to your bones. Prepare yourselves, Hong Kong is only the beginning. **


	24. A Night in Hong Kong

**Chapter 24: A Night in Hong Kong**

* * *

She was stuck in a timeless capsule, with no apparent indication that time was going to start again. Ginny looked straight into Harry's sharp eyes, knowing that the truth would be let out soon. He was still staring at her, every ounce of his undivided attention directed on Ginny. 

Ginny felt herself racking her brain for an answer to Harry's question. _Was this Harry's Ministry Ball Robe?_ The answer, it was a definite yes. Ginny had remembered Harry departing from the Ministry, with a crack, unbelievably knifing his way through the Ministry's wards.

The house elf greeting guests at the front of the elevator arrived curtly to Ginny, holding out a fine midnight robe sewn with green linings at the edges. He explained to Ginny that this was Mr. Potter's robes.

Gently taking the robes in her hands, Ginny eyed the spot where Harry had been before staring back at the robe. It still had the faint scent of Harry on it. He smelled like the fresh woodlands, with the hint of pine from his aftershave. Ginny had kept the robe, keeping it in her possession.

Harry was gone, gone from her forever. That was what she had thought. Slowly, dangerously, Ginny began to have nightmares. The only escape from her nightmares was Harry's robe. It provided for Ginny a sense of warmth and protection that no one could give her at the time.

Dean had broke things off with Ginny, after a particularly large quarrel the two had over Harry. Dean, angered at Ginny's sudden departure from the ball, asked Ginny one life-changing question. It sounded simple, but meant the world to Ginny. Dean had promptly stormed into Ginny's room without her knowing, shrugging Ginny awake from her night's rest.

Dark eyes met with chocolate. As Dean's flare grew, Ginny's fear increased. The time was midnight. Mrs. Weasley was still at the ball with Mr. Weasley, trying to calm the twins down. Ron and Hermione were still discussing the situation with Minister Samson. He was not pleased that Harry had left all of a sudden, especially when the ball was made to congratulate him.

Ginny slowly clambered out of bed, rubbing her tired eyes as Dean's angry stare made Ginny feel uncomfortable. He crossed his arms, hardening his expression. With a grunt, Dean pushed Ginny into the wall, his whole body pressed up against hers. Ginny tried her best to wiggle away. Her actions failed, simply because she was literally still half asleep.

Dean leaned his face close to Ginny's, his expression serious. She could smell alcohol in his breath. He asked one simple question.

Did Ginny love him.

Ginny opened her eyes towards Dean's, some sense kicking back into her. She grew up to be a well-mannered lady, and was not going to lie straight out to Dean. He deserved to know the truth.

Ginny did not love Dean. The couple had broken it off a long time ago. Apparently, no sparks were flying in the direction that they liked. Dean was attracted to Ginny, but his feelings weren't returned.

Dean's angered face raged from within, like a volcano on the brink of exploding. Ginny braced herself, having left her wand in her evening gown.

Dean backed away a few steps, before pulling out his wand. His grip was strong. If it had not been for Fleur, who had been at home taking care of Grace, her four year old, Ginny would probably be at the hospital that night.

Fleur hadpeeked inside the room at the time, hearingsome unusual noise. Sheopened the door a bit,before opening the wooden passage completely. Walking in, the half-veela noticed Ginny straight up against a wall, with Dean standing a few paces back, wand apparent.

Instincts flew into Fleur's mind as she pulled out her wand and silently disarmed Dean, causing the dark-haired drunk to fall back, confused. Ginny let out a breath. Fleur had the sense to walk up from right behind you without anyone noticing. She had that special talent, and it definitely came in handy.

Dean lay unarmed on the floor. His eyes wide, he quickly clambered into a standing position, his body proportioned into a fighting stance. Fleur's eyes grew wide, Dean was drunk, angry, and had the intention to injure. Ginny walked forward, her composure calm and steady.

Dean smirked at Ginny, pitying the young woman in front of him. He let his stance down.

"If we can be together again, I won't have to hurt you." Ginny's eyes darkened. He had just insulted her in the worst way possible. This was blackmail. She walked swiftly up to Dean, his smirk annoyingly situated on his large face.

With a cunning move, Ginny slapped Dean. The sound echoed around the room. The male hadn't expected such a response, recoiling backwards several paces. Ginny was not finished yet. While Dean had both of his hands on his face, Ginny took the chance to kick Dean in the shin. Ginny's next few kicks were situated on his gut, ankle, and lastly, the place where Dean didn't notice to protect.

Dean's hand was on his face, while his other was trying to soothe his pained gut. Ginny took the chance to land one last blow to the family jewels, causing a painful groan from the dark-skinned drunk. He fell flat down, landing hard on his face. Fleur took the chance to tie Dean up with her wand, before landing an impressed nod towards Ginny's direction.

The redhead stood there, panting slightly before walking towards Fleur and the crippled Dean.

"Zat waz impressive Gin." Fleur's accented voice echoed throughout the room.

Ginny smiled, releasing the tension in her body. "Women's self defense. Best ten galleons I've spent."

* * *

Ginny was brought back from her thoughts at Harry's sparkling eyes. 

"Ginny, you awake?" Ginny thanked Merlin that the dark room held her blush unnoticeable. "Ginny?"

Ginny turned back to Harry, shifting her body to face his. "Hmmm?" Ginny couldn't help but notice the moon's reflection upon the room. It made the atmosphere rather romantic. She reeled from those thoughts as Harry ran a hand through her rich, burgundy hair. Ginny felt herself shiver. Harry smiled – no grinned, before reaching out his hand.

"Can I have my robes back? I've been wondering where they've gone to." Ginny reluctantly handed the ministry robes to Harry, feeling a part of her being taken away also. Sleeping with that robe, the only sense of safety provided to her for the last two years. It was like loosing your favorite teddy bear.

Harry slowly took the robes, examining them before slowly getting out of bed before returning the robes to the closet. Harry walked back, noticing that Ginny was staring at the closet, a sad expression evident in her chocolate eyes. Harry could sense the girl feel a sense of loss surround her. Harry climbed back into the warm bed beneath the covers.

"Ginny?" Ginny shook out of her thoughts, returning her attention towards Harry. Harry felt his heart break at the sadness evident in Ginny's eyes. "Why was my robe so important?"

Ginny swallowed. Harryneeded to know the reason. She trusted him. A long silent period followed when Ginny racked her brain, trying to find the right words to explain her situation.

"Harry, the robes gave me warmth, and a sense of protection. They gave me comfort when I have nightmares. It's just like a teddy bear. I like to cuddle with it, and I have for two years." Ginny looked expectantly at Harry, awaiting his reaction.

Harry's silence worried Ginny. Maybe he was angry. He had made it apparent that he searched for the robes.

More silence.

At last, Harry turned his attention to Ginny, his face emotionless.

"Ginny, forget about the robes. Why cuddle with it?-" Confusion overtook Ginny as she felt another wave of sadness come over her. It was like someone was yanking her favorite possession out of her grasp and forcing her to forget that she ever had it. Ginny felt tears welling up. She pushed them back with all of her will.

"Harry…" she said softly. Harry's emotionless face was now sporting a rather boyish grin.

"When you can cuddle with me?" Harry didn't know what came over him when he asked the question. He felt brave, reckless, and a bit of anxiousness in him. He was taking a big risk already. He was already in the same bed as Ginny. He could not cause a more uncomfortable situation on Ginny.

Harry was mistaken when he heard a squeal of delight. Turning his attention rapidly towards Ginny, he noticed that any sad feelings that loomed over the girl's face were now completely gone. Replacing those expressions were surprise, shock, and a large amount of delight.

Harry was reeled from his thoughts when he felt the redhead urgently sliding closer to Harry, before her soft body was pressed against Harry's. Ginny willed herself to stop from jumping on Harry. She placed herself comfortably into Harry's wide-open embrace, before nuzzling into Harry's side.

There was no robe now to protect and give her warmth anymore. She had traded it in for something hundred of times better. The real thing. As Harry carefully placed a strong arm around Ginny, the redhead felt herself relax into the embrace and fall quickly into a peaceful sleep. A sense of strong protection loomed around the girl.

Harry didn't need to look at Ginny to know that the young woman was happy. He could feel her smile on the side of his neck. Yawning, Harry tightened his grip around Ginny's soft body, before falling into a peaceful dream himself.

* * *

Thousands of miles away in another country, Lucky was kept in a locked room. With a few chairs and beds situated around the medium sized room, Lucky knew that his captor would use him in some way or another. The room was painted red. Lucky looked towards the only exit. A giant steel door with a small hole in the middle. It was probably used to sending in food to him. 

Lucky stood up slowly, having just woken from his rough nap. The dark-skinned man scratched his head, trying to breathe in the atmosphere. Just this morning, Lucky had been romancing a couple of Hawaiian girls upon the private Wahi Beach. He was perfectly sprawled against the ground, a large beach blanket beneath him, with two girls cuddling into his side. This was the life.

Everything went wrong minutes later. A woman with long, shiny blonde hair ran frantically to Lucky, panting and out of breath. Lucky immediately recognized his work partner, Madison. She seemed to be a bit tense, with an expression of fear evident on her face. He stood, saying his goodbyes to the two beautiful girls. Lucky turned his attention back to Madison, a scowl apparent on his face.

"Madison, what-" Madison didn't have time for this. She grabbed Lucky's arm and led him off towards the nearby forest. She pushed Lucky against the base of a tree trunk. Lucky stared at Madison, wide-eyed. The blonde was definitely tense, she was shaking.

"Lucky, we're being hunted!" A long silence fell over the forest, the sounds of exotic birds the only sound heard.

Lucky didn't need evidence, for a large shadow was speeding from thebeach right towards him. He grabbed Madison's arm and ran deeper into the forest. Along the way, he scribbled a messy letter to Mr. Lee. He called out the nearest tropics bird and tossed it a knut. The bird took the rolled up letter and flew away.

The shadow was moving at speeds that couldn't be human. It was gaining on them.

Madison stopped Lucky. They only had one option left. Fight for their lives. Stopping, both Lucky and Madison whipped out their wands and pointed it at the large shadow. The black pool of darkness spread throughout the ground, surrounding the two before ingulfing both of them in darkness. Lucky saw blackness.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

He woke up, checking his watch. It was still the same day he had been captured. Late December. Looking around, Lucky observed the room, trying to find a way out. He was just about to bang on the large steel door before a small rolled piece of parchment flew through the door opening. Confused, Lucky grabbed the parchment and ripped it open.

_We need to talk. _

That was all. Lucky didn't know what to think. The room thought for him. With a great screech, the large steel doorway opened enough for Lucky to slip through. Walking out into a darkened hallway, the dark-haired man looked both left and right. Both ways were completely pitch black.

Suddenly, as if the lights were leading Lucky towards his visitor, the florescent lights flashed on towards Lucky's right before disappearing around a corner. Looking both ways again, Lucky took the chance. He followed the path of lights through numerous corridors and hallways. Looking down, the carpet was red. Lucky had a bad feeling about this.

Madison and Victoria were nowhere to be seen. They, to Lucky, were both gone.

The path of lights ended at the opening of an elevator. With no other option, Lucky walked into the elevator. The electronic elevator had no buttons on it. The box closed its' doors and began to move downwards. After several moments, the doors opened, revealing a completely white room. Lucky walked out of the elevator, taking a glimpse around the room.

There was someone standing right in front of Lucky. A spark of instant flare and shock raged inside Lucky.

**"YOU!"**

* * *

A ring was heard, cracking through the peaceful atmosphere. Silence. After several short seconds, the ring was heard again. Harry groaned as he was awoken from his peaceful and refreshing sleep. 

Turning slightly in the comfortable bed, Harry felt something warm and soft on his side. He smiled softly, Ginny was sleeping peacefully, nuzzled into Harry's side. Her head was comfortably situated near the crook of Harry's neck. The young woman's smooth legs rubbed against Harry's, causing him to shiver slightly. A satisfied smile was evident upon her face. Harry felt a somewhat familiar tingle buzz in his body. Looking at Ginny's soft angelic face, all he wanted to do was lie down slowly and kiss those rosy lips.

The cell phone rang again, shaking Harry from his thoughts. The phone was ringing, Harry was cuddled in the most _un-platonic_ position you could think of, and Ginny's long legs were tangled in Harry's. Harry had to keep from letting certain ideas come into his head. The phone rang again…

This is bad; this is very bad…Harry had to get out, before he lost his slowly diminishing control.

Harry tried to maneuver himself from the bed. This was made tough on him, for Ginny had one of her arms slung across Harry's chest. Her long legs weaved through Harry's. The raven-haired man sighed.

He slowly maneuvered his legs so they were untangled with Ginny's. Another ring was heard… Harry looked towards the direction where the ringing was at. A flashing light was seen from Harry's tuxedo slacks. It was from his cell phone.

Harry carefully lifted Ginny's arms from across his chest, causing a moan of protest to flow softly from Ginny. Ginny shifted under the covers, her hands roaming around for Harry's warmth. He was frozen, not wanting to make any sudden movements. Harry swore softly when Ginny's left hand touched his warm chest. He could practically see Ginny smile. In a swift motion, Ginny rolled directly onto Harry, her head resting on Harry's chest. _Shit_ Harry thought. He was pinned to the bed by his partner. His very _beautiful_ partner.

Another ring was heard, causing Harry to shake from his thoughts. His call wouldn't be ringing forever. Ginny was still on top of him.

Harry had only one option left. In a move of pure athleticism, Harry rolled himself so that he was now situated right on top of Ginny's sleeping form. He could roll over Ginny and jump off the bed. The plan backfired greatly. Instead of being pinned to the bed by Ginny's soft, luscious body, Harry felt himself on top of Ginny, staring directly into her moonlit face.

He had expected Ginny to wake up, surprised, catching Harry barehanded.

Instead, Harry heard Ginny moan softy.

Harry couldn't help but notice that Ginny's legs were parted slightly. A soft smile was lit upon her face as slowly, Ginny's breath was becoming labored. Unexpectedly, her arms wound around Harry's neck, pulling him closer to her. Harry was now feeling extremely sensitive of their personal space.

Merlin, why did she have to be soft and silky? That nightgown she was wearing wasn't helping him. It made Ginny seem irresistible, almost begging Harry to touch her. With every ounce of control he had left, Harry had to think of a plan.

Deep inside, Harry wouldn't mind staying like this for the rest of the night. But he had something else on his mind. Whoever was calling him, would probably have something urgent to say.

Ginny's arms were pulling Harry closer to her face. Just a few more inches and Harry would be kissing the beautiful woman. Another soft moan was heard.

"Oh Harry…"

Harry jumped as he felt Ginny wriggle her hips towards Harry's growing erection. He was getting more aroused by the minute. He had to leave before he was tempted to anything else. He jumped off of the bed, landing in a heap on the floor.

"Ow…" Harry groaned. The cell phone rang again, this time louder. Harry shook his head, Ginny was still fast asleep. Whatever dream she was having must be a damn good one. Harry quickly walked over to his tuxedo laying on a chair. He reached into the slacks pockets to grab the phone. Opening the cell phone, Harry answered.

"Hello? This is Mr. Palmer speaking." Harry was not pleased to be woken at such a late time. He was quite enjoying his bedtime. Whoever called him would have to have a damn good reason for interrupting him or the person was going to get an earful of Harry's agitated mind.

"Harry!" Harry's head began to wake, letting the young man process the urgency of the voice. The man had a small Asian accent to his English. Harry's mind went blank.

Only one person had that accent that knew Harry. It was Harry's long-time friend, Warren Tsai. Warren and Harry had worked together a year ago to take out numerous aces in Beijing. Together, they were well respected by the elite agencies of China.

"Harry!" Warren's deep, Chinese accented voice was heard again. Harry rubbed his eyes, trying to wake himself up.

"Warren, what's with the midnight call?" Harry's wavering voice echoed through the master bedroom. Ginny was stirring. Noticing this, Harry left the master bedroom, heading for the living room.

"Harry, something urgent has come up. It's about Mr. Chang's tablet!" Harry instantly grew wide-awake. He ran a hand through his messy hair, pacing the living room of the Peninsula Suite.

"Mr. Chang's tablet? What about it?" Warren's voice was strained.

"It's not safe to talk over the line. Someone can intercept this. Meet me at coordinates: 8-1-18-2-15-18. Be quick." Warren hung up. Harry's calmness was now gone. Something must've happened to make the right hand man of Tsai Triads worried.

No time could be spared. Harry would have to meet Warren at the coordinates, whether he liked it or not. The tablet, as Mr. Lee had specifically said, is imperative to the world. Once it got into the wrong hands, who knows what may happen…

Harry paced around the room, letting his brain think of as many scenarios that might happen. _Someone might get that tablet before me, or a local triad would wage war against Mr. Chang._

"Damn it!" Harry cursed. This was not the time for things to go wrong. He had to meet Warren. Another problem, Ginny was still sleeping. Glancing at the table, Harry came up with an idea.

Walking into the master bedroom, Harry kissed Ginny on the forehead before changing into a pair of khakis with a black sweater. The moon was still out, shining magnificently into the room. Placing his wand into the khaki pockets, Harry walked out of the door.

The elevators rung once, notifying Harry that he had reached ground level. The elevator doors opened, revealing the still lively main entrance to The Peninsula. Wealthy couples were everywhere; some enjoying tea by the entrance, others just checking in.

Harry walked swiftly up to the counter lady. She was a young Asian woman with long, midnight black hair. Harry tapped the bell once. The counter lady looked up, as dark brown met emerald eyes. She blinked before a glint appeared in the girl's eyes.

"Miss, I need you to do something for me." The exotic girl's eyes widened as a large grin was now apparent on her face.

"So…" she moved her fingers seductively on the counter. "What can I do for you this lovely night…" the exotic beauty purred.

Harry ignored the double statement. He quickly shoved a hand into his pockets, taking out something and handing it to the counter lady.

"If a woman comes down here with the name of Rachel, I want you to give this to her." The counter lady seemed disappointed. She gently took the envelope and placed it somewhere safe.

"You are?" Harry smiled at the lady, making her blush brightly.

"Mr. Palmer." The counter lady nodded.

"Thank you Miss, have a good night."

"You too sir."

Harry walked through the entrance doors out into the cool Hong Kong night. The city was bustling with the sounds of motors and the extravagant lights radiated off of the skyscrapers.

An officer walked up to Harry.

"Sir, would you like to call a limo?" Harry shook his head. Riding in a limo would attract way too much attention.

"Officer, call me a regular taxi. Urgent matter on my hands." The officer nodded, trained not to question the guests. He waved his hand towards a red Volkswagen taxi. The driver, who had been smoking with his other taxi pals quickly drove over to the Hotel driveway. The officer opened the door for Harry.

Harry thanked the officer before climbing in.

"Where to?" The driver looked intently at Harry through the rear view mirror. Harry took out a pen and wrote on a spare piece of paper.

"Here, step on it." Screeching tires were heard as the taxi zoomed off towards bustle of the city.

* * *

Ginny woke up, perspirating slightly. That was just about the most delicious dream that she's ever experienced. She stretched herself out, enjoying the softness of the silk sheets. Lying back down with a sloppy smile, Ginny reached for her 'husband.' She felt nothing. 

Worry etched over as she reached all over the bed for Harry. He was not there.

"Harry?" Ginny's voice echoed the room. There was no answer. "Harry?" Ginny called again, this time a little louder. No reply.

Ginny lay down, straining her ears, trying to hear a nearby shower running. Nothing. Worry started to leak into Ginny's system. _Where was Harry? What is he doing?_ Ginny slowly got up and stretched.

Her nightgown had gone up considerably during her sleep. She quickly pulled it back down.

She walked over to the bathroom, opening the lights. No one. Ginny walked faster towards the living room. There, Ginny saw something that had not been there before. On the small coffee table, there was a small note. Ginny slowly walked over to the sofa, before she sat down softly. Brushing a few loose tendrils of hair behind her ear, Ginny read the note.

It was in Harry's handwriting. Ginny could read Harry's male cursive anywhere. What was written on it was what worried Ginny.

On the table beside the letter was something that gave Ginny some hope. It was Harry's cell phone.

Ginny quickly rushed out of the Peninsula Suite, not bothering to wear anything but her nightgown. Once the elevator doors opened, she walked straight towards the center of the main entrance. Looking around, she saw no sign of Harry. A quick thought popped in Ginny's mind.

Customer Service. Ginny searched for a nearby counter. Noticing a counter with the sign 'Customer Service' written in neat cursive above it, Ginny smiled and walked slowly towards it, ignoring any stares from the males of the room.

She walked up to the front counter, ringing the bell. A pretty young Asian girl walked up.

"Can I help you?" Ginny thought this over. Her cover-up name was Rachel. She would have to remember that.

"Hi, I'm Rachel. Did anyone leave me a message down here?" Ginny reeled back as she saw something gloss in the counter lady's eyes. Jealousy? The lady quickly composed herself.

"Oh, the handsome young man with sharp piercing emerald eyes?" Ginny smiled.

"That's him." The lady's cold stare came back.

"What's his relation to you?" Ginny was slightly surprised at these probing questions. She sighed.

"He's my husband." The lady probably blew herself up from the inside. Her face was bright red. Ginny couldn't help but feel smug. She quickly composed herself. Harry was nowhere to be seen.

"Hold on a second." The counter lady said through gritted teeth. Ginny nodded. Several seconds later, the counter lady came out of the back room and held out a single envelope, sealed. Confused, Ginny opened the envelope. What was inside confused her even more.

With no options left over, Ginny slowly walked outside into the cool Hong Kong nightlife.

_Where are you Harry?

* * *

_

The taxi pulled up to a small alleyway made of crates. Harry paid the taxi driver the necessary amount and a few more dollars to ensure that he told no one about this location. The driver nodded, zooming off.

Harry smirked at Warren's sense. Seagulls were heard in the background as water splashed everywhere. Harry was at the docks.

Warren had produced a coded location in a matter of seconds. Using the English alphabet, he made each position of the letter a number. 1 would be A. 5 would be E. Simple and understandable.

8-1-18-2-15-18 HARBOR

Harry crept slowly around the crate alleyways, his polished dark shoes squishing the damp wood. Harry stuffed a hand into his pockets, making a grab for his wand. This place might be deserted, but you have to always be careful.

Harry gave out the signal, a steady stream of red steam from the point of his wand. After a few moments, a rather tall Chinese man walked slowly towards the center of the alleyway. Harry stayed low, catching a glimpse of his visitor. It was Warren.

Relief washed over Harry as he too stepped from the darkness into the center of the alleyway. Warren's face was pale and stern. He was wearing a black business suit.

"Warren, what did you call me here?" Harry made sure to keep his voice low. Warren's face was emotionless. He gestured Harry deeper into the maze of crates. Nodding his head, Harry complied.

Warren stopped at a dead end, his voice very low. "Harry, my boss has just received new information that _others_ have interest in Mr. Chang's tablet." Harry's eyebrows rose.

"Others?" Warren nodded slightly, his eyes quivered with concern.

"Yes others. Not our kind. They're yours." Harry's eyes widened.

"Wizards?" Warren nodded again. He glanced around, making sure no one was anywhere near hearing distance. He folded his hands in front of him, swaying in his spot.

"A group of unknown wizards have allied with the Ling triad. They were willing to pay a hefty amount, on one condition." Harry reeled back. Warren had never shown an ounce of fear throughout his experiences with him. This time, fear was surfacing. Harry waited while Warren swallowed. He continued, his voice lower.

"At all costs. Your life is in danger Harry." Harry ran a hand through his hair. This was very bad. Harry could take care of himself. It was Ginny that worried him. She had no experience in combat with the Chinese. Their ways of fighting were far more advanced than muggle guns and pistols. This was also a location where Harry was unfamiliar. The advantage was not on their side.

"Warren, who are the Ling's?" Warren glanced at his watch before looking up.

"The Ling's are one of the underground gangs of Hong Kong. They are highly respected amongst our ranks. They are like shadows. Kill before the victim knows what hit them." A high gust of wind blew over the harbor.

"So you're just saying to obtain that tablet before anyone else?" Warren stood, frozen.

"Mr. Chang is a very strict businessman Harry. He doesn't just sell it to you that easily. Other negotiations would have to be confirmed. You have to impress the man." Harry wiped his fogged glasses. The night air was turning colder. Warren continued.

"What concerned me on this business deal was that not only one Triad wanted that tablet. Numerous offers rose up Harry. The Tsai have never seen such commotion over one clay carving." Warren breathed, his breath coming out as mist. "Mr. Chang is waiting for you tomorrow. Complete the deal, and leave immediately. A crisis will erupt within the city if you stay."

"What do you know of the tablet Warren?" The Tsai gang member looked up towards the sky.

"I believe that it has no ordinary qualities. That tablet is rumored to possess some kind of power. You know our leaders. Men with power only yearn for more. I'm giving this warning Harry. Don't stay in Hong Kong more than you need. After the meeting, leave Hong Kong. As a friend Harry, I want you to consider my concerns."

Harry nodded. "I will Warren. Thank you."

Little did Harry know, six men were perched on the crates, silently observing the conversation. Locke, a tall gangly Asian member motioned for his men to stay silent. His cell phone vibrated within his pocket. Pulling the cell out, he answered silently.

"Locke here." His boss would be answering. He was correct. A lightning sharp voice spoke into the phone.

"Locke, assassinate the men. Leave no clues behind. Our deal with the _others_ will be completed soon." The boss hung up.

Locke smirked. He enjoyed secret assassinations. The thrill of blood being spilled. He quickly motioned to his five trained assassins, jabbing a finger at the men currently conversing with each other, trading off sheets of paper and photographs.

One of his men walked forward, carrying a silenced sniper rifle. He aimed.

In the cool night air of the peaceful Hong Kong harbor, a round of shots was heard.

* * *

Mr. Lee paced in his bedroom at his Shenzen summer retreat. Something was happening…and Mr. Lee didn't like the mysterious feeling. 

It was only Mr. Lee and Dr. Louis at the retreat this moment.He would be expecting Harry in 24 hours. The tablet needed to be kept in safe hands.

A tap was heard on the window. Mr. Lee averted his attention to the intrusion. It was a falcon. Mr. Lee waved his hands, opening the window magically. The falcon flew in, dropped a roll of parchment on his desk, and zoomed away.

Confused, the middle-aged man walked towards his desk, unfolding the neatly wrapped parchment.

As he read the parchment, Mr. Lee's eyes grew wider by the second. He felt sick, tired, and a sense of loss loomed around.

In a quick motion,he let go of the parchment, letting it float effortlessly back onto the table.

Mr. Lee's stomach dropped.

_No…

* * *

_

**Author's Note: Terribly sorry for such a long wait. High School testings at the end of the year. Teachers really show no mercy towards their students. For instance, my English teacher. He's bald, middle-aged, and fought in the Vietnam war as a marine. Just try to imagine how he acts if we disrespect him. But all in all, he's pretty cool.**

**That head is just too shiny for my liking, especially when I am assigned to sit pretty near the front. Just 5 more weeks of school and Summer Starts! I can hardly wait.**

**Well, I wish you all a good weekend.**

**-Apac**


	25. Death Row

**Chapter 25: Death Row**

* * *

Locke smiled proudly at the two dead men on the floor a few feet away. He raised his hand, ordering his sniper to identify the two. The other men hopped off their perch and began to form a perimeter around the two dead corpses. The sniper, releasing his gun, stood up from his crouched position and began to cautiously walk forward. 

Locke squinted in the darkness. The rest of his men had formed a perimeter around the two dead bodies, occasionally glancing over their shoulders for any onlookers. This assassination was to be kept under wraps. If this objective were completed as planned, no one would know anyone was here tonight.

The moon in its' tinted blue beauty shone a soft light towards the harbors. Locke looked around. Darkness was everywhere. Anyone could be hiding behind crates.

"Well…" Locke shot out. "Is that them?" Locke pulled out his cell phone, dialing the number of his boss. He would be expecting the good news. Once the suitor for the tablet is killed, Mr. Chang would open up his sales market towards others. The phone rang once…twice…Locke looked up, noticing that his sniper had stood back up. His face was showed signs of fear.

"Sir…" Locke closed his cell with a snap. "I think you need to look at this."

Locke shoved his cell into his coat. _What now…_he thought,_ this better be good. He's stealing my time for the prize._ "What snipe." Locke stormed towards the two bodies. The darkness of the harbors still engulfed over the two dead bodies.

Locke walked forward, his feet thumping on the concrete platform, until the shapes of two bodies lying together were seen. They looked like the right targets. One had on a large fur coat, with scraggly pants. _Gangs…_Locke thought,_ they're disguises are pitiful._ The other man was Caucasian, incidentally wearing a long overcoat.

"Nothing's wrong with them snipe. What's _wrong_ with you?" Locke held his large hands to his hips. The sniper gulped before pushing the two dead bodies until their faces were clear to Locke. His eyes grew wide of shock.

"Who are these people snipes?" The sniper gulped again.

"I shot a drug lord sir." Sniper opened the Caucasian man's large overcoat. In there was all the evidence that Locke needed. He was starting to tremble, his fists shaking voluntarily.

"Whose the other man?" Locke's voice boomed over the harbor, temper being unleashed. A few of the men snickered. Sniper seemed to shrink right before their eyes.

"A hobo sir." Locke was infuriated beyond the wildest pennants of his control. One of his men sniggered. Locke glared at the sniper before he gave a sigh. Reaching into his pocket, he gave the sniper a few last words.

"You are not worthy to the Ling Triads." Before sniper could react, Locke had pulled the trigger, ricocheting the sniper back several feet. "Clean up the mess, throw him in the water." Locke walked stiffly back to their hiding spot, grabbing out a few bags of equipment. The remaining four men did as he ordered.

Dropping the dead sniper into the cold murky harbor waters, Locke stood by, putting on his black gloves and pulling out an automatic. The sniper was a new recruit. His loss can be replaced. Just another soul to sacrifice in the ways of Triads.

Locke was a trained gang leader, having served under the boss for a decade. Long, black hair cascaded down to his neck as dark, midnight black eyes pierced through every soul in the gang. The remaining men had a lot of work to do. Whoever this person that the boss had sent them to assassinate knew that they were here.

"In lines!" Locke commanded. The four members, all dressed in black, stood in a straight line. Their hands were folded behind their backs, eyes hungry for bloodshed.

The apparent leader, Locke paced in front of every member like a boot camp commander. He made sure to personally connect with every soul on his team. Locke rose to his full height, an impressive 6'6. Wringing his gloved hands over the silenced automatic,he informed his team. He reached into his pockets, pulling out a black and white picture.

"Here is the man we want. Get a good look at him. He will not be hard to find, for we are the only ones at the harbor this time. Find him, kill him, clean up, and leave." One of the remaining Ling's looked uncomfortable. Locke, noticing, walked straight up to the member, looking him straight in the eyes.

"The sniper is of no use to us anymore. Our presence is known." He grabbed a cartilage of steel encased bullets lubricated with a blue gel to pierce any kind of armor, jamming it into his gun. "Our target is still out there. It's our dire job for the boss to find him. Let no one leave this harbor alive."

The men all reached into their packs, bringing out numerous silenced guns and jabbing cartilages of bullets inside them. They brought out black gloves and special heat radiated goggles. Their target had no chance of escaping. Locke tapped his watch.

"Twenty minutes men, that's all we have before we attract attention. The nearest police station is ten minutes away." Glancing up at the moon, Locke glared at each man one more time. Their faces expressed animalistic hunger, their breaths coming out like fire radiating out of a dragon. Eyes expressing that of a hungry panther. Dark, illuminating, hungry.

Locke smiled. Trained assassin specialists. He had the advantage. Location, numbers, and experience. They were ready to hunt. Any target of the boss, is a target to themselves.

"Spread out!" Locke spat out angrily. "Find them or I will personally have every one of your heads fed to my roosters!" Locke and his men spread out, disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

A shot was heard around the harbor. Harry and Warren both ducked behind a stack of crates, keeping their surroundings in sight. 

"What in Merlin was that?" hissed Harry. He reached into his pocket to get his wand.

"No!" Warren spat out, realizing what Harry was going to do. "Number one rule of wizards in muggle area. Never reach for your wand until it is the last option." Harry nodded, sighing.

"We've been located Warren…and by the sound of the shots, they don't want to have tea with us." Harry shoved his wand back into his pockets. Warren gestured for Harry to crawl around the corner, getting a better look. Harry had to squint, barely able to see Warren in the darkness. Harry's sweater was starting to itch.

"It's the Ling's. We better leave this area immediately." Warren stood up, keeping his body within the shadows of the conclave. Harry hunched up against a few crates, peering around the corner. Thinking fast, he had the idea to reach for his cell phone and call the local police station.

He reached into his Khaki pockets, fumbling around. _Shit_ Harry thought, _I must've left my cell on the table!_ He peered around the corner again. A tall gangly male was barking at his men. Harry silently paced back to Warren, giving the Tsai member his insights.

He was just about to speak when Warren covered Harry's mouth with his hand. "Don't speak, they'll hear us. Here." Warren stuck a hand into his suit and pulled out a silenced PK9. He handed the silenced pistol to Harry. "You'll need this. The Ling's mean trouble."

Harry nodded, feeling the weight of the pistol in his pocket. Without another word, both men ran for it. Trekking through numerous mazes of crates and steel shipment carriages, Harry ran on the balls of his feet, making sure to keep his footstep sounds to a minimum.

He made sure to keep Warren in sight. His Chinese friend knew the harbors better than Harry did. Pulling out his PK9 in front of him, Harry crept along the shadows of the crates, keeping out of the light.

Warren was not very athletic like Harry was. Pretty soon, he started to pant, slowing down his pace considerably. Harry, noticing this, pulled Warren along into a small opening within the crates.

"Harry," Warren shot out between breaths. "I'm getting too old for this." Harry couldn't help but smile inwardly. Warren was no young lad anymore. He was already getting into his late forties, and counting.

"It's alright Warren, I just…" Someone's steps were heard nearby. Harry and Warren both shut up and strained their ears to listen carefully. The footsteps tapped onto the wooden board, sending the lower wood planks to vibrate under the rhythm. Harry pulled out his PK9 in front of him, preparing to fire.

The footsteps were from the left of Harry and coming in fast. He crouched down, aiming the silencer barrel towards the sound. He saw the intruder, keeping low among the many crates of the harbor. A short thin male came around the corner silently, an automatic clearly spotted in his hands. The guy meant business.

Harry aimed, keeping the gun's barrel at eye-point, making sure the pistol held straight on with his target. He pulled the trigger. The automatic lurched backwards from the aftershock, and clanged on the floor. The silenced shot hit two inches to the left of Harry's target, splintering the wooden crates.

The target immediately hunched down behind a crate, looked around, and pulled out a walkie-talkie.

Harry inwardly smacked himself. While shooting the gun, he had lost grip of the handle. Now the PK9 lay nine feet away from Harry, right in to the middle of an open clearing. On the other side, hunched behind a stack of crates, was the enemy.

Harry had never been good with a shot. The art of sharp shooting was not something in his arsenal that made him proud. From the look of where his bullet hit, Harry had been about a few feet off. Warren crept alongside Harry, holding out his own PK9. He saw Harry's gun lying right in the middle of the clearing, and gave him a you-need-work-on-your-skills look. Harry ran a hand through his hair.

Warren glanced around, focusing in on his surroundings. He saw a brief glimpse of the intruder. "He's wearing infra-red goggles. They already know where we are. We need to move!" Harry peered over the top of his crate. Indeed, the intruder was wearing infra-red goggles. A special set of night vision goggles that detect heat.

From the look of his surroundings, Harry concluded that they were the only things that would be able to produce heat. They needed to move, fast.

Both men crept silently along the many crates finding a small slit in the wall of wooden boxes.

Here, they bunked up, preparing themselves for what was to come.

* * *

The target bunked low, hunched under the crates. Pulling out his walkie-talkie, he geared up the silent radio, messaging to his comrades. 

"I have their location. Coordinates, 13-4-31. Two targets." The man checked his photo before looking back over the crate. Adjusting his goggles to zoom in on the source of heat. _Close enough._

A reply was heard on the walkie-talkie, static buzzing around.

"Locke here." Static was heard. The gang member silently cursed the diminishing signals from the walkie-talkie. The harbor had an expanse range of communications able to jam any kind of electronic traveling over sonic waves. Cell phone, radio, etc.

"Stay where you are. We're coming. Hold targets in current position. Setting up ring of fire."

"Affirmative." The Ling closed his walkie-talkie before peering out over the crates. The targets were gone! Using his infra-red goggles, the member glanced around, observing his surroundings. A smirk held on his face. To his left behind three wooden crates was a large concentration of green light signaling heat from the background of red. The targets were spotted again.

The member took out a black GPS system from his bag. This little sucker tracked where all of his comrades were and where they were heading. Over a small red screen, four dots were signaling their approach to here.

Carefully, the four dots spread out, forming a circular perimeter around the area. They were slowly moving in for the kill. Placing the GPS on the floor and picking up his automatic again, the member moved into his position, slowly creeping up towards the two targets.

* * *

Harry and Warren lay hidden behind a stack of crates, straining their ears trying to locate any sound. No such luck. Warren held his gut, breathing in and out. 

"Harry." Warren managed to gush out. "They're wearing those infra-red goggles. They know we're here." Warren's eyes emanated intelligence, trying to figure out a way to get out of this mess. Harry looked around before sighing and glancing up at the moon.

He had an idea. Pulling out his wand, Harry gave it a few flicks creating sparks to fly.

"Harry!" Warren hissed. "What are you doing?" Harry gave a reassuring look to Warren, easing up the old man a bit.

"Trust me on this Warren. Our lives are on the line." His next move would determine their future.

* * *

Locke observed the GPS system. Five green circles formed a perimeter around the center where all of his men have spotted heat. They were moving in quickly. _Excellent_ thought Locke _we'll have them in no time._

They were only about several yards away, the heat off the two targets swiveling around in the redness of the goggles. Locke glanced around, seeing other heated areas. His men were approaching fast.

Locke knew that his signals would be seen from the goggles. He raised a hand up into the air, jabbing two fingers in the direction of the target. His men motioned back, giving him a thumbs-up sign.

Slowly, inch-by-inch, Locke crawled forward. Once in range of a full attack, Locke positioned his automatic. Switching on the laser, he aimed at the back of one of the targets. Goggles on, lasers on target, men in position. The job would be done quick and silent.

After the men were revealed dead, Locke would waste them away in the deep harbor waters, never to be seen again.

Five mini strings of red light all focused on one target. Harry noticed the lasers coming towards him. Warren had explained this type of technique to him during their last few missions. Laser technology. Where the laser hits, is where you get hit. All five lasers were motioned at his head, ready to strike at any second.

_I need to act fast_ Harry thought. Whipping out his wand, Harry put his knowledge to the test.

"Lumos Maximus!"

A blinding white light expanded into the sky. Harry and Warren both shielded their eyes as before them asa large gush of white heat and light blasted from the end of Harry's wand. Infra-red goggles detected heat, giving their wearers an exact position of where their target was located.

They had one weakness. Too much heat would cause the goggles on overdrive, blinding the wearers to extreme extents.

* * *

Locke screamed in agony as his infra-red goggles immediately shot out bright stingy lights into his pupils. Instinctively, he covered his eyes. This was no use. The goggles were radiating with heat as the light slowly began to diminish. _Goggles off!_

Locke swatted at his goggles, landing the eyepiece a few yards away, splintered. He was blinded. As the light was now completely gone, the darkness spread like a virus. Everything went completely black as Locke reached around blindly trying to get a feel for his surroundings.

Wobbling around a bit with his hands in front of him, Locke reached for his bag of supplies, anchoring him to a safe spot.

Locke reached around his belt, grabbing his radio. Blindly, he called his men.

"Current situation, reply." Locke released the speaking button, waiting for a reply. All he heard were moans of agony. Throwing down the walkie-talkie in rage, Locke closed his eyes, letting his pupils heal and return to their regular size. This would take some time, as Locke's eye-sight was badly damaged as of this moment.

While Locke was blinded, Harry led Warren towards one side of the set up perimeter. Peering behind the crates, he saw a man dressed in all black, carrying a pack of ammunition, and rolling around the floor in agony. Harry let out a sigh of relief. He had bought the both of them precious time.

"Harry, take out the Ling member. One down, one less to go." Harry nodded, whipping out his wand and pointing it directly onto the man's forehead.

"Obliviate! Stupefy!" The member thumped to the ground, having been knocked out. Harry transfigured a nearby rock to alter into a long piece of rope. Warren shoved the stupefied man's hands together, tying them up tightly. Then, he moved to his legs. Once the Ling member was firmly tied to one of the crates, Harry and Warren moved on, preparing to take out another intruder.

Locke was meanwhile trying to control his nerves down. Slowly standing up, he tried to open his eyes. Stunning pain hit him as white splotches still plagued his sight. Stumbling over his bag of supplies, he didn't notice a couple flash bombs roll out. Within seconds, the harbor lit up in another engulfment of white light.

* * *

Nearby, a police branch office building sighted the several flashes of light. An officer immediately picked up his cell phone, dialing a memorized number onto the keypad. 

A weary voice picked up.

"Commander speaking." The officer cringed. His commander of the police force was still at bed. The holidays were almost here. Chinese New Year in a month. Police forces and government officials were everywhere supporting local cop stations in time for the grand parade. The commander had a long, grueling day negotiating with the mayor of Hong Kong.

"Sir, several flashes of white light occurred near the harbor. I ask permission to maneuver several units towards the docks." The commander yawned.

"Do it, send the explanation tomorrow morning." He hung up.

"What the hell was that?" The officer said to himself. Picking up the microphone connected to the speakers, the officer sent out two units to check out current circumstances at the harbor.

Sirens were heard to be speeding towards the murky waters of the harbor.

* * *

Locke silently cursed himself again. He had set off multiple flash bombs. Anyone nearby could've reported this incident. Grumbling ferociously, Locke stood up, squinting. His eyesight was slowly healing, as he could partially see in the dark. Footsteps were heard in the background. 

Like a panther ready to pounce, Locke pulled his automatic into ready stance, pointing at it towards the residing footsteps. Several silhouettes were seen in the moonlight. Locke took aim. If this assassination was to be left abandoned, then he would have to finish half of the job.

Aiming it at the target's head, Locke pulled the trigger. A loud clang was heard in the air as the bullet zoomed towards the target. A loud wail was heard. Locke smirked. Bulls-eye. He had hit the target. Grabbing his equipment, Locke ran over to the harbor, dumping the ammunition into the dark waters.

Running towards where he had parked his Toyota, Locke noticed one of his men tied up and gagged to a set of crates.

_Leave him there_ Locke thought, _there will be other men for me to command._ Locke had to order his men to pull out.

Picking up his walkie-talkie from his belt, Locke spat into the radio.

"Abandon mission, repeat. Abandon mission." Locke waited for an answer. Static. Looking at his walkie-talkie, he found the problem. His set of communication was broken. While he had tripped, Locke had landed himself on his walkie-talkie, permanently damaging the piece of metal.

"Screw this." Locke said to himself. He made to leave. This was the game of survival. You're on your own now. Watch your own back. Locke ran stealthily towards his Toyota parked near the back of the harbor.

On the way running there, he saw a few cars pull up. _Great, now local gangs know about this incident. I'm leaving before this gets messy._ Locke saw a few men dressed in black jump out of the black car, pistols in hand. He didn't have time to see any more.

Lunging into his Toyota, he started his engines and zoomed off towards the freeway. Once on, Locke saw a flash of police lights and sirens heading right towards him. He pulled over, letting the convoy of police cars pass, heading their way towards the docks. Locke breathed in a sigh of relief.

_The boss would not be happy, but he would be better prepared the next time._ _Next time, he wouldn't fail.

* * *

_

Harry stopped his pacing at once. Warren was hunched on the ground, grabbing his right shoulder blade. Harry saw blood treacle slowly from Warren's hand, flowing down towards his feet.

"Warren! You're hit!" Warren winced in pain as he tried to stand. Harry immediately set his insights towards helping his friend. He pulled a hand around Warren's waist and half carried the injured old man towards a set of crates located in a U.

This was a safe spot. He could hide here until the trouble was over. Dragging Warren, Harry hid his friend into the darkness of the crates, ripping off a part of his sweater to cover the injury.

Blue goop was oozing from the wound. Warren looked at his shoulder, wincing.

"Formulized bullet sterilizer. This thing could blast a bullet through armor like a hot knife through butter." Harry checked the wound. The bullet had zoomed right through Warren's shoulder blade, ricocheting off to somewhere else. Harry breathed in, pressing Warren's shoulder trying to apply pressure.

He put pressure upon the wound, causing a low shriek to form from Warren's mouth. The old man breathed in and out, trying to calm himself down.

Harry cursed himself for not learning any healing spells. They would come in handy right now.

Harry had to think fast. His friend was injured. There were still people out there that wanted him dead. If only he could get a boat.

"Warren, where's your cell phone?" Warren looked down, panting.

"Threw it in the water. The government is able to track your calls. Once the news gets out, they'll tap into my Cell Phone services, tracking me down." Harry sighed. Warren made a point there. But how can he get out of this mess?

Harry wrapped the cloth around Warren's shoulder, forming a knot at the end. "Come on, we need to get out of here. We're outnumbered, and outgunned. I'm going to try to get you home Warren." Harry was about to stand up…

"There you are." A gruff voice sounded from the opening of the alley. Harry looked up, shocked. There, three men stood, holding their silenced guns wobbling in their hands. Their eyes looked red and teary. Harry tried to move, but three red lasers immediately focused on his forehead. Harry sighed. He was trapped.

"We were sent here to assassinate you, intruder. The cops are coming." Sirens were heard in the distance. "Once we finish you, we clean up the evidence. No one will know who killed you. Your last night on Earth is in Hong Kong. I hope life has been good to you."

One of the men stepped forward, proclaiming himself the leader. The other two men flanked him, pointing their guns at Harry.

"You've cost us enough madness today. One is dead; another one of our comrades is forgotten out in the docks somewhere. Our leader has abandoned us. No matter. Once we kill you, our boss will rightfully promote us. This is a fine night for all of us!"

The three men breathed in the salty air of the harbors. Then, they all pointed their guns towards Harry. "Goodnight Sir."

_A great way to die_ thought Harry. _And on Christmas Eve too._

A loud shot was heard coming from behind the men. Harry sat frozen on the ground…motionless, too shocked to move. The leader of the three men wavered where he was standing, until he fell flat, face first onto the ground, lifeless. Harry glanced at the back of the dead guy's head. He winced.

Headshot. Whoever shot him skill with a gun. The two remaining men slowly moved forward, surprise evident in their faces.

Harry glanced up behind the remaining two men at the shooter. His eyes grew wide. Standing there, in all her glory, was Ginny. Her chocolate eyes blazing, her rich red hair flowing gently around in the wind. She had her pistol locked in her grasp, pointed directly at where the dead Ling member stood.

The two men looked at their attacker. They had surprise etched on their faces.

"A woman!" Both men seemed surprised at their killer. They made to turn around.

"Move and you-_will_-die." Ginny shot out coldly, positioning her gun towards one of the remaining gang members. Both men froze.

"You are outnumbered girl. Leave and you will not be bothered." The Ling member grabbed their guns, pointing them at Ginny.

Ginny didn't move, her pistol expertly pointed in her grasp. With a flick of her head, four bodyguards flanked her, each wearing a crisp black suit and holding pistols in front of them.

Harry saw Lucifer, standing to the right of Ginny. He couldn't be more impressed and proud of Ginny at this moment.

The bodyguards all released their safety locks as numerous clicks were heard. Five guns were pointed at the Ling members.

The two Ling members, having lost all hope surrendered, dropping their weapons to the floor.

"Slowly lay flat on the ground, hands behind you head." Ginny ordered. The two men did as she ordered. With them on the floor, Lucifer and his men walked forward, tying the intruders.

Ginny sighed and let out a breath of relief. She had come in time. Releasing her pistol from her grasp, she walked forward towards Harry and his companion.

Harry couldn't help but smile a bit as Ginny walked forward. She looked like an angel. A soft wail was heard behind Harry reeling him back towards Warren.

"Warren. Are you all right?" There was no answer. Ginny gently checked out Warren before pulling out her wand. A soft glow of pink light formed on the tip of her wand and shot down towards Warren's wound. Slowly, the wound started to heal. Warren's pain had been reduced dramatically.

Harry stood there, speechless. Being a healer required superior grades in school and large quantities of magical aura. Ginny never ceased to surprise him.

The old man stood up, wobbling a bit, before showing his gratitude to Ginny.

"Lucifer, carry him to our car." Ginny ordered softly. Lucifer nodded, helping Warren wobble to their car parked in the distance. A bodyguard stepped forward.

"On our way here, we found another one of them tied up to a crate. We'll let these two join them." Harry nodded. "What do we do with the dead one?"

Ginny looked at the bodyguard, her expression showing thought. "Leave him with the rest of his men. They are to be found together. Make sure to clear all evidence of us being here. Go." The bodyguard nodded, carrying one of the tied up Ling members over his shoulder, walking off into the darkness.

Harry stood up, before wincing slightly in pain. Ginny immediately noticed.

"Harry, you're hurt!" Ginny's caring eyes met with Harry's as he tried to subdue the pain building up in his arm.

"It's just a few cuts and bruises. I'll be fine." Ginny quickly ran over to Harry's side. Lifting up his right sleeve, she noticed a large gash on Harry's right arm. She winced.

"Oh Harry." Ginny whipped out her wand before healing his right arm. A pink light emanated over Harry's skin, sending warmth to spread over his right arm. Harry watched in amazement as slowly, the pain subsided.

The gash was still apparent but now almost un-noticeable. Ginny lifted one of Harry's hands around her waist while she and Harry walked slowly back to the cars.

Harry looked down before smiling weakly.

"Ginny, where are your shoes?" Ginny looked down, noticing for the first time that she had only her nightgown on. She hadn't even bothered to put on shoes. _So that's why those people in the hotel were looking at me funny._

The bodyguards came back, informing Lucifer of the current situation.

"We have the four men tied up to a crate. Three of the men had weapon bags on them. We confiscated the bags." Another bodyguard held up three black bags. Lucifer glanced at the bags. Sirens were heard coming closer.

"Put the bags in the trunk. We need to get out of here."

Once in the back seat of the car, Ginny sat close to Harry, tending to Harry's other cuts and bruises. Lucifer sat in the driver's seat, started the engine, and the car zoomed off. The black sedan behind them carrying Warren zoomed off into the other direction.

"They're heading back to Tsai headquarters." Lucifer explained noticing Harry stare at the other car from the back window.

Harry had a thousand questions to ask Ginny right now. But as the car drove back towards the Peninsula Hotel, he felt his eyelids begin to drag. Ginny let Harry rest his head upon her shoulder. He obliged.

Harry was now very close to her. He could smell the faint whiff of perfume Ginny had on. Harry's eyelids were becoming heavier by the second. Exhaustion overtook him asthe world went black.

The last thing Harry heard were sirens heading in the other direction, towards the docks.

Questions could be asked in the morning. Now all Harry wanted was some sleep.

* * *

Chirping birds were the only sounds heard as Harry began to stir. Blinking his eyes open, Harry shut them again from the white sunlight coming from their bay window. Reaching for his glasses, he put them on. Once the blurry images cleared, Harry yawned and made to get out of bed. 

It was then that he noticed something was keeping him down. Harry looked down, and smiled. Last night's clothes lay there on top of Harry, adding along layers of silk sheets and comforters, made the weight upon Harry's chest quite heavy.

Ginny had sprawled herself halfway up against Harry, half of her body on him, the other half off. Her head lay directly on Harry's rising and settling chest. Her rich burgundy hair lay spread out like a halo. She looked adorable.

Wincing slightly, Harry cursed his right arm. Those cuts and bruises were pretty deep. Even though they had been healed, nothing could revive fully without time. All caused from the splintering woods from the planks. Maneuvering himself out of bed, Harry tucked Ginny in as she lay on her stomach, her arms cuddling the soft pillows.

Standing up and stretching, Harry noticed a card laid perfectly on top of the study desk located in the room. Confused, Harry picked the card up, reading it.

_Harry, _

_Merry Christmas boss._

_The Chinese are not very adept at the Christmas traditions, they have Chinese New Year. _

_Hope you slept well._

_Mr. Chang will be waiting for you upon his ship in Victoria harbor at 8 p.m. sharp._

_Lucifer and Co._

Harry smiled, putting the card back down. He slowly walked back to the bed where Ginny was still sleeping soundly. Slowly sitting on the edge of bed, Harry pulled down the cover a bit revealing Ginny's smooth silky nightgown. Ginny shifted a little in the sheets.

Harry laid a hand upon Ginny's back, rubbing soothingly up and down. Soon after, a happy sigh was heard from Ginny showing Harry that the girl was enjoying her treatment. Harry continued, rubbing his hand up and down Ginny's smooth back. Ginny purred in her sleep.

Before long, she woke up, batting her eyelashes at Harry teasingly with a happy smile plastered on her face.

"Morning Harry." Harry couldn't help but smile back.

"Morning." Ginny flipped onto her back and yawned, stretching herself out on top of the bed.

Harry couldn't help but notice Ginny's womanly features. Over the years, she had matured considerably from the shy girl who would blush every time Harry made eye contact with her, to the beautiful blossoming red rose she was now. Harry couldn't describe Ginny's beauty, there was no way to begin.

Ginny, noticing Harry's eyes roaming her body smiled teasingly at him after she finished stretching out like a cat.

"Like what you see Harry?" Harry looked up, surprise evident upon his face.

"Uh…er…wh-…" Ginny giggled as slowly, Harry's face started turning red. A woman's best weapon.She could bring any powerful man or wizard to speechlessness with just stretching. Especially such a powerful wizard as Harry. He was mumbling silently while looking at his feet. Ginny inwardly smiled. Even Harry could be made into a rubble of goop.

Slowly, Ginny sat up and got herself out of bed. She walked over to Harry and teasingly batted her long eyelashes at him. Harry was still a pile of rubble on the floor, barely able to mutter any coherent language. She bent down and kissed Harry on the cheek, lingering longer than necessary.

Harry could feel her hot breath on his right cheek. The hairs on the back of his head started to perk up.

"Hope you slept well Harry." Ginny said in a husky voice. Then, without a word, she walked straight into the bathroom and shut the door. Harry sat there, stupefied. He felt a strong case of magnetic attraction towards his partner. Old crushes do come back and haunt you. Harry groaned loudly, stuffing his face into the pillows.

The shower started. Harry had to get some fresh air. Picturing Ginny in the shower was not a way to start off Christmas Day.

Rushing out of the master bathroom, Harry walked straight towards the living room where the balcony was. Opening the sliding doors, he walked out into the morning air of Hong Kong. Breathing in the crisp, fresh air, Harry relaxed himself as his head filled up with questions.

_Why did the Ling's want me dead?_ That would be something that Harry had to find out. Something was going on.

Harry was reeled from his thoughts with a soft tap on his shoulder. Whirling around, Harry was now eye-to-eye with Ginny. She was wearing nothing but a bathrobe that clung tightly to her luscious body.

Harry felt his blood drain. _Bloody hormones_ he thought.

"Ginny!" Ginny smiled at Harry, before she walked out onto the balcony, leaning onto the marble railing.

Harry had the extreme urge to hug the girl. An inner battle raged within himself as his conscience fought with his heart over what Harry would do next. His heart won. Harry felt himself walk forward and wrap his arms around Ginny's waist, pulling her tightly towards his chest.

Ginny was surprised at first, before leaning into Harry as his arms tightened around her.

"Thank you." Whispered Harry into Ginny's ear. Ginny stood still; enjoying one of the few hugs Harry gave to people.

"How did you know where I was Ginny?" Ginny's eyes turned thoughtful as Harry released his grasp from her. She walked back towards the living room, picking up the note Harry had left her.

"You're a terrible liar," Ginny chided Harry as she walked back over to the balcony. Harry knew that lying to Ginny wouldn't help matters.

"Dear Ginny," Ginny read from the letter, glancing at Harry every few lines. "I have some thoughts to think on considering the mission that we are both put on. I'll be walking around near the Peninsula Hotel's gardens. If you read this, which I doubt you will, don't worry about me. Customer Service will know where I am. Love, Harry."

Ginny folded the note in two, folding her arms in front of her.

Harry had to smile weakly. He was caught, bare-handed. Inside his head,he was wondering how Ginny would act on this. Flushing, Harry ran a hand through his messy locks. Considering the time, he didn't have the spare time to explain everything from Ginny. He had underestimated her.

Ginny was never the one to sit back and be left out of anything.

"You went to customer service?" Harry asked, backing up slowly towards the wall. Ginny's eyes blazed as she slowly started to walk forward.

"Yes, in fact I did Harry. They gave me this." Ginny reached into her white bathrobe pocket and pulled out a small envelope. Inside was a clean sheet of paper. Written on it, were the numbers, 8-1-18-2-15-18.

Ginny closed in on Harry's slowly shrinking height. It was like watching a sand castle slowly being disincarnated. "Big help this piece of information was." Harry backed up more. The wall was coming up fast.

"Do you know how much you worried me Harry? I walkedto the hotel entrance having no clue where in Merlin you were." Harry backed up more.

"And another fact Harry. The Peninsula has no gardens." Harry visibly winced.

"How did you figure out where I was?" Harry's voice was timid. Ginny opened the paper up again, continuing to advance on Harry's retreating figure.

Harry's back hit the wall. He stared helpless as Ginny slowly advanced towards him. Her eyes showed no signs of being happy.

"Harry, I hate the fact that sometimes, you think you can take on anything yourself. And to make it worse, you gave me a set of numbers when I was supposed to be informed of where you were. That front counter lady, she looked angry at me! What did you do to her Harry?"

Harry was speechless. Ginny's body was now flush against his, her chest rising and falling from her breaths. She didn't seem to notice their closeness, her eyes carefully focused at Harry. Harry, was not so lucky.

"I did nothing to her. I just handed her the letter." Ginny's eyes blazed again.

"You call this a letter!" Her piercing glare struck into Harry, weakening his composure. The letter was indeed a joke to Ginny. It had numbers on it and barely filled one tenth of the paper.

"How did you find me?" Ginny glared at Harry, her hot breath licking his cheeks.

"I'm an investigator Harry, I do these things for a living." Harry inwardly groaned. He had not thought about that. Inside, he wanted to keep Ginny as far away from danger as possible.

"Quite something too," Ginny continued, her voice raising. "Simple but hard to distinguish. At first, I thought they were coordinates. Then, something clicked in my mind. The English alphabet. The words spelled out Harbor." Harry had to give credit to Ginny's intelligence. It had taken Harry a while to decipher Warren's code. For Ginny, it had taken her mere seconds.

"How did you get there?" Ginny smirked at Harry. From his very close proximity of the beautiful woman standing flush against his body, he was able to notice every single detail of the girl's face. Ginny had blocked off any escape for Harry, pushing him up against the wall and using her body as a barrier.

She reached into another pocket of her bath robe. Her hand pulled out Harry's cell phone. Harry's eyes went wide. _So that's where it went._ From Harry's frantic state, he had left his cell lying on the living room coffee table.

"I dialed two." Harry was confused.

"_Two_?" Ginny pressed her face closer to Harry, eyes flashing.

"When Lucifer dropped us off, he specifically informed us to dial two in order to reach his cell phone. You, as I might conclude, _weren't_ listening at all." Harry hung his head. During that time, he had been too busy focusing all of his attention on Ginny. Not that he would tell her anyway.

"Why _didn't_ you wake me up Harry?" Harry down into Ginny's warm chocolate eyes. He was given an option out. If the reason he gave Ginny worked out, her anger would cool down. If he acted like an idiot again, Ginny was free to hex him into Japan. Harry gulped. Then, something in his mind shot out an answer.

"Well, considering the dream you were having, wouldn't it be rude to wake you then?" Ginny visibly softened as embarrassment clouded her once blazing eyes. Then, as if suddenly noticing that she had her body flush against Harry's, she backed away and slowly sat down in one of the comfy couches, flopping a pillow into her lap.

Harry sighed in relief. No Bat-Hex-Bogey from Ginny any time soon.

Ginny held her face low as Harry walked towards her and flopped down in the couch opposite of her. He had heard her dream. Her very _hot_ dream. It had almost seemed as if what had happened was real.

Harry couldn't help but adore Ginny. Her face looked adorable when she was embarrassed. Then, tears welled up in Ginny's eyes, snapping the man out of his admiration.

"I thought that I had lost you again Harry." Ginny sobbed quietly as she held her pillow to her. "It was such a close call. If I hadn't been there when those two men pointed their weapons at you…" Ginny broke down in sobs as she held her crushed her pillow to her face.

Harry felt ashamed for his actions last night. He slowly walked over to Ginny's side, and wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back soothingly.

He had worried her out of her senses.

"Shhh...Ginny, I'm sorry..." Harry continued rubbing Ginny's back soothingly until the girl's sobs slowly turned into sniffs. Ginny looked up into Harry's eyes, finding truth and comfort in those warm orbs of emerald.

"Harry." Harry looked down at the girl in his arms. "Promise me...don't leave me..." Harry looked down, and nodded slowly.

"I promise Ginny. Even if the gods want me dead, I will live until a ripe old age. Ginny's soft face broke out into a warm smile. Harry couldn't help but smile back.

They were getting deeper and deeper into the legend. Pretty soon, Harry's promise would be tested to its' extremes. The sky was orange, the sun just rising above the Hong Kong horizon. Whatever Harry and Ginny were going to get into, they were going to fight through it together.

* * *

Draco paced down the grand hallways of the lost chamber. Observing the different hieroglyphics and admiring the amazing artwork, the blond-haired man shoved his hands into his pockets. Knockturnal would rise again, destroying all life unworthy of living. 

The ritual was to be started soon. Once the creature is unleashed, and the power measured, the world will lay bare for _Silver Fang_ to claim. The ultimate prize for any power hungry individual. Its' fate will lay in the hands of two unsuspecting people. This creature was once summoned to save the world, now its' power will seek to destroy it.

History is what made us...little do we know...it will be the force that destroys us.

* * *

**I will go back and edit my chapter of any typoes or mistakes I have made, to make reading thie story easier for my audience. No need to worry, my updates will still come. It's just that I hate how some typos just stick out. Thank you all for the reviews! If you have any comments or suggestions, feel free to tell me. **

**-Apac**


	26. Alerting

**Author's Note:**

**This story is completed.**

**For my fellow readers, I have to say that I'm terribly sorry for the long wait. My coach had taken us to San Diego for a week, on Spring Training Camp, and my system is poofed from all of the work. I had no time to update anytime, from the strenuous workout my merciless coach had us do. So, miles away from my house and high school, in some College Campus, I just endured a week of pure Hell. Anyways...**

**Thank you to all of those who have reviewed for my story, _New World, New Life_. I greatly appreciate the comments.**

**This, currently, is part one of my story. Mind me, but I'm the type of author that doesn't enjoy having extremely long stories all in one section. So, I have split my story up into two parts. (Part one is finished!) So move onto part two.Part two is up and running at the moment. It's called: **

**_Of Gods and Shadows_**

**Full Summary and everything inside chapter one of that story. **

**-Apac**


End file.
